You Are Everything To Me
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: Sequel to His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him, full summary inside. Rated M for language and some inapropriate situations
1. Prolouge

Summary: Now that the well has closed, what will Kagome do? Fresh out of college and with one weird roommate. Is there more to this girl than Kagome thinks? Who is Mia? Will InuYasha and Kagome ever get back together again? And will Sesshomaru finally figure out if Naraku's behind the attacks that are happening on helpless humans? As Isha works under him, what chaos will occur from his meddling? Read and Find out in the Sequel to His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him; I give you You're Everything To Me. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any InuYasha characters, however Mia, Artemis/Diana, Kage, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Ally/Maru, Shiro and any others I forgot are my own creations!

Author's Note

And just for Christmas…I'm posting the SEQUEL! I'm so happy to see what great results I had for the first one! Man…I started that one when I was in like 8th grade…that was 2 yrs ago and I stopped workin on it because of little reviews and no input…and now look…175 reviews. And about 40 on AnimeSpiral…wow…you guys are the best!

And I know that this is REAL short but the next chapter will be more of what you all are used to from me okay!

Sammy-Sama

Prologue: Now That We're So Far Away

The hanyou lounged in one of the low branches of the sacred tree, his red haori fluttering in the late spring breeze, his silver hair hanging around him. Reaching into the sleeve of his haori, he pulled out a small, pink sphere, rolling it around in his palm, examining it closely he thought, 'Is there nothing I can do to open the well again, with out the use of you?'

"InuYasha!" came the call of a small kitsune as he stood at the base of the ancient tree, his tail flicking side to side.

"What do you want?" InuYasha questioned, casting his golden gaze towards the ground to lock on to the kitsune's emerald eyes, "I'm in no mood for games today."

"You never are." The kitsune said pointedly.

"Feh." he hanyou snorted, and retreated into his thoughts only to be disturbed once again.

"InuYasha." The young kitsune called once again, "Miroku, Sango and Lady Kaede want to talk to you."

"About what?" InuYasha barked.

"About getting Kagome back." he responded, attempting to climb up the tree to the hanyou's resting place.

"It's been months and we've tried everything we can think of Shippo." InuYasha said, defeat in his tone. It had only been a few months, but with out the young woman he'd come to love so dearly around, he'd almost completely severed all connections with the people around him. He hardly ate, and he'd stay up to ungodly hours due to the fact he couldn't get to sleep. The young hanyou was constantly picking fights with demons as if he had a death wish, yes; with out the young miko around, he was dieing inside.

"You miss her, don't you?" Shippo questioned, looking up towards the hanyou, his emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The day the young miko had disappeared, it had been hard to bare, for almost everyone who knew the young woman.

"Of course I do you idjet." InuYasha said, a hint of softness in his voice as he jumped from the tree, having no desire to fight the small demon and followed him to the small hut in the village at the edge of his forest, the one he and his group had called home for so long.

Word had spread throughout the land that the young legendary reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyou had disappeared. Those who had met her like Nazuna, Nobunaga and Artemis were saddened by her disappearance, but no one was as devastated than the main group she traveled with.

For Shippo, it was like loosing his mother all over again, for he had come to see her as that, a second mother. Miroku and Sango had lost a sister, and a very good friend. Kaede had lost the only young woman she had truly come to see as a daughter or sorts.

But for InuYasha, it had crushed him. He was betrayed 53 years prier and had finally found the woman who could except him for who he was, a half demon. She had no intention of making him change as Kikyou had, she had loved him for who he was, she was his other half; his soul mate and he just couldn't live with out her.

Nearing the small hut, the kitsune ran through the door, not having to raise the dried bamboo mat very high in order to enter.

InuYasha followed, raising the mat and walking in, taking his seat at the corner he'd always sat at. As far as things went after Kagome left, not much changed. The sitting arrangements were still the same within the small hut, only now, the spot Kagome had once occupied was empty.

"So what have you all come up with?" the hanyou questioned, looking toward the small group in front of him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Sighed the young monk, his violet gaze saddened as he looked toward his dear friend. "Nothing you're going to like anyway."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We've come up with only one logical way for you to see Kagome." Sango said sadly, "And you and Shippo are the only ones who can do it."

"The only thing is, " Miroku explained, "is that you'd have to live up to Kagome's time, and seeing as how Shippo's a youkai and you a hanyou, your life spans are naturally longer than a human's."

"That's 500 years!" The hanyou exclaimed, slamming his fists into the floor boards of the old hut. "There has to be another way."

"If you love her," Kaede said, "You'd be willing to wait."

"It's not that I'm not willing, it's just I don't know if I can." InuYasha said sadly.

"What do you mean?" the slayer questioned.

"Yes you're right, a youkai's life is longer than a human's but each hanyou's differs, there's no set span for us so I don't know if I'd even live long enough to see her again, or at least to the point where she'd know me anyway." InuYasha explained, "And you have to consider all the other factors involved here."

Everyone in the hut gave a defeated sigh, they had come to yet another dead end.

"That leaves is with only one option." InuYasha said, determination in his eyes.

"We can't and you know it, we've been over this before." Miroku said, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Why can't we?" InuYasha questioned, looking around the hut, "We're not gaining any power from it? If it makes you feel better one of you can make the wish." He said the last part pointing towards he monk and slayer.

"He does have a point you know." Sango agreed.

"We'd have to wait before we saw her again." Miroku said, "We'd need to get settled and learn how things work there. That could take a while."

'Does that mean we're going to try though?' InuYasha thought, hope filling his heart. He knew his friends missed the young miko almost as much as he did and not being with her was hurting them as well. Though the hanyou couldn't' help feel a slight stab of spite towards the monk. He still had the woman he loved, he didn't know what it was like to lose the one you were meant to be with, the one you had come to trust completely.

'I promise you Kagome." InuYasha silently vowed, 'When we met again, I will never leave your side, you will never be in danger or alone again, I promise you that.'

"It couldn't hurt to try." Shippo added.

"What do you think Kaede?" Miroku questioned, seeking the advice of the elderly miko next to him.

"I say that if ye child think it's a wise decision," Kaede said, "You should at least try."

As the last of Kaede's statement sunk in, the silver triangular ears atop the hanyou's head shot up, hope filling his eyes.

"So, we're going?" He questioned, his voice like one of a small energetic boy who wants to go out and play.

Nodding, the small group made their way to the well, following the now energetic hanyou.

InuYasha walked towards the well that day, happiness overcame him and he felt something he hadn't in so long; hope. Hope that with one action he could hold the woman of his dreams in his arms, feel her lips on his again, see her smile, feel her gentle touch.

The small group reached the clearing which housed the well and gathered around in a sort of circle.

"Does anyone know how this is suppose to work?" Sango asked.

"Nope." the boys replied.

Taking out the small jewel, InuYasha held it in his hands, concentrating, a small smile across his face as he whispered, "I'm coming Kagome."

With that he put all his thought in to his wish. In a flash of bright light, the Monk, Slayer, Kitsune, Hanyou and Fire cat that had once been standing in the small clearing had vanished, leaving no trace of there existence.

Yet the group forgot the most important detail regarding the Shikon no Tama; Nothing good can ever come from it's use.

They had unleashed a great evil on the unsuspecting citizens of the city of Tokyo, vulnerable to any demon or monster attacks, the people of 500 years in the future unaware of the disaster that would befall them.

Author's Note

I told you it was short….can u guessed what they wished for ? Do you think it worked? What disaster is going to go on? Who's gonna kick ass? Who's ass are you gonna kick if I don't tell you::hides behind tree: well anywho, I better get some major reviews ….. I posted chapter 23, 24 and the epilogue of the last story in just about one weeks time and then the first 2 to this one…man..I will defiantly be taking a break . 


	2. Chapter I

**You're Everything To Me**

**Chapter One:  
Every New Beginning **

**Comes From Some Other Beginning's End**

o.O.o

Hours turned into days, days to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, the hands of time never stopping, not even for a second. Spring had come and gone several times, bringing back painful memories for one individual….

o.O.o

All was quite in the city of Tokyo. Children were asleep, dreaming of what was in store for them once they awoke. The parents and adults resting up for the long day ahead, work not an issue as the holiday season came upon them.

The silence was welcome to a small apartment building about five or six blocks away from the old Higurashi shrine, normally the bustle of the tourists this time of year brought much unwanted noise to the residents but because the shrine was closed, there was nothing to fear.

Sun filtered through the crimson curtains of a small room of the apartment complex. Inside was Kagome Higurashi, now a young woman of around twenty three, fresh out of college. She had lived in the complex for about four years now, it was closer to her school and much easier to get to than the shrine was.

Snow began to fall outside the window as Kagome Higurashi rested soundly, unknown to the presence of the figure standing in her door way. The young woman had mid back length chestnut hair, red tints to it she'd claimed to be natural. Her eyes were a piercing violet and she wasn't much taller than Kagome herself.

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bakie!" Came the voice of the person from the door frame as she sang, running toward the resting woman and jumping on the bed. "It's snowing!"

Groaning, Kagome pulled the blanket farther over her head, "How old are you again Ally?" she asked sarcastically, "Four?"

"Turned twenty three this past July 27th I'll have you know." Ally responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Geeze, you're so lazy. Maybe you're not a Scorpio."

"October 24th." Kagome said, pulling the blanket away from her. "So that makes me in between."

"Yeah but Libra's aren't lazy." Ally retorted.

"I give up." Kagome said exhaustedly. "You and your astrology nonsense."

"Hey, it's not nonsense." Ally said, poking Kagome in the side, "Besides, you got to get up girly."

"I don't want to." Kagome whined. This was true, lately all she'd wanted to do was lay around the apartment. Though she didn't know why. It had been roughly four years since the well had sealed, cutting off all connection she had to the Feudal Era, and the man she had grown to truly love.

It had been hard but she'd managed to make it through the long years. Mainly Kagome had buried herself in school work and at the beginning of her first year of college she'd offered to house an exchange student.

Ally Smith, American Exchange student, and true blooded Leo, she was always trying to explain things by saying stuff like, "you're moon wasn't in alignment with mars" or something like that, all in all, Kagome never understood any of it. Yep she'd turned out to be more of a handful than Kagome first thought. Though over time, Kagome had befriended the strange foreigner. Little did she know, there was more to this "Ally" than met the eye.

"Come on we have to get ready for the party!" Ally whined as she shook the woman next to her.

"I totally forgot!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing off the blanket covering her and shot over toward the closet.

"What time is it?" Kagome questioned, throwing articles of clothes across the room.

"Around 9:30." She replied, having to lean back slightly to read the hands on the clock, then she headed toward the door.

"I should have gotten you a new clock for Christmas." Ally said, twisting the knob on the door.

"I've told you time and time again, that clock is special." Kagome said, it was true, that pink, beat up clock was the very same clock that InuYasha had taken from her room that night and tried to shut it off.

"Yeah I know, I know." Ally sighed, "I'll just leave you to get dressed then."

"Fine, I'll be done in a bit." Kagome replied as Ally made her way out of the room.

"Boy!" Ally sighed, resting against Kagome's bedroom door, "Over 500 years and I've never meet anyone weirder than that girl."

* * *

Kagome snatched a loose red sweater from her closet and pulled it over her head. Slipping on her jeans she then put on and laced up her boots so she wouldn't have any problems in the new fallen snow.

Looking around her room, she noticed how much she had changed over the years. She had gone from an almost totally pink room to one that was almost totally crimson. Kagome had put pictures of her school friends on her walls, and she even had a few of her friends from the Feudal Era as well. One picture that was the dearest to her however, was framed and sat next to her alarm clock.

It was a picture of InuYasha, the first true smile she had ever seen him give was upon his face. That picture had been taken shortly after everyone had left his party and he'd disappeared from the small group.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

"If you didn't like people doing this kind of thing for you, you should have told us and said that you didn't want us to celebrate." Kagome said, her voice sounded hurt. She had thought that InuYasha had been mad at her for throwing him this party, considering he seemed to be with drawn from the whole thing.

"It's not that Kagome, I really appreciate what you've done for me." he replied. "it's just that, well I don't like crowds that much and well seeing all those people again made me think how much we've done for people, how many we've helped."

"I know that puts a few good points in your goal to become a demon but honestly, you could do some good, even if you are-in the end-going to turn into a full demon." Kagome said, placing the two plates with slices of cake on them she'd been carrying with her on the ground next to her.

Looking over to Kagome, seeing the hurt expression she had, InuYasha lifted his arm to put around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I don't want to become a full demon anymore Kagome." InuYasha said in a soft voice.

"Isn't that what you wished for when you blew out your candles?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." InuYasha replied.

"So…what did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't come true would it." He said, a true smile upon his face.

**.:.:.End Flash Back .:.:.**

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome sighed, reaching for her coat and heading toward the door as well.

"To see you again, that's all I want for Christmas." Kagome said to the empty room as she closed the door.

* * *

Kagome headed towards the kitchen, greeted by the sight of her roommate pouring a bowl of cereal and hurriedly eating it.

"When you choke on that I'm just going to laugh." Kagome said, watching her friend practically inhale her breakfast.

"I got to get to work." Ally said in a panic, "I totally for got my article was due today."

"Do you need me to give you a ride?" Kagome questioned, walking over towards the counter and taking a bagel out of the bread cupboard.

Swallowing the mouthful of food she currently had, she said, "No I have something I need to do before I go to the party anyway."

Kagome nodded, she knew where the young woman was going, did had done it every year around this time or for any holiday actually; she always went to see her parents. Ally had said she'd originally grown up here, having moved to America when she was little due to a traumatic event involving her parents, or so she claimed.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Kagome questioned, her tone soft and understanding.

"No thanks." Ally said, "Besides, Sesshomaru called, he needs to see you about something."

"Why would he need to see me?" Kagome questioned, "We haven't spoken to each other in a while."

"Dun-no." Ally said, dropping her spoon in her bowl, earning a clatter of metal hitting plastic in return, "But I got to go."

Snatching her coat, hat and gloves by the door, putting them on, she dashed out the apartment door.

Kagome looked over toward where the girl had been moments before, seeing a discarded folder laying next to the bowl.

Seconds later, Ally came through the door, slamming it open in hurry.

"Forget something?" Kagome commented, as she headed for the door herself, grabbing the car keys hanging from a hook next to the coat rack.

"Ha ha." Ally said sarcastically, snatching the folder and bolting for the door, "Very funny."

The two headed towards the elevator, entering it Ally commented, "You know, that Isha fellow seems nice."

"What?" Kagome questioned, "You mean Sesshomaru's partner?"

"Yeah, handsome too." Ally said, a sly grin crossing her face.

"You're welcome to him if you want." Kagome said, knowing that's not what the young woman was talking about.

"I mean for you." Ally said as the doors opened, "Jeez, you've been single for almost four years! You wouldn't' even go out with that Hojo guy and he seemed nice too."

"I told you that I'm waiting for someone." Kagome responded, a saddened look entering her warm brown eyes, "I will wait as long as it takes."

"You really must love him then huh?" Ally asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Kagome said, her tone soft yet honest, "I do."

And with that they proceeded to go their separate ways; Kagome off to Sesshomaru's law firm, Ally to her work.

* * *

Ally made it to her work around 10:00, rushing up the many stairs at break neck speed, almost too fast for the human eyes to spot; to the 6th floor. Dashing down the hall, she came cross a door with the name "Tokyo Times" written on the window. Opening it, she was greeted by the chaos of he work room as the people inside tried to pull together the final touches of the days paper before the deadlines expired.

"Mori!" Ally called over the mass of people.

"Ally!" came the reply as a young woman in a red and white striped shirt made her way through the crowd.

Catching her breath, Ally asked, "I'm running SO late today Mori, can you turn this in for me?"

"No problem." Mori said, taking the folder from the rushed girl, "I owe you one anyway, but since it's Christmas and everything, I'll do this as your Christmas present then."

"Thank you so much." Ally said, "Have you seen Mia today?"

"She left about ten minutes ago, "Mori replied, "She said something about a big surprise party and going to see her mother."

"Thanks again." Ally said, turning to leave, "Happy holidays Mori."

"You too." The young woman replied with a smile, "I'll be sure this gets on the front page while I'm at it."

"You do that." Ally said, turning around and heading back out of the building and down the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Kagome pulled up into the parking lot of Sesshomaru's firm, stepping out of her car and locking it. She walked to the elevator, pushing the button that would take her to the top floor. Once the compartment stopped, a soft bell going off signaling she'd reached the top, she exited the elevator and walked down the hall to the room she knew was Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaru?" She called, knocking gently on the door.

"Come in." the youkai responded.

Walking in, Kagome saw that the man was literally buried in a sea of paper work.

"Even the great Sesshomaru has to work on Christmas." Kagome said.

"I always do, don't particularly care for this time of year." he said, his golden eyes meeting her chocolate ones.

"Ally said you wanted to talk to me." Kagome questioned, looking around the demon's office.

"Oh yes I have something for you." Sesshomaru said, reaching down and pulling out a rather thick manila envelope, handing it over a stack of papers towards the young miko.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a copy of all the files I have on the recent attacks," Sesshomaru explained, "Not something I imagine you want to thumb through but I think that you'll find that information useful, and I think you may be able to help me make a few missing connections."

"So you still think Naraku survived." she asked.

"I do." Sesshomaru responded.

"I see." Kagome sighed, "Well we got him once, we can do it again right?"

"I think that maybe this time, it will be more of a problem." Sesshomaru admitted.

A knock came from the other side of the door as a man opened the door, poking his head in, his navy eyes looking towards the young lord, "Mr. Kamori, there's someone to see you."

"Oh yes," Sesshomaru said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to attend a meeting."

"Yes, I understand." Kagome said, following the young man to the door and heading back down the hall, "Just don't' work too hard, all right."

With a nod, Sesshomaru disappeared through another door and Kagome made her way back to her car. She had to get to he shrine before 11:00, that gave her just about 15 minutes to get there.

* * *

"You better be up by now!" came the voice as it echoed through the apartment and rang loud and clear in the sensitive ears of the man still in bed.

"Five more minutes…" The man mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head.

A young woman walked in the room, fully dressed in a black pair of jeans, red t-shirt on, a heavy jacket on as well as a pair of large snow boots. Her grey eyes burned with a hint of rage as she looked toward the man still laying in bed.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get up, I'm not playing around with you today." The woman warned, reaching for an empty quiver and a silver object, "Today's too important and we need to see young Maru again."

"It's still early though." The man said.

Once he'd said it, a whizzing sound came from the door way behind him, a silver arrow flying across the room, planting itself no more than an inch away from his head, piercing through his pillow.

Needless to say, that woke him right up.

"What the hell Artemis!" the man exclaimed, bolting up and pulling the arrow from the pillow, the weapon disappearing once he held it up. "You could have killed me!"

"I could have many times." She said, "But today I wasn't aiming for you in particular."

Then with a sly smile she added, "Are you up now?"

"What do you think?" the man questioned, his azure eyes giving the young woman an annoyed glare, running his hand through his pure blonde hair he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 11." Artemis responded, then threw a bundle of clothes at him, returning her quiver and bow to where she'd gotten them from, "Now get dressed Koji before I have to come in there and do it myself."

"You're more than welcome to if you'd like." Koji said, a perverted look crossing his face.

"You and that monk I swear." Artemis muttered, slamming the door behind her.

'What am I going to do with them?' she thought as a knock came from her door.

"Coming!" she called as she made her way through the apartment and answered the door.

"Artemis!" a young man greeted, his florescent eyes locking with her grey ones, giving the woman a light hug, "So nice to see you."

"Good to see you too Kane." Artemis responded, returning the gesture, "Is Bakari with you?"

"Right here." Came her reply as the young woman entered the room.

"What brings you two here?" Artemis asked, "I would have thought you would already be at the party."

"We both know how Koji can be," Kane started, "So I came to lend some assistance in getting him up."

"No need Kane." Koji said, coming from the bedroom, fully clothed with his boots on, "She got me up just fine."

"What did you have to do to him this time?" Bakari questioned, "Throw cold water on him? Or was is hot this time."

"Neither one." Koji answered for his mate, "She shot at me."

Bakari gasped, "How could you do that, you could have killed him!"

"That's what I said," Koji responded.

"It got him up didn't it." Artemis said defensively.

"It's good to know that some things never change." Kane said, shaking his head, "Come on you two, we've got to head out of here."

* * *

Ally walked down the streets of Tokyo, it was around 11:45 and she was making her way towards the old Higurashi Shrine. A few blocks from her work she caught sight of an odd couple making their way down the street, a young boy looking to be no more than 11 or 12 accompanying them.

"Well look what we have here." She said, nearing the small group.

"ALLY!" the young boy called, running toward the young woman and giving her a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too." Ally said, trying to keep herself from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Are you headed towards the shrine as well Ally?" The young woman said, her chocolate gaze landing on her violet.

"I have to stop on my way there but I'll be along shortly, don't worry." Ally responded, returning the hug then prying herself away and gently pushed him towards the couple.

"It's good to see you in such good spirits today," The young man commented, "It seems as of late you had been, oh what's the word?"

"Down?" The young woman offered, "Melancholy."

"Down, that's it." The man said, "I've got to keep up with the times."

"We had enough trouble keeping up with our own." The woman muttered.

"Well why wouldn't I be happy?" Ally asked, "I have a feeling something…memorable is going to happen today." She said the last bit with a smile as the couple soon had a grin upon their faces as well.

"So where is the last element of my master plan anyway?" Ally asked, looking down both ends of the street for her key factor.

"He was complaining he couldn't get his charm to work so he had to toy with it." The man said, he voice taking on a tired edge to it at the thought if his friend, "You know how he can be, just got to mess everything up.

"He couldn't get his clothes concealed so he had to wear ones like these." the woman sighed, pointing towards the garb she currently wore, "But I don't know, after a while you get used to them."

Nodding, Ally agreed, "Sound's just like him."

Looking towards Ally, the young boy questioned, "So where are you headed off to then."

"I'm going to see my parents." Ally said with a shrug.

"I believe Mia was headed of that was a while ago, or so Sesshomaru said before he left." the young boy said.

"I know, Mori told me that when I had to run back to my work for a minute to drop of my article." Ally said, looking at her watch, "Good lord, I got to get a move on!"

With that she began to run towards the crosswalk, hollering over her shoulder, "If I'm not back before the party, tell Kagome to start with out me!"

"All right!" responded the young woman as she watched her friend dash down the street.

* * *

The couple and young boy made their way towards the shrine, climbing the stairs and headed towards the shrine house.

Knocking on the door the young man called, "Ms. Higurashi, are you there?"

A middle aged woman slid the door open, deep brown eyes meeting violet, "You made it!"

"Yeah, we ran into Ally on our way over." The young woman said.

"You didn't see Kagome did you?" Ms. Higurashi questioned.

"No, why?" The young boy asked.

"She's suppose to be home any minute." the woman responded, "Come, get inside and head towards the living room, we've got everything set up for when Kagome gets here."

The woman ushered the group inside and showed them to the living room.

"Aren't we missing someone?" she questioned.

"He's on his way." The man said, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Long story." The young woman said, shooting the man a warning look for his attitude.

"I hope they don't run into each other," Ms. Higurashi commented, a hint of worry in her tone, "We worked for four years to set this up and we wouldn't want it to go wrong now."

"That's for sure." The young woman said.

Now all that was left was for the rest of the group to head through the door.

* * *

Ally was out of breath by the time she arrived at her destination. Swinging open the large iron gates, she headed towards a small valley at the center of the meadow that had over the years become a vast cemetery. She walked past many headstones, making her way towards the oldest of markers.

There, standing next to the ones she was searching for, was the young woman she'd asked about.

"Mia!" Ally called, approaching the woman, smiling she added, "Lovely day for a party isn't it."

"Yep." Mia responded, then a sad look came across her face, "Haven't seen you in a while Maru."

"Haven't been called that in the longest time." Ally said as she came to stand next to her friend, noticing her saddened expression she added, "What's wrong?"

"It's my father," Mia began, he silver tresses shining in the morning sun, "He never comes down here anymore, I think it hurts him to much but I never see him. If I didn't know my heritage I'd honestly think Jaken was my father, considering how much time I've spent with him."

"I know what you mean." Ally said sadly, looking at the two markers before her, "I never knew my mother, my father died shortly after I turned six, you know with the war and everything."

"My father said that he fought bravely for his land and people." Mia said, now looking towards the markers next to her mother's.

Ally sighed, "We can't get all teary eyed now. We've got a party to go to!"

"You're right." Mia agreed.

The two left the cemetery behind, silently praying that their parents were at ease, that the young child who had grown up and mated the young demon lord from the west, and the brave rulers of the Southern lands had finally found rest in the end.

* * *

Kagome pulled up next the sidewalk in front of the shrine, parking her car and getting out.

"Haven't done this in a while." She sighed as she began to climb the steps.

It took her longer than she remembered but she soon found herself at the top of the mass of stairs. With out realizing it, the young miko found herself in front of the old well house.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kagome said to the musty old shelter, memories flooding her mind as she walked tentatively down towards the old well. Swinging her legs over the lip of the ancient wood, she pushed off only to once again meet dirt, no warm inviting colors, no bright sun shine and trees above her, only dirt and the roof of the well house.

"Why did I think it was going to work?" Kagome muttered to herself, "I'm truly losing it."

Climbing back out of the well, she made her way across the yard and entered the building she'd called home for the first 18 years of her life.

"Mom!" she called, "I'm home!"

Kagome was greeted with the smells of the kitchen, cookies baking in the oven and cider simmering on the stove.

"Welcome back honey." Ms. Higurashi said, pulling out a chair from the table, "Have a seat and I'll fix you a cup of cider and get you something to eat."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said, then commented, "Everything smells so good."

"Thank you sweetie." Her mother responded.

"Where is grandpa, Sota and everyone who was suppose to be here?"

"Oh, you're early honey, and I had to send grandpa and Sota out so they wouldn't eat all the treats." Ms. Higurashi said, placing a small plate of cookies and a fresh cup of cider in front of her daughter.

A knock came to the door as four voices could be heard bickering outside. Sliding the door open, the two in the kitchen could get bits of the argument.

"QUIET!" Kagome shouted, trying to silence the group now shouting in her kitchen, "Now what' going on?"

"Artemis shot Koji with an arrow and I don't think it's right." Bakari explained, "But Artemis and Kane think it is."

"Well of course she would think it's okay, she shot at me." Koji agreed, pointing a finger towards his mate.

"I mean I think it was right considering the circumstances." Artemis said defensively.

"So do I." Kane commented.

"Was he sleeping in again?" Kagome questioned, knowing all too well the young lord's habits.

The four nodded.

"Then I think it's right." Kagome said.

"There." Artemis announced, "Three to Two. Majority wins! Case closed." And with that Artemis sat down at the table, followed by the other three.

"They're here." Kane whispered, just loud enough for his mate and Koji to hear.

Understanding, Koji nodded towards Artemis.

Nodding back, Artemis asked, "So where's everyone else?"

"Haven't' shown up yet." Kagome said, turning towards Bakari and tried to explain Koji's bad sleeping habits.

Artemis looked toward Ms. Higurashi who in turn silently mouthed, "He hasn't come yet."

Nodding, Artemis joined in the conversation, knowing it wouldn't be long until the young miko would have the Christmas that one only gets in their dreams, a once in a life time opportunity, a holiday miracle.

* * *

The two once again made their way down the street, almost getting knocked over by a man running at top speed in the direction the two were headed.

"Hey." Ally said, narrowing her eyes, "I know that man! Come on!"

The two ran ahead, cutting the man off.

Skidding to a stop he said, "What the hell is your problem."

Sighing Ally commented, looking the man before her from head to toe, "Couldn't get it to work right huh?"

"It's close enough." The man said, his golden eyes looking dangerously towards the half and partial demon before him.

"Everyday I think people can't get any stupider." Ally sighed, shaking her head, "And Everyday I'm proven horribly wrong."

"Why you.." The man growled, trying to grab a hold of the young woman, his long ebony hair flying wildly behind him.

"Come now uncle." Mia said, "You have something you should be doing right about now."

Calming down the man said, "I know."

The three made their way down the street, Ally making sure to keep a close eye on the hanyou beside her, not wanting to have to fight him in the middle of Tokyo.

It only took a few more minutes and the group had reached the stairs leading up to he shrine grounds. Taking them four and five at a time, they had reached the top in no time. Heading across the grounds, they stopped before they reached the house.

"We're going in through the front door." Ally whispered, "Are you positive you want to do this?"

"You're insane if you even have to ask me that question." the man said, "I've waited four years to see her again, and I'm about run out of patients."

"We know, we know." Mia said, steering her uncle around the front door, opening it and pushed him inside, making sure no one saw her.

* * *

Ally crept down the small section of the hall, and peaked around the corner.

Noticing Kagome in deep conversation with Bakari and Artemis, she waved her hand violently, trying to gain one of the male's attention.

Koji's eyes landed on her and he motioned towards the living room.

Nodding, ally signaled for the young man and Mia to remain where they were. Poking her head in to see if the cost was clear, she dashed towards the living room.

Seeing the group from earlier present and looking quite antsy, she said, "Are you ready?"

They all nodded, excitement dancing in their eyes.

"You can take it off now." Ally said, directing her statement towards the young boy.

He didn't' need to be told twice. Pulling off the concealment charm, he transformed into his original form.

Walking back around so that she was able to see Mia, she signaled for her to let her uncle take off his charm, and he did so, returning to his original form as well.

Looking around to make sure everything was in order, the young woman spoke up.

"Uh," she began, holding out her hand, "Ms. Higurashi said to give this to you, said you'd know what to do with it."

Looking at what the young woman had, Ally smiled, then took the small branch the woman was holding, showing it towards her friend.

Giggling, the two almost broke out into hysterics at the sight of the man's confused face.

Concentrating, Ally hovered about a foot or two above the ground, securing the small branch to the top of the door frame, making it obvious to anyone who happened to be under it.

'it is tradition after all." Ally smirked, returning to the ground, giving the thumbs up sign.

Mia poked her head around the corner, signaling to Koji that they were ready.

"Will you come with me Kagome?" Koji questioned, as they all got up and the young lord lead the woman into the living room.

Mia had put up a barrier so that the group couldn't see them, once they had all passed and were about to the door frame of the room a the end of the hall, she let it down.

"No peeking now Kagome." Artemis said as she covered her friend's eyes with her hands.

"Ready?" she questioned.

"Ready." Koji said.

"Merry Christmas Kagome!" they all shouted, and Kagome just stood there in awe as she watched the four from earlier moved to stand off to the side, three familiar faces now standing before her.

* * *

Tears began to run down Kagome's cheeks as she ran towards the group, the small boy jumping into her arms, crying also.

"I missed you all so much." Kagome cried, looking as her friends hugged her.

"I missed you so much Kagome." The small boy cried.

"It just wasn't the same with out you." The woman said, tears brimming her deep brown eyes as well.

"I know I missed you so much Shippo." Kagome said, "It wasn't the same with out you either Sango, or you Miroku."

Finally breaking away she wiped her eyes, smiling.

"Was it the same without me?" came a rough voice from the door frame.

Her heart stopped, her blood ran cold.

'is it really?' she thought, as she turned around.

Sure enough, there he was. His silver hair loose around him, his dog ears twitching atop his head, amber eyes locked with her brown ones making her breath catch in her chest.

After a moment, her mind finally registered what was going on and she ran to him only to be welcomed by his strong warm embrace. He was the only one she knew who could hold you the way he did, his embraces so strong yet soft and loving at the same time. When they loosened, they just stared into each other's eyes.

A cough sounded behind her and Kagome turned her head around to see who it was.

Ally was standing with the rest of the group, a smirk on her face as she pointed toward the top of the door frame.

A smile crossed Kagome's face as she realized what they had done.

'mistletoe.' she thought.

"Go on." Ally persisted, "It's a tradition you know."

Kagome looked up into the man's amber eyes, so warm and loving. Standing on her tip toes, she reached his face and whispered, "I missed you InuYasha."

Then she pressed her lips against his in all the passion she'd bottled up inside her for the last four years.

InuYasha returned the kiss ten fold.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The friends she thought she'd left behind, never able to see again had been standing in her living room. The man she had grown to love only to have returned to her once again, things were looking as if they'd get better for the group that'd formed such an odd family over the years.

' My knight did save me from my tower after all.' Kagome thought happily.

* * *

A man stood outside, watching the events go on inside the house, his navy eyes flashing crimson before he turned around and headed back toward the law firm he'd worked at for the last ten years.

"Enjoy this while you can half breed." He said coldly, "Because this time, you won't defeat me so easily, this isn't the feudal era, you're in a whole other league, and I'm in on all my own."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Santa: Ho ho…my sack was heavy this year.**

**Sammy-Sama: Sorry bout that, I had a lot of writing to do this year:smiles sweetly at old st. nick:**

**Santa: that's fine, just enjoy what's in your stocking. :dashes off to distribute chapters to deserving readers everywhere:**

**Sammy-Sama: EWWW goddies:runs to stocking: awe man, coal:note to self: don't piss off the fat man,**

**P.S-kill santa off in next story Evil me…muahhhaaahahaa!**

**Anywho..hope you all enjoyed that chapter! It's 2:15 a.m eastern time and I shred paper in like 3 to 4 hours….I'm beat….I better get a lot of reviews for this one! Remember 5 or no update! Updates will probably be late due to the 4 or 5 I've had to pump out this past week or so…..anywho hope you enjoyed it!**

**Things to ponder…**

**1. Is Ally and Maru one in the same?  
2. How many of you know who Mia is now?**

**3. What's Ally's profession?  
4. Is Ally going to hook up with Isha?**

**5. Who REALLY is Isha?**

**6. Who was outside Kagome's house?  
7. And how many of you love me now for posting the sequel so quick?**

**Ttyl**

**Sammy-Sama**


	3. Chapter II

**Author's Note**

**I would just like to remind you that there will be NO LEMON's in ANY of my stories. Something in this chapter that happens to many of you, and most stories you've read have been promptly followed by lemons (put 2 and 2 together and now you know what's gonna happen don't ya?) but I wish that no one in their review to ask me if or to write a lemon all right? No offence is intended I just don't think it's appropriate for stories to have them, this isn't some perverted romance novel, now most stories I read, yes they do have lemons but I never read them, but just because they have them doesn't make them a bad story. Sorry to bother you all with that I just had to get that off my chest…but remember, what I don't have in lemons, I make up with FLUFF!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Here I Stand, **

**Unafraid of the Future, **

**At the Beginning With You**

The room had become so loud with talk as stories of the past were told, adventures described in vivid detail, walks taken down memory lane, just the large group finally sitting down and talking about what all they had experienced, for some it was more than others.

"So, how exactly did you all make it here?" Kagome questioned, the thought plaguing her mind most of the morning.

"We made a wish, how else." InuYasha replied, coming from the kitchen and sitting down next to the young miko.

"But, what consequences would that have?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"Well lets see," Miroku said, thinking back on the time they'd been in the modern era, "We haven't run into any demons, and there have been no demon attacks, so I would say there wasn't any consequences, why do you ask Lady Kagome?"

"Sango don't you remember?" Kagome questioned, looking toward the slayer, who in turn answered her with a questioning look.

"It was you after all who told us about the jewel's origin and ultimately most, if not all of what we know about it." She explained, "And how you said that nothing bad can ever come from it's use."

"But nothing has happened." Sango tried to convince her friend, "We've been here for just about four years now and not a single demon attack or major occurrence."

"You're wrong there." Mia said, looking toward the couple on the couch on the opposite side of the room, the young boy sitting there as well as the couple giving her questioning looks.

InuYasha snapped, "What do you mean we're wrong?"

Sighing, knowing she should have known better and kept her mouth shut, Mia explained, "I'm sure my father has told you something about what's going on." She said, looking towards the group who had arrived from the past.

"The bastard never tells us anything." InuYasha said, his gold eyes locking with hers, "Why? What's he told you?"

"As a reporter, he couldn't tell me anything." Mia stated, "But as his daughter he told me little. All he said was that because of your actions, you may have unleashed the greatest threat the modern era will ever see."

"Will you stop talking like your trying to deliver some kind of code." InuYasha barked, his patience warring thin.

"Sesshomaru seems to think that Naraku has some how come back." Kagome explained, trying to get the pressure off of the young half demon. "I have the file he has but no one but me is suppose to know about it."

"Why would he think that Naraku has come back?" Koji questioned, entering the room followed by Artemis, each carrying a tray with cups full of fresh cider, walking to each person they proceeded to hand out each cup they were carrying, then they each sat down in a vacant chair on either side of the miko and hanyou.

"Over the past four years, there have been some strange attacks on people, mostly women." Kagome began, "When they did the autopsy they found traces of insect poison and thick purple smog. Trying to keep this under wraps, Sesshomaru has been working to create several cover stories, most including a new type of bee that's somehow migrated to Japan."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me." InuYasha commented, leaning back in his seat.

"It is." Ally replied, looking next to her, silently questioning her friend if it was all right to continue. Earning a nod, she said, "When we were sent out to gather information on this, we went to Sesshomaru first. We'd had our suspicions before, but neither of us being born or in my case, didn't remember, we had no idea it could be Naraku or some other demon."

Kagome listened to what Ally had just said, then an alarm went off in her head.

'neither of us being born or in my case, didn't remember' Kagome thought, a confused expression crossing her face.

"Hold on a second." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes towards the young woman in the seat across from her.

Ally's violet eyes full of question, her fiery hair moving slightly as she turned her head.

"Yes." Ally said, signaling to Kagome that it was all right for her to continue.

"You're not human, are you." Kagome stated bluntly.

"You didn't tell her?" Kane asked exasperatedly.

"Of course not!" Ally shouted, "What would I have said? 'Hi I'm the heir to the Southern Lands, it's nice I'll be rooming with you?'"

"Well I didn't mean like that." Kane muttered.

"So you're Tori's daughter then?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, I was born the day before my mother and father went into battle with Sesshomaru." Ally responded, "I guess I should introduce myself shouldn't I?"

Jumping to her feet, she made her way across the room towards Kagome, stretching out her arm to offer her hand she said, in an energetic tone, "My name is Maru, heir to the Southern Lands."

**(Now for reasons on the matter of confusing people, Maru _IS_ Ally and so I will refer to her as such seeing as how that's who Kagome essentially met all right, I just didn't want to confuse you all later down the road. And as far as _Isha_ goes, well….I'll try to make it as less confusing as possible all right.)**

Taking her hand, Kagome watched as the young woman made her way back to her seat.

"I really wish people would stop that." Kagome admitted.

"Stop what?" Ally asked.

"I wish people would stop hiding who they really are." Kagome said, turning her chocolate eyes to meet the grey eyes of the wolf demon.

"Like I had a choice." Artemis said, defensively.

"You have to admit that she couldn't just tell you who she was directly." Koji offered.

"But I mean, posing as two people." Kagome continued, "I mean with everything I've seen, it wouldn't surprise me if my own mother wasn't who she said she was."

Sighing, Artemis said, "Well that's all in the past now, let's let bygones be bygones."

"Anyway," Mia interrupted, "Back to the part where an evil demon is threatening to destroy the world."

"We'll do the same thing we did last time." InuYasha said, "Well out number him and kick his ass."

"There's only one problem with your brilliant plan my hanyou." Kagome said, turning her attention to the man next to her, "There is no one in my time who can or will be crazy enough to believe us enough to fight with us. I'm pretty sure Sango's the only slayer you'll find in Tokyo, Miroku's the only monk, I'm the only priestess, so even with Miroku and my powers combined, if Naraku's more powerful than he was we won't nearly have enough spiritual power to hurt him."

"What about your grandfather?" Ally questioned, "You told me that he was a priest."

"He is." InuYasha said, "but he has about as much spiritual energy as I do."

"Well what good is he then." Ally sighed.

"Not much." Koji said, shaking his head.

"I just don't know what we can do." Bakari said honestly, "I mean those of us who fought, you know what we had to do to defeat him the first time, we had armies from the South, North and East. We had the best of the best and that was all we needed to hold him off, let alone defeat him; if he's got demons under him which I'm sure he does, it'll be a hell of a lot harder to defeat him this go around."

"Well, I'm going to go and talk to Sesshomaru." Artemis said, standing and making her way towards the door, Koji following.

"I think I'll go with you two." Mia said, following the forming group.

"I got nothing better to do." Ally shrugged, standing up as well she shouted excitedly, "FIELD TRIP!"

The small group made their way out of house and on their way.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Kagome questioned, looking at the two remaining demons.

"No I think we'll head on home." Kane said, standing, "Thank you for having all of us."

"It was my pleasure," Kagome said, "It was a party after all."

"And what a party it was." Bakari said with a wink as they too headed on their way.

"Well, I'm going for a walk, does anyone want to join me?" Kagome offered.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo shaking their heads.

"All right then." Kagome said, walking towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way out.

"What about me?" InuYasha shouted.

"The offer was for everyone," Kagome commented, "Do you want to come?"

"Course." he responded, meeting Kagome at the door and walking out in to the new fallen snow with the women he'd been reunited with.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha began to walk through the snow, heading toward the small clearing on the grounds where Kagome had found the hanyou practicing the morning they were to leave to fight Naraku.

"So that's what my selfishness caused." InuYasha whispered, having been in deep thought throughout most of the walk.

"What was that?" Kagome questioned, looking up into the hanyou's troubled golden eyes.

"Because I couldn't wait, I had to go and use the very thing we'd tried so hard to destroy to get my wish," InuYasha explained, unable to look the young miko in the eyes, "It's my fault that Naraku is back. It's my fault that all of the people who died over four years ago had to die. It's all been my fault."

Puzzled by what the hanyou was saying, Kagome questioned, "What do you mean InuYasha?"

"Don't play stupid Kagome." InuYasha snapped, "Miroku and Sango told me everything. Everything about me turning demon anyway and surviving to your time, about how I killed your father and so many innocent people."

Understanding downed on the young woman, "InuYasha, a lot of things has changed because you wished you and the others to this time. All of those people, my father weren't killed by you, but another demon."

"Don't lie to me Kagome." InuYasha said, his tone tired and depressed, like the thought had plagued him for sometime.

Kagome walked behind the hanyou, embracing him tightly from the back, preventing him from walking anymore.

"It's not your fault InuYasha." Kagome said soothingly. "It's a good thing you wished for you and the others here, I honestly didn't think I could live with out you. It had been touch and go for a while. My whole family thought I was crazy, jumping into the well so much, even though I knew it wouldn't work, digging so far down through the well that my hands bleed when I reached stone."

Kagome rested her head on the man's back, taking in a deep breath she said, "I couldn't' live with out you InuYasha, I just couldn't bare it."

Turning around, InuYasha embraced the young woman, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"We'll fight this all over again." Kagome said, tilting her head up to look into the hanyou's gaze, "And we'll make him wish he'd never come back."

Smiling slightly, InuYasha whispered, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Kagome questioned, looking deep into the man's eyes, so full of love, just traced with nervousness.

InuYasha looked uncertain for a moment, debating on whether or not he was actually going to go through with his plan or not.

Looking down into the face of the woman he'd been reunited with after four long, grueling years, her deep brown eye swimming with love, he asked, "Will you be my mate Kagome?"

* * *

The group made their way through the seemingly never ending halls that comprised the western lords firm.

"I give up!" Artemis shouted, thrusting her arms in the air, "I don't see how anything gets done around here, no one could get back to their office with out a map."

"What's all the shouting about out here?" Questioned a man, his navy eyes scanning the group, resting on a pair of violet ones.

"Ummm…" Ally stuttered, transfixed by his gaze.

Artemis shot the man a challenging look, her normally warm grey eyes turning a stone color, losing all emotion they once had.

"We're looking for Sesshomaru's office," Artemis said, her tone cold, "Could you be so kind and point us in the right direction."

"Certainly." The man replied, pointing the group down a side hallway, "It's just down that hall, I was just about to run an errand for Mr. Kamori, would you like me to take you there myself?"

"That won't be necessary thank you." Artemis said, turning around and heading in the direction the man had pointed.

"Nice seeing you again Ms. Mia." The man said making his way down the hall in the opposite direction, "And you as well Ms. Ally."

And with that he disappeared around the corner, heading for the front doors.

"What was that all about?" Koji questioned, noticing his mates unusual behavior.

"I don't like him." Artemis stated simply, "Something about him just doesn't feel right, like he's hiding something."

"Well, incase you hadn't noticed, we're all hiding something." Koji pointed out.

"I know that," Artemis shot, "But I mean like something bigger, not just his appearance. His scent was too familiar, and the feeling I got from him was all most like…"

"It couldn't be.." Mia said disbelievingly, "My father would have noticed it before now."

"That's what bothers me." Artemis admitted.

They neared a door and Mia said, "Well I think we've found our way through this maze."

Knocking they heard a rough voice from the other side.

"Come in." the man said.

"Father." Mia greeted, opening the door.

"Not here on business matters I see." Sesshomaru said, looking towards the now open door and the group began to file in. "And I see you brought friends as well."

"We decided it was such a lovely day, we were going to take a field trip." Ally remarked. She had never quite liked the western lord, yet never not liked him. He just seemed so easy to mess with and got agitated by almost everything, the best part was unless you could read people, which she was very good at, you wouldn't notice it from behind that placid exterior he puts up.

"I thought you were past that stage." Sesshomaru remarked, "Or shall we all still treat you like a little pup?"

Sticking her tongue out, Ally said, "At least I know how to have fun once in a while."

"Enough _**children**_." Artemis shouted, glaring at Ally and Sesshomaru in turn, "We came here to talk to you Sesshomaru, about this Naraku fiasco you seem to have worked into everyone's heads."

"All my evidence points towards him." Sesshomaru stated, leaning back in his chair, "And I am willing to bet that he's behind all the attacks the last four years, and maybe even the ones farther back than that."

"So you found a few traces of what looks like Miasma, so what?" Artemis argued, "You have absolutely no solid facts."

"I understand your feelings on this Artemis." Sesshomaru said calmly, "You've confronted him before as we all have yet at one point you yourself were controlled by him just as the young slayer was."

Artemis shot the demon lord a nasty look.

"And you even went so far as to attack my brother, and then had the nerve to show up the next day at the young miko's home." Sesshomaru continued.

"Is that true?" Mia questioned, Ally and herself having curious looks on their faces.

"Yes." Artemis said dejectedly, "I'm not proud of it either. I fell into his trap, like so many and almost killed your uncle and even my own mate at one point."

Putting an arm around his mate, Koji said, a stern tone to his usually calm tone, "We didn't come here to place blame, or to start a fight Sesshomaru."

"Really, because it looks like we have some unfinished business to attend to here." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm finished." Artemis said, turning to leave, "Sesshomaru, I'd keep a close eye on that man you call your partner if I were you."

With that, the last descendant of the Lunar Wolf tribe left the office, followed by Ally and Koji.

Mia stayed behind for a moment, confronting her father.

"I understand your concern." Mia said, her golden gaze locking onto the older Inu Youkai's, "However I think you should put our concerns in with yours as well. I think it's safe to say that she'd just worried that history will repeat itself."

"Unfortunately, that happens too often these days." Sesshomaru said.

Nodding Mia added, "It's what makes people and those like me human. Our mistakes in life that we learn from. Maybe one day you'll get off your high horse and take a page out of Uncle Inu and my book. It doesn't matter if you're full youkai or if you're a hanyou, it's what you do with your power, how you use it."

Turning around, Mia headed towards the door, opening it she was about to leave when she was halted.

"Maybe, one day I will." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes following his daughter's movements intently. "Then again, you never know."

She gave no answer, just left, shutting the door behind her, leaving the man she knew was her father, yet couldn't see how she could be born from someone so cold sometimes.

* * *

Mia left the office, closing the door behind her, she leaned against the heavy wood.

"You know what this smells like?" Ally questioned, looking towards her friend. She decided to wait up for the young Inu hanyou, knowing that after an encounter with her father she'd need some comforting.

"No what?" Mia asked.

"A new episode of the Dr. Phil show." Ally stated, "A young Inu hanyou, her father the once ruling leader of the western territories of Japan who is now working as a high ranking lawyer refuses to accept his mistakes and accept that he has spawned the very thing he hated for so long."

Shooting her friend a sharp look, Mia said harshly, "Just because I know that doesn't mean you can rub it in my face."

Storming down the hallway, she began to slow down as she neared the elevator.

Ally made sure to keep at least ten feet between her and the enraged hanyou. Some days it was clear to her that she was Sesshomaru's daughter. She had always managed to keep her cool in most situations. What she guessed was her mother's trait was often shown when she played with the little kids she had to interview on many occasions and just the fact that she loved to help people. But days like today, she would have sworn that she was one of InuYasha's kids, his bad temper always seemed to get the better of him.

When she saw that her friend had slowed down to almost a complete stop, she assumed it was safe to get close to her and began to increase her pace.

As she got close enough that she was standing right next to her friend, she noticed that the hanyou was crying.

Pushing the button to make the elevator go down to the bottom floor, she questioned, "What's wrong Mia?"

The young hanyou looked up into the deep violet eyes of her friend, they had grown up together. Through thick and then they had always been there for each other, even though Ally was around eight years older than she was, the quarter demon all ways treated her like a person, treated her for who she was, not who her parents had been or what her strength was.

"I just don't know anymore Ally." Mia said, tears running down her cheeks, "I've spent over 500 years trying to understand him, my own father. It's just sometimes if feel as if he thinks me made a mistake mating with my mother, like he regrets it, regrets brining another hanyou into this world, a half-breed, unworthy of living."

"I'm sure that's not the way he feels." Ally said, trying to comfort the upset woman as the door to the elevator opened, luckily no one else was inside.

The two walked inside the compartment, Ally still trying to disprove her friends assumptions.

"Well then what do you think on miss master of the stars." Mia replied smartly, glaring at the woman next to her, "You don't understand how it was for me to live in that castle after my mother died, after that my father wanted nothing to do with me, just cast me away like some piece of trash."

"I do understand what it was like for your father do deal with what happened." Ally said, her eyes taking on a glazed covering, "I never knew my mother, but my father talked about her often. Yes I do understand that I got off easy. I look human, and have very little power but that doesn't mean anything. You're a hanyou, your supposedly stronger than me, faster than me and over all better right? Yet how come every time we spar I always beat you?"

"Because I let you win." Mia lied, her rage dissipating.

"I think not." Ally stated, "It's because you lack skill."

"That's not true!" Mia exclaimed, "Uncle Inu's been teaching me forms and attacks."

"Yeah, like he's the best role model to learn from." Ally sighed, "Come on, I'll introduce you to some people who are REAL fighters. The two who taught me almost everything I know."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Mia said, pulling the young woman by the hand as the door of the elevator opened, the two heading for the main doors and out into the street to call a cab.

* * *

**Short Author's Note**

**What in the world got into me? Such a sad moment….but you all have to agree, it is like something Sessy would do I mean…on some level anyway, maybe not to his own kid but just that the fact she's a hanyou…anywho….don't worry, things will get WAY better from here, trust me.**

* * *

The two sat in the back seat of the cab, silently waiting to reach their destination.

The cab stopped and Ally paid the driver and began to lead her friend up to a farm house.

When the two had neared the front door Ally called, "Well I would have thought that someone would have sensed something by now, jeez, you guys are hopeless with out me."

With that, two pairs of feet could be heard running towards the door. With a bang the door was thrust open and the couple stood in the door way.

"I don't believe it." The woman said.

"It's nice to see you too Chiri." Ally greeted, "And you Naito."

"It's been too long Maru." Chiri said, walking over and embracing the young demon she'd had a hand in raising, "or is it Ally these days."

"Ally." The woman replied.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" Naito questioned.

"Well, there have been some developments back in the city that I'll explain to you both at a later time." Ally explained, "But I was hoping you could give my friend Mia here some training."

Leaning closer to the couple she whispered, "She needs it."

"Hey!" Mia exclaimed, "I heard that."

The three began to laugh, their sides splitting.

As they settled down, Chiri said, "Sure we will, but I think there's someone who misses you terribly."

Smiling, Ally questioned, "Is he out back?"

Nodding, Chiri said, "Why don't you come inside for a bit Mia."

As her friend followed the couple inside, Ally made her way around the house and towards the back yard. The fenced in area must have a span of at least a mile and a half if not more.

Giving off a loud whistle, she approached the wooden fence and waited for her companion to emerge from where ever he was.

Seconds later an enormous black horse galloped towards her, his crimson eyes locking with hers. As he reached her, he nudged her cheek affectionately with his long nose in greeting.

"Hey there Kage." Ally said, climbing to sit on the fence, starting to stroke the demon's neck, "I missed you too boy."

* * *

Kagome looked up, shock evident in her face, her eyes wide and her mouth open, unable to form coherent words.

A moment or two later, she was able to get a grip on her self and answer.

"Yes InuYasha." Kagome whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome." InuYasha said, leaning down and capturing her lips once again, tightening his hold around the fragile form of the young woman, never wanting to let go.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth, knowing that there was a time that each of them thought they would never feel this way again.

"InuYasha." Kagome questioned, "When exactly did you make the wish and what happened to the jewel afterward?"

Pulling away slightly, he looked down, an uncertain look in his eyes, "I don't know about the jewel, but we made that wish four years ago, that's why I think the attacks started around then, it's because Naraku came back. That was the consequence of our wish."

Kagome thought it over for a moment, absorbing everything he'd said.

"So the jewel just disappeared then?" Kagome questioned.

"Basically." InuYasha told her, "We've been looking for any trace of it for the last four years, between that and settling in."

"Where have you all been the last couple of years then." Kagome asked, knowing that no one in their right mind would let someone with a large sword, a twin tail fire cat and a monk with a wind tunnel in his hand rent an apartment or have a hotel room.

"I can take you there later if you want." InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded, then a thought crossed her mind, 'Wait, wind tunnel…'

"What happened to Miroku's wind tunnel after the fight, you know, after I fell down the well?" Kagome questioned.

"It sealed up naturally." InuYasha responded, "But the second we made it here…"

The clearing was quiet for a moment before her let go of Kagome and shouted, "of course, why hadn't I seen it before!"

"Seen what?" Kagome asked, watching with curiosity as the hanyou's moods had changed so suddenly.

Looking towards the young woman, InuYasha said, "When we got here, Miroku's wind tunnel reopened, and he couldn't stop it. With out Mushin here, we couldn't ask anyone about it. I should have seen it then, the reason why it had reopened was because Naraku was in this time."

"That makes sense." Kagome commented. "Come on, lets head back in."

Walking back towards the house, they turned their course slightly and ended up in front of the sacred tree.

"There's something that's been bothering me all morning though." InuYasha said, making his thought's known.

"What's that." Kagome said.

"If Naraku's been running around all this time, and we've been looking for him as well as Sesshomaru, why hasn't anyone seen of caught scent of him yet?" InuYasha questioned.

"I don't know, there's a number of possibilities." Kagome said, thinking of all the scenarios there could be, "He could be cloaking himself, or using demon's to do his work like he used to do. He could be working undercover in one of the organizations Sesshomaru gets his information from or even his firm itself."

"All I know is no one's safe until we figure this out." InuYasha said looking towards Kagome, "Mostly you, and the ones who used to rule the territories back in my time, especially Maru or Ally as she's called now, she has no training."

"She never had to have any though, we killed Naraku so not many people needed that kind of heavy protection anymore." Kagome explained, "Which is probably why there isn't any slayers or mikos in my time, with the exception of one or two."

"I don't like the way things are looking." InuYasha stated, folding his arms across his chest, "I don't like it one bit."

* * *

Isha made his way towards his office, brushing the snow off his coat as he walked through the door and towards the one which led down the hall.

"Mr.Yoake ." Came the voice of a young woman, she looked no more than twenty.

"Yes Shizo." The man replied.

"A 'Ms. Suisei' called," the young woman called, "She said something about a job offer."

"Thank you." he said and walked into his office.

Sitting down, he picked up the phone at his desk, dialing a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" came the voice as a person on the other end answered the call.

"Ms. Suisei?" Isha questioned, sitting down at his desk.

"Yes. Who is this?" The woman questioned.

"Isha Yoake." the man responded, "We did some business a while back, a few years ago. I was wondering if you were interested in a job."

"What kind of job Mr. Yoake?" Suisei asked.

"I have something that needs to be taken care of." Isha said, crimson seeping though his navy eyes, "A group of people including a hanyou, slayer, monk, a miko and the rulers of the territories."

"That's a lot of people." Suisei said, contemplating the offer.

"What services will be needed?" she questioned.

"I simply need them taken care of." Isha said, "You may do it the way you see fit, I only need it done before the month ends."

"I understand sir." Suisei said, "I accept, I'll be in your office tomorrow morning to work out the details."

"Fine, tomorrow then." Isha said, hanging up.

"You have no idea what's in store for you half breed." the man said, taking off his charm which concealed his true form. With a dim flash of light, the tall man with navy eyes was replaced by a man with long ebony hair, his eyes a deep crimson. Pulling a drawer open, he pulled out a wooden carving. Pulling out a single hair, he wrapped it around the carving and threw it to the floor on the opposite side of his desk.

There now stood a spitting image of himself.

Standing up, walking over to a small closet, he pulled out a rather large box, opening he pulled out a white article of clothing.

"If I'm going to do this, " he said, pulling out a warn white baboon skin, "better do it right."

* * *

**Author's Note **

**DUN DUN DUN! What could he be planning? What could I be planning? Does anyone really know….. I know it's been all like, where's the action? It's all like, "Oh good their back together and have confessed their love and all, but where's the plot?" I know in the first one you all knew what was going on in chapter three, but I intend to make you guys wait a while before I tell you….keep you guessing. If you have any ideas for future chapters, those of you who post them know (or in this case only one person did) I will most likely put them into chapters. So….the story is still young and many things can happen. Remember 5 reviews or no Update! **

**Sammy-Sama**

**_P.S- _I want to apologize for the long Author's notes it's just that i wanted to clear up the whole thing about the_"Mate" _situation and everything...now i know most of you know what happens after they go through with that...but later on she'll get the mark and it'll be a fluffy moment all right...I'll warn those of you who don't want to read that when the time comes all right...well thank you for putting up with my long Author's Notes and I assure you that they will not be this long in the future..there may be one or two like this but not a lot.******

**_In The Next Chapter:_ Who is Suisei? What does she plan to do? What does Isha/Naraku have in store for the Inu-Gang? And where has InuYasha been the last four years. But most of all…WHAT IN THE HELL DID ALLY SAY YES TO THAT GUY! Find out who in the next chapter of You Are Everything To Me.**


	4. ChapterIII

**Author's Note **

**Okay, this had been bugging me for like 3 years now, ever since I stared to watch IY and now it finally came back to me…I was watching on-demand on my tv (since the Anime networks are free...that's always good) and I saw the 1st episode…does anyone besides me notice that when Kikyou pinned Inu to the tree that the place was surrounded by walkways and a few buildings…and that 50 years later it's all gone? I mean erosion can do that but not that fast….I thought it was weird…anywho, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Exigua Pars est Vitae Quam Nos Vivimus**

**(Latin-To-English: The part of life we really live is short)**

**(A/N: Now you guys can never say I didn't teach you anything..lol)**

A young woman around the age of twenty made her way down the streets of Tokyo, her waist length ebony hair swaying gently in the crisp winter breeze as her deep brown eyes scanned the buildings around her. She was bundled up well, to keep the cold from affecting her, a pack on her back with one strap going across her chest.

She rounded a corner, coming upon a large building. Crossing the street, she entered through the front doors and made her way up to one of the higher floors. Walking out into a side hallway, the young woman came across a desk, the secretary sitting behind it, idly twirling her pen while reading an article in the local paper.

"Pardon." The young woman said.

"Oh sorry." The secretary apologized, "My name is Shizo, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Mr. Yoake." The woman replied.

"He's rather busy today," Shizo replied, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I think so, he called me yesterday about a job." The woman said.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Suisei then." Shizo stated.

"Yes." Suisei said.

"Just a moment please." Shizo said, pressing down slightly on an intercom button.

"Mr. Yoake?" She questioned.

"Yes." Came the man's reply.

"There's a Ms. Suisei to see you Sir." Shizo announced.

"Thank you, send her in." He said, a soft click following signaling that he'd disconnected the line.

"You may go in now, it's the first door to your right." She said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you." Suisei said, turning and heading down to the door the young woman had pointed toward. She opened the door, entering the office she caught sight of the man behind his desk, a second person beside him dressed in an odd sort of animal skin.

"Now go." Isha said to the white clothed figure. With out a word the person just seemed to disappear, as if he was never there.

"You know I have the strongest urge to do it…" Suisei started, pulling off her charm and closing the door, "But I'm not going to ask."

With a dim flash, her appearance changed, her ebony hair and deep brown eyes took on a whole new color. Her hair, still the same length was now a very light blue, so light that it unless you looked extremely hard, you'd think it was white. Her eyes became a clear blue, much like the sky on a clear sunny day.

"So lets get down to business." Suisei said, gliding across the room, taking a seat in front of the young man.

"Yes." Isha responded, taking a seat as well.

"Now I understand that you have an extensive list for me to deal with, any thing in particular you want me to do?" Suisei questioned, glancing across the room from time to time.

"I will take care of the hanyou I spoke of." Isha said, his eyes flashing to crimson, then back to navy, "I simply need for you to capture him and take him to where I instruct you. I intend to make him pay for what he's done to me."

"I see." Suisei said, starting to get bored with the conversation. "Anything else?"

"Let me also handle the ruler of the South, everyone else, do as you see fit." Isha commented, "However, once you capture the hanyou, you will find that the miko will get quite upset and therefore come after you. I think that you would rather leave her to me as well."

"Understood." the woman replied, "Well if that's all."

Rising to her feet, Suisei began to walk back towards the door.

"Oh, before if forget." She said suddenly, reaching for the flap of the pack that was strapped to her back, "You left this at the last job a while ago, I figured I'd give it back to you when ever I saw you next."

Pulling the object from her pack and tossing it towards the man at the opposite end of the room she said, "Good day to you sir."

Turning, she opened the door and continued back down the hall, thanking the young woman behind the desk once more and waving goodbye she made her way for the elevator and out of the building, heading for her destination.

Isha stared at the object in his hand, it was about the size and shape of a soft ball, with many holes in it.

"This will be a great deal of help to me." He commented, dropping the object, watching as it hit the ground with a thud. Moments later a soft buzzing started to come from within the object. Soon, his office was filled with the constant buzzing of insects the size of a cat.

Turning to face the wall sized window, he looked out around the city of Tokyo, the Siamyosho (spelled right?) behind him, commenting towards his 'minions' in the room, his eyes taking on a maniacal gleam, "I think I'll pay a little visit to the young mixed breed."

* * *

The small group that was presently residing outside the large city awoke early that morning, the youngest of the two heading out into the large field where a small shed was placed.

"So, what are we going to practice with?" The young hanyou questioned groggily, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"We're going to get your coordination and accuracy better before anything." Her friend said, walking over and unlocking the small shed. She swung the wooden doors open, making the contents inside visible to the young hanyou.

"Whoa.." She said, gazing into where all the weapons were housed.

It looked like something out of one of those James Bond movies, how all the weapons were lined up on the walls, nearly every square inch of the wooden surface was adorned with at least a dozen weapons ranging from swords to double edged weapons to bows with their accompanying set of arrows.

"It's like an arsenal in here." The hanyou gasped, shock covering her tired features.

"Never hurts to be prepared." The young woman shrugged before the hanyou commented, coughing slightly at the dust that entered her lungs as she walked into the shed, looking around.

"What are you looking for Ally?" The hanyou questioned the slightly older partial demon.

**(Okay, I know you all hate it when I interrupt like this and all but I need to say something concerning Ally/Maru. Okay, as you all know she's the daughter of Sayo and Tori, right. Sayo was ¼ demon, what kind you all will find out later and Tori was human. Now yes, regarding the last story and how Tori was getting those dreams and sort or premonitions, Ally gets those too but what I want to address is that Ally is part demon, i wanted to have her be ¼ like her father but one of my friends :cough: you know who you are :cough: was arguing with me about how she couldn't because ¼ plus 1 human didn't make ¼ demon. So Ally IS ¼ demon, I don't care what you say :cough: you know who :cough: it's my story and that's how it's gonna be. So do you all understand why I say "partial" all the time? Good, if anyone has any ideas on how I can fix that, please let me know.)**

"There should be a rather large chest around here somewhere with 'practice weapons' written on it." Ally responded, taking her hand and wiping off a few tops of chests, trying to find if one was the particular one she was in search of.

"Look at the one by the door for me, would you Mia?" Ally questioned, a hint of frustration in her voice as she ran out of chest's to search.

"Yep." Mia said, taking a few steps to her left and looking at the lid of the chest her friend had yet to search. Wiping off the dust from the surface she said, "This is it."

Turning around Ally made her way back towards the door, opening the heavy chest.

"Good." She said, unlocking it and lifting the heavy lid.

"I don't see why we don't just use one of those." Mia commented, pointing towards one of the swords mounted on the walls.

"Because I don't trust your aim enough to give you a lethal weapon." Ally stated simply, pulling out a rather long piece of rattan, nearly 5 feet long. She handed one of the wooden polls towards the hanyou and pulled out one for herself.

"A wooden stick?" Mia questioned, as she was shooed out of the shed by the young woman, who locked the doors behind her.

"Yep." Ally said, "We're going to train the old fashion way."

"Yippee." Mia sighed, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Ally said, the two walking towards the center of the field, "You honestly didn't think we were going to fight with swords now did you?"

"That's how it works at home." Mia commented, "Uncle Inu pulls out Tetsusaiga and I get my sword and we go at it."

"Well keep in mind that your uncle is no more than brute strength with over active healing powers." Ally responded, turning around to face the hanyou when she's reached her spot in the clearing, adding an after thought to her previous statement, "And too much testosterone."

"Now lets see what you can do." Ally commented, holding the pole in front of her in a defensive position.

"all right." Mia said warningly as she charged the partial demon, bringing the sturdy pole down on top the young woman.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ally said, blocking the attack with almost little effort.

The hanyou growled in response, glaring at the fighter before her.

"Why is it you know how to fight but I don't?" Mia questioned.

"Because no one taught you, and you never had to learn." Ally stated, fending off another advance from her friend, "You weren't the last one of your line, the ruler of a land at age six."

"Guess not." Mia agreed, blocking Ally's attack and jumping up as she tried to trip her with her pole.

"Nice one." Mia commented.

"I know a hell of a lot more tricks than that." Ally said, "But they will have to wait for another day."

"Sure." Mia said, landing a few feet behind the fighter, dashing towards her and covering the small distance between them, swinging towards her side.

Seeing this, Ally planted her pole into the ground, jumping up and using the pole as leverage she sort of pole-vaulted and landed behind the charging hanyou, evading her attack.

"No fair!" Mia called, slightly out of breath at their on going training session.

"All's fair in love and war my friend." Ally retorted.

Mia, now slightly angered, charged her friend one last time, slashing at her as hard as she could.

Ally avoided the onslaught, dodging it and bringing her pole down to trip the young hanyou.

Mia fell, landing on her back side and was almost instantly met with a wooden pole aimed at her throat.

"Check and Mate." Ally said, a smirk across her face as she tossed aside her pole and extended a hand towards her fallen friend.

"Thanks." Mia said, acknowledging her defeat, "Guess I need a little more practice huh?"

"A little is an understatement." Ally remarked, giving a side glance towards her friend, "we'll head back to your house and hopefully InuYasha and the rest of them will be there and we'll get a real sparing match going."

"Sounds like a plan." Mia commented, as the two trekked back up to the farm house, going inside and calling a cab which would take them to the city.

* * *

"Come on everyone!" Kagome called as she made her way down stairs, InuYasha at her heels. "Time to get up!"

Walking into the living room, she found the rest of the group all awaking from their rest. Shippo had curled up in a blanket, seemingly hidden on top of the arm chair. Sango and Miroku were sitting together on the couch, a blanket on top of them, Sango's head resting on the monk's shoulder.

"Seems you all slept well." Kagome commented, grabbing her coat and keys from the hooks by the door. "Come on you've got to get ready to go."

"Go?" Miroku questioned groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Go where?"

"To where ever it is you all were staying." Kagome responded happily, "I want to see."

"Oh boy." InuYasha mumbled from behind his mate, "I just hope that the bastard isn't still there."

"Who?" Kagome questioned, looking up into the young man's golden eyes, "You mean Sesshomaru?"

"Who else would I mean?" InuYasha commented, looking down towards the young woman.

"Oh I don't know, Koga maybe?" Kagome said, a slight smugness to her tone. "So you've been staying at Sesshomaru's then?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, narrowing his eyes, "And I'll have you know that I kicked Koga's ass the last time I saw him."

"Sure you did." Kagome sighed, looking back in towards the living room, seeing her friends striating up the room, fully clothed by this point.

"Well, I'm going to go and get my car started." Kagome announced, heading through the kitchen and towards the door, "When it gets cold like this it never wants to start."

"You mean that thing outside is yours?" InuYasha questioned, following the young miko, his friends close behind.

"Yeah, I needed something to get me to school and back." Kagome said with a shrug.

They walked across the grounds and down the enormous flight of stairs towards Kagome's car which was parked on the curb.

Reaching the car, the hanyou stopped at the drivers side door.

"I'll drive." He said, extending his hand towards the young woman.

"I don't think so." Kagome said, shooting him a dangerous look.

"Come on, I've done it before." He said, a slight pout on his face.

"And the last time you wrecked Sesshomaru's car," Shippo pointed out, shivering at the memory, "And boy was he angry."

**.:.:. Flash Back.:.:.  
(Warning: Car lovers beware; flash back includes: car annihilation, classic car destruction and main character horror)**

Three years prior, a group of four making their way through a large mansion, opening the door to the side of the house, they stumbled upon the owner's garage.

"Found it." One of the members of the group said, his tone rough.

"I don't think we should be doing this." The only female member of the group said, voicing her opinion.

"Oh come off it Sango." The man scoffed, "I'm tired of being cooped up here and the bastard's not going to keep us here for much longer."

"But I mean you don't even know how these metal carriages work." a second man in their group commented, "And I don't think you should do anything with out Sesshomaru-Sama's consent."

"Yeah InuYasha," The last member of the group, also the shortest, piped up, "What do you think he'll do when he finds out you took it?"

"I don't think this is going to go well." The woman said.

"Miroku, Sango, just keep your comments to yourself." InuYasha barked, reaching for a set of keys. "And I know what he'll do if he finds out Shippo, that's why he's not going to now is he? He's off at work or what ever he does."

Taking a few steps forward, the hanyou flipped a switch, illuminating the large room.

"Damn." InuYasha cursed, looking over the sea of cars.

"How are we going to find the right one?" The kitsune questioned from his spot behind the monk's leg.

"Simple." InuYasha shrugged, "I push this thing on the keys…"

Aiming the set of keys towards the vast ocean of expensive vehicles, pushing the button, the group watched as one car in particular began to blink and beep some what loudly.

As they made their way towards their intended target.

There, next to an empty spot where the car Sesshomaru had driven to work in previously was resided.

The car, a beautiful, classic '69 Ford Mustang with midnight blue paint.

"I don't like this." Miroku commented, looking down at the obviously expensive vehicle.

"Shut up and get in!" InuYasha snapped, shoving the key towards its lock, missing it completely, a screech echoed through the garage like nails on a chalk board as the key scrapped along the door of the classic car.

"Ooohhhh." Shippo taunted childishly, "You're in trouble now!"

"Shut up." InuYasha snapped. A few moments later and the hanyou finally managed to unlock the car door.

"Get in." He said, pushing a button and unlocking all four doors, sitting behind the wheel.

Miroku walked around to the passenger side, taking a seat, Sango and Shippo proceeded to the back. Once they were all in, they sat in silence observing the frustrated hanyou.

"You know," Miroku began, "I don't think it's too safe for someone to drive while they're upset."

"I'm not upset." InuYasha said sharply, proceeding to put the key in and starting the ignition, "I just have little patience for stupidity."

"He does, does he." Sango muttered sarcastically, Shippo shaking his head towards the intelligence challenged hanyou.

Ignoring the two in the back seat, InuYasha started the car, pulling on the gear shift and put it in drive, slamming on the gas.

The car jerked forward, colliding with many of the young lords expensive, imported cars.

Miroku turned around to look at the two behind him, they all nodded as the group reached for their seat belts and fastened them.

"Well, now we know what that does." Miroku commented.

Looking down at the shift, the hanyou moved it so it was in reverse, once again slamming on the gas.

The only difference in results this time was that the car was driven through the garage door, the wood splintering upon impact. The three passengers by this point pressed firmly in their seats.

The hanyou tried to back the car straight out of the seemingly never ending drive way, needless to say that didn't go as well as they all would have hoped.

After making it down the long driveway, the group pulled out on to the road, that would prove to be a mistake.

Now you would think that if the vehicles were coming towards you, you would be going the wrong way, right? Well not to our favorite hanyou, no sir.

"Um, InuYasha?" Sango questioned from behind the rather testy hanyou, "I don't think that we're going the right way."

"Oh really, what gave you that idea?" InuYasha said sarcastically, making a sharp turn around.

Horns hollered at the group and was soon followed by a rather large crash, metal hitting metal as a car collided into the side of the imported car, causing it to spin around several times.

The occupants inside slightly rattled, but otherwise unharmed.

"Turn this car around right this second InuYasha." Sango demanded, Shippo clinging to her arm so tight that she felt that if the small kit didn't let go she'd loose circulation.

"Fine." InuYasha said, defeat in his tone as he sped around again and into the drive way.

Their adventure hadn't lasted more than ten minutes, and in that short of time they had almost completely destroyed a classic imported car, obliterated the young lord's garage door and caused serious damage to a few of the cars still parked inside.

The engine rattled from underneath he hood of the car as it began to slow down, luckily coming to a complete stop in relatively the same place it was parked.

"Well, I think it's safe to say," Miroku began, "That I'll take Naraku over you driving any day."

And with that, and a set of deadly glares from the hanyou, they all got out of the wrecked car, forgetting to shut it off.

They all hurriedly walked over to the door which led into the main parts of the house, shutting it the moment they all made it safely inside.

"Well that could have gone better." Sango muttered.

"What's Sesshomaru gonna do when he gets home I wonder." Shippo commented.

"As long as the car's still parked and in relatively one piece, loosing one car won't hurt him." InuYasha said with a shrug.

A few moments later, a loud explosion and the sound of metal hitting metal met the small groups ears. Eyes widened as they slammed the door open a minute after the loud noise ripped through the home.

What they saw made their blood run cold, their breath catching in their chests. The once orderly array of cars, neatly parked in rows was no more. Apparently the engine had exploded from overheating and had left little behind from the car it belonged to, sending metal flying and hitting the rest of the cars parked in the room.

The only thing the group was thinking at the moment was that it couldn't get any worse, boy were they wrong.

Not five minutes later a silver sports car pulled up the drive way, stopping inside the destroyed garage, the young lord stepping out.

The two humans and the small kitsune knowing better, hastily bolted away from the wreckage, hiding in various places throughout the house to wait out the impending fight.

InuYasha could only muster one thing before he was to face his now enraged half brother, "Shit"

**.:.:. End Flash Back .:.:.**

"Then that's a definite no then." Kagome stated, pushing past the now extremely pissed hanyou, "Now go get in before we all leave with out you."

Kagome opened the driver's side door, getting in she commented before closing it, noticing her friends all standing around her, "Don't worry, I'm a much better driver than InuYasha is."

Her friends reassured, took their seats in the back, and awaited the hanyou's entrance.

InuYasha sulked around the car, taking a moment to look over the model, he noticed what the young miko had on her license plates. Scowling, he made his way around to the passenger side and got in, glaring at the young woman.

"Ha ha," InuYasha said sarcastically, "Very Funny."

"Thought you'd like it." She responded, her tone full of sarcasm as well.

With that, she turned the key and the engine roared into life, the little red sports car zooming down the road, the license plates reading "SITTT."

* * *

**(Author's Note: Kikyoh8r, you'll get that…)**

* * *

The group made their way down the street, a comfortable silence enveloping the reunited 'family.'

"Your mother said you have a job now Kagome." the young miko's female companion stated from the back seat as she questioned, "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a history teacher now at the high school I use to go to." Kagome replied, looking at the side streets as she kept a steady pace down the road, "But I'm subbing for an English teacher tomorrow because she's on vacation."

**(History teacher, no surprise there huh?)**

"Sounds interesting." Miroku commented as his right hand crept its way towards the slayer to his right.

"PERVERT!" came the shout from the back as was soon followed by a resounding slap which echoed throughout the interior of the car.

For a few moments it was quiet, no one moved or made a sound, yet it was soon broken as Kagome began to laugh, unable to contain her fits of giggles and hysterical laughter as memories began to resurface from the back of her mind.

The car soon returned to it's comfortable silence, the hanyou beside the young miko constantly glancing towards the young woman.

It had been four years, four years which had seemed like eternity, time passing so very slowly for the hanyou. Though, now that he thought about it, it would; wouldn't it. He was a hanyou after all, he'd age slower than the young woman.

He stopped he train of thought and repeated that last statement, 'he'd age slower than Kagome.'

He'd be left alone at one time, the woman he'd grown to love so much over the three years together would be taken from him. She would grow old where as he'd stay almost looking like he was now. The group of demons they'd banded with and now lived in this era proved how fast demons age and live, and he was only a half-demon. Sesshomaru and he shared their father's blood, the great lord of the west, who lived nearly over at least a thousand years, one couldn't be too sure, though Sesshomaru himself was at least seven hundred.

InuYasha was so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the car had pulled into the driveway and parked, that is until he felt a gentle tug on his jacket.

"You coming or are you just going to stay here all day?" Kagome questioned, looking into the hanyou's seemingly troubled golden eyes.

"Feh," was his response as he opened his door, stepping out and stretching his arm high above his head. He knew what she was about to say, and thanked her for rephrasing her statement, he had no wish to be face planted into the ground anytime soon.

The group made their way up toward the giant mansion. It was a typical style house for a large money owner, I.e.; a millionaire. It was no wonder how the young demon lord had come to posses such riches, him being over 500 years old anyway. It was obvious that he'd acquired the funds he needed over the years, learning how things were done and what jobs would earn him the most.

They made their way inside only to be greeted by the sight of spiraling stair cases and marble floor. No matter how many times Kagome visited, she never got over the way the house looked.

InuYasha led the group into the kitchen to get some food, having not eaten anything since the night before, they were all starved.

As they made their way through the tangles of halls, they came to a rather busy room, a stove on each wall as well as pots and pans spread every which way.

A young woman was hurrying about, gathering materials that she would need to prepare the meal she was currently in the middle of. Her apron seemed to flutter about her rhythmically as he hurried about to gather materials. Her large emerald eyes landed on the young group and she stopped, bowing slightly towards the group.

"Welcome back Lord InuYasha." she said, her voice quite and formal.

"I told you there is no need to be so formal with me Hana." InuYasha responded, waving off the comment, "What are you cooking?"

"Fish." Hana replied, her large eyes darting around the room and dashed over to a counter to place the ingredients onto the marble top. "I just can't decide if I should fry it or bake it."

"Why not go wild and grill it?" questioned the person who'd opened the door towards the back of the kitchen, as her and her companion entered the rather spacious room.

* * *

Ally and Mia made their way up from cab, walking slower than normal, being in deep conversation. They were discussing what training the two were going to go through when a young male voice broke their comfortable conversation.

"Well good day young ladies." came the voice from behind them, soon followed by the slam of a car door.

The two turned around, and were face to face with their visitor.

Mia was the first to recover from the shock and questioned, "What brings you here today Mr. Yoake?"

Isha turned his navy gaze onto the golden eyes of the young hanyou, "Your father sent me to 'fetch' some papers he'd left here. I believe he said it was in his study."

Nodding in understanding, Mia responded, "Well I'll run along and get them for you."

And with that she took off, knowing that her friend might want some time with the young business man.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Ally." Isha commented, his voice full of honesty and sincerity.

"Good to see you as well Mr. Yoake." Ally replied formally.

"Please," He began, "Call me Isha."

Ally smiled, her cheeks becoming tainted crimson as she replied, "All right, Isha."

The young man gazed over the young woman, seemingly taking in her whole body. After a few moments he asked, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Ally just stood there, dumbfounded before she spoke, her voice taking on a nervous shake, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Good." Isha said, "Then I'll pick you up at Ms. Higurashi's at 7:00 then?"

Ally could only nod before she continued up the path towards the house.

Mia came out of the front doors just as the two had reached the stairs.

"Here you are Mr. Yoake." Mia said curtly.

"Thank you." Isha replied, and then gave one last look towards Ally, "I'll be seeing you later then."

"Yeah." Ally responded as the two females made their way towards the door of the large home.

"lets go through the back doors." Mia suggested, "Hana will make us something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Ally agreed, a blush still faintly covering her face. The two walked around the large house, this nearly taking 15 minutes to complete.

The two entered the spacious room only to be greeted by the sight of Mia's uncle and his friends and mate, as well as the frantic Hana hurrying about trying to prepare the meal.

Upon making it through the door Ally heard the hanyou question, "What are you cooking?"

"Fish." Came the young woman's reply "I just can't decide if I should fry it or bake it."

"Why not go wild and grill it?" Ally offered, shutting the door behind her friend.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hana questioned, returning to her work, "The meal should be done in about ½ an hour or so."

"That's fine." InuYasha said, turning around and heading towards a door at the end of one of the winding hall ways.

Kagome, seeing his change in moods, wanted to follow him but stopped when some one called her name.

"Ah, Kagome?" Ally called, trying to gain the young miko's attention.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

"Can I talk to you?" Ally questioned, her cheeks becoming slightly red once more.

"Sure." the young miko replied, unsure of exactly what her friend wanted to speak to her about.

Kagome followed her friend to a room off to the right of the kitchen, they entered the room and shut the door behind them.

The room was a fairly good size, almost as big as a large bed room. It had a few arm chars close together which gave Kagome the idea that is might be somewhere Sesshomaru sent his guest to wait.

Ally sat down in a rather large red-velvet chair and motioned for Kagome to take the seat opposite her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome questioned, her deep brown eyes full of question.

"What was is like when you and InuYasha met?" Ally asked, then added, "I mean how did you two meet? Was it like he saved you from a demon or something?"

"You mean was our meeting Romantic? Like a damsel in distress type of thing?" Kagome replied, thinking of the first time the two had met.

"Yeah." Ally said, scooting to the edge of her seat, much like a little kid would during the most exciting part of a story.

"Well, in all honesty it wasn't very romantic at all." Kagome said simply, "I mean I made it to the sacred tree because I was being chased my Mistress Centipede. I got there and there was a lot of arguing on whether or not I was Kikyou or not. Once Mistress Centipede got there she pushed me up against InuYasha and we were stuck there to the tree. All in all I had two choices: get crushed or free InuYasha. As you can see I chose to free him."

Watching the young woman's reaction she continued, "After that he sliced the demon in half and then I took the jewel out of her. Once I had it InuYasha went after me for it. So no, our meeting wasn't romantic unless you think it's romantic that you get pulled down a well that takes you 500 years in the past, almost get killed by a demon, and then the guy you thought was going to save you turns against you, then sure."

Ally's eyes got wide as she took in all of the story, "Man, that's just not right."

"Yeah, well, "Kagome sighed, "Love has a funny way of bringing out the good, and bad in people I suppose."

"You're telling me." Ally commented, leaning back in her chair.

"Why did you ask?" Kagome questioned.

"Isha asked me out." the young woman responded.

"I see." Kagome said, her lips curving into a smirk, "and you said "Yes", I hope."

Ally nodded and stood up, "Yeah, he'll be by our place tomorrow at seven."

"That's fine." Kagome said, standing as well, "I'm going to go find InuYasha then, if there's noting else you need to talk about."

"Nope, that was it." Ally responded, walking to the door and exiting, followed by Kagome.

* * *

Kagome made her way out of the room, and headed toward the door she'd seen her hanyou go to. Walking down the hallway she came across the door she was searching for, how she knew it was the right one, she had no idea seeing as all the doors looked the same. She knocked, when she got no response she opened the door and poked her head inside. She was shocked to find out that what she was expecting to be a room was actually a door leading towards a garden. Entering the small garden, she shut the door behind her, looking around for her mate she spotted a flash of silver up in a near by tree and made her way over towards it.

Looking up into the branches she spotted the man she was looking for. Seeing he was in deep thought she called up into the branches, "What cha' doing?"

Golden eyes came down to meet deep brown as he responded, his tone seemly dejected and detached, "Thinking."

"Well can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome questioned, concern in her eyes.

InuYasha seemed to see the emotion in her eyes and jumped down not a moment after the request, and landed next to where she stood, sitting down and leaned his back against the trees trunk.

Kagome sat down next to the hanyou and looked into his bright amber eyes, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" He questioned.

"You seem, oh I don't know." Kagome thought for a moment, "Worried about something."

InuYasha let his gaze drop to his feet. "I was just thinking about us."

Kagome's brow raised at the statement as she asked, "What about us?"

The hanyou turned his gaze towards the young miko he'd come to love so much, his eyes full of hurt and sadness, "I will out live you Kagome. Me being a hanyou will extend my life, I'll be alone eventually. I don't want to loose you."

Kagome's eyes soon matched the hanyou's. she'd been thinking about that for a while as well.

Looking the hanyou over she questioned, noticing that he looked different, "InuYasha?"

"What?" He responded.

"Do you remember the wish you made?" Kagome continued, "I mean word-for-word?"

"Why?" InuYasha asked, confusion crossing his face.

"You seem, 'older'." Kagome explained, looking over the hanyou to make sure she wasn't just imagining it, "I mean like you'd aged like a human, you seem more, how to put this." She thought, tapping a finger to her chin.

"You seem like you're aging like a human would, you look like a regular man would look at the age of around twenty four; twenty five." Kagome added.

"I shouldn't." InuYasha added, "I don't have my cover spell on, and demon's age about 1 year for every 100 in appearance once they reach about 18 in human years."

Hearing this, Kagome repeated her questioned from earlier, "So what was your wish, word-for-word?"

InuYasha thought for a moment and then responded, "I think it was something like, 'I wish we could live together with Kagome until the end of our lives,' or something like that. I'm not quite sure."

A smile spread across Kagome's face as she embraced the hanyou next to her, her arms wrapping around his neck and leaned up to cover her lips with his.

InuYasha looked down at the young woman in his arms after a few moments, completely confused on why she'd just done what she did, though not minding much.

"You lost me." InuYasha said.

"You wished you all could live with me until the end of our lives." Kagome repeated, "That means you'll age as humans do but you're still a hanyou."

InuYasha's face soon mirrored Kagome's as he tightened his grip on the young woman and returned the kiss she'd given him. The two continued to smile and started to laugh, just being a happy couple.

"I can live with Kagome." InuYasha thought happily, "I can live with her and I won't out live her, we'll never be apart again."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay you guys, here's another chapter for you. I told you it was gonna be later because I was taking a break but my editor was all like "UPDATE DAMN YOU!" okay now I'm going to try something here you guys, this will prove whether or not you read the author's notes or not. Okay now if you all review for my story, 5 reviews or no updates! As well as read my editor's story as well as my little bro's, I'll update super fast! Kikyoh8r is my editor, (as is my bro) she's writing an InuYasha FanFic and lemme tell you, it's gonna be sad for all you Inu/Kag fans…there's no Kagome but she'd got her own character paired up. It's a pretty good story! My little bro is writing a FMA story and that's pretty good as well. Lately my bro has been giving me a lot of ideas, like chapter titles and phrases to use. If you don't like his story, well, remember he is pretty creative. Well you all know the drill, 5 reviews or no update!  
**

**Chapter IV: The Philosophy of One Century, Is The Common Sense of the next.**

**Now that Kagome's got to get to work tomorrow…what chaos will occur? Who is this annoying boy in the class she's subbing for? Is he important? What will happen when the group goes to train that afternoon? And what does Isha have in store for Ally? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Author's Note**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! No I'm not crazy…and yes I know that new years was back at the beginning of January. But HEY! Today is the Chinese New Year everyone! And in celebration of the new year I'm posting chapter four…and sorry that it's been a while since the last post. So, as we leave the year of the roster and enter the YEAR OF THE DOG (go Inu! ) let us celebrate with the newest installment of You Are Everything To Me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Philosophy of One Century, Is The Common Sense of The Next.**

The group ate their meal in a comfortable silence, each one preoccupied in their own little world, debating their own little problems.

Kagome and InuYasha sat next to each other at the table, each having a smile stretched across their face. Ally sat next to Kagome, her mind off in la-la land, thinking about what the next day would bring with her date with the handsome young law-partner. Mia was next to ally, just thinking about the random stuff that most young women thought about. To InuYasha's left sat Miroku, who you can imagine was thinking about the woman next to him, or rather her butt. The said woman was thinking about the man next to her, coolly trying to make sure he didn't cop a feel during the meal. and lastly, Shippo sat in between Sango and Mia, watching with a look of genuine amusement at the couples and young women before him, being the age he was, not completely understanding what was going on between the pairs but knowing enough to find it comical.

"So, Uncle Inu." Mia said, calling attention to herself as she finished up their meal of grilled fish, "Are we going to do some training today?"

"Isn't that what we did before we came here?" Ally questioned, glancing over at the young hanyou, then added, "Oh my mistake, I kicked your ass, it wasn't training."

Mia growled in response, the menacing sound echoing deep within her chest.

InuYasha laughed softly at he pair and said, "Why not."

"I'll help too I suppose." Kagome said, placing her chop sticks onto her plate, "I'll give me a chance to get back into the swing of things."

"I don't see what the point is in you helping the twerp train." InuYasha said, looking towards the woman beside him, "You couldn't shoot and hit anything if your life depended on it before so what makes you think you can now?"

Kagome stared at the hanyou for a moment before her eyes took on a mischievous glint to them, then she smiled sweetly at the hanyou, "We'll see InuYasha, we'll see."

InuYasha audibly gulped at this, "What do you mean?"

Kagome didn't respond, she simply stood up from her place at the table and headed out to her car to retrieve her bow and arrows. She knew it wasn't practical for a young woman to carry around a set of arrows and a bow in modern age Japan, but having seen all she had in her lifetime, she thought it better to be safe then sorry.

Walking around the large home, she padded along the dirt trail which led into the woods, a small training field in the center. Sesshomaru had shown it to her one afternoon after she'd mentioned she'd been getting sloppy with her shooting. Reaching the cleared land, she looked around for her target.

The field was littered with bits and pieces of targets that had been destroyed, no doubt by InuYasha. Scanning the remains of the field, her gaze fell upon a few archery targets, seemingly new. Either that or they were unused.

Thinking about it, Kagome realized that she was the only one in her group who could shoot, well decently anyway. At least, that's what she thought.

Nearing the targets so that she stood about thirty feet from the closest one, she looked around for her friends. Seeing that they'd not yet emerged from the house, she decided that she'd get some practice in before the stubborn, arrogant hanyou showed up.

* * *

InuYasha and the rest of the group watched as the young miko exited the house and made her way out to her car.

"Well, should we get ready and join Lady Kagome?" Miroku suggested, making his way toward the room he shared with Sango.

"Yes." Sango agreed, standing and following the monk, saying over her shoulder towards the slightly frightened hanyou, "I think you better get ready as well InuYasha."

InuYasha just stared after them as his gaze fell on the three still sitting at the table, each having a smirk plastered on their faces.

"What?" InuYasha snapped, rising to his feet and heading in the direction of his bedroom.

"Nothing Uncle Inu." Mia commented smugly, as the young hanyou and her friend made their way towards the room where their training gear was kept, and the small kitsune making his way towards his own room, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." The hanyou said, opening a rather large oak door and entering the large room.

InuYasha made his way over towards the dresser at the back of the room. Sesshomaru had insisted that he wear "normal" clothing when he went out so the young lord had taken it upon himself to provide decent attire for the hanyou.

Pulling open the top drawer, he pulled out his haori and hakama pants. Quickly discarding of the modern garments and replacing them with his beloved armor.

"That's much better." He commented, kicking the modern clothing to the side, looking at them darkly, "Hate those things."

Treading across the room, he came to a stop next to his bed, reaching above it for his beloved weapon. Pulling it off the stand he'd kept it on, he untied the string around the sheath and tied it to his pants. Having the added weight to his left side comforted him, the memories of the past flooding him, all the battles he'd won, those he'd lost. Though the ones he lost were slim, he'd eventually gotten back at the demons who'd defeated him.

Straitening his composure, he walked towards his door and entered the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Ready?" Came the masculine voice to his right.

"Ready." The hanyou responded as their group headed towards the training field.

* * *

Mia and Ally entered the large room, it's walls adorned with weapons of all shapes and sizes.

Ally walked over towards the cabinet which held their training clothes. The young woman had learned to keep an extra pair there incase they trained, knowing all to well what live steal would do to a tank top and jeans.

(Author's Note: for those of you who don't know - learned this from my dad when I started doing SCA again- Live steal is like a regular Katana or a REAL steal weapon…like a sword or a sickle, something like that)

The young woman turned to her friend and questioned, once she'd gotten the cabinet opened and the doors spread open enough for her friend to see, "Which ones are we going to use?"

Mia cocked her head to the side, glancing in the opened cabinet.

"I think we better go with the training kimono's on the right." She answered, making her way towards her friend and pulling out a black outfit, holding up for her to inspect.

"This will do nicely." Mia commented and turned around and began to replace the clothes she was currently wearing with the training attire her father had provided.

"Okay then." Ally said, turning her gaze to the right side of the cabinet and pulling out a blue outfit, the style the same as her friend, and began to get dressed as well.

The two stood, looking each from head to toe, examining their choice in outfits. Each was wearing something which resembled InuYasha's haori with it's sleeves cut off, as well, each were wearing pants similar to the modern style of khakis, only the same color as their tops.

"So, what are you going to try and kill people with today?" Ally commented smugly, looking towards her friend after she'd pulled a ribbon from the cabinet for each of them to tie their hair with, and proceeded to tie her up.

"Ha Ha." Mia said sarcastically, "Very funny."

The young hanyou made her way towards the wall closest to the door and reached out for a sword mounted next to bow. Pulling the sword down, she unsheathed the weapon and showed it to her friend.

"This I think," She answered her friend's question, "Will do quite nicely."

Mia sheathed the weapon and tied it to her side.

"Okay then." Ally said, making her way to the same wall her companion had retrieved her weapon from. She reached up and pulled a sword down as well, fiddling with the tie for a moment before it was securely fastened to her side. Then she reached down a bit lower to a small belt she kept at the house, tying it around her waist.

"Two weapons, that's no fair." Mia whined.

Ally eyed her friend before speaking, "I don't trust you aim and if my sword should be knocked away by some stroke of luck, I'd rather not be sliced in half."

Mia punched her friend lightly in the arm and said, "I'm not _that_ bad."

Ally simply gave her a skeptical look and walked toward the door, pulling it open and leaving.

Mia stood in the now empty room for a moment, thinking over her fighting skills before she questioned the quiet room, "Am I?"

Following the young woman she'd come to see as a sister, a sensei and a friend, she entered the hallway, closing the door to the weaponry behind her.

* * *

The small kitsune entered his room, mimicking the same actions as his companions. He opened his door, which Sesshomaru had instructed a member of his help to install a lower handle for the small boy. Though he had grown a bit over the four years, now coming to the young miko's hip. But compared to a normal boy his age, or the age he appeared anyway, he was still short.

Entering the room, he made his way over toward the small chest he had, lifting the lid he dug around through the articles inside and found the small wooden box he'd hidden at the bottom, concealed under the mass of toys he'd kept in the wooden chest.

Lifting the box out of the chest, lowering the lid of the said compartment back down, he carried the wooden box towards is bed and placed it upon the blanket. Opening the smaller box, he pulled out his kimono and quickly got dressed.

Standing in front of his bed, his furry light orange tail moving side to side, he began to get a feel of his kimono once more. It had been ages since he'd worn it and was trying to get comfortable once again.

Once he'd done that, he collected the objects from the box, slipping them into the sleeves of his kimono and looked himself over in he mirror, emerald eyes taking in his full appearance.

"That's better." He commented, then looked around the room for the missing component to his outfit.

Spotting the green ribbon, he made his way over towards the object lying on his table, little fox feet padding along the carpet covered floor.

Grasping the strip of material, he proceeded to tie his flaming orange hair up into a small pony-tail. His hair being as short as it was, only provided to let a small amount of hair be pulled back.

Once he'd finished, looked over himself once more, he walked towards his door and entered the hallway, his bright eyes landing on the group before him.

* * *

Sango and Miroku entered the room they'd shared for the last four years. The two had admitted their feelings for each other yet didn't want to publicly announce it of make it official until they were reunited with their friend.

Miroku went towards the closet located at the far side of the room and opened the door, pulling out to objects from inside.

"It's been awhile since we did anything like this, hasn't it?" Miroku questioned towards the woman he loved.

"Sure has." Sango agreed, going towards a dresser and opening a drawer, pulling out a few articles of clothing.

"Here, yours are on the bed." Sango said, taking the clothing she'd pulled out and a small wrapped bundle and walking towards a second door in the room, "I'll change and be out in a bit.

"Alright my dearest Sango." The monk replied with a charming smile as he watched the woman enter their bathroom and close the door.

Pulling the large boomerang the slayer used as well as his staff, Miroku made his way towards their bed to retrieve his clothes, having some difficulty with the weight of the large weapon.

Setting the weapons down, the rings of his staff making a slight clinking sound as they hit the padded floor. He glanced towards his clothes, the small pile of purple and black moving slightly as something small moved under it.

"Well what do we have here?" Miroku questioned, a slight laugh in his voice as he pulled up the two garments, his sacred beads moving slightly as the fabric came in contact with them.

Lifting the fabric, the reason as to why they were moving stared up at him. Two large crimson eyes stared into the monk's violet ones, two yellow tails swished back and forth as the small creature mewed happily at the monk's return.

"Well hello there Kirara." Miroku said kindly, "Are you ready to go out and do some training?"

The small demon tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating the monk's offer and replied with a happy mew.

"Alright then." Miroku said, shedding his modern clothes and replacing them with his robes.

A few moments later Sango emerged from the bathroom, tying her hair she glanced at the man before her. She had taken off the modern clothes she'd warn to Kagome's house and replaced them with her trademark slayers outfit. The black fabric clinging to her like a second skin. The pink shoulder plates and her plate covering her stomach, as well as the ones that protected her shins tied tight. Her shoes covered the ones protecting her lower legs.

Sango's brown eyes, accented with magenta liner landed on the man before her. Seeing he'd changed into his old outfit, she smiled.

"It's been a while since we've worn these." The slayer commented, her eyes fogging over slightly with memories.

"Indeed it has." Miroku agreed, grabbing his staff as Sango made her way for her weapon, shouldering it.

The small demon sitting on the bed stared up at her and mewed contently.

"Come on Kirara." Sango said, spreading her arms, welcoming the small demon to come to her.

The said fire cat jumped from her spot on the bed, landing in her companions arms with the grace that only a cat could possess and mewed contently.

Sango laughed lightly at her companions antics.

"Shall we?" Miroku questioned the woman beside her.

"Lets go." Sango agreed, walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Ready?" Miroku questioned towards the hanyou in front of him once he'd left his room, seeing the group all ready present in the hall.

"Ready." Came the hanyou's response as the group made their way out to the training field.

* * *

Kagome had spent around twenty minutes practicing before a twig snapped, drawing her attention towards the group entering the clearing.

Her hanyou glanced toward the target she'd been practicing on, a look of mixed approval and slight worry crossed his features as he saw what the young woman had done.

"What's the matter you guys?" Kagome questioned, noticing her friend's had similar expressions on their faces.

"You're good." Ally stated simply, looking at the target Kagome had more or less killed.

That she had. The young miko had fired off several rounds of twelve arrows, all but five of the approximate sixty she'd shot missing the center.

Golden eyes locked with dark brown as he said, "I take back what I said."

"Thought you would." Kagome said, a contented smile making it's way onto her face. She then scanned the group before her, all dawned in feudal period clothes.

"This brings back memories." Kagome said as the group approached her, InuYasha in front.

"Had I known what the dress code was, I would have worn priestess garb instead of this." Kagome added, pointing to her self and then moving her hand up and down her side, showing her jeans and sweater.

InuYasha's step faltered for a moment, his mind imagining the young woman in the traditional garb for a priestess in his era. Memories of her incarnation flashed before his eyes before he shook his head to rid himself of the image.

"When have you ever worn the stupid clothes voluntarily?" InuYasha questioned, looking towards the young woman as she neared the group after retrieving the arrow's she'd released. "Had you though, I would have told you to take them off."

Kagome gave him a questioning look before realization dawned her, the memory of when she'd first arrived to his time working it's way to the surface of her mind.

"You always were a better fighter in your uniform anyway." InuYasha said with a shrug.

Kagome decided to take that as a complement. She knew what InuYasha must have been thinking however, she could; nine times out of ten, read the hanyou like a book. Seeing her in the old garb would have undoubtedly brought back memories of Kikyou.

It had been a struggle to convince herself to believe what the hanyou had told her all those years ago. After she'd defended him, resulting in the death of her incarnation, she had believe she'd murdered his love, the woman who'd held his heart. The hanyou had convinced her other wise. Yet the feeling that she had done something wrong, that's she become impure, dirty followed her. Even now, some night's she had been plagued with dreams of the day she'd saved InuYasha from the cold woman. The fact still remained- she'd killed someone. Whether it was in defense or not.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to train." InuYasha barked at the now silent group.

"Just calm down InuYasha." Miroku said, a slight scold to his voice. The monk always seemed to think that he'd have to treat the short tempered hanyou as a child, though he wasn't he still acted as such.

InuYasha shot the monk a harsh look before returning towards the rest of the group.

"Lets split into two groups then." Kagome suggested, counting the members who'd gathered in the field.

"There's eight of us so we'll divide into two teams of four." Kagome said, looking towards the group and began to pair them off.

"InuYasha you stay there." Kagome said when she saw the hanyou make his way over to join her. "Miroku, you Mia and Shippo will be with InuYasha. Sango, Ally and Kirara with be with me."

"So we pair off against the people on your team Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"That's right." Kagome answered, locking her gaze with the hanyou. "Get ready."

At that the members of both teams got into an offensive stance, ready to attack their assigned opponent.

"Go!" Kagome shouted as she drew an arrow and knocked it into her bow. She's aim for the hanyou and aim to kill.

InuYasha unsheathed his sword, Tetsusaiga's blade shining in the sunlight as it transformed. The rusty, chipped katana turning into the fabled steal fang. His lips curved into a smirk as he advanced towards the young miko who'd pulled out an arrow and aimed towards him.

"I don't think you want to do that." The hanyou taunted towards his mate.

"Oh, I don't do I?" Kagome questioned, releasing her arrow.

The arrow flew true, deliberately missing the hanyou's head but cut it considerably close. That woke the man up and got her point across.

"Are you trying to kill me?" InuYasha shouted, disbelief in his voice as he stared at the young woman, wide golden eyes locked with her narrowed brown ones.

"No." Kagome said simply, "Just don't want you to take me lightly is all."

The miko reached a hand back and grasped another arrow, knocking it. She'd play with his mind a bit, it would prove to be entertaining.

"Why you." InuYasha growled towards the armed woman, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He couldn't hurt her, never in a million years would he, but his claws would injure her and the wind scar was unpredictable in it's path, meaning it wasn't 100 clear of where the streams of power would head.

Sheathing his sword, he decided that he'd dodge the attacks from the woman and proceeded to knock her down.

Kagome saw the hanyou sheath his sword and advance towards her and abruptly pulled up a barrier to surround her.

The hanyou failed to notice the glimmer of pink the barrier was giving off and ran right into it, the effect proving to propel him back about twenty feet.

She hurriedly replaced the arrow she'd knocked with another from her quiver and awaited the hanyou's return. She'd scare him and prove to him that she was a fighter and one not to be trifled with.

A flash of silver caught her eye as the hanyou emerged from the surrounding woods, his golden eyes blazing with fury. It was obvious that he was fed up with her little game and that he was not going to play anymore.

Kagome smiled as the hanyou covered the ground he'd lost, coming to where the barrier once was.

Hesitantly, InuYasha put a foot out and tested the air around where the barrier had been, making sure it was gone. Seeing that it was he proceeded his advance on the miko, the switch of arrows going unnoticed by the hanyou.

Kagome aimed her arrow as the hanyou closed the gap between them. Twenty feet, fifteen, ten…when the hanyou had hesitantly tested the air where the barrier had been she took her chance. Releasing the arrow she watched as it flew true.

The hanyou's eyes locked with the speeding shaft of the arrow, his golden eyes full of betrayal as the arrow flew true, heading strait for his chest. As the arrow connected with his chest, more specifically where his heart was, he fell backwards as a scream ripped from his throat as he awaited the pain of the weapon perching his heart to come. Yet again he'd been shot in the heart by the woman he'd loved.

* * *

Sango ran towards the monk who'd begun his advance. Pulling the large boomerang from her back, the slayer launched it through the air and towards the monk.

Miroku saw this and did his best to dodge the oncoming weapon, throwing himself to the ground to avoid the weapon.

As the projectile returned to the slayer, the monk rose to his feet and ran towards the woman. Once in range he brought his staff down upon the slayer's head only to have it blocked by the boomerang now used as a shield.

"You're out of practice Miroku." Sango commented smugly.

"So are you my dear." Miroku retorted, catching the woman off guard and bringing his staff down towards her legs and knocking her off balance. Sango fell to the ground, lying on her back with her weapon on top of her.

Miroku got on top of her, the end of his staff held to her throat as he said, his eyes gleaming, "I win."

"You think so do you?" Sango questioned as she pushed her boomerang forward, successfully knocking the monk off of her and began to swipe at him with her weapon.

Miroku jumped back, avoiding the painful contact he was sure he'd receive if he was hit with the slayer's weapon, having been hit over the head with it on many occasions it was safe to say he spoke from personal experience.

Keeping at least four feet between them, Miroku tried to throw his sutra's a the woman, trying to prevent her from moving. They proved ineffective against the talented slayer.

Sango launched her weapon towards the monk a second time. The monk again threw himself to the ground. Once the weapon was past, he began to get up only to come face to face with the blade Sango kept concealed in her arm guard.

The monk's violet eyes grew wide as he saw his reflection in the sharp blade before him.

"I think I win." Sango said, looking down at the man.

Just as the monk was about to retaliate, the pair stopped, their attention turned to the scream of their fallen comrade and the woman who'd shot him.

* * *

Ally and Mia faced off against each other, neither of the two going as hard core as the four older members of the group.

Ally advanced towards the young hanyou, bringing her sword down towards the young woman. Seeing this, Mia blocked the attack and jumped backwards, landing a few feet away.

The two had agreed to pair up with the twin tail and kitsune, knowing that the two weren't going to seriously fight each other.

Kirara; who was not transformed into her larger form, advanced towards the now crouched hanyou. Her claws aimed to dig into her side.

Mia's golden eyes narrowed towards the fire cat. Her left arm getting a firm hold on the ground, she kicked off with her leg and flipped her self to the side, avoiding the demon's attack. Putting two fingers together, she sent a whip towards her companion.

She'd been thankful that her father, when she was a small child, had taken the time to teach her the move. Of course, he always seemed to have time when her mother was around. That had all changed when she'd died.

Mia's eyes blazed as her friend dodged her whip.

"Now Shippo!" the female hanyou called as the small kitsune advanced from behind the hanyou's opponent.

"FOX FIRE!" came the call as Ally was soon surrounded in blue flames.

Leaping from the fire the small demon had caused, she landed in front of her friend, violet clashing with gold as she stared into the hanyou's eyes. She's landed in front of her friend yes, her sword drawn and in front of her, aimed for the woman's throat.

Mia had anticipated the move from her friend and had put her weapon in front of her, ready for Ally's attack.

When Ally had aimed the sword towards her friend's throat, Mia had done the same, the two now locked in a stalemate.

The four fighter's attention was soon adverted towards the pair of veterans fighting at the far end.

The hanyou and her companion's eyes grew wide as they stared at the fallen hanyou and miko, the bow still vibrating from the release of the lethal weapon.

"What in the world?" Ally managed to mutter as she began to run towards the two, the monk and slayer doing the same.

* * *

Sango stopped about four feet from her friend, eyeing her carefully. Her chestnut gaze turning towards the fallen hanyou, his eyes closed and a deep red spot that had formed from the arrow's impact.

"What have you done Kagome?" Sango whispered, horrified that her friend had shot the young hanyou.

Deep brown eyes locked with chestnut as she said, "What do you mean?"

Sango stared disbelievingly at her friend, was she truly oblivious to the fact that she'd slain the hanyou who'd captured her heart?

Mia and Ally reached the group and stood next to the monk, Mia's eyes wide as she took in the sight of her fallen uncle, the blood visible from the wound the arrow had made.

"Kagome, you shot InuYasha?" Ally questioned, unable to grasp the fact that her friend had indeed shot to kill.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and hurt crossed her face, "Course not, why would you even suggest that I did?"

The four stood there, their faces shocked as they watched the young miko cross the small space between her and the hanyou. Eyeing the woman as if she'd gone insane.

Kagome made her way towards the fallen hanyou, kneeling down she reached for the arrow she'd shot and pulled it from the hanyou's body. Showing the tip to the group, their features relaxed as they realized what the woman had done.

"Very cleaver Lady Kagome." Miroku commented.

Smiling at the monk's comment, Kagome shook the man lying before her.

"Oh come on, get up you pansy." Kagome said, giving the hanyou a good firm shake, "You're not hurt."

InuYasha opened a golden eye, seeing the happy expression of the woman above him, he opened the other. The hanyou sat up and observed his wound, looking towards his chest. There was no entry wound, however there was what appeared to be blood on his haori, only upon closer inspection, it didn't smell like blood. In fact it smelled much like…

"That was not funny." InuYasha said darkly as he realized what the woman had done.

"I thought it was a riot." Kagome challenged, looking towards her friends, "Didn't you all think so too?"

The group began to laugh, they laughed so hard that soon their sides hurt and the hanyou continued to glare darkly at the group.

Kagome set down the arrow she'd been holding and stood up, her bow in hand and arrows slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go inside, it's starting to get dark." Kagome said as she glanced towards the now setting sun.

The group agreed, following the miko into the house.

InuYasha sat there, glaring at the arrow he'd been shot with before rising and making his way towards the place he'd called home for the last four years.

The arrow rested on the ground, it's normally lethal tip replaced with a suction cup which had been presumably attached to a paint filled ball. The young woman had made it seem she'd shot the hanyou, successfully fooling the target as well as her companions.

In the feudal era, you were to analyze the situation, the battle's outcome usually determined on who was the strongest of the two fighting. The theory was, that if you knew your opponent, knew their weaknesses, then used that to your advantage, you'd win. They thought that way for many years, the fighters of each generation growing stronger from the previous generations mistakes. Philosophy turning into a way of life, a guide if you will.

For it was true indeed; _The philosophy of one century, is The common sense of the next_.

* * *

Artemis leaned against the rail of the balcony outside her apartment. Grey eyes scanned the city below for anything she could detect as being out of place. The cold winter wind nipped at her face, turning her cheeks red and made her heavy night gown sway gently.

The bathroom door opened in the room at the other side of the sliding door that lead out to the balcony. The man emerged from the room, his hair slightly wet as he proceeded to dry it with a small towel. His azure eyes fell on the figure of his mate outside and he slid the glass door open and walked out to stand next to her.

"What's the matter?" he questioned, his short silver hair beginning to freeze due to the combination of winter air and the fact he'd just gotten out of the shower. A gust of winter air blew around the couple and the man wrapped his bath robe tighter around his wet body, the paper he'd attached towards the middle of the material making a crinkling sound as the wing blew by.

"I have a bad feeling Koji." Artemis said, her voice serious as her grey eyes scanned the city, "I can't tell why I feel this way, but it's been nagging me ever since early this morning."

"Can you tell who this feeling is coming from, or if someone may be in trouble?" Koji asked, knowing that his mates intuition was almost always dead on and if she said she had a bad feeling or if something was going to happen, it was going to whether she could stop it or not.

Trying to lighten the mood his mate was in, he said jokingly, "Or you know, it could just be gas."

"No, I just have a very bad feeling, like someone's watching us." Artemis narrowed her eyes at her mate's foolish suggestion and sighed, turning around to face her mate, "It could be Naraku, I just don't know."

Artemis eyed the man who had begun to shiver slightly. This was understandable considering he was only wearing a red bathrobe. The paper he'd attached to the robe caught her eye and she read what it said.

Fastened in between two words that had been embroidered into the robe, the man had made it so it now read; Do Not Open Until AFTER Christmas.

The wolf demon simply shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around her mate.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked, grey locking with clear blue.

The feeling was too persistent to shrug it off as; as her mate has so boldly put it: gas. No this was a strong feeling, the demon knew something sinister lurked in the future. She could only hope that the young Southern Ruler would have some information as to why she felt that way. She pay a visit to the young woman in the morning, knowing that with their combination of intuition and the ruler's gift, they were surly able to figure something out.

* * *

_She ran through the woods in search of her friends._

_"No! Uncle Inu! Don't do it!" she heard her best friend shout as she ran towards the direction the voice had come from._

_She had no clue as to where she was or why, all she knew was that something was wrong and that her friends were in trouble._

_"InuYasha... no don't do it!" She heard a woman yell, the voice had seemed familiar and she'd soon realized it had belonged to the young miko._

_"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." Came the small kitsune's decoration._

_By now, the young woman had entered the entrance of the clearing, the place had seemed familiar, yet she just couldn't put her finger on it. Looking at the situation, she noticed that the hanyou had turned demon and was now approaching Kagome and Shippo, who were both terrified. Mia was on her knees, tears falling down her face. To her right were the fallen monk and slayer, seemingly slain in their sleep._

_"You little brat." She heard the hanyou say darkly as he threw the small demon into a near by tree._

_"InuYasha stop!" the young woman heard Kagome scream as tears streamed down her face. Then a side in pain came over her and she collapsed onto the ground holding her stomach. She had a large gash in her stomach and it was bleeding with no sign of stopping._

_"InuYasha please..." Kagome said almost in a whisper._

_The young woman stared at the only two moving people in the clearing, trying to move towards them, shout, say anything to pull the hanyou out of his killing spree._

_"No Kagome, NO!" the shout had ripped painfully from the hanyou's throat as he'd fought to regain control._

_"Inu...Inu..Yasha." The miko had whispered, the effects of the blood she'd lost taking its toll._

_"No... Kagome.. what have I done." She heard the hanyou say to the fallen girl as he brought her figure gently to his chest "Kagome... I'm so sorry. Please hold on, don't leave me."_

_"InuYasha, I don't want to leave but," Kagome began, a cough coming over her and she coughed up blood, a thin line began to run down from the corner of her mouth._

_The hanyou had started to cry silently as he cleaned the blood from her mouth with his thumb, holding the woman close to his chest "Shhhhh.. no Kagome don't talk like that, save your strength. I'll take you to Kaede and everything will be fine, you'll see."_

_"InuYasha, I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." The woman whispered._

_"I love you too Kagome." The hanyou had answered as tears began to run down his face and land on the woman's._

_The young woman stood there, transfixed as she watched the woman she'd befriended lean up and capture the hanyou's lips in a passionate kiss. Not long after that the young woman had passed, no longer reachable by the living._

_Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she watched the hanyou before her clutch the woman as close to his chest as he could and cry for the woman he'd lost._

o.O.o

Ally awoke, having been startled by her dream. Running a hand over her face, she glanced towards the clock, the neon green numbers telling her it was a quarter past five.

"Damn it." Ally cursed, running a hand through her damp chestnut hair, the flaming highlights shining in the dim light seeping through her window from the rising sun.

"That was no dream." Ally came to the conclusion and kicked her blanket away, getting up and making her way towards her bathroom.

Entering the large room, she walked towards the sink and began to run the cold water, splashing the cool liquid onto her face.

She hadn't had a dream like that in over four years, so why was she having them now? That very same dream woke her one night a few years ago too, but not having it the next night, she figured the miko had done something to prevent the event. Apparently she was wrong.

Looking into her reflection she sighed, and decided she might as well take a shower while she was there. She had work in a few hours and Kagome did as well. She'd have to talk to Kagome that evening, after her date with Isha that is. Oh how she was looking forward to that, yes she was.

* * *

Kagome shot up from the bed she was sharing with InuYasha, her heart pounded as she brought a hand to her chest in a vain attempt at returning it to its normal pace. Not a second later did the hanyou do the same, golden eyes wide with terror as he looked towards the woman beside him.

"Bad dream?" Kagome questioned, her voice shaky.

The hanyou nodded, then said, "You too?"

Kagome nodded as well and turned to face the young man, "The same one I had that night we got into the fight and I came home. The night before I learned about all that happened four years ago from Sesshomaru."

"I did too." InuYasha added, looking into the woman's deep, troubled gaze, "What could it mean?"

"I don't know InuYasha, I just don't know." Kagome said and pulled herself out of bed to get ready for work. Knowing full well that her mind would be troubled all day and that she no longer looked forward to teaching the class she was subbing for. She was scared, and wanted to find an answer to why she and her mate had this dream again. The only answer Kagome could come up with, she didn't like.

Entering the bathroom, she ran the water for her shower and said quietly, "If this is a vision, I won't let it come true, never."

* * *

The day had been rather uneventful for Kagome, subbing the tenth grade English class hadn't been as hard as she'd thought it would be. All she'd really had to do was remind the students of the exams the following week and inform them of what to study. Then she assigned the work the teacher had left and they'd work on it and answer any questions they'd have, or try to anyway, her major was history after all, not English.

She'd called Ally at work during her lunch break, only to find that the young woman was out on assignment and wouldn't be back till late in the after noon. Knowing that she had a date that night, Kagome decided to talk to her once she'd returned to the apartment.

The bell rang, signaling the last period of the day was about to begin. Not long after the students who belonged in the class all filed in and took their seats. Waiting for the tardy bell to ring to start the class, Kagome listened for the usual bell. When it rang she introduced her self, pointing to where she'd wrote her name on the black board and began to teach.

Five minutes into assigning the work, she began to tell the students about their exam the following week. A knock came to the door and she stopped mid sentence to open the door.

A student walked in, and passed the substitute teacher and took his seat.

"Do you have a reason as to why you were late?" Kagome questioned the teen.

"Nope." The teen replied, his jade eyes looked into her brown ones, black hair spiked up and stuck out at odd angles.

Kagome looked the boy over, just by looking at him she knew he was trouble, thought there was something about him that Kagome just didn't like.  
"Do you at least have a pass?" Kagome questioned.

The boy pulled out the slip of paper with the word TARDY stamped in large, bold red letters and placed it into Kagome's outstretched hand.

"There you go." He said happily, a mock smile crossing his face, a gleam in his eye.

"Thank you." Kagome said returning to the front desk and stood in front of it.

"Now where was I?" She questioned, "Oh right. Your exams will be next week. You need to know your grammar and the past eight units of Vocabulary as well as the author's you all have read about during the first semester."

The class let out a simultaneous groan as they heard what all was going to be on the exam.

"Your teacher wrote that there will be no excuses for missing this exam unless there is a death in the family or you suffer from an extreme illness. Are there any questions?" Kagome informed, then asked the group of students.

The boy who'd entered the class late raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned, pointing towards the young man.

"I have a question about missing the exam." The boy said.

"Go ahead." Kagome said, signaling it was alright for the boy to continue.

"What if we can't take the exam because we suffer from extreme sexual exhaustion?" The boy questioned smartly.

The whole classroom erupted it a fit of laughter and Kagome tried to establish order to the class. It had been difficult but once she did she answered the young man's question.

"Well, then." Kagome said, mock sympathy in her voice, "What's your name?"

"Toshi." The boy responded.

"Well then Toshi." Kagome continued, "I suppose you'll just have to take the exam with your other hand then won't you?"

Once again the class had burst into laughter.

"Now everyone, you have fifteen minutes to write a poem you know, you've heard or one of your own." Kagome announced, "When the time has past you all will share them."

With that Kagome returned to the seat behind the desk and watched the class work.

About ten minutes later someone knocked on the classroom door. Kagome's head snapped towards the door and her eyes widened as she stood and made her way towards the door, poking her head out of it.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, the students all stopping their work and listening to the young woman talk to the guest.

"I got bored." A male voice stated simply, "So I came to see you."

"I'm busy right now." Kagome tried to reason with the man.

"Can I watch the rest of your class?" The man asked.

"Fine." Kagome said, caving in then warned, "But you better behave."

Assuring her he would do just that, she opened the door to let him in and announced, "This is InuYasha, he'll be observing the class for the remainder of the day."

The hanyou made his way to a chair next to the one she'd been sitting in and looked towards the class.

"Okay, time's up." She announced, "Who wants to go first?"

Toshi's hand shot up and waved enthusiastically in the air.

"Fine," Kagome sighed, "Go ahead Toshi."

Coughing to clear his throat he began, "There once was a man from Nantucket, his di…"

"That's quite enough." Kagome stated, her voice leaving no room for an argument as she leaned back in her chair as the bell rang.

Once all the student's had left she turned to the hanyou who'd been watching her intently.

"I sure hope I wasn't like that when I was their age." Kagome said.

The hanyou next to her just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

The young man lingered for a while after the other students left he building. Looking down at his watch he began to leave the building as well. Leaving the school grounds he caught sight of a young woman ahead of him, leaning against the wall, her brown eyes stared at him.

"Good afternoon." He greeted.

"Did you do it Toshi?" The woman questioned, apparently in no mood for his antics.

"Yes Suisei I did." Toshi replied, "I put the seal on the tardy slip. She won't be causing us any problems."

"Good, very good." Suisei said as the two began to make their way down the sidewalk.

* * *

Ally awaited the young man's arrival. She'd gotten back to the apartment she shared with Kagome around 6:20 and had just enough time to take a shower and get ready.

She sat on the couch in the living room, her hands fidgeted in her lap as she pulled on the bottom of her pleated skirt nervously.

The doorbell rand and she shot up, ran to the door and opened it revealing a tall man, his navy eyes looked down at her.

"Ready?" He questioned, offering her his hand.

"Yep." Ally replied, taking his hand and walking down the hall way and down to the front doors. The two walked down the city streets towards their destination.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry you guys…I had planed to write the whole date thing in this chapter but I'm just so beat…it's after 4:00 a.m here on the east coast and im tired as hell….but I will write the date scene into the next chapter for you guys. I had you all going there for a second didn't I though! OH NO SHE SHOT INU! How evil do you guys think I am anyway? i do hope that the dream was familiar to you all...see...for anyone who thought that in the 1st one it was justthere for filler...think again::evil laughter:And you all got to meet the newest member in my torture the inu gang plan! TOSHI! The whole exam question thing from Toshi was from a joke I found and thought it was too funny not to use! Anywho…hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be posted as soon as I get it written!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**In The Next Chapter: Ally and Isha finally go on that date…what will happen? What will Ally and Artemis come up with as to what the bad feeling is that Artemis had had? And now that InuYasha and Kagome are finally true mates, what will happen? Please remember that there will be no actual "mating" I'm cutting you guys off right at the beginning so don't get your hope up. There will be fluff tho, lots and lots of it! Was Kagome's dream a true vision? Will it come true? And what in the hell did Toshi due to Kagome?**

**Chapter Five: If I Get Up I May Fall Back Down Again; So Lets Get Up Come On, If I Get Up I May Fall Back Down Again**


	6. Chapter V

**Author's Note**

**Okay you guys.. here's another chappie for you! I would like to start this chapter off with a bit if business though, those of you who are reading my story "Hell Hath No Fury," I would first like to apologize for the long update problem and to say that I have talked to my friend Kikyoh8tr and she is now going to co-author this story with me. I will still be updated and posted under my penname however, but I just wanted to let you all know what was going on….so I hope you all enjoy the new styles we combine together and to read her InuYasha story. Thank you and enjoy this chapter of "You Are Everything To Me."**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter Five: If I Get Up I May Fall Back Down Again; So Lets Get Up Come On, If I Get Up I May Fall Back Down Again**

**I'm not afraid to fall, it means I climbed up high,  
To fall is not to fail, you fail when you don't try,  
Not afraid to fall, I might just learn to fly,  
And I will spread these wings of mine,**

She sat in the living room of the apartment she shared with Kagome, not so patiently waiting for the man who promised to arrive the next day, today in fact. She pulled at a stray threat that had dare come loose from her pleated skirt, the soft red material of the short clothing moving slightly as she pulled at the string. Her black blouse had been pressed and had no signs of a wrinkle. All in all, she looked stunning, absolutely breathtaking. She'd pulled her flaming hair up into a bun, only having a few long bangs hanging down to frame her face.

The young woman sat on the velvety couch, her thoughts beginning to make her nervous, just too nervous to function.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she thought as her violet eyes started down at the beige carpet, "What if he's not what I think he is?"

"What if he hurts me like all the rest?" she thought darkly, memories of the past flooding her.

A knock came to the door of the apartment and the young woman jumped from her seat, dashing over towards where the sound had come from. Hurriedly she unlocked the chain that connected the door to the frame and switched the lock on the door knob.

She stood there for a moment, composing her self, taking a few deep breaths before she opened the door.

There stood a tall man, his navy eyes started unwavering into hers. He was adorned in a simple pair of dress shoes, paints and a shirt; the blue material of the shirt showing off how dark his eyes truly were.

"Are you ready to go Ally?" The man questioned.

"Just a moment please." Ally responded, snapping her attention from the man's piercing gaze and closed the door slightly, grabbing her coat from the hook beside the wooden barrier. "Ready."

The man extended his arm, offering it to the young woman.

Ally took the gesture, sliding her own arm so it hooked with the young man's.

"Where are we going Isha?" Ally questioned, her violet gaze locking with the young man's as they exited the apartment complex and began to head down the side walk.

"You'll see." Isha responded.

"Can I have a hint?" Ally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nope." Isha said.

'You're in for a grand time.' he thought, his eyes filling with amusement.

The young woman caught the look in the man's eyes and it worried her. Why would he look amused? Was it because he found it funny that she was curious, or was it because of something else?

They got to one of the main roads in the city, one where most of the taxi's usually stopped to await their passengers.

The man raised his arm in the air and beckoned one of the yellow vehicles over. The driver, seeing this turned the car around and made it's way towards the man.

"There we go." Isha said, opening the door for Ally.

"What's this about?" Ally questioned, the man making her nervous.

"It's a rather long walk so I figured we'd catch a cab," Isha said, "or would you rather walk?"

Shaking her head, Ally submitted, climbing into the car offered by Isha.

The man smiled, his eyes flashing crimson as he shut the door. Walking around the vehicle, he opened the other passenger side door and climbed in, nodding to the driver.

The woman in the front nodded back, leaning over she flipped a switch to raise the window to separate the driver from passenger. Once she heard the click signaling the window was secure, her crystal blue eyes scanned the dashboard for something.

"So where are we going?" Ally asked, if he didn't tell her, she'd get out of the vehicle that second. She had a very bad feeling about this, and she'd learned well enough to trust her instincts.

"Persistent aren't we?" Isha questioned, turning to face the young woman.

The driver found what she'd been in search of and pressed the small purple button on the wooden frame, no doubt installed with out consent.

No sooner had she done so was the back of the cab beginning to fill with thick purple smoke.

Ally began to cough and gag, she'd not expected anything like this.

"What are you…" Ally tried to say but her voice only came out as a wheeze as the thick, putrid gas filled her lungs. The organs began to burn as the lack of air soon became apparent.

The young woman looked towards the man next to her, her eyes growing heavy as she tried to stay conscience. She was loosing the battle, the darkness engulfing her.

As her eyes closed, the last thing she saw were two crimson eyes filled with evil, they seemed to mock her, laugh at her for being so stupid as to trust a man she hardly knew.  
Isha saw the woman faint, her limp body falling forward. Catching her, he lifted her up by her shoulders, the woman's fiery hair falling around her face, shielding her like a veil.

When the driver was positive that the thick smog was gone from the back seat, she flipped the switch and lowered the glass.

"Where to now?" The woman questioned.

"To my place Suisei." the man said, his features switching from the man with short ebony hair and navy eyes, to his true form.

"Yes Naraku." Said Suisei, her pale hair shifted around her as her crystal eyes returned to the road and headed down the paved path way towards the demon's home.

A young man atop a near by building saw the event, worry now etched in his features as he bound from one roof top to the next, following the car and the woman he'd sworn to protect.

* * *

"I'm Home!" came the voice of a young man, the sound echoing through the small farm house.

"Hello sweetie." Chiri said, wiping her hands off on the apron she was wearing, apparently in the middle of cooking dinner. She walked into the entry way of the home, looking the young man over. He looked relatively the same as when he'd last come to visit. Still the same height, maybe two or three feet shy of 5 1/2 feet. His short ebony hair seemed tousled about his head.

The man stood, having had to set his bag down by the door, his ginger eyes staring into the older woman's'.

"I hope I'm not intruding…" He said, worry in his tone.

"Of course not!" Chiri exclaimed, ushering the young man into the kitchen, placing both hands on his back and steering him towards the table, "You're always welcome here and you know it!"

"What's all the yelling about Chiri?" came the voice of an older man.

"Naito!" Chiri exclaimed happily, Soshi's come home!"

"So he is." Naito responded to his mate's squeals of excitement, upon entering the room he chuckled gently. He saw his mate fawning over the young man, questioning him on how he'd been, what he'd been up to, asking if he needed anything or if he'd eaten. Much like a mother would do.

'She'd become such a great mother to the boy.' Naito thought, his eyes turning gentle. They'd found the young boy abandoned a great many years ago, roughly around the time Maru had moved to America and gone by the alias Ally. The young boy was rejected by the villagers, his features making it plainly obvious that he was a demon, though, they had never really quite figured out what kind. The pair just assumed it was a cross breed of some sort but, they had never judged by blood or race, but by character.

Though taking the child in had been the best thing for his mate, after they'd found out after many failed attempts that for some reason she was unable to have a child of her own.

The young boy had been gentle as a child, always did what he was told, helped around the village and what not. The couple could see that he would be naturally protective when he was older, and right they were.

They never told Ally about the young boy, though come to think of it, they really had no reason to not tell her. Though, the day Kuro met Ally, you could tell by the way he looked at her that he'd fallen in love.

The two had met one day when he'd come by to visit his adoptive parents, Ally instantly bonding to the young man. Though as time passed, they seemed to drift farther apart, Soshi having to work and Ally doing the same. One a reporter, the other a head of a major business. It has always seemed Ally was destined to be alone, ever since she was little.

"Have you seen Ally recently?" Soshi questioned, turning his blazing gaze towards his mother and father.

"Well yes, actually she left this morning to head back to Lord Sesshomaru's place." Chiri responded, setting a few pieces of baked chicken before the man, then placed other assortments of the food afterwards, "She's teaching the young Mia how to fight. They're going to need it soon I fear. The young one's got determination and defiantly strength, I'll give her that. But she needs to apply her self, work on her movements not attacks."

"She can't help it Chiri." Naito sighed, picking up his chopsticks, "She gets it from her uncle."

"True I suppose." The woman sighed, "But he's a great man, and so is her father. Though you'd never think so had you met him way back then."

The young man listened to the two talk amongst themselves, contemplating on the course of action for some fight that they strongly felt was to occur soon.

When he heard Ally was going to be fighting he spoke up, "What's she going to do? What's going on?"

"You haven't heard about Naraku?" Chiri questioned.

"I've been overseas for the last four years on business." Soshi said, genuinely confused and curious about what had happened in his absence.

"Well you've missed a lot then haven't you." Naito said.

"We'll I'll fill you in on all the important stuff." Chiri responded, turning her attention towards the young man, "InuYasha and the gang has now meet back up with Kagome. And attacks on humans have started to become more frequent since you left. Lord Sesshomaru and everyone else seems dead set in thinking that Naraku has some how come back, which would make sense because InuYasha used the jewel to wish the group to the future."

"How would him making a wish cause Naraku to come back?" The young man questioned.

"Nothing good EVER comes from the jewels use." Naito clarified, "That's the consequence of using the power it possessed."

"Ally told us that they think Naraku's back, possibly undercover as well." Chiri explained, "She said that Kagome thought it may even be someone working for Sesshomaru, seeing as he's informant knows so much."

Soshi had a bad feeling about this, something wasn't right.

"Where's Ally now, I need to go and talk to her." The young man questioned.

"She's on a date with that Isha fellow." Chiri said, her voice holding a slight tone of sadness, she knew the boy loved the woman, yet the stubborn girl failed to realize it.

"I don't like this." Soshi admitted and stood up from his seat, "I'm going to find her."

"Wait you just can't go barge in on her date…" Naito called towards the boy as he sped out of the house.

"Stupid kid." Naito commented.

"Not Stupid, just rash." Chiri corrected, looking towards her mate, "He's in love, what can he do about it?"

"Nothing I suppose." Naito thought out loud, watching as the screen door continued to bounce against its frame from the force that had been applied to it.

* * *

The young man sped down the streets of the crowded Tokyo. He'd looked up the address for Ally's apartment and had taken no time in stalling in his attempts to reach the young woman.

Parking his car out front of the large building, he made his way up the steps and onto her floor. Coming to the wooden door, he knocked on it.

"Ally? Are you there?" The man questioned, then began to knock harder.

An old woman who resided in the apartment next to Ally's came out, looking towards the young man who was disturbing her solitude.

"Who are you searching for young man?" she questioned, her tone giving away how truly old she was.

"A young woman by the name Ally, I think she lives here?" Soshi asked.

"Yes she does, such a nice girl." The woman commented, "She left with a young man a few minutes ago, if u hurry I'm sure you can still catch her."

"Thank you." Soshi said, turning on his heel and dashing down the stairs once more.

He left the front doors, not even stopping to take his car as he ran down the sidewalks. In about ten minutes he caught sight of her, walking and talking with a tall man, though he was only able to see the backs of the two, he'd know her sent anywhere. That's what gave her away.

He saw as the man hailed for a taxi and he jumped on top of a near by building, not wishing to make the young woman angry for following her.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the look in the man's eyes as he got into the vehicle. Something about the man just wasn't right, as if there was something he was hiding.

As he watched the two get in, he waited to see where the car was going. When it didn't move for sometime, he got suspicious. The whole event seemed wrong, there was something defiantly amiss here.

When the car began to move however, he followed it. Making sure he bound across the roof tops rather quickly as to not be seen.

As the car began to make its way from the city, he knew there would be no roof tops to jump on. As he landed on the last tall building, he watched the car speed away.

Concentrating, he began to transform into his true form. Soon his hair turned a light brown with blazing highlights, his eyes remained the same however, as did his clothes. He was soon surrounded by an unearthly red light as his aura surrounded him. His eyes shot open, seemingly in pain as two large black wings, tinted with blue, protruded from his back. Moving them up and down a few times, trying to get a feel for them, he took a running start off the top of the building.

Flapping his wings as he leapt from the building, he followed the car, making sure not to alert anyone to his presence, he flew high in the sky, thankful that there was a small layer of clouds out.

He'd make sure the young woman was safe, and he'd do so at all costs.

"Just be okay Ally, please." The man begged, his heart going out to the woman he'd grown attached to.

* * *

Artemis watched as Koji entered the house, his feet dragging and head down, all in all, he looked completely exhausted.

"Rough day honey?" Artemis questioned her mate from the book she'd been reading.

"Nope." Koji replied, walking over towards his mate and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Just a Monday."

"Don't you just hate Mondays." Artemis replied sarcastically.

"Yep, so do the students." Koji said, flopping down onto the couch next to the arm chair Artemis was sitting in.

"And now you see why I refused to become a teacher like you did." Artemis sighed, "Having been a student my self, granted it was only for less than a week, I was all ready fed up with the teenagers."

"Oh, so that's why you decided to work in a library." Koji said.

"Yep." Artemis said, placing the book down and turning her grey eyes towards her mate, "The book don't talk back to you and it's dead quiet, I can get a lot done."

Koji shot the woman a deadly look and turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Didn't you want to go talk to Ally today?" Koji questioned.

"She was working all day, I didn't know when she'd be home." Artemis responded, standing up and making her way towards where her mate now rested, sitting down in the small space that was left on the couch.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Koji questioned.

"No, it's okay. You need to rest." Artemis said, her voice full of concern, "Those kids are going to be the end of you."

Koji laughed gently and placed a hand on Artemis' knee, his azure eyes locking with her grey ones, "Everything will be fine Artemis."

"You've said that before Koji, and yes they have turned out that way." Artemis agreed, "But this time is different, this time, I'm not so sure it will be."

Koji sat up, never once breaking the staring contest he'd gotten himself into.

"Well, you might as well go and see if Ally's home." Koji said.

"You're right." Artemis agreed.

"Aren't I always?" The young man questioned playfully.

"Don't push it." His mate warned.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Koji taunted.

The young woman's eyes flashed dark grey as a smile played on her lips, "I'll make it so you can never have offspring."

Koji instantly paled, a hand unconsciously going to protect the limb which enabled him to reproduce.

"You wouldn't dare." Koji stated flatly.

" I wouldn't?" Artemis questioned, "Since when have I not been good on my promises?"

That shut the man right up.

Artemis simply laughed as she headed towards the door of their apartment, grabbing her coat and slipping it on she headed out the door and out through the city towards the apartment the young ruler shared with the miko.

* * *

The couple made their way down the not so crowded sidewalk, the man having his arm wrapped around the woman's waist, her head resting on his shoulder. The man's ebony hair swayed gently as the small gusts of wind from passing cars lifted it and moved it around.

"So what do you want to do?" The young woman questioned, lifting her head so her brown eyes could gaze into the man's golden ones.

"Oh I don't know…" The man sighed, raising his free hand to scratch his head, "Do you want to go to your place or back to the bastard's?"

"InuYasha." The woman scolded, "I mean honestly, he's not such a bad person. He's housed you and taken care of you for the last four years…and he IS the one who told us about what happened four years ago."

"Told YOU Kagome, he told you! Not us." InuYasha snapped.

"Well…."Kagome stuttered, "We both knew you'd react the wrong way."

"What's that suppose to mean?" InuYasha questioned, his voice becoming defensive.

"Nothing InuYasha, geeze." Kagome sighed, and looked around at where they were.

"Well, we're closer to my apartment, and Ally's not going to be there so we can go to my place if you want." Kagome suggested.

"Fine with me." InuYasha said, a perverted smile making its way onto the hanyou's face.

Kagome caught this and smacked the man in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think Miroku's starting to rub off on you." Kagome commented as she began to walk down the street again.

"Or maybe it's you who he's rubbed off on, seeing as you took my statement the wrong way." InuYasha said smugly, trying to confuse the woman. No such luck.

"I saw that look you gave me InuYasha." Kagome replied, "Granted your words weren't suggestive but your face gave you away.

"What ever." InuYasha scoffed, and looked around the city. It had begun to get dark so there weren't many people out, though he wasn't going to chance letting his guard down.

The hanyou's concealed ears twitched towards the sound of running feet. He came to a conclusion as he glanced around the now empty street, they were being followed.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yeah?" The young woman questioned softly.

"Do you sense anything behind us, is it a demon?" InuYasha asked, he wanted to get a second opinion on the situation.

Kagome concentrated, "I don't feel anything, why?"

"I'm sure someone's following us." InuYasha responded. Why hadn't she sensed anything. Even if it wasn't a demon, she would have sensed someone following them, her miko powers enabled her to do so.

"HEY YOU TWO!" came the call of the woman who was pursuing them.

The couple turned around and saw the form of the wolf demon coming after them.

InuYasha sighed, "it was only her."

Artemis caught up with the couple and stared at her friend.

"I was chasing after you two for like five blocks, didn't you sense me?" Artemis questioned, trying to catch her breath.

"No I didn't actually." Kagome said, thinking on why she hadn't. On some level, it scared her. What if her powers were off, what if she didn't have them anymore. But, why would that be, she was just being paranoid.

"Anyway." Artemis said once she'd composed herself and replenished her lungs with the much need air they needed, "Do you know if Ally's home yet?"

"No, I called during my lunch break and she was out on assignment, why?" Kagome answered.

"I have a bad feeling about something," Artemis confessed, "And the only time I've ever had this was right before the time I was ordered to kill Koji all those years ago."

Kagome paled, would Artemis have any idea on why her and InuYasha had had the dream again the night before? Was there some sort of connection between her friend's intuition and the dream?

"I think we need to talk Artemis." InuYasha said seriously after a few moments of silence. "We're heading to Kagome's apartment, would you come with us?"

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?" Artemis questioned.

"Not here." InuYasha said, his voice becoming even more serious, if that was possible.

Nodding in understanding, Artemis followed the couple and they quickened their pace and headed towards the apartment.

* * *

The small group had made it to the apartment and gotten inside, all the while traveling in an uncomfortable silence. Once they'd gotten there, Kagome set out to heat up water for tea to help warm the group from the frigid temperatures of the season.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Artemis questioned, getting more worried by the second seeing the serious look she was getting from the hanyou and the paled expression she received from Kagome.

"We had a dream last night," InuYasha began, "It's the same one we both had about four years ago, just before all of events involving you happened."

Artemis now understood the seriousness of the situation now and gave the hanyou her undivided attention.

"I want to know if it has any connection with Naraku or your feeling." InuYasha said, "Seeing as how you said you hadn't had the feeling since when Naraku had told you to kill your mate."

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you for sure if that's what my feeling was about or not." Artemis said, "if you could, can you tell me about the dream?"

So InuYasha explained the dream to the young Lunar Wolf, his mate only moving to get the tea once the kettle had whistled. She seemed out of it, distracted. Of course she could have been worried too, but she didn't show it in her usual way.

Artemis leaned her back against the chair she'd been sitting in, raising a hand to her forehead she rubbed her temples as she spoke, "I don't know, that is a possibility on why I had the feeling. Damn."

At the curse Kagome snapped her head up and looked towards her friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just don't know." Artemis said, her tone taking on a hint of helplessness. "I hope that's not what caused me to sense danger."

"That makes two of us." InuYasha commented.

"I wish Ally were here, we could get another opinion on this." Artemis confessed.

"She went on a date tonight, didn't she tell you?" Kagome questioned.

"No, with who?" Artemis asked.

"Isha, you know. The man who works for Sesshomaru." Kagome explained.

"No." Artemis said, her eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" The hanyou questioned.

"I don't trust him." Artemis admitted, "He just gives off an uneasy aura, like that of someone who's hiding something. Yet it also makes me shiver, like someone who's pure evil. The aura itself feels familiar, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Do you think it could be Ally you have the feeling towards?" Kagome questioned, a hint of eagerness to her voice.

"Well don't sound so happy about it Kagome." Artemis sounded sarcastic.

Kagome bowed her head, yet waited for her friend to answer her question.

"It's possible." Artemis admitted.

It felt as a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Kagome sat there and glanced at the clock that rested on the wall.

"She should have been home by now." Kagome muttered.

Artemis looked at the time, it was around 6:30.

"I'm sure she just lost track of time is all." Artemis said, trying to reassure her friend.

"You're probably right." Kagome agreed, though by her tone it was obvious she wasn't convinced.

"Well, I'll take a look around for her on my way home." Artemis said as she stood up and made her way for the door, Kagome following her.

"I want you to be honest with me Artemis." Kagome said, brown eyes locking with grey, "How strongly do you feel that the dream we had is connected with your feeling?"

Artemis sighed, then looked into her friends face, her features grave, "Very strong Kagome."

Kagome looked as if she were going to burst into tears any moment. She had asked for the truth, and the wolf had given it to her.

"May I give you some advice?" Artemis questioned.

Kagome nodded.

"Keep him close Kagome." Artemis began, "Don't let him out of your sights and be careful. If I lost anyone else, or if anyone lost YOU for that matter, the world would go into chaos. InuYasha would go insane, Sango and Miroku would probably fall into depression, and the kit would never be the same, having had lost another mother. Even me and everyone else you've meet, even for a shorter time would never be the same. You keep everyone in balance Kagome. Now I know it's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth."

Kagome began to cry, though only sniffles started, she tried to be strong in front of her friend.

"Keep him close Kagome, and keep yourself safe." Artemis said, opening the door and exiting.

'I know you have a lot on your plate Kagome.' Artemis said as she walked down the sidewalk, unknowingly the very same path Ally, Isha and Soshi had taken, 'But you need to realize that not every story has a happy ending, we all can't have our fairy tale, though I wish you would, you deserve it.'

* * *

Kagome closed the door after her friend had left, leaning against the door she let out a deep breath then slid down to rest on the floor so that her back was against the door only now she was in a sitting position.

"No…" She said, her voice beginning to choke from a sob. "This can't happen, not ever."

The hanyou who'd remained in the living room turned his head towards he entry way of the apartment, his ears swiveled towards the voice of his love. Standing, he walked across the room and towards the door to see his mate sitting, her back resting against the door in tears.

Worry and concern etched into his eyes as he gazed down at the woman before him. When he reached her, he fell to his knees right in front of her and gathered the crying woman up into his arms, holding her tight.

Kagome felt the strong warm embrace of the young man and her cries soon turned to sobs as her emotions got away from her.

"Shhh…it's okay Kagome, everything will be fine." InuYasha said, his voice soothing as he tried to comfort the young woman who'd stolen his heart. He began to rub her back in circles, trying to quell her fears, "Stop crying all right, you know how I hate it when you cry."

"I know InuYasha…" She choked out, sniffling as she tried to stop crying, "I'm just so scared, I don't want to loose you again. I couldn't live with out you. If you died I would…."

The hanyou gently pulled away from the upset woman, his eyes had become hard with seriousness as he gazed into the woman's face, her deep brown eyes so full of pain and turmoil.

"Don't say things like that." He ordered, "Don't even think like that Kagome. No one's going anywhere and nothing's going to happen, do you understand me? I won't let it. I promise"

Kagome looked into the man's face, his golden eyes showed her he meant what he said, though, deep down, she knew he couldn't keep such a promise.

"You shouldn't say that." Kagome sobbed, her voice muffled from the fabric of the man's t-shirt that she'd buried herself in.

"Say what?" InuYasha questioned, confused by the woman's statement.

"Promise things like that." Kagome said, clarifying what she'd just said, "You can't promise that nothing will happen, just like you can't promise that I won't get hurt. Those are just things you can't control, no matter how much you believe you can."

The hanyou looked hurt, his eyes, before so bright with concern, seriousness and love, now dulled to a faded gold as he gazed down at the broken form of the woman he held so closely. What she said was true, even in the past when he'd promised her he'd keep her safe. For the most part he did, but there were times where he'd failed to do so. When Naraku had kidnapped her and used that incarnation to try and steal her eyes, or her ability to see the shards morel like, he'd promised he'd never let anything happen to her and here he is, powerless to save her from her ultimate enemy; herself.

"I can only truly promise you one thing then Kagome." He said, his eyes locking with hers, "That I will try my hardest to keep you safe, that I can keep."

Kagome saw the hurt in his features, and desperately wished she could take back what she said.

"I just want to keep you safe Kagome, I too wish for nothing to happen to us, and mainly you. If I died, it would be to protect you, because if I knew that you'd gotten hurt and I was unable to prevent it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." InuYasha said, never once looking away from the woman's face.

"But…" Kagome tried to say but was cut off.

InuYasha leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to her own. The warm feeling flooded her, preventing her from saying or doing anything, she simply melted into his embrace and touch.

"You saved me from my greatest enemy Kagome." InuYasha said softly, "You saved me those years ago from my self, you showed me that being a hanyou isn't a bad thing. You accepted me for who I was and not what I was. When Artemis had cast that spell, it had been you to stop my demon side and bring me back. Now Kagome, I'll try my best to save you from those horrible dreams, I'll make sure you're safe."

Tears fell down the young woman's face as she gazed up into the hanyou's eyes, now so full of love. Kagome nodded, unable to say anything.

InuYasha pulled the woman as close as he could to his chest, keeping in mind not to crush her.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, her tears subsiding, "I just want you to be with me, I don't I don't want you to ever go."

Understanding filled the hanyou, he knew what he could do, knew what would reassure the distressed maiden.

"Do you truly love me Kagome?" It was just a simple question, though he knew he had to know.

"Of course I do InuYasha, I do and always will." Kagome responded, her voice full of love and compassion.

InuYasha pulled away slightly, gently kissing the skin of her neck, going down to the area where her neck and shoulder met. Pressing down, he kissed the area. Opening his mouth, he gently pressed his fangs into the young woman's flesh, drawing two drops of blood from where he'd made his mark.

Kagome gasped, feeling the pain from the action, the feeling of two needles puncturing her startled her and made her gasp in surprise and pain.

Slowly he licked the wound, the two punctures healing almost instantly, only leaving two small marks, the only proof that there had ever been an injury.

"We're mates now Kagome." InuYasha said lovingly, his eyes matching his tone as he looked into the young woman's eyes, now matching his own, "I will never leave you Kagome, and now we'll be able to tell where each other is, and if their in pain. You will feel what I feel, and I you. Bound now until the end."

Kagome looked at the man she'd fallen in love with and whispered, pulling herself once again to the safety of the man's warm embrace, "I have no regrets InuYasha. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He said, tightening his grip around the young woman, never again would he leave her, never again would he go after another.

* * *

Ally's eyes fluttered open as her violet gaze darted around the room. She was in an empty room, she'd been chained to a wall by the looks of it. Had the walls not been made of wood, she would have though it was a dungeon. On the opposite wall from her was a rather large tank, one someone would house many fish in or even a shark.

It was made from what looked to be at least 3 inch thick glass and the tank was about five feet long on each side, they were all the same considering it was in a square, tucked away in a corner of the opposite wall. The walls of the said tank stretched all the way to the top of the room, touching the ceiling. It looked as if that's where whatever was to be put into it would go in from, the top of the glass container being blocked off by iron bars and there being a one sided door on the ceiling.

Her attention was pulled from the 'holding cell' and onto the slightly cracked door as two voices filtered through the crack.

"So what are we to do now Naraku?" A woman asked.

Ally gasped, that's who'd taken her?

"We keep the girl here." Naraku replied, "I trust you succeeded in sealing the miko's power Suisei?"

"Yes, Toshi did that sir." Suisei responded.

"Good then, now all we need is to capture the hanyou, then we can make that woman suffer." Naraku said, an evil laugh followed, one that only a man who'd done this and even killed many times before could have.

Ally sat there in silence. She'd been captured by Naraku, hell even fallen for the man. Though she had reasoned that the man she'd fallen in love with was not Naraku. It was actually a very confusing concept when you think about it.

But more importantly, she was a hostage. Her friends were in trouble and she had to get out of there. If she didn't he was going to kill InuYasha and Kagome, maybe even all of the people she knew. Though on some level she had a feeling this all had very little to do with her herself.

Ally began to think of a plan, if she didn't get free, she'd be killed, and then how useful would she be?

* * *

Artemis walked along the sidewalk, she'd smelled Ally's sent and followed it. All the while analyzing Isha's. it was familiar, though she knew not from where.

Memories from when Naraku had ordered her to kill her mate, then from the few encounters they had.

Artemis stopped dead in her tracks.

The aura he gave off, the scent, the feeling. It led her to believe one thing.

"Isha IS Naraku?" Artemis questioned herself. Of course, why had she not seen it before.

Turning on her heel, Artemis made a mad dash back towards Kagome's apartment. If she was right, then Ally was in serious trouble and they'd need to rally the troops and go in and get her out, where ever she may be held.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there you guys go…another chapter. I know it's slightly shorter than the others, this one being only 17 pages double spaced instead of the usually 18 or 19, but I didn't want to put in SO much filler that it drove you all nuts. I do however have the climax and big Inu/Kags moment of the story all laid out…and lemme tell you that it will break your heart in so many pieces that you'll cry for days…I know I'm evil aren't I. but I had someone review and say "I know this story isn't suppose to be funny," and I just wanted to say that, yes, it is in some parts. This isn't just some angst filled story, we'll have humor, granted that most of the time whole chappies will seem depressing but for the most part, it'll be a good blend. I hope you all have enjoyed this chappie and to remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**In The Next Chapter:**

**Who is Soshi? Will he make it in time to save Ally? Or will he get captured himself? What will Kagome and InuYasha due when Artemis tells them about Isha? And now that Kagome's powers are dormant, what will happen to her? Can inu and the gang protect her from Toshi, Naraku and Suisei? Or will they even be able to protect them selves? Find out in Chapter 6**

**Chapter Six: No chappie title yet..sry --**


	7. Chapter VI

**Author's Note **

**I wanna start off this chapter with something my friend Alison put together….she's the inspiration for Ally/Maru. I think you all will find this very interesting and funny.**

**Sammy-Sama:** Hello and welcome to the actor's studio

**Alison:** Huh? You ain't no James Lipton.  
**Sammy-Sama:** I'm a sad Panda

**Alison:** What? You're not a panda, either! You are…A RUSSIAN SPY!  
**Sammy-Sama:** What!  
**Alison:** I kid, I kid…she's only an Ancient Roman Spy!  
**Sammy-Sama:** You've got to be kidding me…IN OTHER NEWS, I want all of you to meet Alison, the inspiration for Ally.  
**Alison:** Yes, I am the stero-typical-crazy-friend-that-gets-kidnapped-by-Naraku

**Sammy-Sama:** I highly recommend having crazies for friends. They help with the digestion. **Alison:** Yes, I jiggle her around after lunch. I get the enzymes going.  
**Sammy-Sama:** I would like to note that this was all written by Alison/Ally/Maru.  
**Alison:** I also go by gercow and Winter's Dust on Big Wink

**Sammy-Sama:** she also has a website for her pixel dolls. http/www.neopets/hiyappl.  
**((Real world Sammy: Okay, that's enough plugging Alison))**

**Alison:** pouts  
**Sammy-Sama:** There, there, Santa forgives all…  
**Alison:** Raises eyebrow anyway…HEY SAM!  
**Sammy-Sama:** Yes.  
**Alison:** Soshi's name starts with S Sammy-Sama: So?  
**Alison:** Steven starts with S TOO squee  
**Sammy-Sama:** Oh, I never noticed that…  
**Alison:** pouts has big watery eyes But Sam, your world revolves around me!  
**Sammy-Sama:** yeah…RIIIIIIIIIGHT..she's such a leo.  
**Alison:** Yes, I am! And I am proud!  
**Sammy-Sama:**...  
**((Real Alison: welp, I'm running out of energy so bye-bye, all my adoring fans! And for all of those who don't like me, well you can kill my-  
Real Sam: Cat.  
Real Alison: Cat?  
Real Sam: Yes, cat.  
Real Alison: I'm allergic to cats)  
Ze End!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoied that….I though it was funny. Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for…:dun da dun daaaaaaaa: Chapter Six!**

* * *

**_Chapter VI: I Hope You Know, What You Mean To Me_**

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

The wind blew about the old farm house, it hadn't been that long since it was constructed, however it still lacked adequate support.

A loud knock came to the door as the couple sitting at the large table turned their attention to the heavy barrier, then to the window. The large drops of water outside hit against the wooden roof of the small shed, bouncing off and making large splashes in already existing puddles.

The woman stood the second time the loud noise came from the door, walking over she opened it and looked at the man before her.

He looked to be no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen. His ebony hair drenched as was the rest of him. His ginger eyes stared at her, silently pleading with the older woman.

"Good Lord Soshi." The woman exclaimed in a motherly tone, ushering the young man into the house, "You're soaked through."

"Well it is raining out there." Soshi responded sarcastically, taking his seat at the table.

"We were wondering when you'd be stopping by." The man next to him said, his brown eyes locking with the man's ginger ones.

"Sorry I didn't call first father." The young man apologized, turning towards the older man, "I just found out that I'd be arriving today, so I decided to drop by when I knew I'd have time. I didn't think it would storm though."

"Neither did we." Naito replied, looking towards his mate, "Chiri why don't you fix him something to eat as well."

"I was just about to ask what he wants." Chiri said, looking expectantly towards her son.

"What ever you have is fine." Soshi said curtly.

"Okay." Chiri said with a smile and then proceeded to make a plate for the young man.

Once she'd placed the porcelain object adorned with an assortment of food before the traveler, the front door burst open.

"I had no earthly clue it was going to rain today!" the woman shouted upon entering the sanctuary of the warm, dry house. Shrugging off her wet coat, she placed it on the coat rack standing by the door, the weight from the soaked article causing it to fall over with a heavy thud. Staring at it begrudgingly, she attempted to make the thing stand upright once more.

The older woman, watching her guest with a look of mid-amusement said, "Just leave it Ally, I'll get it later."

Ally responded with a look of great relief, having to battle with the coat rack was proving to grate on her nerves.

"Would you like something to eat?" Chiri questioned.

"Yes please!" Ally responded happily, taking a spot at the table across from Soshi.

The young man sat there and stared at the young woman before him, marveling at her. She seemed perfect, the way her eyes lit up with emotion, the way her hair bounced and framed her face. Granted he imagined not as much as it normally did considering it was wet, but thought it amazing none the less.

Ally felt his eyes on her and turned her violet gaze to lock with his, "And who are you?"

"Ally, that was rude." Naito scolded, turning towards the young woman.

"I'm sorry." Ally apologized, "I didn't mean it like that…"

"I understand, no harm done." Soshi said, "My name's Soshi, I'm staying here for the weekend."

"If that's all right that is.." He added.

"It's fine dear." Chiri said, returning into the dinning room with yet another plate of food.

"How is it you all ways have enough food for everyone?" Ally questioned. In the past, even if she hadn't informed the adoptive mother of her arrival, it always seemed she had enough food, "I mean, making all that food would be a waist if it went bad."

"I've learned a few things in my day." Chiri responded, looking towards the young woman, "From your mother actually."

Ally nodded in understanding, she'd been told about her mother, how she'd died bravely and for her people. Though, Ally had to admit, it was a stupid thing to do. It might have been wrong to think what her mother did was wrong, how she left her alone, with no mother there to teach her about the world around her and all the things a mother was suppose too tell. But now, Ally understood that it was selfish of her to think that. She'd died because of her, had she not given birth the day before, she would have been strong enough to fight.

Her father had tried to explain however that it wasn't her fault, she should never think that. But deep down, somewhere she'd always blame herself.

"So, what brings you around here Soshi." Ally asked the young man in between bites of her dinner.

"Just stopped in to see a few old friends." Soshi replied with a wave of his hand.

"Oh," Ally said, returning to her meal, the young man continuing to stare at her.

Naito and Chiri saw this and looked toward each other. They knew what was going on, oh yes.

After the meal had been finished, the four moved to the living room, Naito and Chiri taking the love seat; Ally and Soshi an arm chair on either side of the couple. They talked back and forth for much of the night, just catching up on old times, about the future. Really anything they could think of, neither of them knowing when they'd see each other again, all just enjoying the sound of rain outside and the comfort the people in the room gave off.

**.:.:. End Flash Back .:.:.**

* * *

Naraku and Suisei continued their way towards "Isha's" house. As the car pulled up in front of the said building, Naraku looked up towards the demon.

"This is the start of plan." Naraku informed, reached over the seat next to him and picking up the limp form of the southern ruler, carrying her bridal style from the car and towards the house, the young demon following him.

"I understand." Suisei said, sparing a glance towards the unconscious woman. "We'll wait for the rest to come to us then? That seems so long to wait. Are you sure they will figure it all out?"

"You don't give them enough credit." Naraku chuckled, his eyes becoming darker, "They have ruined so many of my attempts at the obtaining the Shikon Jewel, little do they know that the cycle still continues."

Suisei looked towards the malicious demon, a puzzled expression upon her face, "I don't think I quite understand what you mean by that."

Sighing, obviously annoyed at the woman's lack of information, he began to explain.

"You've heard the story about the priestess Kikyou, am I correct?" Naraku questioned, motioned for the woman to open the heavy front doors as they proceeded towards them.

"Of course, who hasn't." Suisei replied, doing as he asked.

"I was the one who pinned the miko against InuYasha." Naraku continued, "One she died, she had the jewel burned with her remains, making it untouchable. That is, until the reincarnation fell down that stupid well. When she was attacked by the demon, it, in a sense, removed it from her. That had started my whole journey to gather the shards."

As he said that the resounding click of the heavy door shutting and locking echoed from behind them.

"But, if the jewel's gone, by killing her you expect her reincarnation to show up and you can then get it from her?" Suisei asked.

"Not exactly." Naraku said, making his way through the maze of a mansion, "This time the jewel disappeared because of a wish, making it purified. Now, it has returned to the miko who will protect it, and now that Kikyou's reincarnation has been rendered powerless.."

"It goes to her offspring." Suisei finished, all of what the demon said coming together. "So that means…"

"Yes, our little miko has just become more important in my plan." Naraku said darkly, "The hanyou wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would he now."

The group had made their way to this dungeon type room, the stone walls adorned with chains, the wetness to the air. The only thing that seemed out of place in the room was a large tank in one corner, as well as a few levers next to the glass tank.

"Suisei." Naraku said, his voice commanding.

"Yes." The demon replied.

"I think you should go and greet our guest." Naraku commanded, his crimson eyes turning to the woman's crystal blue ones.

Nodding, Suisei made her way back from wince she'd come, searching for any sign of an intruder.

"You can't hope to save her, no one can." Naraku's cold voice echoed through the room as he stared at the woman now chained by her wrists to the cold, stone wall; her limp form barely holding her upright, only supported by the chains mounted to the wall; her head falling limply to one side.

* * *

Soshi continued to fly above the trees, thankful the sun had gone down and blanketed the area in darkness, making his features nearly invisible. His bright eyes scanned the ground below, making sure not to loose sight of the car he'd been following.

The car pulled down a side road, making it's way towards a large house, clearly that of someone who had a great deal of money.

Landing on a high branch of a rather large tree, the young man concentrated, causing his large wings to disappear. In a small flash of black light his wings were gone, black feathers falling to the ground and faded away, leaving no sign they'd been there.

Jumping down from the branch he'd landed on, the young man continued to follow to the large mansion. Once the car had pulled up in front of the house and parked, he ducked behind a rather large tree, making sure the trunk was wide enough to conceal is form.

Soshi watched as a man with long ebony hair and bright crimson eyes carried the limp form of the woman he cared for. Another woman stepping out from the front seat proceeded to follow the man. They entered the house and out of the young man's sight.

"Damn." Soshi cursed, stealthily making his way across the front lawn and up the steps of the house.

"It's just plain stupid to go in through the front door." He said to himself as he scanned the windows, going to each one to see if they were locked or not.

Finding one that wasn't he pushed it open, sneaking into the darkroom and slinking across the said room towards the door. Carefully he opened the door, poking his head out he looked up and down the hall way, trying to find any hint of the two mysterious people. Seeing none, he closed the door behind him and quietly made his way down the hallway.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the room had become drastically colder. To confirm his suspicions, he let out a small breath from his mouth, watching as the moisture from the air turned into a small puff.

"I'll give you credit for managing to enter this house going unnoticed for as long as you did." came the voice of a young woman behind him.

Turning around, Soshi came face to face with the woman he'd seen with the man carrying Ally.

"Where is she?" The young man demanded, his eyes burning with rage.

"Not very bright are you." The woman commented bluntly, closing her eyes and chanted, her hand positioned to grasp something. Her aura soon became visible, much like Soshi's did when his wings began to materialize. The light blue aura surrounded her, no sooner had it, a katana had formed in her right hand. Though, it wasn't a normal katana, this one was made of solid ice.

Soshi just looked towards the woman, trying to remain emotionless, though he knew his eyes would give him away, they always did.

The young woman took up an offensive stance, sword pointed towards the seemingly unarmed man.

"You have entered this house with out invitation," She said, "And now you shall be removed."

"Not until I get what I came for." Soshi replied, reaching towards his back, feeling for his concealed pouch, pulling out two rather large throwing knives.

"I'll give you credit." The woman said, "You've got guts if you think you can defeat me with two puny little knives."

"I don't think," Soshi said, his voice full of determination and confidence, "I know."

With that, he launched himself towards the demon, making her take a defensive stance in order to prevent herself from receiving any injuries.

Their fight was more like a attack then doge game for a while, much like cat and mouse. The young woman stood before the intruder, her crystal eyes alit with amusement, "You're pretty good, but sadly, you are no match for the greatest fighter."

"Do I get the honor of knowing the said fighter's name?" Soshi questioned, he figured if he couldn't defeat her now, he'd track her down and finish it later.

"Suisei." The woman replied with a mock bow, "But knowing it will do you no good."

Soshi watched as the young woman attacked him once again, bringing her sword down from above his head, ready to slice him in half.

With only a few seconds to spare, the young man dodged the attack, only receiving a cut to the shoulder.

It had been a very forceful hit, one that left her back open for attack afterwards. Seeing this, Soshi maneuvered around Suisei and slashed at her back, causing the material of the tank top she'd been wearing to shred and nearly fall off.

Suisei straightened herself from the young demon's attack, blood from the slashes she'd received staining her deep blue jeans and what material was left from her tank top which now exposed the full length of the female's back.

Soshi stood there, eyes wide as he took in what he saw of the woman before him. What was etched in her back made him nervous, only one person, or group had that mark. Though he wasn't too sure about the information regarding the rumors, he knew anyone with that particular marking was trouble.

He watched as the young woman turned around, her eyes flashed crimson as she glared at her.

"Who are you?" He questioned, being sure to take further caution from know on during their fight, "And why is there a spider mark on your back?"

**(Author's Note: HAHAHAHHAHA I'm SO evil! Bet you guys won't guess who she is before I tell ya…evil me…I'll give you a hint though….you met him from the first story and he controlled ice…:cough cough: reason for chapter ten…the big cliff scene :cough cough:)**

* * *

Kagome awoke a short time after her and InuYasha's "alone time." The young miko rolled over, resting her head on the hanyou's chest, the rhythmic sound of his heart beat and the steady rise and fall of his chest lulling her back to sleep.

Her slumber, and any hopes of returning to sleep again for that matter were ended when a loud knocking came from the door, the frantic voice of the lunar wolf demon echoing through the empty rooms of the apartment and into the bedroom.

Sighing, Kagome tried to get out of the bed, only to be halted by the hanyou. He tightened his hold of her from around her waist, letting out a low, yet soft warning growl.

Kagome understood he didn't want her to leave, she had no strong motivation to do either, yet the slight pang in her stomach made her believe that this was important.

Reaching a hand up to the top of the dozing hanyou's head, grasping one of the velvety appendages between her thumb and index finger, the miko began to rub it softly. The reaction the hanyou gave her however, surprised her.

Kagome watched, eyes wide as the tough, brave hanyou she'd known for years change his warning growl to what sounded like a soft purr. Giggling, Kagome pulled herself up to whisper in the hanyou's ear, noting how it twitched slightly as her breath hit the sensitive features.

"InuYasha we have to get up and see who it is." Kagome whispered loudly.

InuYasha sniffed the air around the room, turning his ears towards the sound and responded, "It's just Artemis again, no go to sleep."

"We have to see what she wants." Kagome tried to reason.

"Fine, go see." The hanyou grumbled, releasing the protesting woman and rolling onto his side.

"You're so lazy you know that." Kagome commented, reaching a hand around beside her bed, grasping a silk robe and pulling it on, tying it around her waist.

"Feh." was the hanyou's response as the young miko left the room. He knew she was safe with the wolf so he didn't follow, though kept his guard up for anything out of the ordinary. Well, as ordinary as a miko, who was mated to a hanyou and lived in a world where her friends were demons and humans; could be.

Kagome walked through the apartments, soon coming close to the door and hearing the panicked demon's threats to "blow up" and or "break down" the wooden barrier.

Hearing her friend on the other side calm down, she figured she knew she was coming and decided to calm down before Kagome opened the door.

Upon opening the door however, Kagome was greeted with a much different sight. There stood Artemis, it was clear that she'd been pounding on the door for a while judging by how red her hands had become. But Kagome figured she'd be so angry at her for not answering the door right away that she'd kill her.

No, Artemis stood there, not angry, not upset, but embarrassed. Her cheeks where red with the blaze of an immense blush, she eyes shone with embracement.

"Sorry." Artemis said, her voice reveling she was nervous as well, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kagome's eyes widened, a blush of her own crossing her face, "But how did you know…?"

"She probably smelled it on you." InuYasha said bluntly, walking up behind the miko, he'd managed to pull on a pair of pants before leaving the room. "She does have heightened senses as well you know."

"I forgot." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Well, I'll make this quick then." Artemis said, returning to her frantic self she'd been moments before.

"Come in, don't want you standing out there in the cold." Kagome said, moving so the demon could enter the apartment.

The group returning to the living room, each taking a chair, Artemis began to hurriedly explain where she though Ally had disappeared to.

"I think I know where Ally is." Artemis began.

"Where?" Kagome questioned from her spot next to her mate.

"I think Naraku has captured her." Artemis replied.

InuYasha and Kagome just sat there, mouths agape, eyes wide as they took in what the Lunar Wolf had told them.

"How sure are you about this?" InuYasha questioned, his golden eyes blazing with concern and worry.

"100 present." Artemis replied, looking between the couple. "And I know who he's posing as."

"You do, how did you figure it out?" InuYasha asked.

"I was walking home and I followed Ally's sent, trying to track her down, only; it disappears and is replaced with the thick smell of miasma. The sent that accompanies hers, which I presumed was Isha's, seemed familiar and I don't mean that because I've been around him and know his sent. It's like I've smelled it somewhere else, and then I clicked. Naraku and Isha are one in the same."

"No." Kagome said, dumbfounded.

"I think we should get everyone over here and talk over some plans on getting her back." Artemis offered.

"I agree." Kagome said, standing and making her way over towards her phone, picking it up and handing it to Artemis. "Can you start calling in the troops while I get dressed?"

"Sure." Artemis said, taking the phone from her friends and making the first of many calls.

* * *

The phone began to echo through the quiet apartment as it rang from where ever it had been placed. After about twenty rings, the groggy man answered the annoying noise maker.

"Hello?" He questioned, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Get up and come over to Kagome's right now." came the voice of his mate.

"Oh Artemis…" he said, laying his head back down on the soft pillow, "I'm tired, if you wanted to have me over for the sleep over you should have told me sooner."

"Koji this isn't a game. Get your ass up, and over to Kagome's NOW!" Artemis shouted at her mate.

"Would you preferred I was dressed or not?" Koji questioned, knowing it wasn't best to get on his mate's bad side but loved to joke with her.

"I'm not in the mood Koji." Artemis warned, "If you're not over here in ten minutes, I'll keep my end of that promise I made you."

Koji gulped and threw the covers from over him towards the floor, hurriedly pulling on some clothes he'd discarded earlier, grabbing some pants and a shirt from the floor, "But that's all the way across the city, how am I suppose to get there that fast?"

"You've done it before." Artemis said, her voice becoming slightly softer, then returning to the way it was before, "Maybe if I hang 'you-know-what' off the Tokyo Tower and dropped it you'd run to catch it."

"Next time I won't catch you then." Koji said darkly, he'd managed to pull on some clothes and was heading towards the door. The only thing that he felt was strange was the fact that his shirt seemed too small for him, but he shrugged it off, grabbing his coat and opening the door. "I'm on my way."

"Good." Artemis said and hung up.

Hearing the click that signaled the end of the call, Koji threw the phone into his apartment and ran out the door, making sure to shut it behind him.

* * *

Kane sat on the edge of his bed, his mate resting peacefully next to him. His florescent eyes started out the window of their one floor home. Something just didn't seem right to him, like danger was coming.

His cell phone began to vibrate, the sound having been turned off. Reaching over to the table beside his bed, he plucked up the phone and flipped the top, answering the call.

"Hello?" he asked, unsure of who would call so late at night.

"You and Bakari get over to Kagome's house now." Artemis demanded.

Kane could obviously hear that it was important and needed their undivided attention, either that, or she'd finally killed Koji and needed help disposing of the body.

"You didn't kill Koji did you?" Kane asked, unsure of the answer.

"Of course not." Artemis said, defensively, "Ally's been captured by Naraku."

"What!" Kane shouted, waking his mate next to him, her bright eyes looking to him questioningly.

"I'll explain everything once you all get here." Artemis continued, "But you need to hurry all right, come as fast as you can."

"Okay, we're on our way." Kane said, flipping his phone closed and looking apologetically towards his mate.

"Sorry for waking you." Kane apologized, "But we need to go to Kagome's."

"Why?" Came Bakari's sleepy reply.

"Ally's been captured." Kane explained, "by Naraku."

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his home, he'd had to work late like most nights and was just coming home. The moment he entered his house however, the phone rang. Walking over towards the sometimes annoying invention, he picked it up, pushed a button and answered it.

"Who is this?" He questioned.

"Artemis." Came the said demon's response, "You need to get everyone over to Kagome's house as soon as possible."

'Why? Don't you know how late it is?" the young lord questioned.

"I understand Sesshomaru but Ally's been captured." Artemis said.

"Isn't that something you could handle, it's only a simple matter after all." Sesshomaru said, beginning to get aggravated that the woman had called him so late for a simple matter that she'd been able to handle in the past.

"I would, but this time it's different." Artemis reasoned.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She was captured by Naraku." Artemis explained, "I'll fill you in when everyone gets here so I only have to say it once. But please hurry."

"Understood, we're on our way." Sesshomaru said, hanging up the phone and walking down the hallway to his daughter's room.

Knocking on it, earning a "come in" in response, he turned the knob and entered the young woman's room. He was shocked to see her sitting on her bed, light on, almost fully dressed.

"How did you.." Sesshomaru began but was interrupted.

"I overheard your conversation." Mia said simply, tying her shoes and standing.

"From that distance?" Sesshomaru questioned, disbelievingly.

"Hanyou's can hear over long distances too." Mia said, her voice becoming darker.  
"I never said they couldn't." Sesshomaru defended.

"Whatever." Mia scoffed, pushing past her father and heading towards her friend's rooms on the other side of the house.

"Just because I turned out to be the very thing you despise, you hate, does that really make me unlovable, unworthy of your affection. Am I not entitled to feel what a daughter should from her father." Mia questioned softly before she was out of ear shot from her father, "Because I'm impure I can't measure up to your standards. Well father, this half-breed's going to save her friend and you won't need to sully your hands in half-breed affairs."

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, watching as the little girl he'd tried to raise walk down the dark hall way. He heard everything she said and a small pang of guilt crept into the demon's heart, a place not many could penetrate.

"That's how you feel is it?" Sesshomaru questioned to the now empty passageway as he began to follow, readying himself and the others or the fight he was sure was to be upon them soon.

* * *

Artemis hung up the phone, having finished all the calls she needed to make. Looking up, her gaze landed on the hanyou sitting across from her; his golden eyes blazing with amusement.

"What?" She questioned, her voice challenging.

"Just enjoyed your conversations is all." InuYasha said simply.

"So you were eavesdropping." Artemis challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"What if I was?" InuYasha offered, seeing his mate enter the room.

"You know that's wrong InuYasha." Kagome scolded the hanyou, making her way to sit next to her mate.

The room was silent for a few moments, that is until the loud pounding came from the door

"Artemis! It's us, we're all here!" came the call of the said wolf demon's mate as he pounded on the door for dear life.

Artemis walked over to the door, opening it and stood back to let everyone inside.

"You have 45 seconds left Koji." Artemis said.

Her mate just looked at her darkly and said, "I hate you."

"I love you too." Artemis said, a bright smile crossing her face as she closed the door and walked into the living room. It soon became apparent that the small room was clearly not big enough for the large group, and knowing that some didn't "play well with others" made things even more difficult.

"Well now that everyone's here, I suppose I should explain myself." Artemis said, sitting down and retelling her tale on how she'd walked home then dawned on the theory of Naraku's true identity.

"It does explain a lot." Sesshomaru agreed once the demon had finished.

"Yes it does." Kane said, nodding his head.

"My question is are we going to have enough fire power to handle Naraku." Koji said, his tone laced with worry.

"Well, we've got you, Kane, Bakari, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Mia, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara, and me of course." Artemis said, thinking of any other possible recruits they may be able to get to join their cause.

"Chiri and Naito will help." Mia said, looking towards the wolf demon.

"True." Artemis agreed.

"There just isn't enough people out there it would seem." Miroku said, from his spot next to Sango, all of the original group had ended up next to each other.

"What about your cousin Artemis?" Koji questioned, "Her and her mate."

"I never thought of that." Artemis confessed, "That's a good idea, though her mate's not as fast now that his shard's been removed."

It seemed to click with InuYasha, he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"We're not asking that wimpy wolf for help, no way." The hanyou said, in a do-this-and-die tone.

"It may come down to needing him or loosing Ally, which one would you choose InuYasha?" Artemis questioned.

"But now that we know who took Ally, and now we have the force to save her, we still don't know where she is." Mia said, looking distraught, "You said her sent just ended right?"

"Yes, it was replaced by the miasma, I couldn't trace her sent at all." Artemis replied.

"So why not just follow the sent of the miasma." Sesshomaru said, "Finding her is of utmost importance."

"I agree, I would have never thought of searching for her by the sent of miasma." Artemis replied.

"We did that many times in the past." InuYasha said, looking towards the group of friends that surrounded him. They had been through a lot and if there was anyone who could find and defeat Naraku, it was them.

"So I say we head out first thing tomorrow morning, right when the sun comes up." Bakari offered from her spot next to Kane.

The room resounded with simultaneous nods and "yes's" as the group agreed on their course of action. The only thing wrong was their lack of planning, having no idea what they were getting into, the emotional group seemed only interested in finding Naraku, they'd figure the rest out once they found him.

* * *

Suisei stared at the young man before her, how had he seen her mark?

"Why should I answer that?" Suisei questioned.

"Because I demand an answer." Soshi challenged.

"You have no right to order me around." Suisei shouted, launching towards the man once more, moving to slice him in half.

Soshi saw this and quickly blocked.

'Perfect.' The young fighter thought as she saw the man go to block. She smiled as she repositioned her sword, stabbing the young man through the stomach.

"Pity,' Suisei said, looking into the demon's eyes, "You were a half decent fighter too, what a shame."

"I'm not finished yet." Soshi said, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no I think you are." Suisei said mater-o-factly.

Soshi raised his shaky hands to rest on the blade of the ice sword, his hands beginning to glow red, "You still didn't answer my question."

"I'll tell you," Suisei said, giving into the young man's wishes, "I'm the daughter of the demon Yokoro, the incarnation of Naraku."

"Thought so." Soshi admitted, his hands growing hot from the aura that surrounded them. Soon, his hands melted straight through the demon's sword and he fell back, unable to remain standing on his wobbly legs.

Sitting on the ground, he pulled what was left of the sword from his gut, grasping a hand towards he newly inflicted wound in a vain attempt to halt the bleeding.

Suisei looked at her sword, a complete look of frustration adorned her face.

"You are proving to be quite bothersome." Suisei commented.

"I get that a lot." Soshi said, his breathing becoming labored. He couldn't fight anymore. Being a demon made him stronger, but some how she'd managed to do damage to too many important organs, and now he feared he may be bleeding internally.

His vision began to blur, unconsciousness threatening to claim him.

"Awe, is the poor little boy getting tired of our fight?" Suisei taunted, her voice taking on the level at which one would talk to a small child.

Soshi never responded, his body falling limply to the ground, unconscious.

"I get so tired of this." Suisei said, releasing her sword, the weapon disappearing in thin air.

A man emerged from around the corner, apparently looking for the young woman.

"I see you had fun." He commented.

"Very funny." Suisei said, trying to nurse her wounded back, luckily for her it had stopped bleeding. "Take care of him would you Toshi."

Toshi looked around the passageway and saw to whom she was referring to.

There lying on the ground unconscious was a young man, his features almost identical to his own. Though, as the prone man's eyes been open, it would have revealed the difference between the two men.

Suisei had seemed to notice the resemblance.

"Do you know him." she questioned, her crystal gaze turning towards her partners.

The man's emerald gaze turned towards hers as he said, "No."

She knew it was a lie, but shrugged it off.

"Go and put him down with the girl." Suisei said, walking past the young man and towards the other end of the house.

"Fine." Toshi agreed, slinging the unconscious man over his shoulder and carrying him down to the lower parts of the home.

"Why did you come back?" He asked to the now mute man he carried, "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone Soshi? Why?"

* * *

Ally awoke, still surrounded by the immense darkness of her prison. She'd awoken a few times before, having over heard the demon's plans to do harm to her friends, yet she pretended to be asleep.

Now looking around the room, her gaze landed on the prone form of a young man, a pool of blood surrounding him as he lay there. Though, looking at him, his features seemed to click, signal something in her mind, as if she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Soshi?" She questioned, making sure her voice never became louder than a whisper.

The man made no movement, no signal that he'd heard her.

"Soshi." She tried, louder this time. Oh how she wanted to go to the man, to help him, to make sure he was all right. Though, she would not get the chance so long as her wrists were chained to the wall.

The man's eyes fluttered open, bright ginger cutting through the darkness, his misty vision darting to where the call of his name had come from. There, chained to the wall was the woman he'd been searching for.

"Ally?" he whispered, lifting his head to get a better view of the captive.

"Are you okay?" Ally questioned, tears brimming her violet eyes.

"I will be." Soshi admitted, trying to push himself into a sitting position.

"Don't force yourself." Ally whispered, trying to go forward only to be stopped by her bindings.

Soshi heard the clanking of chains against stone, pushing himself up, he looked towards the young woman.

"He chained you up didn't he." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Ally responded.

The young man stood, his legs shaky, he tried to make his way over towards the imprisoned woman. Falling many times, he continued until he was just in front of her. Falling to his knees, he looked the young ruler in the eyes.

"Are you all right Ally?" Soshi asked.

"I'm fine." The young woman replied, "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm a demon, I can take a lot more than normal people." he said, cringing from the wound in his gut.

"Lean back a little." Ally commanded.

Soshi looked at her questioningly, but did as he was told, showing the young woman his injury.

"You need to get help Soshi, that looks bad." Ally said, her voice laced with worry, "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Chiri told me you were going to fight, so I came looking for you." Soshi explained, his breathing becoming labored once more, the blood beginning to stop, "When I found you, I got a bad feeling so I followed the car you got into."

Ally sat there in silence, 'He followed me? To make sure I was safe?'

Soshi looked into the young woman's eyes, "I don't want anything to happen to you Ally, I honestly don't"

"Lean forward." Ally whispered, she knew what she had to do, the only way to make sure the man before her would survive.

Soshi did as he was told, his face stopping less than an inch from the young woman's.

Ally closed the rest of the way, pressing her lips towards the man who'd come to save her, risking his life for hers.

The couple was soon surrounded by a light purple light, originating from Ally, it had spread to the young demon.

They broke apart a few moments later, the wound Soshi had received closing.

Ally realized what she'd done, she'd healed the man who'd come to save her, the man she truly cared for the most. She knew now what she had felt for Isha was just a slight feeling, one only based on looks. But no, Soshi, he'd risked his life that day, all for her.

Soshi opened his eyes, the ginger gaze full of love and passion.

"I'll get you out of here." Soshi said, his voice full of determination.

Ally's eyes softened, "No you won't."

Soshi looked slightly hurt at her statement, then gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"You'll get us out of here." Ally corrected, a smile on her face; the man before her mirroring her expression as they sat there in the darkness of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well you guys, there's another Chappie for you. Bet none of you thought who Suisei really was huh? Do you think she'll hold a grudge against Artemis? For those of you who are like, why would she? You need to reread the whole Artemis getting her weapons part of the last story. I'm sorry that there's not a lot of fluff…but I assure you that there will be soon, so don't let my kind of sad chapter so close to valentines day get you down. I hope you all enjoyed it….hope you all spend Tuesday with your "Knight in shinning armor" and I hope you all…most of all…..REMEMBER THAT 5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!**

**SammySama**

**In The Next Chapter:**

**Chapter VII: When Life Hands You Lemons…Squirt Them In Somebody's Eye and Run**

**No it has nothing to do with the FanFic term "lemon." anywho…Now that Artemis and the gang have figured out what to do, have their arsenal of power and somewhat of a plan, will they succeed? Will Sesshomaru ever come to terms with the fact that his daughter is the very thing he despises? Now that Soshi's been wounded and captured as well as Ally, will they escape? Will they openly admit their feelings for one another, or will they be too stubborn to admit it? And what does Naraku plan to do with the couple? Find out in the Next chapter of "You Are Everything To Me."**


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII: When Life Hands You Lemons…Squirt Them In Somebody's Eye and Run**

Naraku sat in his dimly lit office, glancing over a few of the ancient books pertaining to old and powerful magic. Finding many which would suite his purpose, he quickly jotted them down. The one Kaguya had used against InuYasha would prove useful as well as the one he'd written on the slip for Toshi to give to the miko to bind her powers. Only he however knew the way to remove it and he doubted the group would be able to figure it out in time.

A soft knock came to the heavy wooden door.

"Come in." Came the demon's dark voice.

The pair entered the room, the female bandaged and bruised. The male unharmed, though looked troubled by something.

"I see you found the intruder." Naraku commented.

"Yes sir." The female said, looking quite amused, "And he was defiantly worth my time."

The male sighed, his partner loved to fight, come to think of it, so did he. The man was not looking forward to his fight with the intruder however, he knew who the man confined in the room with the ruler of the south was, and had no quarrel with him.

"Is that all?" Naraku questioned, eyeing the two before him.

"It has come to my attention that Toshi is and will be unable to carry out he task of disposing of the intruder." The female said calmly, pointing towards her partner, "So I request I take the assignment."

"Just as long as it's done." Naraku said, "I'd said before I didn't care how you went about your job just as long as it was done before the month was over Suisei."

"Yes sir." Suisei said, turning and moving back towards the door.

"I would however wish to know as to why Toshi is unable to carry out his orders." Naraku said, his crimson eyes looking into the demon's emerald ones.

"I have no quarrel with the man." Toshi said, his features remaining placid.

"That doesn't answer my question." Naraku stated, standing and walking towards the man, "Now does it."

"That's the answer I will give you." Toshi replied, his eyes never wavering from his employer's.

"Very well." The demon said, "Though I will find out the truth eventually."

Toshi watched as the demon and his partner left the room, heading to where the prisoners were being kept; he followed after the two. He had no reason to fight the man, had never in the past. They had gone their separate ways once they'd met up with one another. Though, he knew the demon would not approve of his choice in profession, it was his life to live not his brothers.

* * *

Darkness shrouded the couple presently confined to the dungeon like room.

"Psst, Soshi, are you awake?" The female questioned, gently nudging the man who'd fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"What?" The man said with a grunt, resting had helped him regain his strength from the fight with Suisei and since Ally had healed him he was doing much better but he still felt a little nauseous. "Yeah, I am now Ally."

"Sorry." Ally said softly, a small blush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." Soshi assured her, "Lets get those chains off you so we can get the hell out of here."

The demon began to pat himself down, searching for the small knives he kept with him.

"Damn." Soshi cursed.

"What's wrong?" The young woman bound to the wall asked.

"They took my knives." Soshi said, his ginger eyes locking with the woman's violet ones, his silently apologizing for not being able to free her.

"Lift up my blouse in the back and pull out the small pouch tucked in the top of my skirt." Ally said calmly, leaning forward as far as she was able to.

Soshi nodded and carefully lifted the article of clothing only high enough to expose the top of the skirt. There tucked away out of sight and hidden from any unwanted eyes was a thin pouch. Pulling it from it's hiding place, the demon lifted it to his eye level and flipped the flap up to expose the contents inside.

"You are the only one I know who'd go on a date armed." Soshi commented, pulling out two throwing knives and a few needles. Each one of the lethal weapon's points had been sharpened to perfection.

"Better to be safe than sorry I suppose." Ally said with a shrug.

"Good thing you're safe then huh?" Soshi said as he pulled one of the throwing needles from the pouch and set to work on unlocking the cuffs of the chains which held the woman before him prisoner.

"It doesn't matter if I had those with me now or not." Ally replied, looking towards the man who'd risked his life to save her, "I'm always safe when you're near."

The demon smiled, and simply continued his work, trying to free the young woman.

Soshi was able to get one of the medal cuffs around her wrists to open, a soft click signaling it had come unlocked. The moment it had however, the door swung open and three pairs of eyes stared at the couple in the room.

"Keep your hands hidden Ally." Soshi whispered quietly as he sat back against the wall, sliding the small pouch behind the woman, making sure to have the handles of the weapons pointed towards her hand.

"How sweet." Suisei teased, her crystal eyes glinting with amusement, "The two are getting to know each other."

"I see your back is healing, does it still hurt?" Soshi sneered, glaring towards the demon.

Suisei raised a hand, a blue light surrounded it as an ice dagger began to form. Holding it in the throwing position threateningly she said, "Care to comment again?"

"I honestly don't see why you of all people Naraku enlisted the woman's assistance." Soshi taunted, "I mean, if I could injure her to the extent she's in now, what does that show you to her total capability to complete her job?"

Naraku thought about what the demon said for a moment and replied, "She captured you didn't she? And if I recall you'd been injured, the wound fatal no less. I think she's more than capable than carrying out her job."

"That still doesn't mean you'll succeed Naraku." Ally said, her violet eyes narrowing towards her captor, "Kagome will never fall for your tricks."

"You think so do you?" Naraku smirked, "Toshi has already sealed her miko powers, she has no means to defend herself now."

At the mention of his name the said man stepped out from behind the two demon's before him, making his presence known.

Soshi just stared, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"How did you bind her powers?" Ally questioned, not believing the demon for one moment.

"I put a sealing spell on a slip of paper Toshi wrote as a pass and he gave it to her the day he posed as a student in the class she was subbing." Naraku explained, "She took the paper and her miko powers activated the spell. Simple as that."

"They'll come to get me." Ally stated.

"That's what I'm counting on." Naraku said, turning to leave the two with Suisei and Toshi, "I'll leave it to you two to take care of the rest."

"Yes sir." Suisei said, preparing to throw her dagger.

"Why would you do something like this Toshi?" Soshi questioned to the demon before him.

"It's my job." The demon replied, standing off to the side to let his partner handle the task.

"And what a job it is." Soshi said sarcastically, standing up in front of Ally, protecting her from anything that may cause harm to her.

"I am truly sorry but I have to cut this happy reunion short." Suisei said, throwing the dagger towards the demon, "I have a job to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

Soshi raised his hand, causing a wall of fire to surround the couple for a moment as the dagger flew towards them, colliding with the barrier and melting on contact.

The man began to pant, the simple barrier had taken a lot out of him, it wasn't surprising though, he wasn't fully recovered from his last fight.

Kneeling down, the demon still served as a barrier between the demons and the woman behind him, stopping anything that they threw at them, no matter what it took.

Ally saw this and slowly reached for her pouch, pulling out one of the knives.

Suisei formed and threw another dagger, "Can you dodge this?"

Soshi closed his eyes as the dagger approached, yet just as he thought the shard, cold weapon was to make contact with his body, he was pushed to the ground.

Ally saw what the man was doing and just as the dagger was about to collide with him, she lifted her legs and kicked the man in the back hard enough to push him over. Once he was down she threw the knife, blocking the demon's projectile from hitting either one of the captives.

"Very cleaver." Suisei commented, forming yet another weapon, "But I doubt you can dodge it again."

She could, in fact dodge another attack, and many more after that, though she now only had two more weapons at her disposal. She could defend her and the man now prone on the ground with a barrier, though her power would soon be depleted. She was never the defensive type of person, that was always Mia. The hanyou may not wield a sword like a master, but she could materialize a barrier that would keep even the strongest of demonic attacks from penetrating. And for that reason, the two had always worked and been best as a team. They covered each other, and made up for the other's weaknesses, they had to, It was the only way they could have survived.

"If I don't plan this right, we're done for." Ally said to herself as she stared at the woman before her.

"Please someone, help." Ally silently pleaded, hoping beyond hope that someone would come and help them soon, if they didn't they were as good as dead.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a jerk, something was wrong, she could feel it. The feeling in the back for her mind told her that danger was near. With her miko powers dulled to almost nonexistent, she was unable to decipher exactly what the cause was.

Slowly, she pulled away from the hanyou next to her, his low warning growl vibrating through his chest, trying to prevent her escape.

Looking sadly at the man beside her, she gently raised the arm that was currently draped across her waist and managed to slip out of the bed they shared without alerting the hanyou; or so she thought.

Quietly she tip-toed her way across the padded floor of her apartment, making sure to miss all the spots in the floor which would produce any unwanted sound. Slowly twisting the door knob, she spared a glance over her shoulder back towards the seemingly sleeping hanyou. Seeing the peaceful expression on his face, his features relaxed, she pulled open the door and exited the dark room, entering the small passage way that led to the living room.

A small smile began to form on the young miko's face as she glanced around the now somewhat crowded room. Off to a far corner lay Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Miroku had both of his arms wrapped tightly around the young woman, the kitsune and twin tail curled beside the slayer as the small group slept peacefully.

Artemis and Koji occupied one end of the couch; Kane and Bakari the other. Both couples following the monk and slayer's example, safe and loved in each of their mate's embraces.

Walking softly across the padded floor, she glanced around her frequently, making sure she hadn't woken any of her friends up. As she neared the sliding door that lead to the balcony, she spotted the young Lord sleeping in the recliner close to the window, seemingly having been keeping a look out.

Grasping the handle to the door, she began to pull it open, the tracks the large pane of glass was mounted on produced a soft squeak. Horror filled her as she spun around, looking to see if any of the demon's resting in the room had awoken. Letting a sigh of relief escape her, she turned around only to jump away from the door.

Hidden in the shadows of the table which was placed close to the door, was what looked like someone sitting close to the floor, legs crossed. A clawless hand had reached out and grabbed the young miko's ankle, two bright golden eyes stared back at her from the darkness.

"Sorry." Came the voice of the female hidden in the shadows as the concealed form stood up, moving into the light of waning moon, or what little light there was given off by the half moon.

"Mia.." Kagome said with a gasp, "You startled me."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Mia admitted, moving to go out with the young miko.

Kagome pulled open the door, exiting the small apartment she'd called home for four years and turned to the hanyou.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Kagome questioned, though, she knew she had a pretty good idea as to why the young woman was being deprived of the rest she needed, "It's with all that's been happening isn't it?"

"Partly." Mia said, walking over to the railing of the balcony and looking out over the darkened city.

Kagome watched as the hanyou went to the rail, she couldn't help but feel as though something was off. She looked closer at the young woman, and she realized what had changed, and tonight it was evident she was indeed a hanyou.

Mia felt the stare Kagome was giving her and turned to face the woman, her now completely ebony hair swaying slightly as she turned, "I guess I picked up a few habits from uncle Inu."

"Yeah, he never slept on his night of weakness either." Kagome commented, making a mental note to remember this bit of important information.

"If I did do you think you all would still be alive?" Came the rough voice of the male behind the two, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his golden eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you InuYasha?" Kagome questioned as the hanyou walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around the fragile woman's waist.

"I sensed you leaving so I decided to follow you." The hanyou replied, tightening his grip on the young woman and nuzzling her neck where his mark was, emitting a soft growl of contempt, "I was worried something would happen to you."

"I just needed some air to clear my head." Kagome admitted, looking out to the darkened city.

"What on your mind?" Mia asked, a little embraced to witness the couple's show of affection.

"I didn't sense you hiding by the door for one." Kagome explained, turning her deep hazel eyes to the hanyou-now-human's golden ones, "And earlier I didn't sense Artemis following us home. I'm worried something's off with my powers."

"Is there anything we can do to prove their on the fritz?" Mia questioned.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said.

InuYasha thought for a moment, then voiced his idea, "You could shoot an arrow and see if it has your powers attached to it."

"And where would I do this?" Kagome questioned, turning around the hanyou's embrace, "We don't have any targets, and the whole 'don't play with weapons in the house' thing kind of comes into play here."

InuYasha just started at her as if she was the stupidest person in the world, "You could just shoot it out the window, if your powers were active then it would disintegrate when it hit the ground."

"And if her powers are indeed dormant Uncle Inu," Mia said, "Wouldn't it be strange if someone when down the street in the morning and found an arrow embedded in the ground?"

"I suppose so." The hanyou agreed, letting out a deep sigh.

"There's no other choice." Kagome said, more to herself than the two standing beside her, "I need to know."

Pulling herself free from the hanyou's grip, the miko made her way quietly back into the apartment and reached around the corner of the sliding door. Next to the door she kept a spare bow and quiver of arrows, just in case she needed them at a moments notice. Walking back out onto the balcony, she pulled out an arrow and knocked it to the bow, pulling back.

Aiming the projectile to the sky, she pulled back as far as she could and released, the bowstring vibrating as it released the arrow.

The group watched in shock as the arrow flew through the air. Her aim was good, yet the weapon was not accompanied by the pink glow it should have been. This would defiantly pose a problem.

"This is not good." Mia commented, looking towards the couple beside her once she'd gotten over her shock.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked, her voice shaky. She knew InuYasha wouldn't let her help in finding her friend now, she had no means to protect herself and she couldn't depend on him to protect her all the time; that would be too dangerous.

"Well for one, you're not going any where near where Naraku might be." And there it was, the hanyou had said the very thing she'd been afraid him saying.

"But I can't let you go alone?" Kagome challenged, trying to convince her mate to let her come along.

"No, it's too dangerous for you with out your powers. Normal arrows would do nothing against him." InuYasha said, turning to look at the two women next to him, "You and the pup will stay here, as well as Shippo."

"But Uncle Inu." Mia whined, "She's our friend, we should be helping to find her."

"No, you and the miko as well as the kitsune shall stay put and out of harm." Came the deep, regal voice of the demon lord behind the group. He'd heard the conversation outside and decided to join them upon hearing developing plans to go after Naraku.

The human turned her golden gaze to lock with her fathers, "But father I'm more than capable of finding her, I need to help."

"You are to do what I say and stay with the miko." Sesshomaru said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"No." Mia challenged, "I'm going to help find Ally and I'm not going to sit around and wait like some woman awaiting her husband's return from war. She's my friend, my sister and I will not sit idly by and stay quiet."

"Protecting the miko is important Mia." Sesshomaru said, "And you do not posses the power to do battle with Naraku."

Mia was hurt by her father's words, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I understand that I'm a hanyou." Mia said, tears falling freely down her face, showing exactly how emotions could get the better of a hanyou once they'd turned into their human form, "I thought you'd set that aside because I was your daughter, your owe flesh and blood; but I guess I was wrong. Just because I'm not pure means I don't have the power to defend my family and friends. I understand protecting Kagome is top priority but in all honesty, that's her mate's job."

Sesshomaru just stood there, face emotionless as he listened to what his daughter had to say.

"But then again, who knows." Mia said with a sob, making her way back into the apartment to try and get some rest, "May be because you're so cold and heartless you couldn't love another, even as your offspring. Did you even love mother? Or was she just a tool for you to produce an heir so in the off chance Uncle Inu wouldn't claim the throne. But now look, a hanyou will take rule if you die, and that's nothing you can prevent."

With that she opened the door and slipped inside, sliding the glass closed behind her.

Sesshomaru walked over to a chair that had been placed outside and sat down, resting his head in his hands.

Kagome and InuYasha had quietly watched the exchange between the two. They could understand why his daughter seemed to hate him so much.

"She doesn't mean what she says Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly, walking towards the demon lord, kneeling down to his level and placing a hand on his knee, "She'd just upset with all that's been going on. She doesn't realize that you're doing all of this to protect her."

"She's right though." Sesshomaru admitted, "Because she's a hanyou I wont let her go. She may be my daughter but she doesn't posses the power to battle that monster."

The demon raised his golden eyes to meet his brother's, "I understand you're a hanyou, and she often uses you as back up in her arguments, but you've fought Naraku, as every one in that room has." He said the last part as he pointed a clawed hand into the room the rest of the group was sleeping, "She just doesn't realized that you're much more stronger than her, you have Tetsusaiga to aid you where she has nothing like that."

"You're a good father to her Sesshomaru." InuYasha said softly, though he hated his brother, the demon had done much for him and his friends and he'd raised the young girl best he could, "Even though you're a bastard at times, you know what's best for the pup and try to keep her safe. I've tried to teach her to defend herself and she's getting better but the fact remains you treat her differently, much like you did me a long time ago. Mixed or pure breed, the fact remains that she's your daughter and it shouldn't matter what she is as long as she's yours."

Sesshomaru knew the hanyou spoke the truth, he had spent so much time away from her as she grew up, trying to keep her safe. Yet she'd grown up with out him, and now she thought that what he and Rin shared meant nothing, that he simply used her.

"I need to speak with her." Sesshomaru said, standing and making his way to the sliding door.

"Just bee easy on her Sesshomaru, she's upset." Kagome said softly, her deep eyes full of concern.

Nodding, the demon went into the apartment.

Kagome stood up and walked over towards her mate, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You know what?" Kagome asked, her hazel eyes full of love as she looked up into the face of the man she loved so dearly.

"No what?" He replied, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, pulling the woman close to his body.

"I think you'd make a great father someday." Kagome said as she rested her head on the man's chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"You think so do you?" InuYasha said, letting his head fall to rest on the top of the young woman's head, "Well, you'd make a great mother."

The two just stood out on the balcony for some time, just enjoying each other's presence, not knowing what would happen next, or even if they'd be separated; separated in a way where nether would be together again. Though the bond the two had could prevail over anything. The miko had pulled the man from being taken over by his demonic blood many times, healed his heart and loved him with such a passion that no one had loved him with before.

InuYasha couldn't help a smile that formed on his face as he thought about how his life had changed once he'd met the young woman in his arms. He was grateful to her, and he loved her with all his heart.

Kagome was meant to be with InuYasha, and InuYasha with her. The two knew that now. InuYasha was her savior, her protector and the man who'd keep her safe and loved for all of time. The young miko loved the hanyou, something many thought to be impossible, yet she'd saved him countless times, and pulled him through many hardships.

_**Kagome was his heart, and the only one who could save him.**_

* * *

The demon lord made his way through the apartment in search of where his daughter had gone off to. Reaching the bedrooms, his heightened hearing caught the sound of crying through one of the closed doors.

Quietly, he turned the door knob and entered. The moment he entered the room he knew who the quarters belonged to, the sent of the southern ruler surrounded and covered everything in the room. He figured the sent gave the woman comfort, even though her senses were reduced to those of a mortals.

Sesshomaru walked over towards the woman who was curled into the fetal position on top of the bed at the far side of the room, her face buried into a red pillow as she clutched it tightly.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I will be once you get out of my life and leave me the hell alone." Mia snapped, trying to sound intimidating though her face muffled the comment and her choked back sobs didn't help her.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru said, trying to get the young woman to sit up and hear him out.

"Really?" Mia questioned, raising her head from the pillow, "I don't think we do, I said all I need to say."

"Then you need to hear me out." The demon said, looking into the young woman's face. She had grown up to be such a beautiful person, he had to admit. As a human she was the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her golden eyes that is. She had always taken a liking to helping others and that just proved how much she was like her mother also. It had been hard for him to raise the woman before him, a hanyou and being a girl hadn't helped.

"I first would like to say that because you're a hanyou does contribute to the fact that I'm not allowing you to go." Sesshomaru started.

Mia glared at the man before her and said, "Uncle Inu's a hanyou and he gets to go. He's got a mate now and that should be HIS top priority."

"Your uncle has also fought Naraku before and knows what he's capable of." The demon said, "And he has Tetsusaiga also, which is a major factor in his strength."

Mia knew he was right, though her stubborn attitude wouldn't let her admit it to anyone but herself.

"It's my priority to find my friend and make sure she's safe. She's been the only family I've truly had. She's been like my sister, like a mother to me." Mia commented, sitting all the way up and staring her father in the face, "If you think that finding her is so unimportant then why did you come? Why couldn't you have left us all alone and gone back to work?"

"Because I need to make sure Naraku's dead once and for all." Sesshomaru said, "I need to uphold my honor as well, I've said I'd help and backing out would prove I'm weak."

"Is that all that matters to you?" Mia questioned, tears falling down her cheeks once more, "Does honor matter more than me…or mom? Is that why you cast us aside and when she died you shed no tears? Because your ashamed of us? Because she was a human and I'm a half breed?"

Sesshomaru showed emotion for the first time in a good long while, his golden eyes darkened with hurt as he pulled the sobbing woman to his chest, rubbing circles on her back, trying to sooth her.

Mia clutched a hold of her father's shirt, crying into the demon's chest.

"I'm not ashamed of you or your mother." Sesshomaru said, his voice shaky, "I'm hurt that you would even say something like that. I do what I do to protect you, I care for you and it would kill me if something happened to you. I loved your mother more than I ever thought I could love someone. She taught me that showing emotion wasn't bad, and she cared for me. I saved her life when she was but a child and she continued to follow me afterwards. Soon after, I realized that I cared for the small child and once she reached of age, I asked her to become my mate and she accepted."

By now the lord was crying softly, burying his nose in the young woman's ebony hair, seeking comfort in the sent of wildflowers that she produced.

"I care for you Mia." Sesshomaru choked, "More than you will ever know. I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you, but know it was to protect you."

Mia sniffled, releasing the hold she had on the shirt and snaked her arms around the demon, hugging the man who now embraced her.

"I understand now." Mia said softly, resting her head on the man's chest over his heart, seeking comfort in his heart beat, "And I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm sorry for not thinking about the reasons you do what you do." Mia said, "I based my assumptions on what I'd heard, what Uncle Inu had told me and I thought that you hated me because I was a hanyou."

The first rays of light began to filter through the window of the ruler's room, casting a faded light over the two currently sitting on the bed. A soft white glow surrounded the young woman as her night of weakness came to a close.

Once again she sat there before her father as a hanyou, her silver bangs and streaks framing her face once more contrasting with the ebony of the rest of her hair. Claws now adorned her hands once more as her senses became enhanced, far more superior than a mortals'.

Mia raised her head to look into her father's face and said, her tone serious, "I want you to find her, and bring her back safely."

Sesshomaru composed himself and nodded.

"And if you don't, be sure that you know upon your return I will kill you." Mia threatened, pulling herself from her father's grasp and making her way to the door, grasping the handle.

Stopping she said, "Father?"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Be careful." Mia replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru sat in the room for a few moments after his daughter had left. Looking out the window, the curtains having been drawn.

"She sure has grown into a fine woman, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, "I just thought she could have lived a peaceful, normal life. But now that Naraku's returned, I don't know what to do."

"She'll be fine Sesshomaru, trust her." Came a soft voice, seemingly from with in the demon lord's head.

"You're right, though isn't it a parent's job to worry." Sesshomaru said, standing and making his way towards the door as well, leaving behind the presence that had comforted him many times, and the voice he'd only heard since the feudal era in his dreams.

The sun shone through the window, casting a bright light into the room. The translucent figure standing in the light smiled, her orange and white squared kimono swayed gently in a nonexistent wind, the adult form of the young girl the demon lord had save smiled softly after the demon.

"Take good care of her Sesshomaru." The figure said softly as she disappeared from where she'd come, leaving not a trace that she'd been there.

* * *

The group sat around the table, a little crowded, but they managed to squeeze everyone around it. Everyone at the table with the exception of Shippo, Mia and Kagome-who was in the next room-were changed from their sleeping attire and into their work or day clothes.

Kagome emerged from the kitchen, with the help of InuYasha she was able to carry all the food she'd cooked for the group at once, placing the plates in front of her guests, she and InuYasha then took their seats off to the side of the table.

"So what's our course of action going to be?" Koji questioned in between bites of his eggs.

"Kagome, Shippo and the pup are to remain here." InuYasha replied, giving one final look towards Kagome that just gave her no room to argue about the subject.

"As for the rest of us, we'll divide into groups." Sesshomaru explained as he began to name off who'd be in each of the predetermined groups, much like a teacher would his students as they got ready for a field trip, "Koji, you and your mate will be group one."

The two nodded.

"Kane and Bakari, you're group two," Sesshomaru continued, "The slayer and monk are group three."

Sango's head shot up at the demon lord's statement, "Do I have to?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, "Yes, why?"

"Do you know what he's like?" Sango questioned, feeling a bit uneasy around the man's wandering hand, though she loved him dearly, she thought that they'd get nothing done if she had to drag his unconscious body through the streets of Tokyo.

InuYasha laughed lightly as he said, "I give you full permission to kill him Sango, and to give you some back up, Kirara will be with you."

"Alright." Sango said, her tone defeated as she eyed the monk who was scooting closer towards her.

"That leaves InuYasha and I as group four." Sesshomaru finish, waiting for everyone to quiet down so he was to continue with the instructions.

"Now, once we finish here, we are to spread out and look for any sign of Naraku or the missing woman." Sesshomaru continued, "If anyone finds anything, simply press this."

Handing around a bag full of what looked like garage door opener buttons, the group stared at the demon lord.

"What are these Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku questioned, examining the small object.

"When pressed, it triggers a high frequency sound only heard by demons." Sesshomaru explained, "So if anyone finds any hint of Naraku or Ally press the button and the rest of us will follow the signal to your location."

"Where did you get these?" Kane asked, eyeing the impressive information.

"They were confiscated from a demon a while back, he was using it to annoy his neighbors in a small suburb by causing them extreme headaches." Sesshomaru said, "These have been tweaked so they aren't as sharp but they are loud enough for us to hear with in a 30 mile radius of each other."

"This is some pretty neat stuff." Koji commented, turning towards his mate and said, "So are you going to be my 'bond girl' on this assignment?"

Artemis shot her mate a dark glare and promptly smacked the back of his head.

"This is your fault you know." Artemis said, pointing a finger towards the monk.

"Why Lady Artemis, what have I done?" Miroku questioned, plastering a innocent look onto his face, well as innocent as the guilty monk could manage.

"You perverted, monk." Artemis sneered.

"That's enough children." Bakari said, trying to gain control of the fight before it started, "We need to find Ally, not fight among our selves. And I don't see why you hit him."

"Have you ever seen the American movies about this agent named James Bond?" Artemis questioned.

The hanyou shook her head, her fox ears perking up on top of her head.

"Well in these movies this guy has to most of the time save this woman right." Artemis explained.

Bakari nodded.

"And she'd usually in skimpy clothing, but afterwards they always end up together at the end of the movie and you can pretty much assume they're going to have sex. And even almost every movie has to have scantily clad women in it." Artemis said disgustedly.

Bakari narrowed her eyes towards the young wolf demon, "You deserved it."

"I hate it when you take her side." Koji commented as he stood up and stretched, "Well if everyone's done, I think we better get going."

Everyone made their way towards the door, InuYasha and Sesshomaru lingering back to talk to the women left behind.

"Kagome, come with me." InuYasha said, motioning for her to follow him to the room off from the hallway by the door.

"I know you don't like this, but I need you to promise me that you will not leave Mia's side." InuYasha said seriously.

"But Inu.." Kagome tried to argue.

"No 'buts' Kagome, do you or don't you." InuYasha questioned.

"Fine, yes I'll stay with Mia." Kagome said, caving into the hanyou's request.

"Good." InuYasha said, smiling towards the woman before him.

Closing the short distance between them, InuYasha wrapped his arms around the small woman, pulling her close to him. Leaning down, he placed his lips over hers, the woman gladly returning the gesture.

"I love you Kagome." InuYasha said, not wanting to release the woman.

"I love you too, InuYasha." Kagome replied, "You better come back in one piece."

"When have I not?" InuYasha questioned.

"Don't joke with me." Kagome said, looking him square in the eye.

"Fine I will." InuYasha said, pulling the woman by the hand back into the hall to wait for his brother.

Sesshomaru stood by the door, Mia before him as he saw the couple's approach.

"Now you are to stay with the miko, am I clear." Sesshomaru said.

"Crystal." Mia said, a mischievous glint in her bright golden eyes.

"If I get back and she is harmed in any way, you will not only have to deal with me," Sesshomaru explained, "But her mate as well."

"Understood." Mia replied, giving the demon a mock salute.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, turning towards his brother, "Shall we?"

"Lets go." InuYasha agreed, walking towards the door and where his brother stood.

"Remember what you promised Kagome." InuYasha said as he left after his brother.

Mia looked towards Kagome as the door shut behind the last of the searching party.

"One." Mia counted.

"Two." Kagome continued.

"Three." They both said in unison as Mia could hear the elevator door close the group had taken, the sound of the bell to the door heard through the walls of the apartment by her demon hearing.

As the last number was said the girls ran into their rooms, quickly pulling on clothes and rushing back into the living room to get their shoes.

Kagome had pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, a heavy coat folded over her arm as she ran to get the boots by the door.

Mia emerged from the bathroom having shed her dirty clothes and changed into a red t-shirt and pair of black jeans, a heavy coat covering her to prevent the cold from getting to her, her boots by the door as well.

The small kitsune just stared at the woman with a confused expression upon his face.

"Kagome, what are you guys doing?" Shippo questioned, "InuYasha told us to stay here."

"No he didn't." Kagome corrected, "He told us to stay with 'Mia'. Now if she comes with us, we'll still be with her and we can search for Ally with out having broken our promise. Now hurry and go get changed Shippo."

"They should have chosen their words carefully." Mia commented, "I mean they just handed us a great opportunity."

"Well you know what they say," Kagome began, "When life hands you lemons, make lemonade."

Mia turned her head towards the miko, "I think we should get some lemons."

"Why?" Kagome questioned as Shippo entered the room, his concealment charm activated.

"So if we find Naraku we can squirt them in his eye and run." Mia said.

Kagome laughed, "When life hands you lemons, squirt them in somebody's eye and run."

The room erupted in a fit of laughter brought on by the two women's silliness and the men's stupidity.

Once their laughter was under control, they started to leave. Making their way towards the elevator Kagome questioned, "So where are we going to start?"

"First I need to go see an old friend." Mia said, turning towards Kagome as they entered the elevator.

"What for?" Kagome axed.

"Father said I couldn't do battle because I was a hanyou, and because I did not posses an adequate weapon." Mia said with a smile, "So I'm going to pay a little visit to some one who can provide me with what I need."

"You mean to get a sword like Tetsusaiga?" Shippo questioned the hanyou.

"Yes." Mia replied.

"Well lets go pay that old sword smith a visit then." Kagome said with a smile at seeing the old demon who'd helped them out in the past and given her mate the strength and advice to master his sword.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, there's another chappie for you guys! I would like to forewarn you however that the next two updates may be a little off, my b-day is next Thursday (March 2nd YAY!) and this weekend I'm getting ready for it.. but yeah, I just wanted to tell you that, not this weekend ..but the weekend of the 4th there may not be a update because I'll be busy celebrating my big 16th b-day but it will be posted hopefully the Monday after or Friday before that weekend.**

**Now, regarding this chappie. Who got the connection of the last story title in the story? I had debated on whether or not I should have that whole Mia/Sesshomaru stuff…I though I made it sound like Sessy was a pansy…oh well…father daughter moment. Plus I needed to patch things up with those two anyway. What do you all think? And yes, Sessy has two arms…remember last story I mentioned he did? Remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**In The Next Chapter Of "You Are Everything To Me"**

**Chapter VIII: When Everything's Made To Be Broken, I Just Want You To Know Who I Am**

**Will InuYasha and the gang find Naraku's hide out? Will they save Ally? How will Ally and the recovering Soshi survive their encounter with Naraku and his minions? Who is it that Mia wants to see? And will Sesshomaru forgive her for breaking her promise? Will the hanyou be able to keep her safe, or will her choice to take maters into her own hands cause the miko's life to be endanger when Suisei's partner confronts them? Find out next time on You are everything to me!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note**

**This is a LONG chapter….longest of this story so far so I better get a lot of reviews for this! Total count of pages for this chapter at end in Author's Note.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: When Everything's Made To Be Broken, I Just Want You To Know Who I Am**

Kagome drove a ways away from the city, making sure to go avoid being spotted by any of the search parties as she navigated through the somewhat crowded city. Following Mia's directions, the three had made their way to an old dirt road, turning onto it they traveled about a mile and a half down it before coming to a stop in front of an old house.

The house was two stories, a faded paint coated the outside of the somewhat ancient building. The three got out of the small sports car, the kitsune promptly jumping into his adoptive mother's arms as they walked up to the porch.

Climbing the few steps that had been built to lead up to the front door, Mia went to the wooden barrier and knocked rather hard, hoping to earn the attention of the one she had come to see.

A few moments later, and no one had come.

"I guess no ones here." Kagome said, looking around to the windows that had been covered, probably to keep anyone-if they ever did- who came around from seeing what was going on inside.

"That's impossible." Mia replied, narrowing her eyes at the door which remained closed, "There's always someone here."

Knocking harder this time, she shouted, "IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

The sound of rushing feet met the group as the door was pulled open, only, who they were expecting didn't answer the door.

There before the small group was a man no more than twenty five, his black hair, tinged with a deep midnight blue, his eyes a bright cerulean. The man took a moment to register who was at his door, once he took in the sight of the hanyou standing before him, her golden eyes alit with what looked like amusement, his own eyes lit up.

"Mia." The man greeted happily, pushing open the screen door to allow the three to enter, "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Mia replied, motioning for Kagome to follow her as she made her way into the house.

"Seiji," Mia began, "This is my friend Kagome, Kagome this is Seiji."

"Nice to meet you." The young man said, holding out his hand.

"Like wise." Kagome replied, taking his hand in hers and shaking it gently.

"Well we came her to ask about a sword." Mia continued, looking towards the young man.

"Of course, follow me." Seiji said, turning and leading them through the house.

Mia smiled towards the back of the young man, her eyes growing soft.

Kagome noticed her friends actions and smiled as well.

"I think she likes him." Came the kitsune's small voice, trying to be loud enough for the mortal who carried him to hear, yet quiet for the hanyou not to.

"Me too." Kagome replied, her voice just audible, knowing that the kitsune would be able to hear her with his demon hearing.

The group came to a stop in front of a heavy wooden door, the sound of metal against metal beyond the wood.

"If you all will be so kind as to wait here for just one moment." Seiji said as he opened the door and slipped inside. With in minutes the noises stopped and the man returned, opening the door to the group, "If you would please come in."

Mia nodded, entering the cluttered room, being careful not to step on any piece of metal that may be protruding from the floor.

"I hear the granddaughter of the great demon lord is seeking a weapon." The old demon commented from his spot across the room, "And it is good to see you after so long Kagome."

"Good to see you too, Totosai." Kagome replied, giving the old demon a small bow in greeting.

Mia nodded and addressed the old demon, "Yes, I came here to request you have a sword forged."

"Well I'm sorry to say that I no longer forge weapons." Totosai said, pointing a finger towards the man standing behind the guests, "Seiji handles all of that now."

"Congratulations." Mia said, turning to speak with the young man behind her, the man in turn walked to stand near the old sword smith.

"Yes," Seiji replied, "And after 150 long years I can now proudly call my self a sword smith, one who apprenticed under the great Totosai."

"Well then, what would I have to do to have you commission me a sword?" The hanyou questioned.

"Simply give me a fang to work with and I shall have it done in no more than two days." Seiji responded, bowing his head slightly with respect, "Anything for the descendent of the great lord of the west."

"Very well." Mia said waking over towards the young man and sitting down, opening her mouth for the fang to be taken.

"I apologize in advance." The man said softly, picking up a pair of pliers and gripping one of the woman's abnormally sharp canines, giving a good strong tug, pulling the tooth out.

"Damn." The hanyou cursed, her eyes starting to water slightly, "That hurt."

"You should have seen your uncle when I needed to pull one of his fangs to repair Tetsusaiga," Totosai said, "He bawled like a baby once it'd been taken out."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this, "Really?"

The old demon nodded.

"I'm sorry this couldn't be a more lengthily visit Totosai." Mia apologized, standing and walking towards the door, " But I'm afraid we must take our leave."

"What for?" Seiji questioned, "You only just got here."

"We are in search of my friend." Mia explained, "You may know her more formally as the Ruler of the South. She's been kidnapped by Naraku, or at least that's what we think."

"And you're going to search for her by yourselves?" Seiji asked, his eyes widening in shock. He'd never had the "pleasure" of meeting the said demon but he'd heard enough to know that he was trouble.

"Of course." Mia replied, "Don't look so surprised, we're a lot stronger than we look."

"Just like your uncle." Totosai commented, turning his attention toward the young hanyou, "Though I'm glad you came to see us before going up against him."

"So am I." Mia replied, twisting the handle of the heavy door.

"I'll see you out." Seiji offered, showing the group the way out of the large house.

"Thank you for your services." Mia thanked the young man once they'd made it out onto the porch.

"Think nothing of it." Seiji replied, his eyes softening, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know." Mia replied softly, turning towards the man, gold locking with cerulean.

"Promise me something though, will you?" he questioned.

"What?" Mia asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I want you to promise me that you will be careful." Seiji replied softly, his eyes soft and loving, "All of you."

"I promise." Mia said, Kagome and Shippo nodding in reply.

Seiji watched as the group made their way back to the miko's small sports car, climbed in and went back down the road, never taking his eyes off the retreating object until it was out of sight.

With a sigh, the demon went back into the sound proof house to work on the sword he'd been commissioned to make.

* * *

"He seemed nice." Kagome commented as the group went down the dirt road.

"He is." Mia replied, looking idly out the window as the car drove thought he seemingly endless woods.

"So, where do we start looking?" Kagome questioned, sparing a glance next to her towards the hanyou.

Mia's golden eyes looked ahead of them, getting a sense of déjà vu from the dirt road they now traveled on.

"When you get to the end of this road," Mia replied, "Make a right."

"But that'll take us away from the city." Kagome said, confusion evident in her features.

"I have to tell Chiri and Naito what's happened." Mia said, her eyes becoming serious, "and I know someone who can help us find Ally."

Nodding in understanding Kagome did as she was instructed.

Not more than ten minutes later was the group stopping at yet another old house, only this time it was a warn farm house.

Exiting the car, Mia ran up to the door, knocking on it gently and waiting for the residents to greet her.

A middle aged woman opened the door her cheerful face greeted by the young hanyou's serious one.

"What's happened?" She questioned, her features now mirroring the young woman's.

"We need to speak with you and Naito." Mia replied, "It's about Ally."

"Come in." The woman said, moving aside to let the three enter.

Kagome looked towards the woman apologetically, she knew this was going to be a bad conversation. She felt like the one who would come back from war to tell the family their son or brother had died, not something she wished to ever do.

"You all just have a seat in here." The woman said, waving a hand towards the chairs in the living room the group had entered upon coming into the house.

"Naito!" The woman called, requesting her mate's presence, "Come in here please."

The man walked into the room, looking curiously towards his mate, "What's the matter Chiri?"

"Something's happened." Chiri responded, taking a seat on the couch she'd sat at when Mia and Ally had last visited, "I think you should hear this."

Nodding, Naito walked over and took a seat next to his mate, turning his gaze deep brown gaze to the three before him.

Mia sat in the same seat she had when she'd last been to the house, Kagome and Shippo taken the seat Ally had sat in.

"Now explain to us what's wrong." Naito said, his eyes soft.

"Ally's been kidnapped by Naraku." Mia said, her tone calm and her features collected, "I thought you would like to know. She's been missing since yesterday and we've sent several search parties to look for her, ourselves included."

"Against your mate's wishes I gather." Naito commented, directing his comment towards Kagome.

"How did you know?" Kagome questioned, a slight blush creeping across her face.

"I just know how Mia is, and your sent is filled with nervousness as well as a blend of your mates I presume." The demon replied, "And I know if it truly is Naraku you all are after, Lord Sesshomaru would never allow Mia to go anywhere near the fight."

"Agreed." Chiri added with a nod, "We will not reveal you've come to us, should he stop to request our assistance.

"Thank you." Mia said, her form relaxing, "I do however have a question to ask."

"What is it?" Chiri replied.

"Would it be all right if we borrow Kage?" Mia questioned, desperation and pleading in her eyes, yet her voice never wavered, "I think it's the only way we'll find her in time."

"I think that's a great idea." Chiri said, looking towards the hanyou, "If he will let you near, you may. Though he isn't very keen to strangers."

"Understood." Mia replied, walking towards the back door and exiting it, the miko and kitsune following behind her.

"Who are we going to see?" Kagome questioned, confused as she watched the young woman walk down through the enclosed field, looking around for something that seemed not to be there.

"Kage." Came the hanyou's response as she took a deep breath and let a loud, high pitched whistle escape her lips.

With in moments, the ground began to tremble, the miko looking around wildly for the cause of the disturbance.

From the think line of trees came a large black horse, his crimson eyes alit with an inner fire as he charged the three that was in HIS field, small flames of fire erupting from his hooves as he ran, trying to intimidate the group.

"Move aside Kagome." Mia said calmly to the miko behind her.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about me." Mia replied, looking strait into the demon's crimson eyes as he continued to charge her.

Nodding, Kagome moved away from the hanyou, towards the safety of the house and stood there, waiting patiently for the outcome of the encounter.

The demon horse charged towards the hanyou, coming to a complete stop in front of her, his head no more than two inches from her own as he continued to stare at the hanyou.

"Kage." The hanyou said softly, looking into his eyes, hers' trying to convey her desperation and pleading, "Will you help us? Ally's in trouble and we know you can help us find her."

The demon horse stood unmoving, just staring the hanyou down, contemplating her request.

"Will you trust us?" Mia questioned, holding a hand up towards his face, not letting it get too close as to frighten of intimidate the demon.

Kage leaned his head into her hand, nuzzling her palm with his long nose, telling her he trusted her and he'd help her find his companion.

"Thank you." Mia whispered, turning towards Kagome. "Okay, you can come over now."

Hesitantly, Kagome treaded across the field, looking wearily towards the demon horse, intimidating the young miko by it's size. The demon was at least seven feet tall, that's his head to his hooves. Thinking about it, she'd seen horses his size somewhere before, maybe from America? She couldn't remember.

Reaching a hand out tentatively towards the demon, she waited for him to acknowledge her and trust her before she would touch him.

Kage, repeating the same action he had with Mia, raised his nose slightly and nuzzled the young woman's palm.

Laughing gently Kagome questioned, "So what now."

"Now," Mia replied, a smile crossing her face, "We fly."

Puzzled, Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

Saying nothing, the hanyou nodded towards the demon, who in turn lowered himself so the three could climb onto his back.

Mia, mounting the large demon, turned towards the miko, "Coming?"

"You mean we're going to ride him?" Kagome questioned, looking uneasily towards the large demon.

"Well duh." Mia replied, rolling her eyes, "Come on you sissy."

Narrowing her eyes towards her friend she said, "I'm no sissy. I just don't like heights."

"Unless it's InuYasha who's carrying you." Mia said slyly extending a hand towards the young woman, laughing as a blush engulfed the miko's face like wild fire, "Come on it's no different than riding Kirara."

"Okay." She said uneasily, taking the young woman's hand as she helped her atop the large horse, Shippo moving to sit in between the two women.

"Now hand on tight." Mia advised, gently kicking the horse's sides and he turned around and started to pick up speed.

Kagome clutch onto the woman in front of her for dear life, trying not to squish the kitsune in between them who was currently burring his face in her stomach.

With in a few moments of the horse's drastic speed increase, the large demon began to glow a florescent red, his aura surrounding him and moving to form two large wings off to his sides. With in moments, two giant wings of fire had materialized at the horse's sides. Running a bit farther down the field, treating it like a runway for a plane, he jumped, landing on the ground a few times before he became airborne.

Once in the air, he began to scout the area, he'd help his new companions find the one he was suppose to protect, the last of the royal line to the south.

* * *

The two brothers walked along the outskirts of the city, close to the place Totosai now resided.

The hanyou looked over towards his brother and asked, "Sense anything Sesshomaru?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied looking towards his brother. They had called a truce, living under the same house was trying most days but they'd get through it, "You know your mate will not obey you InuYasha."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha questioned, curiosity getting him like the cat.

"She seemed to be hiding something." Sesshomaru explained, "I think she plans on going after Naraku herself, to track him down on her own."

"I never said she couldn't." InuYasha replied, looking towards his brother, a smirk on his face, "I said she had to stay with Mia. It's you who said she wasn't to leave the apartment not me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards the hanyou, "Why did you say that?"

"Because I know Kagome." InuYasha sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I figured she was going to go after the pup anyway so why make her feel guilty about it."

Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head, a light winter breeze blowing past them, the two unaffected by the decrease in temperature.

With the wind though, came the sense of a strong, unfamiliar aura, accompanying it however was a familiar sent, three to be precise.

"Smell that." InuYasha commented, raising his nose higher to pinpoint where the source was.

"Above you half-breed." Sesshomaru said, pointing towards the flaming object now above the two.

The two watched as the large demon horse flew across the sky, darting in between the cloud cover.

"Seems you were right about your mate." The demon lord commented, catching the sent of the woman along with his daughter.

"Told you." InuYasha said smartly, turning to follow the demon, "Coming?"

"I suppose we better follow them then." Sesshomaru suggested, following his brother as they stuck close to the two above them, making sure there were there if anything should go wrong.

* * *

The assassin looked downward towards her captives, her crystal eyes which gave her the illusion of innocence mocked the couple before her, her partner standing off to the side; a bystander of sorts.

"You only have one shot girl." Suisei taunted, "And your arm is still bound, what are you ever going to do?"

"What ever is necessary." The woman replied, puffing herself up to look as intimidating as she could, however that was a stretch for her seeing as how her blouse and skirt had been torn, and she looked down right pitiful.

"Analyze your options." Came the voice of the healer in the back of the young woman's mind, "Map out your course of action and strike."

That had never worked out in the past, she was no good at materializing weapons, all she could ever muster was a single black feather, though why that kept appearing she didn't know, what could she do? Tickle her to death? Sharpen the point like a quill and throw it at her? If she had an arrow shaft she could make fletching and then she'd have an arrow shaft with feathers…no good.

The young woman began to concentrate, a white aura surrounding her as she tried once again to muster up a sword or a dagger. After moments of trying the only thing she was able to produce was yet again a single black feather.

"Damn." She cursed, narrowing her eyes at the failed attempt at a lethal weapon…at least she going for something with a point, preferably sharp.

The young man before her turned, locking ginger with violet. He followed the woman's gaze and noticed the feather. Leaning over, he plucked it from the ground and turned around facing the woman who threatened the their lives, and towards his brother who betrayed him.

The man concentrated, his aura flickering from a dark black-blue to blazing red. Soon the feather the man held in his hand transformed into a long katana, it's blade so sharp it would slice, dice and even chop if need be.

"Soshi, how did you?" The woman questioned, staring wide eyed at the man's back.

"You need to concentrate Ally." Soshi replied, "It's a matter of what you want your aura to bend it to. Take your power and bind it to that object and envision what you want to happen."

Nodding, Ally thought about getting free from the wall, trying to think of something to get her free, then it came to her. She'd simply pick the lock with the small needle and use the rest of her energy for the offensive.

"Can you stall her?" Ally whispered, barely audible to mortal hearing range as she began to pick the lock.

Nodding, Soshi stood up, his legs shaky but he stood, eyes narrowed towards the woman before him.

"Brave are we?" Suisei questioned, bringing her sword into a offensive stance, "Lets see how much fun you are now."

Soshi placed his sword in the position to parry, blocking the oncoming assault easily.

"Not bad." Suisei commented, "But can you block this?"

The demon brought her sword around, had the man not ducked it would have taken his head clear off.

Ally saw this, hurrying her attempts at freeing herself she took a few more moments of picking and finally got the chains around her wrist unlocked. Pulling her arm down, she rubbed he now raw area with her free hand, trying to numb the pain that now came from the irritated skin.

The man before her was having a lot of difficulty blocking the woman at this point. She had to do something.

Concentrating once more, her aura swirling around her, she was able to produce a sword as well, now she was ready.

"Soshi duck." Ally called as she ran towards the man swinging her sword towards the demon's chest.

Nimbly Suisei jumped back, landing on the heels of her feet.

"Now I'm growing tired of this game." Suisei admitted, standing to her full height and facing off towards the couple.

"I'm afraid I have to halt your progress once more Suisei." Came the cold voice from the door way.

"Why now Naraku?" Suisei said, annoyance clearly evident in her tone.

"The hanyou and miko are coming, and I request your assistance." Naraku replied, stepping into the room, "Toshi, I have a job for you."

The young man nodded, his jade eyes looking towards the demon, "What do you request of me?"

"I need you to change form and attack the group." Naraku said, "Have them fall into a false sense of security and attack."

"Understood." Toshi replied, closing his eyes, his dark aura surrounding him as he changed form.

"That will do." Naraku commented, looking over the young man's new look.

Nodding, Toshi took his leave to await the arrival of the group heading his way.

"Come Suisei." Naraku ordered, narrowing his eyes towards the young woman, "They'll still be here when you get back."

The woman sighed, clearly annoyed that she was unable to complete her job. Releasing the sword, it disappeared the moment it hit the floor, the young woman following the demon. Naraku closed the door behind him and the three made their way towards the front entrance.

"I don't think so." Ally said, looking around the room for any other possible exit, "I won't be here when you get back, I'm getting out of this hell hole."

The young woman noticed the man swaying on his feet, running over towards him she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling his arm over her shoulder, keeping him upright.

"Thanks." The young man whispered, trying to walk with the aid of the young woman.

"Any time." Ally replied, slowly moving towards the door and pulled.

Nothing.

She pushed.

Nothing.

"It's locked." Soshi said, looking towards the door with annoyance.

"Well thank you captain obvious." the woman replied sarcastically, raising a needle and began to pick the lock. This one took her much longer to break but managed to finally get it open.

Gently pushing open the heavy door, Ally poked her head out, peering around the corner. Seeing that the coast was clear, she began to aid her companion out of the room, making their way to some where they could exit the house.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Soshi questioned the woman aiding him.

"No, but I have a good feeling this will lead us out." Ally replied, taking a right at the end of a rather long corridor. Reaching the end, ally pressed her ear against the door, listening to the quietness that came from beyond the wooden barrier, the soft chirping of a bird catching her attention.

"I hear birds." Ally said, looking towards the man beside her.

"Could be a trap." he offered, "But there's only one way to find out."

The young woman opened the door, thankful that it was unlocked and swung it open, having to cover her eyes as the assault of the sun invaded her violet eyes. Having been kept in the dark for so long hurt them when having to be forced into an area with such harsh light.

"We made it." Soshi sighed.

"Yes," Ally agreed, hurriedly walking out of the house and into the surrounding brush, "We made it."

* * *

Naraku led the two through the house and out to the front yard. He stopped upon reaching the front door.

"Do you both understand what it is you are to do?" The demon questioned.

"Yes." The two replied in unison, the male stepping forward.

"I'll go first and await the arrival of the group. When I see the puppet I am to be prepared." Toshi repeated the instructions he'd been given.

"Very good." Naraku replied, turning his crimson gaze to scan between the two, "Know that if you should fail, you will only get one more try. In the event that you do fail, retreat back into the building, from there we will escape. Do I make my self clear?"

The two nodded, Toshi putting a hand on the door knob and turned, making his way outside.

"Toshi." Suisei said from behind the man.

"What?" He questioned.

"Don't screw this up." She replied, narrowing her eyes towards the man.

"Don't worry, I won't." Toshi replied, exiting the house and closing the door behind him, making the final preparations for the battle with the group he was about to start.

* * *

The three atop the demon horse looked around their surroundings, taking in the dense forest beneath them and looking out for anything that may cause them harm.

"Do you sense anything?" Mia asked, glancing behind her towards the miko and kitsune that traveled with her.

"I don't." Kagome replied, though she knew that would be obvious seeing as how her powers had declined greatly.

"I don't either." Shippo replied, "Though I think we're down wind so I wouldn't' be able to pick anything up anyway."

Nodding, Mia turned her attention ahead of her once more, "I just feel like we're being followed."

"You don't think InuYasha and your father found us do you?" Kagome questioned, looking towards the ground to see if she could spot a flash of silver among the dark green of the forest.

"Possibly." Mia replied, "Though this feels different than father or uncle Inu. It feels…dark."

"Could it be Naraku?" The kitsune questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

"Maybe." The hanyou replied, leaning forward to get closer to the demon's head.

"Are we close?" she whispered to the demon.

Kage nodded, starting to lower towards the ground.

The group landed gently on the ground and dismounted, not knowing that not far ahead of them was a large house to which Naraku was residing.

Kagome looked around, trying to find anything out of place. She had a feeling they were being followed now also, though she figured you didn't need to be a miko to be paranoid.

A flash of white caught her eye and she asked, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" the hanyou replied, following the miko's gaze.

Then the object stopped, resting on a near by branch, it's concealed figure hidden by the baboon skin it adorned.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" The cloaked figure questioned.

"Naraku." Kagome seethed, narrowing her eyes towards the demon, mentally scolding her self for coming out her unarmed. Though, now that she thought about it, what good would ordinary arrows do against the demon anyway.

The hanyou's thoughts were along the same lines as the miko's, having come practically unarmed as well, the three were considerably out numbered. That sounded strange when you thought about it, 3 to 1, the odds were in their favor. However when you have a powerless miko, a hanyou and a small kitsune the odds aren't so great.

The two had found them selves in a staring contest when two flashes of silver moved in front of them, Sesshomaru standing protectively in front of Mia, and InuYasha Kagome and Shippo.

"So nice of you to join us." Naraku said towards the demon and hanyou.

"Back to your old ways Naraku?" InuYasha taunted, narrowing his golden gaze at the demon, "Sending a puppet to do your dirty work."

"Why waste my time with you all when I have better things to occupy my time." the puppet replied, "Like entertaining the young Ally."

"What have you done to her?" Mia shouted towards the puppet.

"Nothing as of yet." he replied.

"InuYasha, push your button." Sesshomaru whispered as he launched himself towards the puppet, trying to destroy it.

Nodding, the hanyou pulled the small object from his pocket and pressed the small button, hoping that their comrades would get there in time to help.

One Naraku puppet was clearly easy to handle, Sesshomaru could do it by himself, however, if they had to fight Naraku himself, or even his minions, they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

The two humans continued their search through the city. They had taken the area close to the young Lord's house, though still well with in the city.

"I don't think we're going to find her here." The woman replied, looking towards the man beside her, her feline companion nestled contently in her arms.

"I believe you're right Sango." The man replied, turning his violet gaze to lock unto her hazel one, "Shall we go and search somewhere else?"

"Yes." Sango replied, turning around and starting to head in the opposite direction of the young lord's house.

Suddenly, the twin tail began to mew rather loudly, attempting to get down from the slayer's grasp.

"What do you thinks wrong with Kirara Miroku?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know." The monk replied, looking towards the demon with a confused expression.

The two watched as the demon tried to get into the monk's pocket.

Reaching into the pocket, Miroku pulled out the small object Sesshomaru had given him, the red button flashing and sending out an inaudible sound, one only demon's could hear.

"I think they found something." Miroku said, looking towards the woman beside him.

"Let's go get our weapons and Kirara will take us to them." Sango suggested, running down the dirt path that led to the demon lord's house.

"We need to grab Tetsusaiga as well." Miroku commented as he ran after the slayer.

"Yes, I'll grab our weapons and you get his sword." Sango shouted to the man behind her, "Grab Mia's as well."

"Will do." The monk replied as they neared the house and ventured in to get the needed objects they required.

* * *

The four demons who walked down the street jumped slightly in surprise.

"What's that noise." Artemis questioned, digging around in her pocket.

"Sesshomaru's warning signal thingy?" Bakari offered, looking towards her mate who was doing much the same thing.

"I think they've found something." Kane replied, looking towards the wolf demon, "Are you two going to go back to your place and get your weapons?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Koji said, "Good thing we decided to search together for a while."

"Yeah." The eastern lord responded, turning to his mate, "We better head home quick."

"If one of us gets to Sesshomaru first, before the other group," Artemis began, "Let him know the other's on the way."

"Understood." Kane said, his mate nodding as they ran at inhuman speeds down the streets of Tokyo.

"Come, we are needed else where." Koji said to his mate in a mock heroic tone.

"Yet we must carry out the mission agent 007." Artemis replied sarcastically, rolling her grey eyes at her mate's antics.

"Once we finish this one," Koji informed, "We have a secret 'under-covers' assignment to begin."

The Lunar wolf raised her hand and smacked her mate upside the back of his head, "Koji this is no time for your perverted games."

The two made their way to their apartment, grabbing their swords and Artemis' bow and arrow.

"Grab the extra bow and quiver with arrows in it for me." Artemis said upon exiting the two's bedroom.

"Why?" Koji questioned, knowing full well his mate would not need them.

"I'm sure Kagome is unarmed." Artemis replied.

"She's suppose to be at her place with Mia and the kitsune." Koji countered, confusion in his azure eyes.

"Do you honestly think she's going to stay put?" The wolf questioned.

"No." Her mate sighed, "I guess not."

"Thank you." Artemis said, walking to the door, "Hurry we need to go"

* * *

A high pitched sound echoed through the small one floored house, it's occupants currently sitting in their living room.

"What is that noise?" the female wolf demon questioned, looking towards her mate.

"I don't' know." he said, standing up and making his way to their bed room.

He walked into the room, his tail swishing behind him, expressing how annoyed he was at the interruption. His blue gaze landing on a small object atop a table next to the bed, the small red button embedded with in the plastic flashing chaotically.

"I think Sesshomaru needs help." The man replied, walking back into the living room, carrying the small object.

"Should we go?" The woman questioned.

"He wouldn't have pushed it if he didn't need help." The man reasoned, turning to his mate, "You can stay here."

"No." She replied, her green eyes alighting with fire, her red hair up in pigtails, "I'm coming."

Nodding, the man went to a small side room off of their hallway. Opening the door he pulled out two swords, well kept but obviously hadn't been used in a while.

"Then lets go"

* * *

The group stood and watched as the Inu-youkai went after the demon puppet of their enemy.

The hanyou turned to his mate, the small kitsune having retreated with the demon horse to a safer place, "Why did you go?"

"I couldn't stand around and do nothing InuYasha." Kagome replied, her eyes showing how guilty she felt, "Sorry."

"For what." He questioned, looking into the woman's deep brown eyes.

"For breaking my promise." she said, averting her eyes from her mate's irresistible golden gaze.

"You didn't break your promise." InuYasha reassured her, "You stayed with Mia and that's what I wanted you to do."

"But.." Kagome tried to say but was cut off.

"No 'buts' Kagome." The hanyou interrupted, "I knew you were going to search for your friend so I thought it would be better if you didn't feel guilty about it afterwards."

"Thank you." Kagome said, her mood lightening at the thought of not have broken her promise to her mate.

Wrapping her arms around the hanyou she said, "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." InuYasha said softly, wrapping his strong arms around the young woman's waist, "I don't want anything to happen to you so if I tell you to do something, you need to listen to me this time all right."

Nodding, Kagome buried her face deep into the man's chest.

"No matter what happens." InuYasha added, his tone soft, yet conveyed the seriousness of the request.

The young woman looked up into the man's face, he could tell she was arguing with herself, trying to find some way out of his request.

Finally she responded, "I will."

"Good." InuYasha said softly, gently kissing the top of the woman's head, "I have to go help Sesshomaru."

"Okay, I'll stick with Mia." Kagome replied, pulling away from the man.

InuYasha hearing this and feeling the so welcomed warmth start to leave him, he pulled the woman back gently, leaning his head down to meet hers and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"You better wench." The hanyou smirked as he pulled away from the woman, his eyes alit with mirth and amusement.

Kagome smiled at him, despite the nickname, she knew the hanyou had said it to toy with her.

Successfully pulling away from her mate's protective grasp, she made her way towards the other hanyou standing idly off to the side.

"I have a feeling I'm in for one hell of a 'talking to' when he gets done." the hanyou commented, pointing a finger towards the demon in combat.

"I don't think so." Kagome replied, "I'm not hurt, neither are you. Nothing went wrong."

Mia looked skeptically towards the young woman, "You don't know him like I do."

"True." Kagome said, watching as her mate slashed at the demon puppet, "But I know under his stern exterior he cares for you and he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He may be harsh, but not very."

Mia sighed, looking on as the two brothers continued to fight with the puppet.

"If you wish a real test of skills Sesshomaru," The puppet offered, "Then follow me to the house and test your skills against real fighters."

The puppet never got the chance to make good on his offer however as a large boomerang came flying thought he air and sliced the puppet in half; two broken pieces of wood falling to the ground.

The first members of the group had arrived, the slayer and monk adorned in their combat attire landed gracefully on the ground, the monk quickly running towards his companion.

"I think you'll need this." He said, holding out a hand which clutched the fabled steel fang.

"Thanks." InuYasha replied, taking the sword from the monk, tying it to his waist and ran after his brother.

"I'm glad you're okay Kagome." Sango said as she made her way towards her friend, the twin tail now in her small kitten form.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The said miko questioned.

"I just had a feeling you were going to go off on your own and well, we all know you have a tendency to get into danger." Sango said honestly.

The miko narrowed her eyes towards her friend, "I do not."

"Yes you do Kagome." Came the female voice of the lunar wolf.

"Not you too Artemis." Kagome sighed, looking towards the group that had now shown up.

"I have to agree with Artemis on this one." Koji agreed.

"Now's not the time to start an argument." Kane said from behind the couple.

"Yes, we have a demon's ass to kick." Koji added, breaking out into a run to catch up with the dog demons.

The rest of the group followed closely behind the headstrong wolf, staying close and following his lead.

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough in that Sango?" Kagome questioned concerned for her friend. The snow had yet to begin to melt, the air still a clear reminder of what season it was.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Kagome." Sango said reassuring her friend as they rode atop the twin tailed cat.

The only one who seemed unprepared for the weather in his attire was Miroku. He'd changed into his sandals, probably figuring it would be strange to wear modern shoes with his robes, but his feet would now freeze from the little amount of protection the objects provided.

* * *

InuYasha followed his brother, wanting to end this before it got too dangerous.

The two stopped before the large house, a man standing before them. He looked strange, his cloths appearing to be from a foreign country; some where farther from the continent the was sure.

Toshi stood before the brothers, watching as the rest of the group caught up, his weapon concealed beneath the jacket he wore. He'd changed his appearance, taking on the look of a tourist from Australia, the clothes and accent to match. The demon had never had any strong offensive powers, the only one he'd perfected and fine tuned was his shape shifting ability, that had proved to aid him the most in the past.

"Where's Naraku?" The hanyou questioned.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information." The demon replied, his voice heavy with the foreign accent.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the demon, "Why you…"

"Who are you." Sesshomaru asked the demon, cutting off his brother.

"I am a demon employed by Naraku to stop you." Toshi replied, watching behind the two dog demons as the group came to a stop, the Northern and Eastern leaders moving to stand next to the two who'd confronted him.

"Oi, she-la," Toshi said, pointing towards the slayer's weapon, "Where did you get that? In my land they much smaller."

Sango remained silent.

"Leave them alone." Kane barked, "Your apparent fight is with us."

"Is it now?" Toshi questioned, looking uninterestedly towards the demons and hanyou before him, "I feel as if you are no competition."

"Do you now." Koji replied, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

They stood scattered throughout the yard, the odds looking good for the group, 11 to 1.

"Let me suck him up InuYasha." Miroku suggested, walking to stand with eh others in front.

Just as the monk said that, the sound of buzzing entered the grounds as Naraku's poisonous insects filled the area, daring the monk to open the lethal wind tunnel.

"Well, scratch that plan." Miroku muttered, eyeing the bugs.

"You all get rid of the damn bugs while we handle this guy." InuYasha ordered as they started their attack on the shape shifter.

"Here Kagome." Artemis said, handing the miko a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Thanks." Kagome said to her friend, "I forgot to get mine out of the car."

"No problem." Artemis said, pulling an arrow of her own and knocking it.

"Does anyone else feel segregated?" Mia questioned, the slayer having given her the weapon she'd left behind.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied, turning towards the hanyou.

"Do they not think we're capable of handling that bastard?" Mia explained, "The woman get stuck with this stupid excuse of a fight while they get to go after the real fight."

"Men." Bakari sighed, slaying several insects as they tried to sting her, her two swords coming together as she slashed, forming a red x attack as they disengaged.

"It's something that needs to be done I suppose." Artemis offered, shooting at several demons.

"But why'd it have to be us?" Mia whined.

Kagome knocked an arrow, hesitating afterwards. Did she really want to shoot at the insects and give away the severity of her condition? Would they all keep her out of the fight if they knew she had no powers?

Kagome smiled when she saw Mia move closer towards her, providing back up to the weakened miko, should she need it.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered.

Mia nodded, slashing at a couple of demon insects as they attempted to strike the two.

The women would get rid of the small demons while the men went after the main threat. The scenario seemed unfair but their mates only wanted them to be safe, so time and time again they'd put themselves in harms way, only to protect the ones they loved.

* * *

Sesshomaru sent his whip towards the demon, succeeding in distracting him while his brother and northern comrade attacked him with their swords.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha barked, tired of the demon's games.

"You don't recognize me?" Toshi said jokingly, "I'm hurt."

"Damn you." InuYasha shot, having to jump back in order for Kane to attack, the demon's two-handed sword missing it's target, flames shooting from the sword as it hit the ground.

"Shit." Kane cursed under his breath, "Missed."

"I thought you would have recognized me half-breed." Toshi said, his image flickering and morphing to his normal form.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed at the name the demon had called him by, and at the remembrance of the demon before him, "You were in Kagome's class."

"Correct." Toshi replied, "I'm also the one who sealed your mate's powers."

InuYasha growled, rushing forward, sword held high as he brought it down upon the demon only to miss him completely when he dodges the onslaught.

"Too slow I'm afraid." The demon taunted.

They had continued to attack the demon for a long while, none of them seeming to be able to lay a hand, much less get a hit in on him; the group now beginning to tire.

"Seems you all are getting tired." Toshi commented, halting his movements and watched the group in front of him.

"Miroku you can suck him up now." Came the shout of the slayer behind the men, the group behind the front line having destroyed all the demon insects.

Nodding, the monk went to open the wind tunnel, yet had to stop his attack as the hanyou jumped in front of him to attack.

"This bastards mine." The hanyou sneered, releasing the wind scar towards the demon only to have him once again dodge it, only proving to destroy almost a whole wall of the building.

"Why don't you attack us." InuYasha questioned, jumping back to prepare for another attack.

"Because I don't need to attack you." Toshi replied, his eyes darkening as he pulled a metal object from inside his jacket, "I can hurt you in ways you would wish I'd attacked you. That proves to inflict the most damage."

"What do you mean?" The hanyou questioned, his eyes narrowing as he let Tetsusaiga fall slightly to the ground, planting the end of the blade into the ground as he took a short break, though never letting his guard down.

"Mental torture hanyou." Toshi said simply, aiming the metal object towards the hanyou, "To kill what's most precious to you, that would do more damage to you then cutting your chest or injuring an arm wouldn't it? Yes, to have you live you constantly live thinking, 'I could have done something, anything to save her.' That would do you the most damage, to take something away from you that you can't live with out."

After his little speech, Toshi pulled back on a small lever on the object, earning a soft click from the weapon.

The hanyou's eyes widened at what the demon was saying. He'd take his mate away. That would do the most damage to him, or to any one for that matter.

"No." InuYasha said softly, almost disbelievingly.

"Oh yes hanyou." Toshi said, aiming the weapon for the hanyou, then adjusting it slightly to his right, "Oh yes."

With that, Toshi pulled the trigger, the small metal ball whizzing through the air and past the hanyou, colliding with it's intended target; the area going silent as their comrade was hit and fell to the ground motionless.

* * *

The house echoed with the sound of pounding metal, the demon hard at work in completing the weapon he'd been commissioned to forge.

The man stopped half way through, a strange feeling overcoming him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked the old sword smith next to him.

"I do." Totosai replied, turning to the demon he'd apprenticed, "I'll finish this up, you hurry and go aid them."

"Are you sure." The demon questioned.

Nodding the sword smith said, "I suggest you transform or you'll never get there in time, but be careful Seiji."

"I will." Seiji assured the man as he set the sharpened steel down and took off the apron he'd been wearing. The demon ran down the hallway and out of the house he'd stayed at for hundreds of years.

He made his way through the woods, following his instincts, knowing they would lead him to where he needed to be.

Concentrating, a deep blue aura began to surround him, his form shifting and changing as he ran. Soon, the man no longer ran on two legs, but four fur covered ones, his paws pounding stridently as he ran at top speed. The dog demon's true form would get him to the battle field in no time, he only hoped he wasn't already too late.

* * *

All was silent, the young woman lay motionless, blood seeping through her sweater, staining the already red material a dark crimson. The pure snow that coated the ground, now stained with the blood the woman had lost.

The man stood there, shock having a firm grip on his senses. He gazed, unseeingly towards the fallen form of the woman he'd sworn to protect, his chest heaving, trying to get his lungs to take in the air they so very much needed.

The hanyou ran to the woman's side, gently lifting her up to his chest, pressing her tightly against him. The woman's head resting against his chest as he shook her gently.

"Kagome… Kagome wake up." The hanyou begged to the silent woman who remained unmoving in his arms, unable to see in his grief stricken state, the slow labored movements of the woman's chest.

"Kagome…no…" The hanyou whispered, resting his head against the woman's, a few tears falling from his golden eyes.

"No." he growled, gently laying the woman back onto the ground. Standing up his back facing the shape shifter, a deep menacing growl vibrating from the hanyou's chest, his claws elongated to a lethal length, he turned around to face the demon who'd injured his mate. The hanyou locked eyes with the demon, two jagged purple stripes blazing on each cheek, his eyes a glowing crimson.

The hanyou had given himself up to his demonic side, the grief of loosing his mate was unbearable. It would have been more so if the hanyou had known what the woman carried with in her, the legacy she would have continued.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Phew.…25 pages…:dodges knives and other sharp pointy objects: you guys wouldn't kill the author would you?…InuYasha and the gang showed up…Mia's getting a weapon and they found Naraku's hide out right? Everything's good? Do you honestly think I'd kill her off so soon? And before she found out what her little night time fun had produced…I'm bad but not that bad….or am I? I better get some good reviews from you guys. Or poor Inu will be so sad..: evil smile :types notes to kill off characters: anywho, hope you all enjoyed it...I think it was a rather long chappie…longest one yet I think. But anywho…5 Reviews or No update! And bro…Toshi's Australian persona goes out to you! He thought of it and I thought it would be funny to add. I will be posting chapter nine this Thursday (March 2nd) which will be a present to you all for my Birthday…yay big 1-6! I better get a lot of reviews for that:smiles sweetly at readers: anywho enough of my chit chat….read and review!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**P.S- If you haven't already, check out my new story titled: Deep In The Darkest of Nights; The Future Unfolds….okay?**

**Chapter IX: Cave Canem**

**(Latin To English: Beware of Dog)**

**Who are the two who are going to help the group fight Naraku? Will Ally and Soshi reach the grounds in time to help? Will Seiji arrive too late to help Mia? Was Toshi's shot lethal? Has the miko now passed on, taking the life she carried unknowingly with her? Will Naraku catch up with the Inu gang? Will The Inu-gang find Naraku's hide out? And will they be able to stop the killing machine that the hanyou has now turned into? Find out next time in You Are Everything To Me.**


	10. Chapter IX

**Author's Note **

**As promised I'm updating this on my birthday….I better get a lot of reviews from you guys!**

**Sammy-Sama brings out little mini cup cakes for all the reviewers and readers, each adorned with little candles.**

**Readers: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Sammy-Sama: Okay you guys lets make our wishes!**

**:Author and Readers blow out candles:**

**Sammy-Sama: Guess what…..Your wishes CAME TRUE!**

**Here's another Chapter for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Cave Canem**

**_(Pronounced Ca-way Con-em)_**

**(_Latin to English: Beware of Dog_)**

He stood there, claws covered in blood, the thick smell of the invading odor unable to disperse from his nose. His mate's blood covered his hands, even after he washed them, he doubted that the smell would leave, and the sight of his reddened hands would prove to be a everlasting reminder: he'd failed to save his mate.

"Kill him." The rough voice of his demon blood ordered, the barbaric side of the hanyou over taking him, "Take his life, show no pity for him."

The hanyou growled, angered, and grieving for his mate; the woman lying behind him motionless.

He launched himself towards the demon, claws in front of him, poised to impale the demon.

Toshi just continued to shot the hanyou, the bullets hitting their mark, yet the half demon continued to attack. He noticed the purple stripes on the now demon's cheeks and the blood filled eyes that now stared wildly at him.

"I've gotten my self in too deep this time." Toshi admitted to himself, dodging another attack only to have a second aimed for him, successfully catching his arm and slicing a deep cut into it, "I've got to get inside."

Dodging another attack, he was able to escape the hanyou's rage and retreat into the house, shutting the door behind him, preventing the hanyou from following.

"Naraku, I can't handle him at this point." Toshi called to the demon in the house, "He's turned demon, no one can control him."

"It's up to you." Naraku said, "Shall we retreat?"

"Yes." Toshi said, voice wavering slightly.

"Very well." Naraku said, his crimson eyes locking with the demon's jade ones, "Two strikes, one more and you're out."

Nodding Toshi went to find his partner and tell her about what had happened.

* * *

The enraged hanyou continued to pound on the door, trying to break the wooden barrier down and gain access to the demon who'd injured his mate.

"Open this damn door you bastard." Came the rough tone of the hanyou's demon side.

"InuYasha you must calm down." Miroku said, trying to sooth the hanyou's blood and help his companion come to his senses.

Not too long after the hanyou had finally stopped his pounding and resorted to slashing at the wood, the house began to disappear, dissolving; leaving not a trace that the building had even been there. This of course only aided in fueling the hanyou's rage.

"Damn you." he cursed turning towards the monk, "Just shut up and leave me the hell alone."

"You need to calm down InuYasha." Miroku tried to reason.

Koji and Kane, as well as everyone else who had not seen the hanyou's transformation before looked on with uneasy eyes, unsure on how to approach the situation.

Sango looked towards her friend, she'd seen the labored breathing of her friend but knew she needed help, and fast. Though, being a demon slayer she knew better than to go near a demon's mate, especially if she'd been wounded.

"Shut up." InuYasha barked, "You can't tell me what to do."

"Calm yourself half-breed." Sesshomaru said, his voice remaining calm, as it always did, yet the look in his eyes told InuYasha that he needed to listen to him, that he was higher in rank as far as their pack went and that he held the power at the moment, "it is not the monk's fault that your mate is injured, it's yours. I suggest you go and tend to your mate before she passes."

InuYasha lowered his gaze, his ears flattening to his head. He knew what his brother said was the truth, that it was his fault his mate was hurt and that he shouldn't take out his anger on the monk.

The hanyou; over come by his demon blood, walked slowly towards his mate. Reaching her still body he fell to his knees, looking over her motionless form. His crimson eyes looking over her from head to toe trying to see if there were any other major wounds besides the bullet wound he'd need to take care of.

"InuYasha, we need to get her help." Sango said softly, trying to approach the unstable hanyou.

The hanyou's head snapped towards the slayer, baring his teeth and growling he warned her not to come closer.

Miroku came up behind the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Let us watch Lady Sango, see what he does."

InuYasha returned his attention to the woman before him. First things first, he had to get the wound taken care of.

He looked for the major source of blood loss, seeing the bullet had punctured her shoulder, he leaned down and sniffed the wound, trying to see if the bullet remained in her body.

The smell of gun powder and metal met his nose and he growled, it was still in her, that meant he needed to get it out as soon as possible. Carefully, he sliced the sweater the woman wore and the shirt underneath, exposing the wound to him.

He gently took his thumb and index finger, taking advantage of his extended claws and began to puncture the skin where the bullet had entered, trying to pull the small metal object out so he could heal the wound. His claws came in contact with the small round object and he proceeded to carefully pull it out.

His mate screamed softly in pain as his claws entered her body and pulled out the bullet. He knew it would cause her pain but it was the only option they had.

He got the bullet between his claws and pulled it out, laying the metal ball on the grass next to him, wiping the blood from his actions on the material of his pants. Leaning down so his head was a mere inch away from the woman's shoulder, he began to lick the wound, clearing the blood away from the puncture and sealing the wound as well. With in minutes the wound had closed, the skin had healed and showed little sign there's ever been an injury there. Almost, there was some small scar tissue that would prove a solid reminder for the hanyou of what he wasn't able to do.

Sitting up, he shook his mate gently, trying to get her to stir. Nothing happened.

Getting on his hands and knees next to the young woman, he leaned down as low as he could and nudged her cheek with his nose, letting out a soft, mournful whine as he did so, trying to convey to the woman how sorry he was and how much he wanted her to awake.

The young woman remained quiet and still.

InuYasha leaned closer to her chest, trying to pick up any hint of a pulse or breathing. He was relieved when the strong, but slow beat of the woman's heart met his ears, as well as the sound of air being pulled in and out of her body.

What puzzled him though, was the second sound he heard with in his mate's body.

"it's sounds like a…" the hanyou said to himself, following the sound, trying to determine the source. reaching the young woman's stomach and where the sound was the loudest, he stopped.

The hanyou's crimson eyes widened with shock as they slowly began to return to their amber color. He now knew what the sound was, it was a heart beat. The soft beat of a baby's heart pounded loudly in his ears.

Gently, InuYasha picked the young woman up, one arm supporting her head, the other under her knees. Turning around he addressed his brother, having returned to normal, "We need to get her to the hospital."

"What for InuYasha?" Sesshomaru questioned, having witnessed the hanyou heal his mate, "I understand she'd been injured but there is no sense to worry now."

InuYasha looked from his brother, to the rest of the group that had gathered around him and witnessed his display of affection and worry, to his mate and back to his brother.

The hanyou's gaze burned into his brother's with such a fierce guilt, "She's pregnant."

* * *

The young woman awoke, her deep brown eyes fluttering open only to be greeted by the four white walls around her, her head pounding with a tremendous headache.

Raising a hand to her forehead, she caught sight of a plastic bracelet on her wrist. Looking closer she noticed it was a hospital wrist band. Coming to the conclusion that she was indeed at the hospital, she looked around her room.

Immediately her gaze landed on her mate, curled up in a chair next to her bed, his head resting in his folded arms which lay on her bed; his concealing charm activated.

Her gaze softened and she remained quiet, knowing the hanyou he'd been up for quite a while and she knew no matter how much he boasted about not needing any sleep, sometimes he just needed to crash and sleep for hours.

The door opened and her doctor walked in. noticing that his patient was awake he went to greet her.

"Hello my name is…" The doctor began but was silenced by the young woman.

Kagome put a finger to her lips and tried to silence the man, pointing towards the man asleep beside her.

The doctor realized what she was trying to say an nodded. He wrote what he was going to say to her and handed the woman the piece of paper, smiled and left the room.

Kagome was thankful the man had left, she didn't want InuYasha to wake up and be startled.

Reaching a hand over to the hanyou's head, she gently rubbed one of the man's silver ears, though hidden and definitely not silver at the moment, she knew they were there.

A low, soft growl rumbled from the hanyou's chest, vibrating the bed slightly. Lifting his head so his face was towards the woman and his head was resting atop his folded arms, he moved so the young woman had more access to his ears. After a few moments the hanyou realized what she was doing and opened his eyes, guilt filled amber eyes stared at deep loving brown as he gently pulled away from the woman's touch.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome questioned, worried that she'd offended the hanyou in some way.

"No." InuYasha replied, averting his eyes from the young woman, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kagome replied, putting a hand on the hanyou's arm, "What's wrong."

"You got hurt." The hanyou said, never turning to face the miko for fear of showing her the hurt and ashamed look that now resided on his face, "You got hurt and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew what he was going to do but I didn't prevent it."

His words sunk into the young woman's mind, playing over and over again. He was ashamed with himself for not preventing Toshi from shooting her.

Sitting up, the iv in her right arm pulling at her skin slightly, causing a small pinch of pain in her arm, she leaned over to the hanyou who sat next to her. Putting a hand firmly on his head, then moving to his ear she began to rub. The man tried to pull away, feeling undeserving of his mate's touches, but when he did she only held onto his ear, making it known that should he choose to move, it would hurt.

"Let me go Kagome." InuYasha said, his tone detached.

"No." The woman replied stubbornly, continuing to show the hanyou's ear attention, "Why should I?"

"Because I don't deserve it." InuYasha responded, his tone unchanging.

"Why not?" Kagome questioned, "You're my mate after all."

"I all ready told you." The hanyou snapped.

"I know that but you're wrong." Kagome replied, moving to the other soft furry ear atop the man's head, "It was my fault that I was injured. I chose to search for Ally and not stay home. It's my fault InuYasha, had I not been there you would not have had to protect me."

"But it wasn't just you I need to protect." The hanyou said, his temper rising, frustrated with the conversation and angry at himself.

"What do you mean?" the miko asked, confused by the hanyou's statement.

"I put you and the pup at risk." he replied, "You both could have died."

Then it hit her, hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Me and the pup?" She whispered, "I'm pregnant?"

The hanyou turned to face the young woman, eyes full of pain and nodded.

Tears began to well up in the young woman's eyes, some starting to fall down her pale cheeks.

"Please don't cry Kagome." InuYasha said softly, starting to stand and leave, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

With all the strength she had gathered from her rest she threw her self at her mate, wrapping her arms around the man, successfully pulling out the iv in her right arm with a sharp pain.

She sat there, her arms tightly around the man's waist as he stood to leave, "I'm not upset InuYasha, quite the opposite."

"What?" The hanyou gasped, he was sure the young woman would be angry with him, he'd put her and her child in danger, and not only that but she was carrying the child of a tainted half-breed.

"I'm not upset." Kagome repeated happily.

"How could you have thought she would have been mad at you?" Came the soft voice of the hanyou's human side from the back of his mind, 'This is Kagome we're talking about here."

"I was being stupid." The hanyou replied.

"Agreed." Came the rough tone of his demon blood.

"Comfort her." His human said ordered.

The hanyou lowered himself back into the chair, wrapping his arms around the young woman.

"I thought you would have been mad at me." InuYasha admitted to the young woman in his arms.

"Why would I be mad InuYasha?" Kagome questioned, "I told you I wanted to be your mate, and that I loved you and would always love you. Aren't' you happy?"

"Of course I am." He replied, pulling away from the woman, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kagome thought for a moment, her thoughts soon interrupted by her stomach growling.

"Guess I'm hungry." She said, a slight blush forming across her face.

The hanyou smiled and laughed softly, "I'll go find you something to eat then."

"Thank you." Kagome replied, watching as the man stood and left the room.

* * *

The hanyou left the room, closing the door behind him, resting his back against the hard wood. A relieved sigh left he man's lips as he made his way towards he nurse's desk a smile on his face. Passing through the waiting room, the man had to suppress a laugh. His friends occupied most of the room and not too surprising most had fallen asleep.

Everyone had come with him to the hospital and waited to hear word of the injured miko, that was three days ago; and they'd stayed there since.

The group had found Ally and the demon Soshi next to where the house had disappeared, Kage had shown them. Now waiting for word of her friend, Ally sat sleeping next to Soshi, her head resting on the man's shoulder.

Mia had come as well, mixed with sadness and excitement at having her friend back but at the expense of one injured. She too was now asleep, her head resting on the demon Seiji's shoulder. The demon had arrived shortly after the hanyou had transformed back to normal, startling the group as the giant dog resembling a very large husky-only it's fur a deep blue-came barreling into the clearing.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

The clearing was silent as the news of the miko's pregnancy sank in, everyone in the group not even daring to utter a single word.

The hanyou looked towards the group, guilt plainly visible in his eyes. They all knew what was bothering him.

A few moments later the ground began to shake, the crash of trees falling from the impact of a large "something" met the groups ears, the sound of thunder growing ever closer.

Sesshomaru turned towards the source of the sound, ready to unleash his whip if necessary.

Soon the cause of the commotion was visible, the large demon crashing through some trees that were in his way, the large animal skidded to a stop, digging all four of his paws into the ground in order to catch himself.

The demon stood towering over the group, roughly the size of Sesshomaru's dog form. The similar traits and markings to this demon clearly gave it away as an Inu, seeing as how it looked like an over grown dog. If anyone thought other wise, they were either blind, or extremely stupid.

The Inu-Youkai's bright cerulean eyes scanned the group, being wary of the young lords that took offensive positions in front of their mates.

Lowering his head, the youkai showed he meant no harm and slowly made his way towards the young hanyou.

"I had a feeling you'd come," Mia said as the demon approached her, looking her over to make sure she didn't have any injuries.

"I'm fine," She assured the Inu-youkai, lifting a hand to stroke the deep blue fur atop his head, "you can change now if you like."

The over grown dog raised it's massive head, nodding it in understanding as his clear eyes closed, a deep blue aura surrounding him.

With in moments the large dog demon had transformed into his human form, the young sword smith stood before the group, bowing slightly towards the lords and ladies before him.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru questioned, eyeing the man who'd dared to come with in reaching distance of his daughter.

"This is Seiji," Mia replied, introducing the man, "He's forging a sword for me."

"I see." The young lord said, never taking his eyes off the demon, "We need to get the hanyou's mate to the hospital, are you going to follow?"

"If you permit it sir." Seiji replied, locking with the lord's golden gaze.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, nodding and began to lead the group away from what was once the sight of his partners mansion.

They were going to have a lot of problems soon, when people started to notice Isha wasn't coming to work they'd search for him, and then they'd find that the house had disappeared. The only thing they could do to keep suspicion away from the group, was to make sure Mia and Ally were put on the reporting team for this story, should anyone go looking for his partner.

But they'd cross that bridge when they got there, right now they had to help the hanyou's mate and pup before any permanent damage was done and became irreversible.

**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**

Artemis and Bakari had fallen asleep, their heads resting in their mate's laps as the two men conversed quietly with each other.

The slayer had fallen asleep in the seat next to Miroku, the small twin tail curled up in her lap. Shippo had taken to sleeping in the monk's lap, not much to be seen of the kitsune except the orange of his tail that concealed his body as he covered himself.

Sesshomaru seemed to be the only other one up that wasn't talking and or serving as a pillow to their mate.

Gold eyes turned to the man who'd entered the large room, "How is she?"

"Fine," InuYasha replied, "Just woke up."

The young lord nodded and stood up, walking to stand beside his brother at the nurse's desk.

"I need a some one to bring some food for Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha told the young woman behind the oak desk, "And she has pulled her iv out by accident."

"All right." The young woman said, "I'll go get her some food and I'll be right in there to change that iv."

"Thank you." The hanyou said with a nod as the woman disappeared behind a door.

The young man turned and made his way back to his mate's room, his brother following.

"Are you coming too?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing his brother.

"I wish to speak to the miko a moment." The young lord replied, his voice never wavering.

"Fine." The hanyou sighed and opened the door.

His mate was wide awake and sitting up in her bed, her deep hazel eyes turned to the two men who'd entered her room.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" The lord questioned.

"Much better." Kagome replied, "Though I do have one hell of a headache."

"That is to be expected." He informed, "We have found your friend and she is safe and sound."

A small sigh of relief escaped the miko, "Thank goodness."

"What happened to that demon?" She questioned.

"He disappeared with the house." InuYasha answered, "We're sure it was Naraku who was behind it."

"How sure?" The miko asked.

"Very." Her mate's brother replied, "His scent was all over the place."

Nodding, Kagome turned her attention to the young lord, "So what are we going to do about this?"

"'We' aren't going to do anything about it." InuYasha interrupted, "Sesshomaru and I will take care of it."

"Like hell you will." Kagome fumed, "I'm as much involved with this as you are."

"But your pregnant." InuYasha argued.

"So what?" she replied, narrowing her eyes towards the hanyou, "I can still fight."

"But you have to take into consideration the life you carry with you." Sesshomaru said, siding with his half brother.

"Are you taking his side?" Kagome questioned, surprised.

The young demon didn't respond to the miko's question, "In any case I think it's better you stay with Mia for the time being."

The young woman's eyes lit up with an under lying mischief, you would have thought the two wouldn't make mistakes twice.

"And this time you're going to promise to stay put." InuYasha ordered, his eyes dark with seriousness, "No loop holes."

Kagome did something she thought she'd never have to do; she pouted. Her deep brown eyes grew wide as her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly, beginning to tremble.

The hanyou melted right then and there.

The young lord sighed, turning to leave, "Do not let yourself fall for the tricks of a woman hanyou."

InuYasha seemed not to have heard his brother's advice, but was more interested in his mate.

"And I congratulate you on your pup miko." Sesshomaru said towards the woman sitting in the bed, "Just be careful from now on."

And with that the young lord left the room, letting his brother deal with his mate, though he didn't think his brother was going to convince the woman to stay behind.

* * *

The hanyou watched as his brother left the room his mate had stayed in for the past few days, knowing full well just how difficult his job was going to be.

"I think this may be even more of a challenge that defeating Naraku," The man thought, trying to decided exactly how he was going to go about convincing his mate to stay behind.

The man's amber gaze landed on his mate, her puppy pout making it that much harder for him to say no.

"He's right you know, you need to stay behind," InuYasha said, his tone soft yet held an underlying sternness

The miko just continued her pouting, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"No," She said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Why must you make this more difficult than it has to be?" The hanyou questioned, his eyes silently begging with the young woman, "Please stay behind."

"No," The woman replied, locking her deep brown eyes with the man's amber ones, challenging him, "When we became mates, isn't that like us becoming husband and wife?"

"In human terms," InuYasha thought out loud, "Yes."

"Then we do things together, no matter what the danger is," Kagome said.

The hanyou sighed, narrowing his eyes towards the woman, "You have to think about this from my position Kagome."

"I understand InuYasha," Kagome said, her tone soft, "But what you fail to realize is that I care for you too, and I don't want anything to happen to you as well."

The hanyou sighed once again, rubbing a hand to his forehead, feeling the on coming headache he was sure to have.

"I'll make you a deal." InuYasha told the young woman, "This is a take it or leave it, no changes and no exceptions."

"Lets hear it," The young woman replied, her mood lightening.

"You are to stay behind until we find where Naraku's gone off to, then once we've found him you can come along," The hanyou explained the details of his deal, "But not before then understand."

The miko sat there for a moment, mulling over the situation she was in, trying to poke holes in the hanyou's deal. It was a good deal, but she still didn't like it.

"You have to agree to something though," Kagome said, looking the man square in the eyes.

"I told you; take it or leave it," The hanyou told the woman.

"Just hear me out," Kagome replied, slightly pleading, "You need to promise me you won't go against Naraku with out me, and you won't do anything dangerous."

"When have I ever done anything dangerous?" The hanyou questioned, a slight sarcasm to his tone.

"Promise me," The young woman said sternly, eyes pleading.

"Fine," He sighed, "I promise."

Kagome smiled, scooting over to the far side of the bed she patted the spot next to her.

Nodding, the hanyou stood up and climbed onto the bed next to her, moving around the young woman to sit behind her so she was sitting in his lap.

"I love you," The man whispered, wrapping his arms around the young woman's waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, InuYasha," Kagome replied lovingly, leaning back to rest against the man's strong chest.

A soft knock came to the door and a moment later a young woman walked in, carrying a tray with two plates of food atop it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, a slight blush creeping across her face, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just brought you two some food."

"You didn't interrupt anything," The hanyou assured the young woman, motioning for her to bring the tray to them, "Just give me the tray would you?"

Nodding, the woman crossed the room and placed the tray in the hanyou's outstretch hands. The hanyou then placing the tray across his mate's lap.

"Thank you," Kagome said brightly.

"Not a problem," The young woman replied, "I'm glad you're awake, we were really starting to worry about you for a while."

Kagome smiled apologetically and watched as the young woman left the room.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." Kagome whispered to the man behind her.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if you don't hand me that ramen cup," The hanyou replied jokingly.

The young woman laughed lightly, picking up the said cup and handing it behind her, "You get any of that on me and you're dead."

"I'd like to see you try and kill me," The hanyou challenged.

"When I get out of here I will," the miko replied, a smirk forming on her lips as she tried to concentrate her miko energy to send a small zap to the hanyou behind her. After a few moments and nothing happened, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" the young man questioned between bites of his ramen.

"I was trying to zap you but I forgot my power's aren't working," Kagome admitted.

"Good for me then," The hanyou laughed, slurping up some noodles.

The miko narrowed her eyes towards her mate then turned towards the tray in front of her, picking up a roll the nurse had brought from the cafeteria.

"Hate cafeteria food," The miko mumbled.

"I'll swap you," the hanyou offered, his tone soft as he got some noodles on his chopsticks and offered tit to the woman in front of him.

Smiling, Kagome ate the noodles happily, thankful to eat something other than the stale bread of the hospital cafeteria.

"I just feel so helpless," Kagome told her mate.

"Why?" The hanyou inquired.

"Because I don't have my powers anymore." The miko said.

"You've still got your mind don't you? Come up with a plan, and we'll use it." InuYasha replied, setting his cup off to the side

"It's just not the same," Kagome explained.

"We're going to find a way to get your powers back Kagome," InuYasha said softly, "I promise."

Nodding, Kagome returned to staring at the tray of food that had been placed before her.

Poking her food a few times, marveling at the way the hospital could make their Jell-o the perfect form so that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't squish it, the two ended up sharing the cup of noodles, just happy to be in one another's company again, happy that they were together, and thankful they were both alive.

* * *

The young Lord exited his brother's mate's room, closing the door behind him. The young man walked back out to the waiting room. Upon his entrance he was greeted by the sight of his daughter having moved down in her position next to the young Inu-Youkai. A soft growl came from the lord's chest, instantly grasping the attention of the demons around him, the Inu almost instantly.

Seiji looked up to the Inu Lord, his cerulean eyes looking questioningly into Sesshomaru's.

"Yes sir?" Seiji questioned, confused as to why the lord was growling at him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru calmly asked, looking from the demon's lap to lock with his eyes.

"Ummm," The young demon began to mumble, "Honest sir, it's not what it looks like."

"Ease up Sesshomaru," Koji said from his spot next to his companion, the two's mates still sound asleep on their laps, "She just fell asleep, let her rest; we all need to."

"So," Kane began, turning his attention towards the young lord, "How's Kagome?"

"she's awake and seems fine," the young lord replied, moving to stand next to the desk the nurse normally sat behind.

"Something tells me you don't think she is," Koji said, earning a nod from Sesshomaru.

"Something about her just seemed, off," Sesshomaru said, more to himself, trying to think of what could have caused the feeling.

"Could it be that she's with child and you haven't gotten use to the feeling yet?" Kane offered, "It took me about a month when Bakari had her first to get over the feeling of another being inside her."

Shaking his head, he sighed, "I don't think that's the case, it's almost as if something is missing."

"I haven't' noticed anything." Koji admitted, thinking about the recent events, "Though I haven't really been paying attention."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kane added.

"I hope you're right," Sesshomaru said, "I hope you're right."

The young lord stood at the desk for a few more minutes, waiting for the nurse to return so he could ask her when the young woman would be able to leave. The sooner they left, the better. He'd take her to his private physician to get the pup checked out, just in case he turned out like his father in having inhuman appendages, wouldn't want to scare anyone, would we.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well there you guys go…that was a short chappie huh? remember I won't be updating on Sunday because I wont' be at my house…spending the day at my friends for my birthday…which was TODAY HURRAY! Thank you to everyone who wished my a happy birthday, it really made me want to get this chapter out all that much faster...thank you.**

**So, wow...what got into me with that whole field scene…damn…I'm such a perv…lol… anyway…we got some fluffiness'……Sessy's being more like a father now…Mr. Protective and what not…and it's even a full demon too….where's she going with this? You all may be wondering… :evil laughter: as you all can guess I'm pairing the characters off….the only one I have left is Sessy, and if u count Shippo but he's kind of young. So, yeah….hope you all liked it and remember to read and review!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter X: Meminerunt omnia amantes (Latin To English: Lovers remember everything)**

**Will Sesshomaru find out hat Kagome's lost her powers? Will they find a way to get them back? What happens when the group goes in search of Naraku? What will happen when Kagome and InuYasha go home? Will Sesshomaru kick Isha's Ass? Will he find Isha? Will they find Naraku at all? And will Mia ever get that sword she commissioned Seiji to make or are they going to spend WAY too much time together? Find out in the next chapter of "You Are Everything To Me."**


	11. Chapter X

**Author's Note**

**HEY GUYS! Hope you all liked the last chapter! We meet a few new characters soon...to give you a hint of who well…the demons' who lived 500 have to have SOMETHING to do right…:wink wink:nudge nudge: ..and what Kane said last chapter should give you a hint…well anyway, here you all go, the next chapter of "You Are Everything To Me."**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter X: Meminerunt omnia amantes**

**(Latin To English: Lovers remember everything)**

Sesshomaru spoke with the nurse behind the desk, promptly asking when his brother's mate was to be release; of course he said this in other words, but the meaning was the same.

The nurse had paged the doctor and he'd arrived not one minute later.

"Can I help you?" The young man questioned the young lord. The young man had been the one to enter Kagome's room earlier, so he knew she'd awoken and was doing much better.

"I wish to know when my brother's wife is to be released," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"From what I can see," The doctor replied, "she's fit to leave now if she feels up to it."

"Very well," The young lord said to the man before him.

"You just need to have your brother fill out the paper work," The doctor added.

"I will take care of that," Sesshomaru replied, taking the small stack of paper the doctor had handed him and made his way back to the miko's room.

Knocking gently on the door, receiving a "come in," the demon entered, shutting the door behind him.

The couple was sitting atop the miko's bed, InuYasha behind with the young woman in his lap. The two looked up as the young lord entered.

"Hello again Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted lightly, turning her deep hazel eyes towards the man.

Nodding the man looked behind the young woman to his brother, "Your mate should get dressed if she wishes to leave."

"We can go then?" InuYasha questioned, amber meeting gold.

"Yes, the doctor says she's fit enough to leave," Sesshomaru replied, "However I request that you take her to see Chiri tomorrow in order to get your pup checked out."

"I under stand," InuYasha said, giving the young woman sitting in his lap a gentle hug, "We'll get ready now then."

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied, turning and leaving the room to make his way back to his seat in the waiting room. Sitting down, he began work on the small stack of paper work he was to fill out.

"What did I miss?" Came the female voice from the young Northern lord's lap as his mate awoke with a yawn, rubbing her grey eyes to remove the sleep that had collected in them.

"Nothing much," Koji replied, looking down at the young woman waking in his lap, "Kagome's awake though."

"That's good to hear," She replied, looking around, "Every one else asleep?"

"Not me Artemis," Came Kane's response from the other side of the young woman's mate, the lord's own mate starting to awake.

"Do you all have to be so noisy?" Bakari questioned, sitting up and looking around, "Honestly."

"Sorry," Kane said softly, snaking an arm around his mate and resting it on her waist, the young hanyou resting her head on her mate's shoulder.

"You're forgiven," Bakari replied.

"Well it seems everything turned out for the best," came the soft voice of the an across from the rulers that had awoken, the man's ginger eyes scanning over the people across from him.

"Not quite," Sesshomaru replied, "Naraku still got away and the hanyou's mate was injured."

"But she's all right isn't she?" The man questioned.

"The matter is Soshi," Came the groggy voice of the young woman resting on the man's shoulder, "She was injured. And even more she was injured because she'd come to save us."

"You're right Ally," Soshi replied, tightening his grip on the young woman.

The group continued their small conversations, trying not to awake the others that were currently still sleeping.

Not too much later, the waiting room doors burst open and a young man stood in the door frame, panting and out of breath.

As the door burst open, the rest of the group awoke.  
The slayer resting on the monk's shoulder shot up taking a defensive position, startled by the sudden noise. The monk's violet eyes scanned the area, looking around to see what had made the commotion.

The twin tailed cat simply looked up, her large red eyes taking one look at the man and went back to sleep next to the kitsune who'd remained; surprisingly, asleep through the whole ordeal.

The young heir to the west awoke with a start, awaking the young demon she rested on. She looked around, alarmed by the sudden noise as everyone else was.

"We came as soon as we heard," The man said, breathing hard.

"Figured you would be here sooner Kisho," Kane said from his seat, eyeing the young man with amusement.

"Well we only had to fly over the Pacific Ocean, you know, no big deal," The man replied sarcastically. The man stood up strait, having regained the much needed air into his lungs. He was tall, about five inches shorter that the top of the door frame. His florescent eyes scanned the room, his short golden hair moving slightly from the action.

"Sorry," Kisho apologized to the group he'd awoken.

"Wait a moment," Bakari said, directing her comment to the young man, "we?"

Nodding, the young man walked across the room to sit next to the Eastern rulers, "Yeah, Yumiko picked me up from work and we hopped on a plane over here. We would have been here sooner but we had to wait for them to unload her bike."

Kisho rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That woman refuses to leave that thing anywhere."

"Lets just say, Kisho," Artemis told the young man, "That that bike has been fitted with, certain advancements that if it got into the wrong hands it would not be good."

The young man simply stared at the woman, "What do you mean?"

"It's fitted with weapons, Kisho," Koji answered, bluntly, "BIG ones."

"Oh, that makes sense," The man replied.

"You're an idiot!" Came the yell from the door frame as a young woman stood there, her silver hair blowing around her from having to run as fast as she did, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well you said I needed to hurry, Yumiko," Kisho responded from his seat, looking up at the infuriated woman.

"I didn't mean jump off the back of my bike!" Yumiko shouted, her grey eyes flashing crimson.

"That's enough dear," Artemis said softly, looking towards the young woman standing in the door way, "Come over here and sit down."

The young woman walked over towards where the young man had taken his seat, glared at him and sat down, hitting his arm hard in the process.

"Feel better?" Kisho questioned, rubbing his now bruising limb.

"Much," Yumiko replied, smiling slightly.

"Did I miss something?" Mia inquired, looking towards the couple that had entered the room.

"The idiot here jumped off my bike right as I passed the front doors," Yumiko explained, "Didn't even wait for me to stop."

Sesshomaru just started at the couple sitting down the row from him, after a few moments he lightly coughed.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet have you Sesshomaru?" Kane questioned, looking towards the young lord.

"That is Kisho," Kane explained, point towards the young man, "My and Bakari's son."

"And that is Yumiko," Artemis continued, pointing towards the young woman, "She's my and Koji's daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru," The two said in unison.

Nodding his head in understanding the young lord stood up and handed the nurse the stack of paper, the young woman currently recovering from the sudden out burst and commotion in the waiting room.

"Are we having a party in here or something?" Came the voice of the female standing in the opposite doorway, her mate wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, the hall behind them leading towards the patient's rooms.

* * *

The couple watched as the young lord left the room, closing the door behind him. They had just finished the meal the nurse had brought in. The young woman had returned a few moments after to replace the young woman's IV. After talking with the young woman's doctor, the nurse had removed the IV and taken the equipment that accompanied it out of the room.

The hanyou stood, moving towards a bag next to the door. Picking it up he walked back over towards the bed and handed the object to the young woman, "Here, Ally went back to your apartment and grabbed these for you, seeing as your other clothes were bloody."

"Thank you," Kagome said, taking the small bag from the man before here and stood up, just now noticing she was dressed in one of the hospitals white gowns.

The hanyou simply sat back on the bed and watched the young woman.

Kagome turned around and stared at the man, coughing lightly as she narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me."

"What?" InuYasha questioned, then continued jokingly, "Did you fart or something?"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, frustration and anger in her tone, "sit."

Nothing happened.

The miko's eyes widened in shock, "You didn't…"

"Nope," The hanyou said happily, "didn't think I would either."

"Great, just great," Kagome thought to herself as she turned around and walked towards the bath room located by the door.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha called from his spot on the bed.

"I'm going to change," She replied, flicking on the light and closing the door.

Pulling out the clothes that her friend had packed for her, she noticed as two slips of paper fell out. Bending downs, thankful that the hanyou was not present to get a full blown view of her exposed backside due to the way the gowns had been designed, by men no doubt.

Standing back up, she read the first one;

_Kagome, thought that these would be better than your other clothes, seeing as how they're all torn and bloody._

_-Ally_

Pulling out the top set of clothes, she quickly changed and folded up the hospital gown. Slipping her shoes on, she looked at her self in the mirror. Ally had picked out a pair of black jeans and her tennis shoes, packing a tank top for the young woman as well as a heavy green sweater.

Picking up the other slip of paper, the young woman read it;

_Thought this might be better to wear later on…  
-Ally_

Curious, Kagome looked into her backpack, immediately her cheeks turned red. Her friend had so thoughtfully packed her a night gown, one of her more, intimate night gowns to be more precise.

"I'm going to kill her," Kagome whispered, closing the bag and slinging the straps of the light pack onto her shoulders.

Walking the short distance to the door, she turned the knob and exited the room, flipping off the light as she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The hanyou sighed, flopping back onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head he began to think.

"it's a good thing she can't sit me for a while," He thought, staring up at the ceiling, "but that means her powers are really gone. How are we going to get them back?"

The young man stayed like he was for a few minutes, completely lost in thought, trying to figure out a way they could get the young miko's powers back.

Kagome walked up to the relaxed hanyou, waving a hand in front of his face.

"InuYasha?" she asked, trying to gain the hanyou's attention.

"Huh?" InuYasha said, sitting up and looked towards he woman before him, "sorry, lost in thought."

"Unfamiliar territory?" Kagome questioned jokingly.

"Very funny," InuYasha replied sarcastically, standing up, "ready to go then?"

"Defiantly," Kagome said, hazel locking with amber as she stared up into the man's face, "where are we going?"

"Home, duh," The hanyou answered, turning the young woman around and wrapping his arms around her waist, leading her towards the door.

"I know that; I meant are we going to my apartment or Sesshomaru's house," Kagome clarified.

"Sesshomaru's probably," InuYasha replied, opening the door and pushing the young woman out gently, shutting the wooden barrier behind them.

The couple made their way down the hall way and stopped at the end, looking out into the waiting room at the large group of people now in deep conversation with each other.

"Are we having a party in here or something?" Kagome questioned, eyeing the group.

Upon hearing the young woman's voice, Shippo, Artemis, Ally, Mia and Sango all shot up to greet her.

"How are you feeling?" The slayer questioned.

"Does anything hurt?" Artemis asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine you guys, really," Kagome replied, trying to reassure her friends that she was Indeed all right.

"You better be okay," Ally said, "Because If you're lying to us, you'll be In trouble."

"I'm sure I will," Kagome said, humoring her friend's threat, "How are you?"

The young woman's violet eyes stared into her friend's brown ones, "I'm fine, Soshi came and rescued me."

"it was a team effort," The demon replied from behind the small group of girls.

Kagome looked past her friends to the people behind them, she noticed that there were at least three new people there she hadn't meet.

"Who all is here?" Kagome questioned, looking around the group.

"Over there is the man I was talking about, Soshi," Ally replied, pointing to each person in turn, "Over there next to Koji is Kisho and Yumiko. You know everyone else."

"Nice to meet you three," Kagome greeted, her gaze landing on the couple next to her friend's mate, "You know Artemis, Yumiko looks a lot like you."

"I would hope so," Artemis replied, turning and heading back to her seat, "She is my daughter after all."

"Oh," Kagome replied, pulling the hanyou with her as she made her way to get closer to the new couple, "And…Kisho was it? You're Kane and Bakari's son?"

"Yep," The young man replied, nodding his head.

"I'm Kagome," The said woman greeted, pulling her arm from her mate's embrace and extending it to the two before her, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," The two replied, taking the hand extended to them in turn and shook it.

"Well now that everything has been taken care of," Sesshomaru said, "I think we should get going. You all are more than welcome to stay at my house for the night, seeing as we have much to discus."

"That sounds good Sesshomaru, thank you," Miroku said, standing up and gathering the twin tail, handing her to Sango.

"I shall inform the nurse we are leaving then," Sesshomaru stated, making his way once again to the nurse's desk, talking to the young woman behind it.

"Well I'll go call for us some taxis." Koji said, looking around for a pay phone.

"I'll go get my bike and bring it around," Yumiko added, standing up and heading for the door, "Coming Kisho?"

"No way," The young man replied, "You are like a mad person on that thing."

Shrugging her shoulders, Yumiko replied, "Suit yourself."

Exiting the waiting room, the young woman headed down the hallway and towards the front exit, leaving the hospital and entering the dark parking lot in search of where she'd parked her motorcycle.

"Everything's taken care of," Sesshomaru informed, making his way to the group waiting by the door of the waiting room.

"They're sending over five taxis," Koji said, coming up to the group as well, "It may be a little cramped for some, but it beats walking."

Nodding they all made their way out of the hospital to await the arrival of the cars that would be taking them home and to the place where they knew they were safe and could rest easily.

* * *

Upon arriving at Sesshomaru's house, everyone paired off and made their way into, for most guest rooms; for the others they went into their appropriate rooms.

InuYasha carried his mate into his room, the young woman having fallen asleep on the way. Pulling back the comforter, the hanyou laid the young woman beneath the covers, quickly replacing them so she wouldn't get cold. After he was satisfied she was comfortable, the hanyou walked around the large bed and slipped in from his side.

The young man scooted closer towards Kagome, resting his head atop the young woman's, a hand drifting to lay protectively on the woman's lower abdomen where he child was.

"Inu..Yasha?" Kagome questioned softly.

"What is it?" The hanyou replied, moving away from the young woman, just enough for her to turn in his arms so she was facing him.

"I was wondering," Kagome started, looking into the man's amber eyes, "If I had my miko powers, wouldn't I hurt the baby?"

InuYasha's eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that.

"Would they hurt the pup?" He thought to himself, mulling over the possible scenarios, "Or would they accept it?"

"I don't know Kagome," He said after a few moments, "They may accept the pup, but I'm not totally sure. We'll ask Sesshomaru about it tomorrow."

Nodding, Kagome snuggled closer into the man's chest, earning his arms tightening around her waist in response.

"I was just worried I'd purify the baby," Kagome said softly, her tone laced with sadness, "I'd die before I let anything happen to it."

"What good will that do?" The hanyou questioned, his voice calm, "If you died, then how would the pup survive?"

The young woman sighed, "It was only a figure of speech."

"Well don't' say things like that," InuYasha told her, "people might take you seriously."

"Fine." Kagome agreed, a yawn escaping from her lips.

"Get some sleep wench," InuYasha said lovingly, leaning his head down to rest atop hers once more, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

With one final nod, the young woman moved as close as she could to the man and let the welcoming darkness of sleep was over her.

InuYasha remained awake for some time, thinking over what Kagome had asked.

"Even if her body accepts the pup, what will happen to her now that she's carrying a hanyou inside her?" InuYasha thought to himself, unconsciously pulling his mate closer towards him, "We'll have to wait and see I suppose."

After a long while, the amber eyes of the young hanyou closed, the troubled man entering a dreamless sleep, waiting to awake the next morning with his mate safely laying in his arms.

* * *

The young woman lay there in the large, bed; the down mattress making the sleeping arrangements all the more comfortable. She lay there, her violet eyes open, full of question, her mind running in circles trying to figure out why she'd been unable to conjure a simple weapon during the recent battle.

Turning over, she gently nudged the young man who currently held her in a tight, loving embrace as they slept.

"Soshi, are you awake?" She questioned the sleeping demon.

"I was," Soshi replied groggily, opening his ginger eyes to look at the young woman before him, "What's the matter Ally?"

"I was wondering," She began, making sure to keep her tone low as to not disturb the other demon quests, knowing full well of their heightened hearing ability, "Why was I unable to conjure a sword? I mean I was able to form a feather but what good it that?"

The man looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him, "You mean why was I able to make a weapon and you weren't?"

Ally nodded.

"Well it's because you're not a full demon," Soshi said matter of factly.

Ally narrowed her eyes towards the young man, "So is that suppose to be a put down or something?"

"No, No it's not," Soshi responded quickly, "It's just that you don't have enough power, or should I say you do but you don't know how to use it.

"But why a feather?" Ally inquired, utterly lost.

"Because unlike me, you are unable to produce a weapon strait from thin air, so to speak anyway," Soshi replied, "You need to have something solid in order to change it."

"I get it now," Ally said happily, "Is there anyway for me to train my self to form a weapon like you do?"

"I'm afraid not," Soshi said, "But I can help you perfect your skills so you can form a weapon from your feather, if you like."

"That would be great!" Ally replied, gripping the young man tightly around his waist, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Soshi replied, tighten his grasp around the young woman, brinign her as close to him as possible, laying his head atop hers, "We'll practice tomorrow, I heard Sesshomaru saying something about a training session."

"Sounds good," Ally agreed with a yawn, "I think we should get to bed now."

"We should," Soshi agreed, closing his eyes and entering a peaceful sleep with the woman before him.

* * *

The large house occupied by only three people seemed eerily quiet, no one daring to utter a single word towards the man before the couple.

"One strike," The demon said, "two more and you're out."

"We understand Naraku," The young assassin informed, "I have come up with a plan."

"And it's fool proof," Added her companion.

"What will it require Suisei?" Naraku inquired.

A smirk formed on Suisei's face as she thought over the details to her master plan, "Only time and myself."

"See to it that you don't fail me again," Naraku warned.

"Understood," The two said in unison, bowing low towards the demon as they exited the room and retreated to their respected sleeping quarters.

"So what's the plan?" Toshi question.

"What do you get when you cross and Inu-Hanyou with a container of frozen water?" Suisei implored.

"I give up," Toshi responded, shooting his companion a confused look.

"A pup-sickle." Suisei answered, a grin spreading on her face.

"That was bad," Toshi remarked, shaking his head as he entered his room, "So bad."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guyz…sorry that the update was SO late…my plans got changed so I ended up going to see my friend this past weekend…and as luck would have it the week that I posted the last chapter (when it was updated on that Thursday) I went that Sunday to Archery practice with my dad's old bow and it snapped giving my REAL bad rope burn on my wrist so I was unable to type or write so I apologize that this was SO late and I will try and finish chapter 11 and update it tomorrow as well. Thank you for understanding. And remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**P.S- okay I know you guys are getting SO tired of me but I need to ask…I've been looking for this story I've read and can't find it anywhere…if this sounds familiar to anyone or they think they know the title let me know:**

**Kagome works in this bank I think where InuYasha's the boss guy right…in one chapter she has to get a Leprechaun out of her computer….Koga's a lawyer or police officer and Kagome later on explains to him why there's no wolves in Japan…in the beginning InuYasha posed as her uncle or something…she lived with Hojo (who was gay-a will and grace relationship) and he was later killed...if this sounds familiar to anyone please let me know…I need to find out what this story is called! Thank you! And let me know if I'm mixing the stories up…thank you again!**

**Chapter XI: It's Not The Size Of The Dog In The Fight, But The Fight In The Dog**

**When the group once again goes out to train, what will happen when Sesshomaru and their new friends join them? When InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Mia, Seiji, Kisho and Yumiko get in one big fight, what will happen? Will Naraku's new plan work? And hasn't anyone noticed that Ally, Mia and Kagome haven't been to work in a while? Find out in the next chapter of "You Are Everything To Me."**


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI: It's Not The Size Of The Dog In The Fight, But The Size of The Fight In The Dog**

The couple awoke the next morning to the thundering of a pair of fists hitting the wooden door of their room.

"Open this door at once!" Shouted a young woman opposite the door.

"Do I have to?" The young woman in bed questioned, in a bad mood at having been awoken in such a rude way.

"I'll get it if you'd like," The young man offered.

"Please," The woman replied, pulling the blanket over her head as the young man left the bed, taking the welcoming warmth he provided with him.

"Can I help you?" He questioned, opening the door only to be trampled by the couple outside the door.

"What were you thinking?" The woman screeched at the young woman still in bed.

Realizing who the woman standing beside the bed was, the once currently resting shot up, her violet eyes staring widely towards the older woman, "But I didn't…"

"Don't give me that Ally," The older woman warned, "You should have known, you're better than that."

"Chiri, calm yourself," The man accompanying the young woman said soothingly, wrapping his arms around his mate, "She's all right, nothing to worry about."

"No Naito, it's not all right," Chiri countered, "She fell into Naraku's hands, our little Ally was in danger and we couldn't do anything about it."

The young woman was loosing her patience and did what she thought she'd never do, the only thing she knew that would completely hurt her adoptive mother.

"Will you all just shut up!" Ally exclaimed, throwing the blanket covering her off to the side and stared at the couple before her, "I'm not your daughter! Stop worrying about me so much, I'm not a little kid anymore and I can take care of myself."

Chiri locked eyes with the young woman, her jade eyes full of hurt, "Understood, I apologize milady, my actions were not necessary."

Ally knew she'd done something wrong when the woman acted like she should around her, treated her the she would referring to her rank.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ally said softly, ashamed she'd just disowned the woman who'd raised her and the one she looked up to as a mother, "I didn't mean to say that."

"We know," Naito said for his mate, "You've been put through a lot recently and what just happened couldn't have helped."

"I understand you are worried about me but I can handle things," Ally told them, standing up and walking to stand before them, "And even though I need help, Soshi was there too."

"I had a feeling that's where you'd run off to." Naito said, glancing towards the young man over his shoulder.

"Couldn't help it," Soshi admitted with a shrug.

Naito nodded, "I understand the feeling."

"Well I think we should go," Chiri offered, pulling herself from her mate's embrace and turning to leave, " Lord Sesshomaru has offered us to stay for breakfast and so we shall."

Naito sighed, "We'll stay to train as well."

Chiri nodded, "We shall see you two later."

"Chiri wait," Ally said, coming to stand behind the woman, wrapping her arms around her, "I'm sorry."

The older woman lowered her head, "There's nothing to forgive Ally, it was my fault for being so drastic."

"You were only looking out for me," Ally argued, "It was my fault for forgetting how much you two cared for me."

Chiri pulled away gently, turned around and hugged the young woman, "It's all right."

Ally nodded, returning the embrace, knowing that she had made amends with the older woman.

"I think we should leave these two to get changed," Naito suggested, "We have a heavy day of training ahead of us after all."

"True," Chiri agreed, pulling away from the woman, "We'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you," Ally said as she watched the couple leave.

"They sure do care a lot about you," Soshi commented.

"Care about you too," Ally replied, turning to the young man, violet locking with ginger.

"But you want to know what?" Soshi questioned, coming to stand before the young woman.

"No what?" Ally responded, looking up into the man's face as he came closer to her.

"I care for you more," Soshi answered.

"I know you do," Ally said softly, standing on her toes to reach the man's face, brushing her lips over his.

In response the young man deepened the kiss, expressing just how he felt towards the young woman.

"I don't think we're making any progress," Ally stated, looking into the man's eyes, a light pink dusting across her face.

"I don't suppose we are," Soshi agreed, releasing the young woman and making his way to the closet.

"I think I should head back to the apartment, I left my weapons and training clothes there," Ally said, looking around the room for her shoes, "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Soshi replied, snatching up his shoes from the floor, sliding into them and handing Ally's hers.

"Thanks," she said and the two made their way out of their room and down the hallway.

* * *

The couple made it to the apartment in record time. Opening the door Ally went strait to her room. 

"Will you wait for me in the living room?" She questioned to the man behind her.

"Sure," Soshi replied, taking a seat on the couch, "Are you going to grab Kagome's stuff as well?"

"Good idea," Ally responded, poking her head around the corner, "It'll only take me a minute."

Nodding his head, Soshi returned to looking around the apartment.

Ally shook her head, it was unbelievable that the man could be amused by every little thing.

Sighing she gathered her throwing knives up with her training clothes in her arms and made her way into her friends room, looking around for her bow and arrows. Finding them, she shouldered the quiver and held the bow in her hand.

"I think that's it," Ally said to herself, turning around to leave.

The young woman began to make her way to the door when something white, green and red caught her eye.

"Hey Soshi," Ally called, a mischievous hint to her tone, "Come here."

"What is it?" The you demon asked.

"Does that look like what I think it is?" Ally inquired, pointing towards the small bundle.

Soshi looked carefully at the small pile of cloth, then smiled, "I think they could use a little reunion."

"See, bed time stories come in handy," Ally said, picking up the wad of clothing and leaving the room.

"We should hurry or we'll miss breakfast," Soshi commented from behind the young woman.

"Is that all you think about?" Ally questioned.

"No, I think about you," Soshi replied.

A light blush crossed Ally's cheeks, "Well we better get going shouldn't we, if we hurry we can make it back just before they start."

Soshi laughed, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist as they left the apartment and headed back to the lord's house.

* * *

The light filtered through the window, the couple in bed not so willing to get up. 

"I don't want to get up right now," The hanyou thought to himself, burying his nose into this mate's hair.

A loud nock came to the door, followed by his brother's monotone voice, "Get up brother, breakfast will be served soon and everyone else is awake and you need to prepare yourself for training."

The hanyou growled softly and began to nudge his mate's cheek with his nose, trying to wake her.

"Kagome, time to get up," He growled lightly.

"Do we have to?" The young woman questioned, opening her hazel eyes.

"Afraid so," InuYasha replied, releasing the young woman from his embrace, "Sesshomaru said it's time for breakfast."

Kagome nodded, pulling herself from the comfort of the warm bed she'd shared with InuYasha. Standing, she stretched, trying to free herself from all the kinks she'd obtained from the bed.

"You okay?" The hanyou questioned.

"Yep," Kagome replied, "just a little sore."

"That's understandable," The hanyou stated, crossing the room and placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders, working out the sore places and stiff areas.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Much," Kagome replied, "Thank you."

"Anytime," InuYasha said, leaning down to capture the young woman's lips.

The two parted as the hanyou moved around his room and plucked his fire rat robes from the top of a dresser, shedding the old attire he'd been wearing to trade for the material he was so use to.

Once he'd finished the couple went to the door, opened it and walked into the hallway only to be greeted by a very groggy and tired hanyou.

"What were you doing last night pup?" InuYasha questioned the young woman in the hall, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing," She stuttered.

A young man came out behind her, his hair tussled and mused about his head.

"Oh, I see," InuYasha said, a perverted grin on his face, "But honestly, with your father down the hall, I would have thought you knew better."

"It was nothing like that Uncle Inu!" the young hanyou exclaimed, a blush crossing her face like a wild fire.

"I assure you sir," The young man said, "Nothing dishonorable went on in that room last night, you have my word."

"Give it a rest Seiji," The northern lord said, coming from his room followed by his mate, "We know nothing went on, we would have heard it otherwise."

Both of them blushed at that.

"Shall we go then Mia?" Seiji questioned.

"Fine," She mumbled, looking around the small group, "Is Ally up yet?"

"She left to retrieve some things at her and Lady Kagome's apartment earlier," Came the response from the young demon who aided Sesshomaru.

"Do you know when she'll be back Hana?" InuYasha questioned.

"Any minute now I imagine," Hana replied, "Breakfast is ready though."

"Thank you," The group said, walking into the dining room.

Kagome walked into the room, the smell of eggs, bacon and other assortments of food hitting her nose head on.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kagome said, a light green tint forming on her face as she turned and headed back to InuYasha's room and strait to the bathroom.

"What in the world?" The hanyou questioned, about to follow his mate.

"She's all right InuYasha," Kane said, having passed the young woman heading down the hall, "She's just got morning sickness, she's fine."

"Should I go after her?" InuYasha questioned.

"No, she'll be fine," Kane said, walking towards the rest of the group now at the table, " and if she's anything like Bakari she won't want anyone in there with her."

"She's just fine," Bakari assured the hanyou, "She won't be able to eat breakfast for a while and the smell of food so early will make her sick for a while but that's to be expected."

InuYasha nodded and followed the female hanyou, sitting down but not touching any of the food on his plate.

"If it's all right with you Lord InuYasha," Hana started, "I'll fix a plate for Lady Kagome and add some extra fruits on it for her, However you need to eat as well."

"Yes thank you," InuYasha replied, picking up his chopsticks and began to eat his meal.

The group had begun side conversations, everyone except Kagome being present. Not to long after they began their breakfast, the front door opened and a loud voice rang throughout the house.

"We're back!" They called, "Who missed me?"

"Hey Ally," Mia replied, shouting towards her friend, "Hurry or you'll miss breakfast."

"Where's Kagome?" The young woman questioned upon entering the room as she scanned the group currently sitting at the table, all dressed in their training garb.

"Back in Uncle Inu's room," Mia answered between eating her breakfast and sipping her juice.

Ally shot the hanyou a puzzled look.

Seeing this, Artemis clarified, "She's having a bit of morning sickness."

Her lips formed an "O" as she understood what her friend was going through.

"Good thing I brought her a change of clothes then, huh," Ally commented, lifting the bag she was carrying for the group to see.

"Why not go see if my brother's mate is doing all right," Sesshomaru suggested, nodding towards Hana to signal he was finished with his meal, "We shall meet up with her outside in the clearing."

"Not a bad idea," Ally agreed, turning and heading towards the hanyou's room and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

* * *

The young miko lifted her head from the lip of the porcelain bowl, the white interior containing what had settled in the young woman's stomach the previous day. She heaved again at even the memory of the delicious food the young demon had prepared. 

A gentle knock came to the heavy wood as a her friend let herself in.

"Kagome?" Ally questioned, making her way towards the side of the room she knew the bathroom was. Walking towards the crouched woman, she kneeled beside her, rubbing gentle circles on the young woman's back, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me," Kagome said, wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and grabbing the cool, damp wash cloth from the sink to wipe her face with.

"I think you've had your first case of morning sickness," Ally said.

"I didn't think it was suppose to start this early," Kagome admitted, turning to face her friend.

"Well you have to remember your baby's not any ordinary baby," Ally reminded her, "It'll be part demon so your pregnancy will be faster than a normal human's. The only down side is the effects will be worse."

The young miko glared at her, "You mean it will get worse"  
"Hey," Ally said defensively, putting her hands in front of her in defense, "It's worth it ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Kagome admitted with a smile as she stood up and walked into her mate's room.

"I though you might want a change of clothes, so when I went over to the apartment I grabbed you some," Ally told the young woman, "I thought those might be appropriate, and I was pretty sure they still fit, though you may need a jacket. I also brought your bow and arrows."

Kagome looked at her friend, puzzled at what she'd meant.

"I'll leave you to change," Ally said, placing the bag with clothes in it on the bed and resting the bow and quiver by the door, giving her companion a knowing smile and a wink, she left the room for her friend to change.

"What was that all about?" The miko questioned to herself softly as she walked over to where the young woman had placed her clothes. Opening the bag she smiled.

"Just like old times then huh?" She said softly, lifting her slightly warn school uniform, watching as the white material of the shirt and green of the skirt straitened as she flattened them out on the bed.

Discarding her current attire, she quickly slipped on the shirt and pulled on the skirt. Going to the mirror, she picked up the brush and ran it through her hair a few times, looking her self over. Picking up her jacket from the side of the bed, she walked towards the door; grabbed the quiver, slinging it over her shoulder and picked up her bow, making her way out of the room and to the field she knew everyone was currently waiting, a bright smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" InuYasha questioned, scanning the group before him. 

"There's quite a large group today, isn't it," Miroku commented, shifting his staff from one arm to rest on the other, "Shall we pair off like we did last time?"

"I think that would be best," Koji agreed.

"But then we have too many pairs fighting and not enough room if we're going to go full out," Artemis argued.

"We'll have teams then," Koji countered, counting off the number of people there, "One will be uneven unless some don't want to train."

"Shippo," Sango called to the small kitsune, knowing his dislike of fighting she offered, "Would you rather sit this one out?"

The kitsune nodded and retreated to the side lines to watch his companions fight.

"So here's the teams," Koji said as he began to list off the names, "Team One: Kisho, Sesshomaru, Yumiko, Bakari, Miroku, Mia, Yumiko, Naito, Seiji and myself."

"As for team two," The northern lord continued, "The members are InuYasha, Kagome, Artemis, Ally, Soshi, Sango, Kirara , Chiri and Kane."

"Speaking of which, " Bakari said, "Where is Kagome?"

"She'll be coming any second now," Ally answered, glancing towards the house, searching for the very person they'd been speaking of, "And right I am."

At that the group turned towards the house to see the young miko make her way down the path towards them, her school uniform skirt swaying slightly as she walked, her shirt covered by her jacket she know wore.

InuYasha smiled towards her mate, "Isn't it a bit too cold to be in that today?"

Kagome shrugged, her arrows in her quiver rattling gently, "Figured I'd stick with what I knew."

The hanyou nodded and wrapped an arm around his mate as she came to stand beside him.

"So what did I miss?" Kagome questioned.

"Just whose on what team," Her mate replied, then pointed to the smaller group around the two, "You're on our team."

"All right," Kagome said, "So is this a free for all?"

"I suppose so Lady Kagome," Miroku responded, looking towards his companions for any of them to disagree.

"Okay well then lets get his started," Ally announced as the groups separated.

InuYasha moved back with his mate, leaning down so his face was mere centimeters away from hers.

"I want you to be careful Kagome," He told her, his eyes serious, "You're powers aren't working so be careful and don't get in the thick of things."

"Fine, I won't," Kagome replied.

"Oh, and one more thing," The hanyou added, "Don't shoot me with those stupid arrows with the suction cups on them."

"Why not?" The miko questioned with a pout.

InuYasha just shook his head at his mate, "I can't believe you."

Kagome beamed at the hanyou as she ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Ready?" Soshi questioned.

"Ready!" came the resounding voices through the clearing.

"Go!" Sesshomaru and InuYasha shouted, and the fight was on.

Metal clashed with metal as the groups attacked each other; sword against sword, arrow against arrow, boomerang and throwing knives against everything else.

"I don't see why you even try," Sesshomaru said coldly as he blocked an attempted attack by his brother, "All you do is swing Tetsusaiga around like a club, no strategy at all."

"Shut up," InuYasha snarled at his brother as he charged him once again. Contrary to popular belief the hanyou did have a method to his madness, he'd at least figure out the situation before him before he charged in, found the best way to win and go for it.

"Why a stupid pathetic half-breed shouldn't even wield father's sword," Sesshomaru added.

"I thought we were past this," InuYasha admitted, his tone dark, "If you can't accept me, how are you ever going to accept your pup?"

"I accept my pup," The young lord said defensively.

"Really?" InuYasha questioned, "What's the difference between us?"

"You're pathetic," The demon stated simply, bringing Tokijin down upon his brother's sword, blocking another attempted attack.

"What makes me so pathetic?" The hanyou questioned, his temper rising as his eyes flashed red.

"You can't fight," Sesshomaru stated, "Half-breeds aren't fit to lead, and so I see little sense in why father left you such a great sword to a meek hanyou who still fights like a pup."

At the first comment to the last statement, most of the group stopped, enraged at hearing how the lord felt about hanyou's.

"Sesshomaru," Kane said challengingly, "Because Bakari is a hanyou do you think she's unfit to rule?"

"And when Tori ruled over the Southern Lands," Artemis argued, "Was she unfit to rule because she was a human?"

"Even Mia," Ally continued, "She's your child, she'll take over your title once you're gone, does that make her unfit to rule because she's a hanyou?"

"That's not what I.." The young lord began.

"No Sesshomaru, that's exactly what you meant to say," Kagome stated, fed up with the constant fighting over pure blood or not. Didn't they understand that it didn't matter if they were full youkai or hanyou, it all mattered on how they used their power, not how much they had. With the young lord's endless rants about heritage she lost it.

"You should know better, that blood doesn't matter," Kagome continued, her voice turning darker, her aura swirling violently around her, "Was Rin unfit to be your mate because she was human? Does that make Mia so tainted and weak because she's a hanyou? Will the baby I carry inside me be too tainted to live or will you shun it as well?"

InuYasha watched as his mate vented out her frustrations; he knew she was bound to end up exploding on them sooner or later. Kagome had always been a quiet person, watching what she said around others, yet; he had no idea how far this was going to go.

The young miko raised her head slightly, her eyes still covered by her bangs, fists still clenched at her sides, "I'm just so tired of every one fighting if they don't have to, don't you all see that Naraku's our enemy? Not each other."

The clearing had become deathly silent, an ominous air plaguing the small field. The young miko's aura died down a bit, however her hands remained at the side of her body, unwilling to move. A moment later she raised her head completely to meet the eyes of the young lord, "Does that mean I'm unfit to be the mate of the son of the great Inu Taisho?"

Sesshomaru, as well as the rest of the group stood as still as boards, none daring to move from the shear sight of the young maiden.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered gently, aware of just what had happened.

The young woman stood there, her ebony hair slightly longer, nails had extended to a lethal length, two jagged purple stripes on her cheek. Her crimson eyes turned to meet the young hanyou off to the sight of her intended opponent.

InuYasha tried to move closer towards the young woman, only to receive a low warning growl in response.

"Don't do this Kagome," InuYasha warned, trying to help his mate return to her normal self, "You can do this Kagome, change back."

"No," Kagome said, her tone rough and unlike the normally caring woman, "He harm pack."

"I know," InuYasha agreed, trying to reason with his mates demon side.

"Wait, how can she have a demon side?" The hanyou thought to himself as he took another step forward.

"Don't come closer," The young woman stated, moving back, "Might hurt mate."

"You won't hurt me," InuYasha assured her, "Just as I won't harm you."

The woman continued to growl, however she stopped her backwards movements. Something with in her told her that this man wouldn't harm her, and she wouldn't in turn.

The hanyou stood before his mate, looking deep into the young woman's eyes.

"Can you change back on your own?" He questioned.

The human-turned-demon started at her mate questioningly, then shook her head in response. Her mind told her this was wrong, almost as if she wasn't suppose to posses such power.

"Mate help," She mumbled, closing her eyes as the hanyou embraced her.

"Yes Kagome," InuYasha said soothingly, gripping her tightly, rubbing circles on the young woman's back, "Just relax, all right. Everything will be fine."

The woman listened to her mate as he tried to pull her from the dark part of her mind she'd been confined to. With in moments, the aura around the young woman returned to normal, the claws she'd obtained retracted, her eyes returning to their normal hazel as well as the disappearance of the two purple jagged stripes that adorned her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" InuYasha questioned.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said softly, her voice back to normal.

"What is it?" He replied, concern lacing his voice.

"Dizzy," The miko replied, thankful or her mate to be holding her so tightly or she would have fallen, "Need rest."

"Okay, I understand," InuYasha said, "We'll talk about this later then."

Kagome nodded weakly as she was lifted into the hanyou's arms and headed towards the house.

"See," Sesshomaru said coldly, his tone barely above a whisper, "You are unable to protect your mate and see what happened, father's blood is too strong for her."

"And what happened to Rin?" InuYasha snapped, "At least I won't leave my mate to handle the strength alone. I pitied Rin, having to bare such a burden and a mate who she thought loved her never laying a finger to help her."

InuYasha just looked at his brother, a disgusted expression upon his face, "The poor girl love you, yet when she gave birth after you had no need for her. It's demon's like you Sesshomaru, who make me glad that I'm a hanyou, at least I have a conscience and can love; something you will never know, not even from your own pup."

Sesshomaru started after his brother, how could he talk in such a way to him.

The young female hanyou followed after her uncle, never glancing once at her father.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm leaving," Mia said, stopping her movements on the path, turning around to face the man that had had a part in bringing her into the world she continued, "What you said that day, was it all a lie?"

The demon lord stood speechless, "What do you mean?"

"The night I turned human, that morning you said you accepted me as a hanyou, was it true?" Mia questioned, her tone bitter, "Or was it just because I looked like mother that you accepted me? Or at least up until you need a kid and then you just tossed her aside."

"You don't understand what you are saying," The lord said sharply.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand," The hanyou shot, her amber eyes welling up with unshed tears, "You didn't love mother did you? You raised her and because of that you felt that she trusted you enough to bare your child, is that it? You're a sick man."

With that last statement, the young hanyou turned on her heels and made her way towards the house.

"Mia, wait!" Ally and Seiji called after the retreating hanyou, as they ran to catch up with her, Soshi following close behind.

"I would have never thought," Koji said, disbelievingly, "500 years does things to a person, and I would have figured that it would have done something to that stone heart of yours."

"Don't speak of things you do not know of," Sesshomaru said, his amber eyes cold and devoid of emotion, "I cared for her, loved her, yet I couldn't bring my self to get over that fact the hanyou spoke of. She died, and even with Tensaiga, I was powerless to help her. The factors involved prevented me from doing so."

The group remained silent after that. Could there truly have been something done to the poor woman to prevent the legendary sword from healing her? And what if Kagome suffered the same fate? And what are hey to do to prevent the miko from changing again?

No one truly knew, nor was there an answer for them.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Well, hope you all like this last chappie! I had my Beta go a while back, "But if Kagome's powers are gone, how's she suppose to defend herself?" And hope that explained that to you all, and I thought it was cool to have Kagome go demon…makes for good fluff scenes, don't you agree? Anywho, I just wanted you all to know I have decided to make a 3rd one after this...so it's going to be a trilogy….I know you all are probably like, "MAN she's gonna milk this so dry!" but I just wanted to let you know that there will be a 3rd one so don't get all sad when things don't get finished in this one. For a spoiler for you all….3 or 4 people will die before this story is over…you can guess who they are if you want but I'm not gonna tell ya! Anyway, hope you liked it and I'm trying to get my updating schedule back in order but I'm getting SO busy with school so I honestly don't know, but I will try and update every Sunday...and that's how it will be unless my plans change. I know, Sesshomaru seems like such a bad guy again, but I felt that in order to have the big scene I have planed for Mia, Seiji and Sessy…this needed ot happen…anywho…Thank you and remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter XII: I Don't Want The World to See Me, Because I Don't Think That They'd Understand**

**When what Sesshomaru said to InuYasha gets to the young hanyou's head, will the guilt and shame he harbor's in his heart send him over the edge? Will he question his union with Kagome so much as to break their bond? When he thinks Kagome carrying his child will inevitably kill her, what will he do to prevent her death? Will Kagome be able to pull him out of his depression, If not for her, then maybe he'll do it for their child. Will Sesshomaru ever get his head out of his butt and truly accept the hanyou's around him? Had his proclamation to his own daughter about acceptance an empty promise? And what will Sesshomaru say when Seiji requests his presence in a conversation, what is it he could ask him? Find out next time!**


	13. Chapter XII

**if you all get an update message as of 3-31-06, i had a slight mistake that i needed to fix so i did so...thisis the newest chappie but i updated it last sunday, new chappie coming on this sunday.**

**Author's Note**

**Now I know this story may seem a bit darker than my last story…may be that's not the right word….I think sadder is better. But I want you to know it will pick back up…I just have a few things to address and then we'll be back to Artemis trying to harm Koji and all their quirkiness and Inu and more Kag's fluff and all the other good stuff you guys like, okay. And I do want to clarify that this story is NOT over yet…I got a review that said "I can't wait for the 3rd part," I don't want to confuse any one but this is not done yet, I just wanted to let you know when the end rolls around that there will be a 3rd one…okay anyway on with the chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter XII: I Don't Want The World To See Me, Because I Don't Think That They'd Understand**

_He ran through the forest, the sent of blood heavily hanging in the night air, fear permeating the dense forest. His amber eyes darted around his surroundings, trying to catch any sight of the one he was searching for._

_"Sesshomaru-Sama…help."_

_The demon lord heard it loud and clear due to his heightened senses, though he was sure that the original volume of the plea was no more than a whisper._

_"I'm coming, just hold on," The demon whispered into the wind as he ran towards where the plea had come from._

_He burst through the line of foliage and into a clearing surrounded by majestic oak trees. There lying in the center was the fallen form of a young woman, no more than eighteen with her raven hair fanned out around her; blood seeping from her abdomen as she clutched a tiny bundle wrapped in what looked to be part of her shredded kimono._

_"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama, I couldn't stop myself…I…" the young woman tried to apologize, the purple marks that had, not moments ago blazed on her cheeks, were now merely faded lines serving as only a reminder of the transformation that had occurred._

_"Be quiet Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, bringing the young woman to rest in his lap, supporting her upper body with his only good arm, "Everything will be all right, just rest."_

_"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama…if I had been stronger…maybe.." Rin said weakly as a fit of strong coughs racked her wounded body, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, "Take her…please…"_

_The demon lord looked down to the bundle in the young woman's arms and then to the hole in her abdomen._

_"No, Rin, why did you do that?" The demon questioned, horrified that his mate had removed her own pup._

_"The demon blood was too strong and wouldn't let me have the baby.." Rin whispered, her eyes growing dull, "I had to take it out before we were both gone…"_

_"Don't say such things Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, though his tone betrayed the seriousness he tried to convey, "You're not going to die on me."_

_"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama," Rin gasped as a strong pain griped at her stomach, "I love you."_

_"I love you too Rin," Sesshomaru said softly as his mate smiled up at him, the light in her eyes dying._

_The small bundle in her arms began to wail, the small infant's arms thrashing about, their small claws trying to slash anyone who dare come near their mother._

_Sesshomaru laid his mate down gently on the damp grass, picking the infant from her arms._

_"Shhhh little one, it's all right," Sesshomaru said softly, " your father's here."_

Sesshomaru shot up from his bed only to come face to face with a two molten orbs.

"Are you all right?" The young woman questioned. She had not forgotten the spat she and her father had had earlier that day, however when he acted so strangely, it was only her place to worry, having heard her fathers whimpers all the way from her room after all, she thought it might be serious.

"It was nothing," He replied, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, "return to bed."

The young hanyou simply sat about a foot from the demon, her legs crossed Indian style as she narrowed her eyes towards the regal demon.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I said it was nothing." Sesshomaru growled, his temper running out due to his daughter's constant nagging.

"I know you," Mia challenged, "The great Sesshomaru; Lord of the Western lands would not be whimpering and whining in his sleep for nothing."

The hanyou smirked when the demon scowled, she had him backed into a corner. She could either wait for him to answer, or expose that the great dog lord was as wimpy as a new born.

"Spill," The hanyou commanded.

"It was simply a dream," Sesshomaru stated, "Satisfied?"

"Not quite," Mia replied, "What was it about?"

"Your mother," The demon answered, his tone defeated.

"There, see was that so hard?" The hanyou questioned, locking her amber gaze with her father's.

"No," he admitted, "Yet why do you care?"

Mia climbed off the bed, her feet lightly padding across the burgundy carpet of the young lord's room. Turning around, her blazing gold eyes alit with love, "Even though you detest half-breeds above all else, hate that we are so weak and cast us aside as if we were trash; even your own daughter, that's just the way you are. I may be stupid and naive but no matter how you look at it, or how or what I am; you're my father and I can't help but love you."

Sesshomaru just sat there, staring wide eyed at the young hanyou. How could she be so forgiving? Was it her human blood that made her so caring and trusting?

The young woman crossed the room, gripping the handle of the door and gently and noiselessly pulled open the wooden barrier.

"Night," She called back to the man in the bed behind her.

"Night,' Sesshomaru mumbled towards the back of his daughter as she closed the door and left his sights.

The young lord brought his head to rest in his hands as he sat in the darkness.

"Why can't she understand that being a hanyou is dangerous?" Sesshomaru questioned the nothingness around him, expecting some one to respond to him.

"She does," The light voice of a young woman said, a faint outline of a young woman silhouetted in the light from the waning moon that cast silver rays into the lord's room, "Though in truth she knows not why."

"You can't be.." Sesshomaru gasped, raising his head to meet the faded hazel eyes of the young specter.

The young woman nodded, "I am here to help you."

The figure walked towards the bed, the form of the young woman becoming more visible as the darkness surrounded her and made her translucent body more visible.

"But how can you be here?" The demon questioned, looking warily towards the spirit, "Surly I have done nothing warranting being haunted."

The woman giggled, her ebony hair swaying gently as she sat upon the young lord's bed, her black kimono swaying loosely around her figure, the light pink sakura blossoms danced across the fabric with an unearthly light, "You're so silly Sesshomaru-Sama."

Warmth filled the demons' heart as the sound he thought he'd long forgotten rang through the quiet room.

"It truly is you," Sesshomaru whispered, "Rin."

Rin nodded, a smile on her lips, "Hai, however I have not much time so I much make this short."

The demon nodded, however the depression and sadness caused by the young woman's statement reflected in his eyes.

"You need to tell Mia of her demon blood," Rin informed her mate, "She doesn't know the consequences of mixing such an ancient and powerful bloodline with that of a human's. Neither does InuYasha for that matter."

"Our father's blood was meant to remain pure," Sesshomaru said, a slight bitterness to his tone, "Human's are simply not strong enough to contain the demon they carry, the power of the infant's blood from such a bloodline is able to easily conquer the soul of their mother; even if it is unintentional."

"That is not necessarily the case," The woman argued, "I was not strong enough; however Kagome is. Her blood, much like yours comes from one of the most powerful and ancient of lines. I may not have been able to over power the calling, but she will be, if not on her own then with her mate's help."

"I understand that now," Sesshomaru said, his amber gaze locking with his mate's deep brown, "However I am afraid that Mia will suffer the same fate, even though she is a hanyou, if her mate is full demon and Inu youkai at that, it may be too powerful for her."

"You must remember Sesshomaru," Rin said, her figure beginning to fade, "A hanyou contains both human and demon blood, each power coinciding with in the body. A hanyou is a neutral force; neither human nor demon. They are neither of the two, but both. That is something you must remember."

"I will," The demon replied, watching as his mate began to disappear, going to a place where he could not reach her, his depression evident in his normally cold golden eyes.

"Do not feel sad Sesshomaru," Rin said lovingly as she almost completely vanished, "I will be back to see you soon, Ashiteru."

A rare smile crossed the young lord's face, not just a visible upturn of the corners of his lips, a true loving smile.

"I love you too Rin," He whispered, leaning back down; resting on the down pillow, letting the feathers form around his head, the softness of the object giving him the feeling of resting his head on a cloud as his eyes closed and sleep overtook him once more.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" The young wolf growled, throwing her arms in the air as she paced around the room. 

"Calm down please," Her mate pleaded, "You've been ranting for hours now and I think if you keep pacing you'll wear a hole in the floor. Just come sit down Artemis."

Artemis narrowed her eyes towards her mate, the light grey irises flashing a deadly red as her temper flared, "You can't tell me you condone this."

"Of course not," the demon replied, "I believe that hanyou's have just as much right to be in power as we do and have just as much power, if not more."

Artemis started down the long road to relaxation as her eyes rested on her mate's form, the young man sitting before her in a large arm chair, "I just don't understand him."

"Who does," The man questioned, "I mean truly does."

"Rin did," Artemis replied, walking over to her mate and sat down on the arm of the chair, "Koji, why does he treatKane in such a way? I mean he's not a true hanyou, not by the stereotypical definition anyway."

"He's a mixed breed," Koji answered, pulling his mate to rest in his lap, "Everyone has their set ways and hanyou's and mixed breeds are thought of as inferior, now a days we know better."

"Why can't we all just get along?" Artemis questioned, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Because that's not how the world works," Koji laughed, tightening his grip on his mate, leaning forward to capture her lips, "sadly though, it's true."

"I think it's stupid," The demon replied as she pulled away, her expression mirroring that of a small child who was denied something they wanted, "I mean, wouldn't we be a lot better off?"

"That we would," Koji agreed, "Though I think all this excitement has warn me out, are you coming to bed?"

"I suppose," Artemis said, a smirk on her face, "If I have to."

Koji smiled towards his mate, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed, placing her under the blankets and crawling under the said layers of material himself.

* * *

"You know what I think his problem is?" The young woman questioned her companion, the spoon she was currently using still in her mouth. 

"What Ally?" The man replied.

"I think he's grumpy because he hasn't gotten any in like 500 years," Ally answered, a perverted smirk on her face as she continued to eat the ice cream she'd taken out of the freezer.

The man looked towards the woman through the dark , his ginger eyes wide, "Ally, I don't believe you said that."

"Why not Soshi," Ally inquired, "You know it's true."

"You don't know that for sure," Soshi countered, spooning out a rather large spoon full of his chocolate ice cream and eating it.

"Do you honestly take the 'all mighty' Sesshomaru for a cheater?" Ally asked, narrowing her eyes towards the young man, "He's an Inu, Soshi, just as InuYasha, Mia and Seiji are and they all mate for life. Once their mate dies they usually die as well; the only reason I can place as to why Sesshomaru is still living is that one of them broke the bond they shared."

"I can understand why they'd do that though," Soshi said, his mouth full of his desert.

"So can I," Ally agreed, "He had a kid to look after now; Rin knew what it would be like to live in a world full of humans and demons alike who refuse to accept hanyous."

"It's such a shame," The demon sighed, closing the tub of ice cream and replacing it from where it came.

"It is," Ally replied, closing her own tub and lifting her feet to rest on the table top, "I mean my life was a little better because I was royalty and very little demon at that, however look at InuYasha; he'd a Lord, prince to the western lands and look how he was treated."

"Though he learned to overcome much that troubled him," Came the older feminine voice from the door way.

"And no matter how hard he was pushed, he never let anyone tell him he couldn't do something," The young man said, walking behind his mate, "And he turned out to be a great man."

"I agree whole heartedly," Ally said, "Why are you up so late Chiri?"

"Couldn't sleep," Chiri said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

Ally looked between the two, the lack of light proving to impair her vision, however having a full blooded demon companion helped to confirm her suspicions.

"Soshi," Ally started, "Do you smell that?"

The said demon took a few tentative sniffs of the air and his eyes went wide, "How could you _do that **here**_?

"Well you see," Chiri tried to explain, "Naito and I, we uh…we…"

"You caught us," Naito answered, shaking his head towards his mate, "It's something you'll understand when you're older."

"Birds and the bees," Soshi said.

"And the monkeys in the trees!" Ally quietly cheered, adding on to the demons statement.

The three gave the young woman a quizzical look, trying to determine what had possessed the young woman to say such a thing.

"Never mind," The young woman mumbled, her cheeks blazing like a wildfire.

"I wasn't going to even ask," Soshi admitted, eyeing the young woman.

"Yep," Naito said jokingly, "She's an odd ball all right."

"Hey," Ally said, a slight whine to her tone, "That's not nice."

"No, it's not is it?" Naito questioned.

"Well I believe everyone has retired for the night," Chiri said, "I suggest we do the same."

The couple nodded their heads as they were ushered into their room, said goodnight to the older demons and went to rest.

* * *

_The light spring breeze blew through the clearing, the two story house residing in the center, the endless sea of flowers waved and swayed as the gentle wind blew around the area._

_"Daddy!" came the cheerful call of the young girl around five, her ebony hair flying around her as she ran._

_"What is it Kaden?" Came the rough tone of the girls father, the man locking with the child's gaze._

_"Mommy wants you," Kaden replied, her amber eyes sparking with a glint of mischief, "she says you're in trouble."_

_The man narrowed his eyes towards his daughter, "Did she say why?"_

_"Nope," Kaden answered, shaking her little head side to side, "But she seemed pretty angry."_

_"Oh boy," came the man as he sighed, walking towards the house._

_"What did I do?" He called, earning his mate's appearance before him._

_"I tell you," she said, her deep hazel eyes locking with his, her hand's behind her back, " I told you to be home early, why did it take you so long?"_

_"I had some things to do first," The man replied._

_"Don't give me that InuYasha," The woman warned, "Tell me the truth, or I'll S-I-T you so far down you'll never be able to get back up."_

_The hanyou audibly gulped, eyes fearful, "I just went to see Sesshomaru about something, that's all Kagome honest."_

_The woman's eyes lit up with an emotion the hanyou couldn't place, though just as fast as it had come it was gone again, "Don't you remember what day it is?"_

_The man thought for a moment, trying to rack his brain for the correct answer. Unable to come up with anything he sniffed the air around the three, trying to find some hint to what the importance of the day was. Then it hit him as his eyes widened in surprise._

_"Daddy forgot again didn't he?" Kaden questioned as she watched the two intently._

_"I believe he did honey," Kagome replied, "Honestly InuYasha, are you seriously that dense?"_

_The miko pulled the object from behind her back and showing it to her mate. Looking towards her daughter she nodded as both of them said, "Happy birthday!"_

_The hanyou was overjoyed by his family's thoughtfulness. Even after all these years it was still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that he finally had a family._

_A smirk formed on the hanyou's face as he eyed his mate._

_"No, don't you dare. I worked too hard for you to…" But Kagome never got to finish her statement as the hanyou pounced on her, causing her to toss the cake into the air in surprise only to have it come crashing down on the couple._

_"I don't believe you did that," Kagome stated, her mate staring at her, his amber eyes alit with love as he looked down at the young woman, "It took me so long to make that and look what you go and do."_

_"So, what's your point?" InuYasha questioned, shaking his head a little to dislodge some of the cake that had landed in his hair, the icing on his and his mate's face making them look rather comical._

_"How are you going to eat it now huh?" Kagome questioned, her temper rising slightly, "And look at the mess you made."_

_"We'll just have to clean this up then won't we?" The hanyou inquired, leaning down and licking some icing off his mate's cheek, " I prefer it this way any how."_

_"EWWW!" Kaden squealed, watching her parent's affectionate display, "That's gross!"_

_"You think so do you?" InuYasha questioned, looking towards his mate, "Think we should show her?"_

_"Yes," Kagome agreed as the two got up and tackled their daughter, tickling her and playing around._

The darkness surrounded the two laying in the large down bed, the young man watching over the young woman resting beside him; watching as her chest rose and fell with her gentle and even breathing.

"I just don't know anymore," The man whispered, placing a hand lightly on the woman's stomach, thoughts still wandering to the dream he'd had, "I wish you'd wake so I could speak with you."

As if complying with the young man's wishes, the miko's eyes fluttered open to reveal the deep hazel of her irises; the moonlight reflecting off of them, giving the deep brown an unearthly glow.

"InuYasha?" She questioned, a little groggy, "What happened?"

"You fainted Kagome," InuYasha answered, his tone expressing how relieved he was to have the young miko awake, "I need to talk to you Kagome, if you're up to it."

" 'course I am," Kagome replied, turning on her side to look directly into the hanyou's eyes.

The hanyou took a deep breath, preparing for the conversation he was about to have.

"Kagome," he began, his tone soft, "I don't think you should have the baby."

There, he said it, that wasn't so hard now was it. The hanyou looked into the young woman's eyes, the deep brown pools full of hurt and confusion; he flinched, knowing he was the cause of her pain.

"Why?" Kagome whispered, hurt by her mate's statement, "Is it because of me?"

"No Kagome it has nothing to do with you," InuYasha replied, hurt mirrored in his own amber eyes, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" The miko questioned, utterly bewildered by what the hanyou was saying.

"Do you remember anything that happened today?" InuYasha inquired, looking directly into the young woman's eyes.

"The last thing I remember was Sesshomaru and you arguing," Kagome admitted, "Then it all gets kind of fuzzy from there."

"You turned demon Kagome," InuYasha informed, watching as the young woman's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"But, how could I have done that?" Kagome asked, her voice low, almost inaudible.

The hanyou sighed, watching his mate closely, "Because the pup is part demon, and my demon blood is so strong, the demon blood inside the pup is trying to control you."

The young miko looked slightly horrified, to think he own child was trying to take over her body, "But why?"

"It's just the way it works Kagome," InuYasha explained, pulling his mate as close as he could to his chest, "I don't know for sure myself, it might just be the way my demon blood takes over me when I'm angry or in danger. I just don't know."

"Is that why you don't want me to have your baby?" Kagome whispered, crystalline ribbons falling from her eyes, the hanyou's chest damp as she buried her face in his shirt, "Is it because of the demon blood?"

The hanyou's heart was breaking, he hated to see his mate in such pain, but he didn't want to loose her either. Of course he wanted this pup, but not at the cost of his mate's life.

Memories of the young miko's face flashed in front of his eyes, her smile bright and eyes so full of the love she held for him. How could he go one with out her? Was it even possible?

"Partly, yes," InuYasha answered, his voice cracking as a stinging pain began to form behind his eyes, "I don't want to loose you Kagome. I would live the rest of my life alone if I had to in order to keep you safe. I couldn't go on if something happened to you."

"But it all worked out today," Kagome argued, pulling gently away from the hanyou's chest, her sobs somewhat slowing, her face red from her tears, "I'm okay now and so is the baby."

"What about next time Kagome?" The hanyou snapped, water falling from his eyes, illuminated by the moonlight filtering thought the window, "next time when I fight Naraku or some other demon and you get hurt and transform. What about the next time and the next time after that? You may be all right now Kagome but you can only take so many transformations until you loose yourself, loose your very being. With every transformation you end up loosing a piece of your soul until there's nothing left but a mindless killing machine. Do you think if that happens that I could live with myself? Live with what I've done? The answer's no Kagome, I couldn't."

The young miko just stared at her mate, watching as the tears fell from his eyes, the amber orbs filled with so much pain and turmoil. Raising a hand up to the man's cheek, she gently wiped away the tears, the hanyou closed his eyes, letting out a choked sob then began to whimper slightly.

"I understand what your saying InuYasha," Kagome said, her tone calm and soothing, trying to ease the troubled man, "However, this is not only your choice to make."

He opened his eyes once more, he thought he'd been so sure she would see it his way and just leave him, no matter how much that would hurt him.

Kagome pulled herself up to be face to face with the young man, their noses almost touching, her sobs had stopped and only a few tears remained.

"I love you InuYasha, and I know you want to keep me safe and out of harm, but this is something you can't protect me from," Kagome began, "I need to protect myself. I refuse to abandon this baby. You will not loose me InuYasha, I promise you that."

She leaned over and claimed the young man's lips in a loving, tender kiss. When she pulled away and looked into the man's face, his eyes were diverted away from her.

"You just don't understand Kagome," InuYasha whimpered, closing his eyes as another pain shot through his heart, "You just don't understand."

"InuYasha it's you who doesn't understand," Kagome corrected, her tone soft, "I'm your mate, I'm carrying your child and I love you. Nothing will ever change that and I know this for certain that if I had to be with out you I couldn't live. I will not leave you alone, to have to endure all of what you had to before I came. You've been put through so much all ready, why can't you just let me do this? I will keep safe InuYasha. I'll talk to Artemis, Bakari, Sango and Ally tomorrow to see if there's anything we can do to help this problem but me not having the baby isn't an option."

The hanyou moved his gaze down to the spot he knew where the pup currently was, a soft growl of resentment escaping him.

Kagome knew what he was doing, and it hurt her even more, hurt her to know that he no longer wanted the child. Tears began to well in her eyes as she took her mate's clawed hand and gripped it in her own; moving to place both her and her mate's hand on her stomach.

"If I defy you, will you truly disown us?" Kagome questioned, her body beginning to quiver and her tone choked.

The hanyou continued to growl until he caught the smell of the young woman's tears once again. He would just have to admit that he had no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha whispered, nuzzling the young woman's neck gently, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I would never disown you, or the pup. You just need to promise me that you'll be careful and if anything starts to hurt or you get angry, you tell me or calm down okay."

The young miko nodded, her head buried once more in her mate's chest as she cried herself to sleep. Falling to sleep wrapped in her mate's arms and tears of joy falling down her face, joy at having convinced her mate and making him understand that she would fight anyone it took to keep his family together. He deserved that after all, to finally have a family and to be loved by all those around him.

* * *

The first of the large group occupying the house to awake sat around the kitchen table eating the meal Hana had prepared for them. 

"Oh, Lady Ally," The young demon questioned the woman sitting at the table with her companion as she took the now empty plate from the young woman, "Do you know if Lady Kagome has awoken yet?"

"No I don't," Ally replied, her violet eyes looking questioningly towards the demon, "Why?"

"The principal called from the school she'd subbing for," Hana answered, "He wished to know if she was going to come in to work today, I took the liberty of telling him that she was feeling a bit under the weather and would not be attending."

"Thank you," Ally said, "I'm sure she won't be going in today anyway."

"I thought as much," Hana replied, turning back to the kitchen to get another plate.

"I see you all are up early," Came the regal tone of the young lord.

The four remained silent, not even acknowledging the demon's presence.

"Hana, please fix me a plate, I shall be in my study for most of the day," The lord informed, directing his statement towards the young demon.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I'll bring it to you if you wish," Hana answered, turning to face the demon.

"That will be fine," Sesshomaru said, giving the group one last look then left, disappearing through one of the many doors down the hall.

"What was that about?" Kisho questioned, looking towards the couple across from him and his mate.

"We don't get along too well," Ally replied, glaring daggers at the door the young lord had disappeared through.

"Who doesn't get along?" questioned the young miko as she entered the room.

"Aren't you supposed to take InuYasha with you wherever you go?" Ally asked, her eye brows raised.

"He's still asleep," Kagome answered, "We had a rough night."

"Anyway," Yumiko said, knowing the other woman well enough to know that she was about to ask for details, "The principal called for you today, he asked if you were going to come in and Hana told him you weren't. Just to let you know."

"Oh," Kagome said, walking to a chair next to Ally and sitting down, "Thank you Hana."

"Not a problem Lady Kagome," Hana replied with a smile, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No that's all right, thank you," Kagome answered.

"I don't believe you!" Came the shout of a young woman down the hall.

"What?" Her companion questioned, "What's wrong with it?"

"You just don't get it do you?" the woman inquired.

"What's going on down there Mia?" Ally called, trying to peer around the corner in order to see her friend.

"Seiji wants to ask my father something and he says it can't wait until later," Mia replied, pointing an accusing finger towards the said man, "He's asking for a death wish."

"I agree," Soshi added, "He did not look to happy when he came in."

"It's my problem not yours," Seiji replied.

"You could at least tell me what it is!" Mia shouted, the phone began to ring in the background only to be answered by Hana.

"Because I need to check with your father first," The young demon tried to get the young hanyou off his back.

"Lady Ally, it's for you," Hana called, the young woman whom she called standing up and answering the phone.

"I need to see him," Seiji stated, "End of discussion."

"Fine," Mia said, tone defeated as she threw her arms in the air, "You win, can't say I didn't warn you though."

The demon smiled, leaned down and gave the young woman a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"What ever," The hanyou muttered, taking a seat in front of where Ally had been sitting.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat after I give this to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Seiji?" Hana questioned, leaving the kitchen with a plate in her hands.

"I'll take that for you Hana," Seiji said, taking the plate from the other demon, "I'm going to see him anyway, and yes that would be great."

"All right, he's in his study right now," Hana replied, making her way back to the kitchen.

Nodding, the Inu-youkai turned and made his way to the young lord's study, knocking firmly on the door.

* * *

Ally picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, this is Ally." 

"Ally!" Came the shout of a man on the other line, anger evident in his tone.

"Oh, Mr. Gonzo," The young woman said nervously, taking her free hand and rubbing the back of her neck, "what a pleasant surprise I was just about to call you."

"I don't care," The man replied, "You need to get your butt into work today, and I mean it. If you can get Mia in as well, we've got a big story to do and I want you two on it. Besides, have you seen today's paper?"

"No sir I haven't," Ally replied, "Something the matter?"

"The best headline story we had was my Mori," Mr. Gonzo informed, "And I know you are aware of the quality of her work."

This was true, the young woman did do outrageously stupid articles and to think that hers was the only good one, that had to say something about the employees didn't it.

"I'll get Mia and take a look at the paper," Ally said, " We'll be in around ten."

"You better," The man said, before he hung up, "Or you'll be out of a job."

The young woman hung up the phone, rubbing the bridge of her nose she asked, "Hana do you have today's paper?"

"Yes Lady Ally," Hana replied, picking up the folded paper and handing it to the young woman.

"Thank you," Ally said, walking into the next room over where everyone was sitting, skimming the page as she went.

"I don't believe it," Ally gasped, becoming frustrated by her boss.

"What's the matter Ally?" Mia questioned, looking towards her friend.

"Mr. Gonzo wants us to come in to work today," Ally replied, "Mori's article was on the front page, 'the only good article'."

"What's the head line and article about?" The hanyou questioned, her amber eyes locking with her friend's violet ones.

" _Save a Balloon; Pop Your Collar_," the young woman answered as she gave a brief overview of the article, "It's about a group of elementary school kids who are trying to get people to stop popping balloons because they think the helium is hurting the ozone layer and the rubber needs to be recycled."

"What grade are they in?" Kagome asked, not believing a group of young students could start such findings, let alone know what the ozone layer was.

"Says their 3rd graders," Ally replied, "Bunch of bull if you ask me."

"Agreed," Mia answered, standing up from her seat to stand next to her companion, "We better leave then."

"Yep," Ally agreed, "We got a big story to look into."

"What about?" The hanyou inquired as the two walked out the door.

"Don't know," Ally answered, "He didn't tell me."

With that the two climbed into the hanyou's car and drove down the street to work.

* * *

Seiji knocked on the door of the young lord's study. 

"Come in," Came the reply and the demon turned the knob and entered.

"Pardon my intrusion Lord Sesshomaru," Seiji began, bringing the plate to the young demon and placing it before him, taking a few steps backwards after, "But I request a few moments of your time."

"What for?" The demon questioned, narrowing his cold amber eyes towards the man.  
"It regard's Mia," Seiji continued, watching the young lord's facial expressions.

"What of her?" He replied.

"I request permission for her to," Seiji said, swallowing hard, trying to quell his nervousness, "For her to become my mate."

* * *

"Wonder what big story they have to do?" Yumiko wondered aloud, having over heard the conversation. 

"Don't know," Kisho replied, "Hope it has something to do with Naraku though."

"Maybe there's something On the news about it," Kagome offered, looking around and grabbing the remote, pushing the little red power button to turn it on.

The screed flicked from black to color as the miko changed the channels, trying to find their local news station.

"And in top news today," the voice of the young news anchor said, "Two people found dead in their apartment last night."

"What's going on?" InuYasha questioned, having walked into the room in search of his mate and found her and the others dead quiet.

"Shhhh." Kagome hissed, placing a finger to her lips to quiet the man and pointed to the television; the hanyou's eyes following hers and watched as well.

"The forensics team has concluded that cause of death was by suffocation." the woman continued, "The bodies contained remains of an unknown purple gas as well as having severe insect stings. Police are saying that this may be the work of the same person or thing that had been responsible for all the other murders over the last four years; however they say it's too soon to tell."

"That bastard," Soshi growled after the woman had finished, "He's going to kill one innocent person after another unless we stop him."

"We can't," InuYasha informed, his tone serious and stern, "This is what he wants, to lure us into a trap."

"But we can't just do nothing," Kagome challenged.

"We're going to go get your family and bring them here," Her mate told her, "They'll be safe here. He'll go after anyone close to us, just like he did so many years ago."

"This just in," Came the news anchor's voice once more, the room instantly quieting down, "The two bodies have been identified as two college students, Hojo and Eri."

Kagome sat there silently, running over any other possible ways or actions. Coming to none, she raised her head to meet her mate's gaze, her deep hazel eyes outlined by a thin line of crimson.

"Lets give him hell," The miko said, grief coming over her at the mention of her friend's death by her enemy's hand. There will be no more deaths, no more innocent lives taken, she'd fight for their safety and the safety of her family, most importantly the young one she carried inside her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys…sry I didn't update normally...though it wasn't' that late….usually I update REAL early on Sunday but you see, I went to an SCA event yesterday (medieval reenactment…. I won in our archery competition…YES! ) which was about an hour away from my house right….well yesterday morning something started to leak under my car….we should have just stopped but we didn't we went ahead to the event. Turns out that I had a busted lower radiator hose…now I don't' know how many of you out there know a lot about cars but if that's busted then your car gets overheated and the engine goes…well it'll die. So we spent about 2 hours trying to find a hose at 9:00 at night...everything's closed and we can't get a hose. So we end up going to Wal-Mart and getting some pluming tape, wrapping the bust in that and then wrapping that again in electrical tape. Needless to say it worked and I was able to get home today at around 1:00 this afternoon. So I'm now just finishing up this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it because I wanted to keep my updating schedule somewhat back to normal. Thank you and hope you all look for ward to the next chappie!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter XIII: Just Believe It and That's The Way It Is**

**Sesshomaru gives Seiji his answer, what will it be? What will Ally and Mia be doing to find out info for the big story they have to do? What is it? Will their findings lead to the location of Naraku? And what will the group left at Sesshomaru's house do now? With InuYasha and Kagome leaving to retrieve her family, as well as inform them of the news of their new addition to the family, what will the ones remaining do? What will they come up withto help Kagome keep from being taken over by the demon blood she now possesses? Find out next time!**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry my update was SO late….I've been busy with school work and have been so totally stressed it's not even funny. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter, though be warned the next couple chapters I think will be a bit more filler and background than you all are used to…it's something that can't be helped. Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Just Believe It and That's The Way It Is**

The young lord sat behind the large desk, his gaze fixed on the young man before him. It would be safe to say that what the young demon had said was not what Sesshomaru had planed.

Unprepared for the demon's request, he said, "So you wish to have my permission do you? You are aware that it is not necessary for you to do so."

"I am," Seiji replied, lowering his head slightly, "Though I wish to know whether or not you approve of me."

Sesshomaru eyed the young man, he knew he was strong and smart; he would definitely make a strong part of the family and would be ideal for his daughter. Though, no matter how strong or worthy he thought the young man was, there was still the consideration of his daughter.

"If you wish for my permission you must answer me this," Sesshomaru stated, his eyes cold as he watched the young man.

"Yes sir?" Seiji questioned, raising his head to look at the lord.

"Do you love my daughter?" The young lord inquired, "Would you do anything to save her, should her life be in danger? Would you stay with her forever and forever remain faithful?"

"Yes sir," Seiji replied, his voice soft; full of the love he held for the young woman, "I would die before I allowed any harm to come to her."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sesshomaru admitted, "You have my permission."

"Really?" The young man gasped, his tone showing how happy and relieved he as.

"Really," The demon replied, watching with amusement as it took every part of the demon before him to not jump for joy in front of his future mate's father.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Seiji said, bowing deep.

"Is that all?" The lord questioned.

"No sir," Seiji replied.

"Then go," Sesshomaru stated, "And give my regards to Hana."

"Will do," Seiji said, turning around and left the room his mate's father occupied, a bright smile never leaving the young man's face.

* * *

Seiji closed the wooden door behind him and made his way into the living room, the smile across his face never fading.

"What's the matter?" The young man questioned, noticing the groups sullen looks.

"He's attacked another human," Soshi answered, turning his attention from the television to the young man who stood in the door frame, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"He said yes," Seiji beamed.

"Well congratulations," Soshi replied, standing to give is friend a pat on the back, "Didn't think you had the guts to ask him."

"It was hard," Seiji admitted, "Believe me."

The young demon laughed, "I can imagine."

"So, Naraku's attacked another person has he?" Seiji questioned, scanning the small group scattered around the room.

"Yeah, two people," Yumiko answered, eying Kagome, "Same way he's been doing it too."

The demon nodded, crossed the room and took a seat in one of the plush arm chairs, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm taking Kagome to get her family and bring them here," The hanyou replied, "If he's after everyone that means something to us, then we'll keep them safe and hide them so he doesn't have the chance."

"I suggest that you should let everyone you know about what's going on," Kagome said, standing up and headed back to the room she shared with InuYasha.

"What's the matter with her?" Seiji questioned, his tone low as the hanyou went after his mate.

"The two that were killed," InuYasha explained, "Were her friends."

"Oh," The demon replied, genuine concern in his cerulean eyes, "Give her my deepest apologies for what has happened."

The hanyou nodded and continued after his mate.

Walking down the hallway, he came to their door and he stood out side of it for a moment, having heard something inside.

"Kagome?" He questioned, knocking gently on the door before opening, "Are you all right?"

* * *

Kagome stood, leaving the room and heading towards the room she and InuYasha shared. Entering the room the young miko began to break down, the tears she had been keeping bottled up now spilled down her face. Taking a few steps towards the bed, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, her body wracked with sobs.

"Why does this always happen?" She thought to herself, "Once something good happens it's always followed by something bad."

She was pregnant with the child of the man she loved, cared for more than anything. She was happy now, the young man she'd fallen for seven years prier had returned her feelings and now they were connected on the strongest of levels.

Pulling her knees close to her chest she wrapped her arms tightly around them.

A soft knock came to the door, "Kagome, are you all right?"

She just continued to cry, unable to answer the man who then opened the door.

Two strong arms encircled the young woman, her body now pressed to the man's warm chest.

"What's wrong Kagome?" The young man questioned, his amber eyes softening at his mate's sudden change in moods.

"Why does this always have to happen?" The miko sobbed, her voice muffled by the material of the man's shirt.

"What has to happen Kagome?" The man inquired.

"When something good happens, why is it that something bad always follows?" Kagome replied, raising her head to meet the hanyou's concerned eyes, "Everyone's happy and together now and Naraku has to go and try and separate us. He's killing those close to us InuYasha, why?"

"Because he's evil Kagome," InuYasha explained, his tone gentle, "That's what he does. He manipulates people and makes them suffer, he gets enjoyment out of it."

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt," Kagome admitted, her cheeks and eyes turning a slight red from crying, "Especially you."

"We'll get him Kagome," InuYasha said, trying to reassure the young woman, "And we'll make him pay for what he's done."

"I know," The miko replied, raising a hand to the man's neck, lowering slightly to finger the rosary around his neck.

"What are you doing?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing his mate.

The expression on the young woman's face made it seem as if she'd decided something. Carefully she wrapped her fingers around the beads and tried to take the subduing charm from around her mate's neck.

"No Kagome," InuYasha said sternly, covering the young woman's hand with his own, gently pushing it away, "Leave it."

"But what if something happens," Kagome sobbed, "I don't want you to feel bound to me…"

"Don't talk like that," He replied, "Nothing's going to happen, do you understand?"

The miko nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around her mate, gripping him as if she let go he'd disappear.

InuYasha couldn't decide if it was because of what had happened, her hormones because of the pup or a combination of both, but he figured Naraku had hit too close to home on this one.

The hanyou gathered his mate up in his arms, carrying her to the bed he sat down, the young woman now sitting in his lap. InuYasha stroked the young woman's hair, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her.

"It will be all right Kagome," He whispered, the young woman's sobs ebbing away, "It won't take us too long to hunt him down and then we can destroy him for good."

"Just promise me something," Kagome whispered, taking a hand and wiping away the last of her tears.

"What is it?" InuYasha questioned.

Deep brown locked with loving amber as the young miko said, "Promise that when it gets close to the new moon that you'll stop looking for him and come back."

"I promise," InuYasha replied, "Now come on, let's go get your family."

* * *

The two women pulled up in front of the building where they worked.

"How mad do you think he's going to be?" Ally questioned.

"Totally and utterly furious," Mia replied, sighing as she pulled the keys from out, silencing the engine.

The two made their way up the many flights of stairs to the top floor, opening the door to their offices they walked in.

"Is Mr. Gonzo in?" Mia shouted over the noise the office.

"He's in his office." Came the reply of someone in the middle of the chaos.

"Thank you!" Ally shouted, the two pushing though the sea of people to their boss' office.

"Mr. Gonzo?" Ally questioned, knocking gently on the door.

"Come in," The man answered.

"You needed us?" Mia inquired, entering after her friend.

"Yes, I want you two to look into the latest killings," the man replied, "I have a feeling that they are indeed related to the string of murders that have been happening over the past four years."

"Understood sir," Ally said, "Do we have any leads?"

"Luckily we do," Mr. Gonzo stated, "A Mr. Riku is said to have connections in these cases. It's up to you two to find out what and how he's related to these events."

"Yes sir," Ally replied, giving the man a mock salute before leaving.

"This will be an interesting visit," Mia commented as the two opened the front doors to the building and made their way back to their car.

"Why do you say that?" Ally asked, puzzled by her friends comment.

"I know Riku," Mia answered, "Haven't seen him in years but I know him well enough to know if he's involved, it's for our side's benefit. That he's in no way in league with Naraku."

"Well that's good to hear," Ally sighed, climbing into the vehicle, "One less person to deal with the better."

"Agreed," Mia agreed, climbing into the car as well and started the engine.

* * *

The small group in the living room sat in silence, no one knowing exactly what to do.

"Any one have any ideas?" Yumiko questioned, scanning the people around her.

"Nope," Soshi answered, "With Mia and Ally off to gather information, and Kagome and InuYasha off to get Kagome's family, there's really no one here to plan with so there's no sense in doing anything."

"What about Chiri and Naito?" Kisho inquired, having noticed the couple's absence.

"They were up for a while last night," Soshi stated, "I think it's best if we left hem alone for a while."

"Well, I think I'll go and see an old friend," Yumiko said, standing from her spot next to Kisho, stretching out the kinks from the night before, "You coming Kisho?"

"Are you taking your motorcycle?" The demon questioned, looking a bit terrified at the thought of having to ride with the young woman again.

"Of course," Yumiko answered, a puzzled expression upon her face, "How else would we get there?"

"Just be careful all right," Came the female voice from the door frame, her grey eyes locked with the stormy ones of her daughter.

"Fine," The young woman replied, her tone defeated, "I'll only go 5 miles over the speed limit."

"There's no chance we can get you to go the speed limit, is there?" The man beside the woman questioned.

"Will you two lighten up," Yumiko sighed, "I'm careful."

"You keep telling yourself that," Her mother replied, crossing the room to stand beside her daughter, "You have to promise me you will be now more than ever."

"I promise," Yumiko said, holding up three fingers, "Scouts honor."

"I'm serious," The woman stated, her grey eyes darkening with seriousness.

"All right, all right," The young wolf whined, "I promise I'll be careful okay, geeze. Can we go now?"

"Yes you may," The older wolf replied, "Just be back before dinner."

"Yes mother," Yumiko answered, sarcasm lacing every word as she headed for the door in a run, making her way out to her bike.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble Artemis," Kisho assured, "Will you tell my parents where I've gone so they do not worry."

"Of course," Artemis replied, smiling towards the young boy and giving him a slight nod, "You be careful as well."

"Aren't I always?" The demon questioned with a smile, "Though, having a mate like her…well lets just say my life's never boring."

"I can imagine," The young man said with a nod, "Now get going, I think I hear the motorcycle going."

Kisho nodded, following the path the young woman had taken and mounted the bike which was positioned right outside the door. The two then sped down the long drive way to their destination.

"You think they'll be okay?" The young man questioned, wrapping his harms around his mate.

"I think so Koji," Artemis replied, leaning into her mate's embrace, "He takes after Kane, he'll keep her safe."

"You know Yumiko takes after you," Koji commented, "She can take care of her self."

"True," Artemis agreed, "Question is, is that a good thing."

Koji laughed, "Depends on how you look at it."

"If you ask me," Soshi said from his seat next to the Inu youkai, "I'd take Kisho over Yumiko."

"Why do you say that?" Artemis questioned, narrowing her stone eyes towards the demon.

"Because if I ever had to fight one of the two," The demon explained, "I'm sure Kisho wouldn't kill me, where as Yumiko, if she takes after yourself as you've said wouldn't hesitate to do so."

"I resent that remark," The Lunar wolf shot, glaring daggers towards the young man.

"Hey, It's just my opinion," Soshi added defensively.

Seiji and Koji watched the two, amusement evident on their faces.

"Never a dull moment," Koji whispered, shaking his head as he walked from his mate's side to stand behind where the dog demon sat.

"Around here?" Seiji mused, "Never."

* * *

The couple made their way up the large flight of stairs, the very same steps the young woman had climbed for the first 15 years of her life on a daily basis.

"What do you think they'll say?" The young woman inquired, directing her questioned towards her mate.

"About what?" The young man replied, "The whole evil demon coming to kill them bit, or the fact that you're pregnant?"

The young miko narrowed her eyes towards the hanyou, "InuYasha this isn't funny."

"Oh I know," InuYasha agreed, "But seriously Kagome, you think they'd be mad at you or something?"

"Well, yeah," Kagome admitted, "Maybe, I don't know. Mom's just so unpredictable."

"You're stupid," The hanyou snorted, "You're her pup, she loves you and nothing's going to change that."

"You're half right," The miko agreed, "But the first part you got backwards."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha questioned.

"You're stupid," Kagome replied, enjoying her game of playing with the hanyou's head.

"Wench," InuYasha scoffed.

"Idiot," Kagome shot back.

"Stupid."

"Puppy."

"I am not," InuYasha growled, his tone defensive, "Bitch."

"Now should I take that as a compliment?" The miko questioned, her eyes never wavering from the hanyou's.

"What?" The hanyou stuttered, confused by the woman's comment.

Thinking about the question, her replied, a smirk upon his face, "To fill that position some requirements need to be met."

"Like what for example," The miko inquired.

A perverted gleam etched its way in to the hanyou's molten eyes, giving them a mischievous glint.

"I don't' want to know," Kagome stated as the two made their way up the last couple of steps to the shrine grounds.

The two passed the tree of ages and headed towards the sliding door at the side of the house. Pulling along the track it was set on, Kagome entered the building that was once her home.

"Mom!" The young woman called, "Are you home?"

"Yes dear," Came the response from the older woman as she entered the kitchen to greet her daughter, "How have you two been?"

"We've been all right," Kagome answered with a smile as she beamed at her mother, "We have some good news to tell you about."

"Really?" Ms. Higurashi replied, taking a seat at the table, "Do tell."

"Well, how do you feel about a little kid with dog ears running around the place?" Kagome questioned, trying to make her mother think; being slightly cryptic.

The older woman sat there for a moment, thinking over what her daughter had said, then her deep hazel eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Kagome, you're pregnant?" She gasped, standing and embracing her daughter in a tight hug, "Congratulations!"

The young woman returned the gesture from her mother, tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"We have some bad news to tell you as well," The hanyou spoke from his spot against the door frame, he'd been watching his mate with an amused expression as she told her mother of their pup.

"What's the matter?" Ms. Higurashi asked, looking between her daughter and her mate.

"We feel it would be safer if You and Grandpa and Sota came to stay with InuYasha and everyone for a while," Kagome explained, locking her hazel gaze with her mother's wise brown eyes.

"Safe?" The woman questioned, "Safe from what? What's going on?"

"Naraku has come back," InuYasha said, his voice serious, "And he's attacking everyone close to us. I thought it might be better if you were with us so we could protect you."

"I understand but will an evil demon like him be allowed on the shrine?" Ms. Higurashi inquired, "I mean this is a holy place, is he really that powerful?"

"That and even more so," The hanyou replied.

"It took us three years to ultimately defeat him the first time," Kagome added, "Which should give you a good idea of how strong he was back then."

"I know it took you so long before, but that was because you had to recover the jewel shards," The older woman said.

"Yes, but Naraku was strong with out them as well," The Hanyou argued, "But now were are at a disadvantage because there aren't as many demons and slayers around in this day and age."

"That's understandable," Ms. Higurashi agreed.

"So, will you come stay with us for a while?" Kagome questioned, "Just until this all blows over."

"Yes," The woman replied, turning her attention to her daughter, "As soon as Sota and your Grandfather return we will head over to where you're staying."

The Miko nodded, reaching for a paper napkin from the table she picked up the pen that had had been beside her and wrote down the address to the young lord's house.

"We need to get back," The Hanyou stated to his mate.

"I know," Kagome replied, then turned to her mother, "Be careful, all right."

"I will," Ms. Higurashi responded, "Do be as well."

"Aren't I always?" The miko questioned jokingly as her and her mate left the house to return to their group's unofficial H.Q.

* * *

The young man dismounted the motorcycle, his short golden hair a bit disheveled due to the helmet. His crimson eyes glared towards his companion, the young woman simply staring at him with puzzled, stormy eyes as she dismounted as well.

"What?" She questioned, trying her best to keep her tone and expression somewhat innocent.

"I can't believe you," The man replied, walking away from the young woman.

"What?" She repeated, "I didn't hit anything."

"No but you went at least 50 miles over the speed limit," The man replied, "And the speed limit was 65 Yumiko, damn. You could have killed us."

"Oh come off it Kisho," Yumiko sighed, shaking her head in disbelief towards the young man, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"At home with my pair of clean pants," Kisho answered, his tone holding an underlying joking ness to it.

Yumiko's expression turned into one of mock disgust as she looked closely at her bike seat, "If you did that on my bike you're gonna clean it up."

"Well if I had, it would have been your fault," Kisho argued.

"I'm not the one with the bladder problem," Yumiko retorted, heading down the short path towards the large house.

"Well if you didn't drive like a mad woman then I wouldn't have that problem," The demon added.

"If I sliced you open and took out that annoying organ," Yumiko taunted, stepping onto the porch and knocking gently, "You wouldn't have that problem now would you?"

Kisho gulped, as he thought, "Yep, definitely her mother's daughter."

The large oak door swung open, the couple outside greeted by a young girl, no older then about seven or eight.

"May I help you?" The young girl questioned, her large cherry eyes looked between the two guests, her long raven hair moving slightly as she cocked her head to the side.

"Um, yes," Yumiko answered, her tone unsure, "We're looking for Riku, is he home?"

The young girl nodded vigorously, then replied with the excited tone only a child could possess, "Daddy, visitors for you!"

"Coming," Came the booming voice of the man somewhere with in the house, "Who is it?"

"It's me Riku," Yumiko hollered to the man.

"Long time no see Yumiko," The demon greeted upon nearing the front door, "Please come in."

"She seems like a nice girl," Yumiko commented, pointing a finger towards the young girl as she entered the house, "Though I had no idea you had a child. If you don't mind me saying so she looks nothing like you."

"Let's just say it was the mail man," Riku sighed, shaking his head, "What can I say, I guess I was just not good enough."

"I'm sure you were just fine," Yumiko assured the man.

"Now what was it you came to see me about?" Riku inquired, "Surely it wasn't to praise me on my nonexistent love life."

"No, in fact it's a much more serious matter," Yumiko replied, "Naraku seems to have become more active, I'm sure you've been watching the news?"

"I have," Riku agreed, "You came to see if I knew anything about the attacks then."

"Yes," Yumiko answered, "Though you need to know I am confident that you had nothing to do with them."

Kisho looked questioningly towards his mate, "Why would he be?"

"Oh, I'm so stupid," Yumiko gasped, slapping a hand to her forehead, "Riku this is my mate, Kisho. Kisho this is our undercover spy Riku."

"It's a pleasure," The demon stated, extending a hand to the young man.

"Like wise," Kisho replied, taking shaking the man's hand, "Now answer my questioned Yumiko."

"Well you see, Riku here use to work for Naraku," The wolf explained, "But after some…unfortunate events he switched sides and has been working with us since."

Kisho nodded, he understood some of the things the evil demon was capable of and no doubt had put the man before him through.

"Anyway," Riku coughed, clearly uncomfortable with the current subject, "I have heard that the assassin Suisei has joined up with Naraku, though I'm sure you all ready knew that."

"We did," Yumiko agreed, "Though what's got me confused is why she joined him. I mean she should know that even if you join him you're not safe, or going to get anything out of it."

"She did it for revenge," Riku explained, "TO get revenge against The Northern Lord's mate."

"Why?" The demon questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Your mother killed her father," Riku continued, "Yokoro is Suisei's father and also the incarnation of Naraku, the very same one who attempted to kill your mother."

Yumiko sat there speechless, "I didn't know."

"This complicates things," Kisho commented.

"Indeed," Yumiko added.

A knock came to the heavy wooden door and the young child once again answered it.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Is Riku home?" Questioned a young woman.

"Yes, who are you?" The girl inquired.

"We're reporters from Tokyo Times," The first woman's companion answered.

"Come on Ally," Yumiko called from her spot in the living room, "We have news for you."

The couple entered the room, the hanyou and part demon looking questioningly towards their friend, "What's up?"

"We now know why Suisei joined Naraku," The female wolf demon answered.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"She wants revenge," Yumiko said darkly, "Revenge on my mother."

* * *

The couple had returned home some time ago and had awaited the arrival of the miko's family.

A soft knock came to the door as the light began to fade from the sky outside.

The young woman stood up from her place in the living room and padded across to the door. Opening she was greeted by the three on the other side.

"Welcome," She greeted as her mother nodded.

"This isn't a bad time is it?" The older woman questioned.

"Of course not!" The young woman exclaimed, moving to allow the small group to enter, "Come right in."

The three entered and looked around at the large interior.

"I'll show you all to your rooms," The young woman said, closing the door and began to head off towards the hall on the opposite end of the house in which her and her mate's room was located.

"I'll do that for you Lady Kagome," Came the gentle voice of the young demon as she emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands clean on the apron she wore," Would you go and find Lord InuYasha? Dinner's just about finished and he has yet to return."

"Thank you Hana," Kagome replied nodding her head, "I think I know where he is."

Hana showed the young woman's family to three rooms reserved for guests.

"Is there anything else you all need?" The demon questioned, looking towards each member of the group.

"No. thank you," Ms. Higurashi said as he entered her room.

The old man accompanying them shook his head as he entered his room as well, it was clear he did not wish to be in a house full of demons.

The young boy remained in the hall way, a rather large bag at his side.

"Can you bring some fish?" The boy questioned, patting the bag gently as it began to move.

The demon looked questioningly towards the boy, a brow arched, "Sure."

"Thank you," The boy said with a smile as he entered his room as well.

Hana waited a moment after the boy entered his room and hear the young man said, "Buyo you need to keep still okay."

The demon shook her head as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Lady Kagome," The demon questioned.

"Yes," The young woman replied as she began to head toward the other end of the house.

"Do you have a cat?" Hana asked.

"Yes, why?" The miko answered with a question of her own.

"Your brother brought it with him," The demon stated, "I fear if Lord Sesshomaru was to find it….well I fear for the poor thing."

Kagome shook her head, "I'll make a seal for the thing's scent when I get back."

Hana nodded, entering the kitchen and began to finish the meal they were to have.

The young miko headed towards the door she knew would take her out into the garden. Opening it she scanned her surroundings for any sight of her mate.

"Where could he be?" Kagome questioned to herself as she walked around the small section of the grounds and finding no hide or hair of her mate.

She stood still for a moment, trying to get her powers to work once more.

Suddenly, she felt a slight prick at the back of her mind, though it was ever so faint. Feeling a familiar presence she began to make her way towards it. Walking through the dense foliage she came across her mate relaxing under a rather large tree next to a small pond. She stood there for a moment, watching the young man as he sat there, deep in thought. He said something a moment later that made her concerned, maybe not by just what he said, but the sudden change in his moods.

"I didn't understand back then."

* * *

The hanyou walked through the dense forest, the woodland surrounded the large house of his half-brother. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings, never letting him relax totally for fear of an ambush. Though, he was sure that no demon would dare come on to his brother's land he wasn't willing to risk it.

Coming to a rather large tree which towered over a small, clear pond, he made his way over to it and sat down at the base. His amber gaze watched lazily as a few birds flew by, chirping as they communicated with each other.

Memories began to flash before the hanyou's eyes as he stretched out his limbs, his arms going so high above his head it earned him a "crack" as his back popped.

His eyes darkened as a memory caught his eye as it played through his head.

**.:.:. Flash Back.:.:.**

A young hanyou played with a yellow ball, kicking it the small object began to roll near a group of humans. Chasing after it he attempted to retrieve it from a rather large man who had picked it up and began to bounce it around.

"That's mine," The small boy stated, his small arms waving about above his head as he tried to get the older man to give him his toy back.

"Stupid half breed," The man sneered, a look of disgust on his face as he threw the ball towards the small bridge not too far from where the group had been.

The small boy chased after his ball, the small object bouncing across the bridge as he finally caught up with it. Turning around, he watched as the group of humans began to leave, each heading in different directions.

"Half breed?" The small boy questioned to himself, confused at why the man had been so mean towards him when he'd done nothing to deserve such treatment.

"InuYasha," Came the call of a young woman, her voice worried as she searched for her son.

The small boy turned at the sound of his mother's call and ran towards her. The hanyou found his mother in a small garden near the village, her long ebony hair swayed as she turned upon hearing her son approaching.

"There you are," She said softly as she took a few steps towards her son.

The hanyou ran to his mother and embraced her, his small arms barely able to wrap around the woman's frame. In a soft voice the young boy questioned, "Mother, what's a…half breed?"

The young boy's mother didn't respond, she just knelt down and pulled the small boy closer towards her, tears escaping her deep hazel eyes.

**.:.:.End of Flash Back.:.:.**

"I didn't understand back then," InuYasha said to himself as he picked up a small pebble and tossed it towards the calm water, watching as it caused ripples to form on the smooth surface.

"Didn't understand what?" questioned the soft voice behind him.

His head snapped towards where he heard the voice come from, "Kagome, how long have you been there?"

"Just a few minutes," The miko replied, coming to take a seat next to her mate, "So, what didn't you understand?"

"Nothing, it's not important," InuYasha answered, turning from the young woman, silver tresses falling in his face, covering his amber eyes.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" Kagome inquired as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder, worried about the young man beside her.

"I said it was nothing wench," The hanyou snapped, turning his whole body from her and shrugging her hand from his shoulder.

Kagome rose from her place beside the hanyou and walked around him to sit before him. She looked into his face as he averted his gaze from her.

"Come on InuYasha," Kagome pleaded softly, reaching a hand out to cup the young man's cheek, moving gently so he was looking at her directly, "What's the matter."

"I was just thinking about how bad our pup will be treated," The hanyou admitted, closing his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome questioned, taken aback and purely curious as to what had caused her mate to think in such a way.

"Just look at how I was treated," InuYasha stated, his bright amber eyes darkening to hard gold, "I was abused and my mother was shunned, it no longer mattered that she was of noble blood once I was born."

Kagome's hazel eyes softened, "But it's different now InuYasha."

"How Kagome," InuYasha shot, averting his gaze once more, "How is it different?"

Kagome sighed, turning around she pressed her back against the hanyou's chest, reaching around to grab one of the man's larger hands in her own petite ones she wrapped them around her.

"It will be loved by so many InuYasha," Kagome whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, "My family will love our baby, Artemis, Koji, Kane, Bakari, Ally, Mia, Yumiko, Kisho, Soshi, Seiji, Hana, hell maybe even Sesshomaru. And most of all we will, and we'll protect it no matter what."

The hanyou sat there, making no move to remove his mate's arms from holding his own around her frame, he just sat there, seemingly disconnected from the rest of the world.

"And you have to remember something InuYasha," Kagome continued softly.

The hanyou remained quiet as he listened to the young woman in his arms.

"This time is different than yours," Kagome stated, "Demons and hanyou's and humans all live together peacefully; well for the most part. Our child will have no problems growing up now because we life in a world where it doesn't matter who or what you are, we're all equal."

The young woman pulled the man closer towards her, tightening her grip on the man's hands as gentle rivers of tears fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry that you were treated so poorly when you were young. I'm sure it was hard for you to grow up in a world where you were hated, and I have no doubt that it got much worse after your mother died, but because of what you went through, it made you stronger."

InuYasha leaned closer towards his miko, nuzzling his nose in the woman's soft hair, "You know you're right."

"Aren't I always?" The miko questioned.

InuYasha tightened his grip on the young woman, "You know what?"

"Hm?" Kagome questioned, closing her eyes.

"This place reminds me so much of the feudal era," InuYasha replied with a sigh.

Kagome opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, "It does, doesn't it. So calm and peaceful."

"Yeah," InuYasha sighed.

"I wish there was some way to get back," Kagome said, "To be able to get away from all this for a while."

"I know what you mean," The hanyou agreed, "But the well's sealed."

"Have you tried to go down it?" The miko inquired.

"Yes, but I wasn't able to pass," InuYasha answered, shaking his head.

"Well what good is it now?" Kagome questioned, frustration evident in her tone.

"I don't know," InuYasha responded, leaning back against the tree.

Kagome turned around in the hanyou's grasp, leaned forward and captured the man's lips in an innocent kiss.

"We have to go in for dinner," Kagome said.

At the mention of food the hanyou's ears perked up, the silver triangles pointing towards his mate, "Well why didn't you say so."

"I don't believe you," Kagome said exasperatedly.

"What?" The hanyou asked, narrowing his eyes towards his mate, "I'm hungry."

"You always are," Kagome commented as she stood up and stretched.

The two headed towards the house to eat dinner, and to be informed of the reason as to why they were being pursued, well partly anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there you go guys….another chappie…sry it took so long to get updated! Did you all see a bit of Artemis in Yumiko? Poor Kisho…feel sorry for the guy…and his bladder…lol. I'm gonna try and get another one out for you tonight but I don't know if I can…look for it though!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter XIV: One Day In Your Life, Love Will Remind You, Could You Leave It All Behind**

**Sesshomaru insists that Kagome needs to go and see a doctor to check on the baby, so she does after much persuasion. They find out what gender it is, and the long exciting process of getting ready starts, What will happen when Sesshomaru finds Buyo? What does Riku have planed in order to go after Naraku? What will Artemis say when she finds out that the young assassin's anger is directed towards her? What preperations are they going to make to get ready for the fight? will Mia ever get her sword? Find out next time!**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Author's Note**

**Hey all you Ally fans! My friend Alison (inspiration/ base for Ally) is writing a side story to this one involving Ally, Soshi and Riku and of course…Naraku. Chapter One is now up and let me tell you it's great so far. Please be aware however that her story has nothing to do with this story, except for the characters that is…she has no idea about the outcome of the "real" characters of this story…the only ppl who know about the ending is me and my beta (Kikyouh8r) and I even leave her outta some stuff…so please check out Alison's story…it's GREAT! I think you all will enjoy the twists she's going to have and the play on my characters… so look up her story Sanctuary by The Lion's Roar. Well, there you have it guys…on with the chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: One Day In Your Life, Love Will Remind You, Could You Leave It All Behind**

The group sat around the table in the dinning room, contemplating over all the information the two reporters had gathered.

"So, you're saying that the reason this Suisei is working for Naraku is because she wants revenge on Artemis?" The mate of the said wolf questioned.

"That's what I gathered from the conversation," Ally answered with a nod, "We're going back there tomorrow."

"Riku insisted that he help us gather information on what Naraku's up to," The female hanyou companion of the Southern Ruler added, "He said it's the least he could do to repay the Western Lord."

"What's he got to repay for?" The Eastern Lord inquired, taking a bit of his fish the young aid of the Western Lord had prepared.

"He wouldn't say," The hanyou replied, shaking her head, "I don't know, but knowing father it was probably something along the lines of saving his life or something."

"He's a good man," The young miko commented, her hazel eyes locking with the golden ones of the young hanyou, "It just takes time to notice it."

"But the bastard will never change his ways," The miko's mate scoffed, "Always a ' lets gather information and then strike.' I mean we have to find the stupid bastard and kill him once and for all."

"I understand that InuYasha," The miko replied, "But we don't know where he is and this is why Riku's helping us."

"Even with this guys help Kagome, we're still waiting here with nothing to do," InuYasha shot towards the young woman, "I mean I'm tired of it."

"We all know how you feel InuYasha," Kane said, trying to be as calm as possible towards the frustrated hanyou, "But we have little options. Riku is risking not only his life by doing this, but that of his child. Any information he gets will surely be important and a great asset to our plans."

"The problem here is you are just so impatient," Artemis sighed, her grey eyes revealing how truly exhausted the young wolf was, "I mean we know now why this girl has teamed up with Naraku so that gives us an advantage."

"So she wants to get revenge on you for killing Yokoro, big deal," The hanyou growled, "that gives us nothing to work with."

"Oh but it does," the hanyou's companion commented, his violet eyes dancing with amusement at watching his friend, "If Yokoro was the girl's father, then why do you think she's tied to Naraku?"

"How the hell should I know?" The hanyou shouted, his short temper reaching it's limits. They'd be discussing tactics for most of the evening since the four had returned and frankly he was tired of it; all he wanted to do was kill the stupid bastard and move on. But even as hard as they all tried, they seemed to be unable to rid the world of the evil demon.

"If Suisei is Yokoro's daughter, InuYasha," The slayer commented, "Then she's at least half a part of Naraku."

"What?" The hanyou questioned, not truly comprehending the statement made by the demon slayer, "What do you mean Sango?"

"Okay, let me try and put this simply," Sango explained, "If Yokoro was an incarnation of Naraku and he did…certain actions with another demon or a human which would produce a child; then this Suisei is at least half of Naraku. Not truly an incarnation but part of one."

"Okay," InuYasha said slowly, "So, I still don't see how this is important."

"I think what Sango's trying to say is that if we defeat Naraku," Bakari began, "Then we have a good chance of defeating Suisei too, seeing as she's part of Naraku."

"Okay, that makes sense," The hanyou replied.

"Finally," Ally exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "Thought he'd never get it!"

The hanyou simply growled towards the partial demon, "Watch it."

"Well ex-cuse me," Ally replied sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at the hanyou, "it's not my fault your brain is the size of a walnut and just as hard."

InuYasha growled towards the young woman, his teeth bared towards her, fangs showing.

"Calm down InuYasha," Kagome said softly, placing a hand on her mate's shoulder.

The hanyou looked towards his mate and settled down, giving the young ruler a look which clearly said, "This isn't over."

"I think that it's time we all headed to bed," The Inu-youkai offered, standing and stretching his arms above his head.

"I agree with Seiji," His mate commented, "I'm beat. When are we leaving tomorrow Ally?"

"Around noon I think," Ally replied, "So you probably better be up by about 9:00 Mia, unless you are planning to partake in any "after hour" games. If so I expect you two to keep it down so we can sleep."

A dark scarlet covered the hanyou's cheeks as she stared half embraced, half disbelieving towards her friend.

"I can't believe you," Mia gasped.

Ally shrugged, "I get my kicks where I can."

The hanyou turned and headed towards her room, her mate in toe.

"Well I think I'll follow them, " Koji said, standing up and headed towards the hall the Inu hanyou and her mate had disappeared to, "I suggest you all hit the hay yourselves."

With nods of agreement everyone headed towards their own rooms.

"Excuse me," Came the female voice from the kitchen.

"What is it Hana?" Kagome questioned, turning towards the demon.

"I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to the store tomorrow so I will be unable to prepare breakfast," Hana answered, "I apologize but with all the excitement I lost track of how much food we need and with the added number of people the amounts I need to prepare have grown tremendously."

"You don't have to apologize," Kagome replied, "We understand. I'm sure we can all fend for ourselves for one meal."

"Thank you Lady Kagome," Hana said, bowing towards the young woman, "I'll let you and Lord InuYasha head off to bed now then, is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you though," The miko answered.

"My pleasure," Hana added as she turned around and headed towards her own room for the night.

"Done now?" The irritable hanyou inquired, narrowing his eyes towards his mate.

"Yes," Kagome answered, pushing the young man gently into the bed room, "Now come on we got to get some sleep. We've got lots to do and little time to do it in."

The young man cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at the young woman who he'd claimed as his mate, "I didn't know you thought like that Kagome."

Thinking over her words, the miko glared at her mate, "Not that kind of stuff InuYasha, just go to bed."

The hanyou gave into the young woman's request and climbed into the large bed, spooning up against his mate once she was comfortable under the blanket. A large clawed hand came down to rest over one of her smaller ones over her stomach.

"I still can't believe it," Kagome admitted as a yawn over came her.

"What?" The hanyou questioned, puzzled by his mate's sudden confession.

"We're going to be parents," The miko said happily, "We're going to have a baby."

InuYasha laughed softly, whispering lovingly he said, "Get some sleep wench."

The two fell asleep comfortably, each protected by their mate and knowing that they where were they belonged and were loved.

* * *

The sun had just risen, the sky adorned with an array of orange, crimson and golden swirls as the sun began to rise from the horizon.

The young Western Lord walked through the halls, the large folder full of paperwork under his arm. Coming into the massive kitchen, his golden eyes landed on the young demon he'd employed rushing around the room, a pad of paper and pen in her hands.

"What are you doing?" The man questioned, watching the hurried woman move about with amusement.

"I'm just writing down what we need," Hana replied, turning her green eyes to her lord, "I'm going to go to the store to get food. Is there anything you require?"

"No, nothing special," The demon answered, "I'll just fix something and head on back to my study."

"Yes my lord," Hana said with a bow, "I apologize for this Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's understandable Hana," Sesshomaru replied, "We've had a lot going around here."

The demon nodded gratefully, "Thank you for understanding."

Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively, "Just hurry back, all right?"

"Yes sir," Hana said, turning form the young lord and heading towards the front door, leaving the large house.  
Sesshomaru shook his head, turning around and heading towards the hall of the house which was now occupied by his brother and friends. Stopping briefly by his daughter's room he leaned against the door, a relieved sigh escaping him as he heard two sets of even breathing and the scent emitted from the room held nothing out of the ordinary. Even though the demon was strict and cold at times, he was still a father and cared about his daughter.

He continued down the hall until he reached the large oak door which designated his brother's room. Knocking on the wood he called, "Are you awake"  
Hearing an annoyed growl from his brother he entered, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The hanyou rolled over, having heard someone outside his mate's and his door, the noise soon accompanied by his brother's monotone voice.

He shook his mate gently before answering his brother's call.

"What?" The young man growled irritably, shaking the young woman beside him.

"Hmm?" The young woman mumbled, waking from her sleep, "What's the matter InuYasha?"

"Sesshomaru wants us," InuYasha replied softly, turning his molten gaze towards his brother who'd entered the room, "What is it?"

"I think it would be in your best interest to have your mate checked out, to make sure the pup is all right," The Western Lord answered.

"We've been thinking about that Sesshomaru," the miko replied, rubbing the sleep from her deep brown eyes, "But the baby will have demon characteristics right? And I've progressing at a much faster rate than most anyway, won't they think that odd?"

"Which is why you need to go see the doctor I know," Sesshomaru informed, resting his back against the door, "She's a demon and she's use to treating and checking on human's who carry a demon or partial demon's offspring."

"If you give us their name Kagome and I will go today," InuYasha said, falling back to the bed, resting his head on the pillow, "You didn't have to wake us up because of that."

"I did," The young lord replied, his tone cold, "Unlike some people I have a job I need to attend to later."

"Feh," The hanyou replied, pulling the blanket over his head and rolling to face the opposite wall.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome replied, shooting a glare towards her mate, "if you could write the information down for us, I'll make sure to leave later this morning."

"Very well," The demon answered, giving the young woman a nod as he left the room.

"InuYasha, that wasn't very nice," The miko scolded, punching the demon's back.

"Did I ever say I was nice?" InuYasha inquired, turning his head to face his mate, "Did I?"

"No but still, he's your brother and he's put up with you for over four years," Kagome continued, "He deserves an apology."

"He'll get one when hell freezes over," The hanyou shot, "He didn't have to do it, he chose to."

"It's the principal of the mater InuYasha," Kagome added, punching the hanyou again.

InuYasha turned over completely, coming to rest atop his mate, pinning her to the bed by her wrists.

"If you want to fight Kagome, then we'll fight," The hanyou whispered huskily into the woman's ear.

"Maybe I don't want to," Kagome replied, trying to push her mate off of her, "Besides we can't do that here."

"Why not?" InuYasha questioned innocently.

"Because," Kagome answered simply.

"Because why?" the miko's mate replied, staring questioningly at the woman beneath him.

"I'm hungry, that's why," Kagome lied, wiggling out from beneath the hanyou and standing up, crossing the room towards the door.

"Fine then," InuYasha scoffed, flopping back onto the bed, "Go then."

Kagome shook her head, a smile on her face; her mate could be so immature sometimes. But, as she thought about it, that's what made him…well…him. And, when it all came down to it, she loved that hanyou and would never change anything about him.

* * *

The couple sat at the rather large island in the kitchen, the young man trying to-unsuccessfully I might add- make a sandwich.

"Damn thing won't work," The man cursed under his breath, hitting the silver appliance with annoyance as it refused to produce his toasted bread.

"What's the problem now Soshi?" the young woman questioned, looking from the notepad with the points and notes she'd taken the day before written on the pages to the young man, an amused expression on her face."

"The stupid toaster won't work," Soshi replied, heaving a sigh of frustration, "And Hana's not here to help."

"Awe, poor baby," The young woman taunted, laughing lightly.

The demon shot daggers towards the woman, "Well can't you do something to help, Ally? Or will you just sit there and mock me all day?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ally inquired, an expression of mock innocence on her face.

"No," Soshi answered darkly, "Please."

"What do you want me to do?" Ally questioned sarcastically, "Perform some sort of magic spell and some how get the stupid toaster to work?"

"If you could," Soshi sighed sarcastically, "But we both know magic doesn't really exist."

"On the contrary my dear Watson," Ally replied, picking up a chop stick from beside her and holding it out in front of her in a sort of defensive stance, "I've seen all four Harry Potter movies; I know how this stuff works."

"What in the hell are you doing?" The demon questioned, convinced the woman he deeply cared for had finally gone off the deep end.

Ally scrunched her face up in concentration, then with a flick of her wrist; the chop stick making a violent jerk she shouted, "Do Magic!"

As the young partial demon flicked the chop stick a small black orb formed from the tip and flew towards the silver appliance. As the small object made contact with the metal of the toaster, it was absorbed. Not a moment later a sickening crackling sound started to emit from the toaster and then the said object exploded, sending bits and pieces of metal flying in every direction.

Soshi stared wide eyed at Ally. The young woman staring wide eyed, jaw dropped at the small appliance. After the initial shock of seeing the toaster explode had subsided, the two took off at a fast run to the front of the house, not wishing to encounter the Lord of the Western Lands, should he decided to enter the kitchen.

"We're just going to pretend that didn't happen," Soshi wheezed as he bent over next to a tree to catch his breath, having run a good distance away from the house.

Ally looked down at her hand, the chop stick still tightly griped in her fingers.

"Whoa…that was cool," She said, awestruck.

"Don't you remember what I told you about your powers?" The demon inquired, his ginger eyes looking expectantly towards the reckless woman.

"Hmm," Ally murmured, "You mean how I can't form weapons out of thin air but I can produce something to help me make one?"

"Yep," Soshi replied, "Apparently you can use solid objects to channel your powers too."

"Makes sense I suppose," Ally agreed, then smiled towards her companion, "I think your bread is toasted now."

"I think you're right," Soshi said with a nod of his head, "Good job there."

"Thank you, mon Capitan!" Ally exclaimed, giving the demon before her a mock salute.

"What would I do with out you? Huh?" Soshi inquired, approaching the young maiden and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Go out of your mind with boredom," Ally replied matter of factly.

"This is true," The demon chuckled, "So true."

He couldn't think of anything better, the quiet and spending time with the woman he cared for; hell he even intended to have her as his mate one day, if she'll have him that is. A smile graced the young man's lips as the thought of himself and woman in his arms together, a couple of kids running around and living in peace; with no threat of Naraku or any demon power struggles. That would be the perfect life, however he knew as long as there were demons in the world, there will always be fighting. That's the way they lived after all, they had to fight to survive and that's exactly what they did and continue to do.

**

* * *

**  
**Author's Note: That was for you Alison **

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head, his half brother could be so inconsiderate and unappreciative sometimes.

"Stupid half breed," The demon mumbled, making his way back to the kitchen to find something to eat before the others awoke, knowing full well that once they were up what little food was left would quickly disappear.

He entered the kitchen once again, his slipper clad feet making slight scuffle noises as he walked across the tiled floor, the remains of the once intact toaster going unnoticed.

Reaching the refrigerator, the young lord bent down to pull out what was left of the milk. Standing to his full height, he then closed the door and reached for a bowl from the cabinet. Taking both objects he then went to the large island placed in the center of the room. Setting the folder atop the counter, he then proceeded to pour milk in the porcelain bowl. Satisfied at the amount poured, he turned around and went for his favorite cereal.

Grabbing the desired box, the young lord turned to finish his meal. His golden eyes landed on the now emptied bowl before him. Puzzled at how the bowl he'd just poured could have been emptied so quickly, he poured more milk into the container and stepped back, taking a few tentative sniffs. As soon as the demon stepped back, he saw a rather fat cat stick his nose up over the table top, starting at the young lord with his large brown eyes.

The demon growled towards the cat, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He inquired.

The large cat locked eyes with the demon lord, placing both front paws onto the table, heaving himself onto the table, taking a few steps towards the bowl. The animals was halted, his nose mere centimeters from the milk's surface.

"Don't even think about it," Sesshomaru warned, his growl deepening towards the invading animal.

The cat's small pink tongue slowly emerged from his mouth, just barely grazing he liquid's surface.

"I warned you," The demon growled as he lunged towards the cat, effectively startling the large animal.

The cat shrieked in surprise as it tried to jump of the table, landing on the floor with a thud, running as fast as it's small legs would carry it's over weight body.

"You aren't going to get away," Sesshomaru called, chasing the cat down the hallway that led to his brother's room, seeing the large cat run towards the hanyou's mate and jumping into her arms.

The cat trembled in the young woman's arms, burying his face into the woman's chest; trying to escape the wrath of the demon lord.

"What did Buyo do this time?" Kagome questioned, she had been watching the Western Lord and found the young man chasing her cat extremely amusing.

Striating himself, trying to regain he dignity, knowing the young woman before him had just witnessed him chase the large cat, he said, "The cat drank the milk from my breakfast bowl."

"I'm very sorry about that," Kagome said honestly, "He just can't help himself when it comes to milk."

"See that it doesn't happen again," Sesshomaru replied, turning around and leaving the young woman, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

Kagome laughed lightly at the lord's actions as she turned around and reentered the room she shared with InuYasha.

"I thought you were going to go eat?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing his mate.

"Well I was until Buyo here decided to annoy your brother," The miko replied, crossing the room and setting the pudgy feline onto the bed next to her mate.

"I'll watch him for you," InuYasha said, reaching a hand over towards the animal, taking two fingers and rubbing the cat's ears gently.

"It's surprising how well you two get along," Kagome commented, watching her mate play with the cat who then began to rub his head into the hanyou's hand, "It's cute actually."

"Whatever," InuYasha sighed, "Go eat."

"Aren't you coming?" The miko questioned, "I'm sure you're hungry too."

"I'll eat later," InuYasha replied, picking the cat up and set him in his lap, "Go on."

"All right," Kagome said, as she left the room.

InuYasha watched his mate leave, once he was sure the young woman was away from the door be began to play with the cat.

"Who's a good kitty cat? Who's a good pussycat yes he is," The hanyou cooed as he rubbed the white underbelly of the cat as the said feline mewed happily in return.

* * *

The two made their way back into the house some time later only to find the young miko, the heir to the Western Lands as well as the mate's of the Northern and Eastern rulers all circled around a melted looking object.

"What'cha all doing?" Ally questioned, walking up behind the small group and peering over the miko's shoulder to get a better look. As she saw that the object was indeed the toaster that she had exploded, she gulped.

"We were just trying to figure out how this thing could have exploded," Kagome answered, examining the remains of the appliance, "When we came in we saw it like this and decided to check it out, but I can't figure out why it had exploded considering it wasn't even plugged in."

Ally glared towards the young demon behind her as she mouthed, "It wasn't plugged in you idiot."

Red dusted the demon's cheeks, embraced at having not thought about plugging the appliance in.

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything," Ally lied, trying to avert the attention from the mutilated object, grabbing the young hanyou by the arm, "Why don't we head on over to Riku's house."

"But I haven't even eaten anything yet," Mia whined as she was dragged from the kitchen to the front door.

"We'll get something on the way," Ally replied, pushing her friend out the door.

"Fine," The hanyou sighed, the door closing behind them.

"What was that about?" Artemis questioned, eyeing the miko and hanyou next to her.

"Don't know," Kagome replied, "But I don't think we'll be having toast for breakfast."

"Well, I'm going to head back to the room now," Soshi said, hands behind his back as she strolled towards the room he shared with the young ruler, "Nice to see you all."

"I have the strange feeling those two did it," Bakari admitted after the demon had left, "What do you think?"

"Probably," Kagome answered, nodding her head in agreement.

"So, got any suggestions for breakfast?" Artemis inquired, thinking over their options.

"There's Ramen," Kagome suggested, pulling a cup from the cabinet.

"Kagome, your mate's the only one who will eat that stuff for every meal," Artemis replied, shaking her head, "I'm sure the guy could live off the stuff too."

"Probably," The miko agreed with a small laugh.

The group perused the cabinets and shelves, trying to find something they could fix themselves and their mates for breakfast. No sooner had they started, the sound of light scratching caught the wolf's ears.

"What in the world?" Artemis questioned, setting down the loaf of bread she currently held in her arms. Crossing the room she reached the door at the back of the kitchen. Pulling back the curtain blocking the view from the outside, she smiled gently.

"It's about time," The Lunar Wolf mumbled, reaching a hand to grasp the knob, turning it and opening the wooden barrier.

As soon as the door had swung open, the sound of four paws could be heard padding across the tiled floor, the claws adorning the furry limbs making soft taping noises as they connected with the tiles.

"Thought you'd gotten lost somewhere Shiro," Artemis mused, kneeling down to scratch her companion, the silver wolf leaning her head into her mistress' hand.

"What's she got there Artemis?" Bakari questioned from her spot next to the miko, the woman currently fixing a bowl of chicken flavored Ramen.

"I don't know," The Lunar Wolf answered, reaching for a folded piece of paper tied around her companions neck. Untying the blue ribbon she read the note.

"Seems Mia's sword is finished," Artemis informed, scanning the letter from the old sword smith, "Totosai wants Seiji to come and collect it."

"Is he even up yet?" Kagome questioned, glancing towards the wolf out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't know," Bakari replied, "We'll just tell him when he gets up anyway, no sense in disturbing him."

"Agreed," Artemis said with a nod.

"Well, I'm going to take this to InuYasha and then we're leaving," Kagome commented, taking the pot of noodles off the stove and pouring them into a bowl.

"Where are you going?" The hanyou questioned, her golden eyes turning towards he young miko.

"Sesshomaru suggested I go and get my baby check out," The miko replied, a hand traveling to her stomach, "So InuYasha and I are going to go after we eat."

"Then I suppose this is for you then," Artemis said, picking up a slip of paper from the island and handing it towards the miko, "Though I don't think there's anything to be concerned about."

"I don't either," Kagome began, "But you can never be too sure."

"True," Artemis agreed.

"You'll let us know how it goes when you get back right?" Bakari questioned, excitement in her tone.

"Of course," Kagome answered with a light laugh, "Tell Sango I'll let her know to okay."

"Will do," Artemis said, giving the miko a mock salute as she took a bite from her apple.

Kagome nodded and left the kitchen, a bowl of Ramen in one hand and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the other.

* * *

_"Mommy, what's going on?" the small child questioned, her tiny hands balled into fists as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

_"Suisei," The older woman hissed, her crystal blue eyes serious as she held a finger to her lips, trying to silence the small child, "Something is attacking the village."_

_"What is it?" Suisei asked, her own crystal eyes full of questioned as she looked up to her mother._

_"Rai!" Called a man from the village as he ran towards the woman, a sword in his hand and one at his hip, "It's here!"_

_"Stay here Suisei," Rai ordered as she dashed way from the small hut she shared with the small child, her chestnut hair flying wildly behind her as she ran towards the large demon._

_The small child watched in horror as her mother attacked the demon that'd dared to harm the village. Rai was an extraordinary fighter, strong and brave with the strategic mind of the general; however, no matter how strong she was the fact remained that the woman was still human._

_Tears began to stream down Suisei's pale face, her blue eyes watering. She watched as her mother was struck by the demon's large clawed paw, her body falling limply to the ground with a sickening thud._

_"Mommy!" The hanyou_ _called as her short legs ran as fast as she was able towards the fallen woman._

_"Suisei…run…" The woman whispered, blood seeping from her mouth as she tried to get her daughter to run away._

_"No," The child replied defiantly._

_"Don't argue with me now," Rai ordered giving her daughter a stern push, "Now go."_

_Against her better judgment, Suisei ran. She ran as far as she was able until her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground unconscious._

_When she awoke, Suisei returned to her village, the huts all burned and villagers dead. Walking shakily through the ruins she came across a prone figure covered in blood, their wavy chestnut hair stained with blood; eyes closed._

_"No…" Suisei whispered, fresh tears springing from her eyes, "Mommy."_

_The small girl walked towards her mother; collapsing on top of the woman's chest. There was no steady heart beat from the woman, no deep breathing. Her mother had died to protect her._

_"Why!" The young child sobbed, her body shaking violently, "Why?"_

The assassin shot up from her bed, the blankets being thrown across the room as her hand went to her head.

"Not again," She mumbled, taking a glance at the clock and noticing what time the florescent green numbers displayed.

A soft knock came to the door followed by the voice of her partner, "Suisei? You up?"

"Come in Toshi," Suisei answered, pulling the blankets back up to her lap.

"Are you okay?" The demon questioned, eyeing the young woman carefully.

"Does it look like it?" Suisei replied, setting her hand down to her lap, her ebony hair falling over her shoulder, "I have the same dream every month when I turn human. It's the down side to being a hanyou and having to deal with all the emotions."

Toshi crossed the room and took a seat at the edge of the woman's bed, his jade eyes full of concern, "Well I can't say I understand what it's like."

"No I don't suppose you can," Suisei agreed, "Is there any reason you decided to come to my room at 8:00 in the morning?"

"I was just curious as to when we're going to put our plan into action," Toshi admitted, "I mean we only have about three weeks before the month's over and we can't afford any mistakes."

"The only thing we have to do is injure the miko and capture the hanyou," the assassin replied, "There's nothing to it."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," The demon mused, smirking towards the calm woman.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Suisei inquired, raising an eyebrow, "I just worked out the statistics. If the hanyou is captured then we can separate him from his mate and take the jewel back, simple as that."

"So are we sure that she has the jewel?" Toshi questioned, not quite sure he could trust what Naraku had said to them before.

"I've been around legends of the Shikon no Tama since before you were born," Suisei explained, "It was formed from Midoriko, then disappeared only to return from a corpse of a demon. Then what happened to it next?"

"It went to Kikyou," Toshi replied, "Duh."

"But what was Kikyou?" The hanyou questioned smartly.

"A miko?" Toshi said, not sure of his answer.

"But more importantly she was the protector of the jewel," Suisei continued, "And when she died the jewel went to her reincarnation. Which made Kagome the protector. Technically she still is it's protector but in about three months that job will be passed down."

"Okay," Toshi replied slowly.

"She carried the jewel with in her stupid," Suisei explained, "We get her kid, we get the jewel."

"But first we have to remove anyone that would aid them," Toshi added.

"Exactly," Suisei agreed, "And I know who would be the prime target."

* * *

The hanyou pulled to a stop at the end of the large drive way, the large two story house looming in front of them.

The two stepped out of the car and walking towards the porch.

"I don't see how you got your licensee, quite honestly," Ally commented, jumping up the few steps leading to the door and knocking loudly on the wooden barrier.

"What?" Mia questioned, not sure she understood what her friend meant, "What's wrong with the way I drive?"

"You go too slow," Ally explained, "That old lady passed us and she was going at least 35."

"Would you rather have me driving or Yumiko?" Mia shot back.

"Well Yumiko would have gotten us here faster," Ally mused, placing a finger to her chin.

"Where is everyone?" The young woman inquired, knocking on the door a second time as she shouted, "Hey! Riku are you home?"

As soon as she stopped pounding on the door, the said barrier fell to the floor, revealing the demolished house inside.

"Damn, what the hell happened here?" Mia questioned, taking a tentative step inside after her companion.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it nothing good," Ally replied, looking for anything out of the ordinary, well besides the fact the house was in shambles. The young woman reached for a downed chair and went to stand it up.

"Don't touch that!" The hanyou exclaimed, griping the woman's wrist.

"And why not?" Ally inquired, violet eyes locking with amber.

"Because this is a crime scene, we shouldn't touch anything," Mia explained, releasing the woman's hand.

"Something doesn't seem right here," Ally admitted, scanning the rooms on the first floor, "Do you sense anything?"

"I smell his scent and Takara's," Mia responded, taking a few whiffs of the air, "And a foreign sent, it's almost like water and pine trees; but it's got a sharpness to it."

"Something you haven't encountered before I imagine?" The woman questioned, walking towards the rear of the house.

"No," Mia answered, following her friend.

The two checked the rooms at the back of the house, finding no sign the occupants had survived or what had gone on here.

Ally went to enter the last room on the first floor when she stepped on something glass, the empty house intensifying the crunching sound.

"What is that?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing the black glass that had been smashed on the floor.

"Looks like a…" Ally thought aloud, squatting down to pick up a fragment of the broken glass, seeing an exposed filament and light bulb end, the woman came to her conclusion, "It looks like someone smashed a black light in here."

"As in the type of light bulbs you put in your socket to make invisible, glow in the dark ink show up?" The hanyou questioned.

"Precisely," Ally exclaimed as her finger shot in the air. The young woman pulled her bag around from her back, pulling out her pad of paper and pens and other assortments of "reporter" items she came to a small box. Pulling the said object from her bag she then promptly began to replace all the extracted items.

"What's in there?" Mia inquired, eyeing the small black box with interest.

"Ever since I came across this one scene MANY years ago which someone had been murdered at," Ally explained opening the lid and digging around the inside of the box, "I've kept a few necessary items one would need should they come a cross a homicide site."

The woman pulled out a small hand-held flash light, flicking the small switch she turned it on. A narrow stream of black light was then emitted from the small object.

"You watch WAY too much CSI my friend," The hanyou commented, shaking her head towards the woman before her.

"That wasn't on CSI, I'll have you know," The woman replied, "It was on a movie called 'Gone In 60 Seconds."

"Either way," Mia continued, "You watch way too much television."

"Grab my pad of paper and pen would ya?" Ally questioned, ignoring her friends comment as she scanned the room's walls; pointing the light in every direction until she found what she was searching for.

"Sure," Mia replied, pulling the pad and pen out and handing it towards her friend.

The narrow beam of light fell over the opposite wall and neon writing began to glow.

"Bingo," Ally exclaimed, crossing the room and examining the wall. Slowly she shined the light over the writing, hastily jotting down the message as she went. Once she was finished she read over the message, her eyes growing wide.

"What is it?" Mia inquired, trying to read over her friend's shoulder.

"Suisei was here," Ally informed, "She attacked Riku and his daughter. He said they moved to a secure location and will be in touch soon."

"That bastard," The hanyou growled, "Naraku's got to involve innocent people in his affairs, why couldn't he leave them out of this?"

"They weren't innocent," Ally corrected, her violet eyes filled with worry for her friends, "The moment Yumiko, Kisho and us came to this house they were involved. Hell maybe even before that. Naraku uses people to harm others, that's how he works; there's just no other explanation for it."

"We should go tell my father," Mia suggested, turning around and heading towards the door.

"I know this is hard for you Mia," Ally said softly, knowing her friend wasn't much for fighting and blood shed, "You can back out now if you want, stay behind with Kagome when the time comes."

"As much as I want to, I can't," The hanyou answered, halting her progress at the door and leaning against the frame, her back to the young woman, "I have to prove to myself and my father that I can handle this. That bastard has caused so much pain in the world and I intend to make him pay for every ounce of it."

Ally sighed, but nodded towards her friend. She understood how she felt and the recent event were taking their toll on her as well. Yet she couldn't help but feel jealous of the hanyou. The young woman before her only held the hatred for the evil hanyou, not having been directly involved with the man in the past.

Ally had lost her mother to the hanyou, that was obvious. Though, the hanyou before her would never know the utter turmoil her mind was put through day after day. She knew the outcome of the fight, having seen it a few nights ago and it would not be a pretty sight. Sure most of them would make it out alive but only two of the three enemies they had to face would be brought down; yet with the price of one of their own. Yes, they would make the world a bit safer for the time, yet one of them wouldn't make it back to his mate alive; and that tore the woman apart inside.

"Lets go," Ally said, following her friend towards and out the front door.

* * *

The couple waited patiently in the small room of the doctor's office, the small nurse behind the front desk currently filling out some paper work.

"So, what exactly does he have to do?" The hanyou questioned, looking towards his mate next to him.

"It will most likely be a woman, InuYasha," the miko replied, looking up into her mate's amber eyes, "And I'm not sure, just get a sonogram I guess and take a blood test maybe."

"Higurashi, Kagome?" The nurse called, looking around the waiting room from behind her large tortoise shell frame glasses.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, standing from her seat.

"Dr. Haru will see you now," The woman replied, pointing towards a room at the end of the hall.

"Thank you," Kagome said, leaning down and taking her mate's hand in her own, leading him behind her.

The two reached the office door and the miko knocked softly.

"Come in," Came the voice of the woman on the other side.

Kagome turned the knob and entered the room, a flat table type bed covered in a wax like paper on one side, machines of various uses on the other.

"Ms. Higurashi I presume?" Dr. Haru greeted warmly, "Sesshomaru told me to expect you."

"Yes, we've had a few 'incidents' and we want to make sure they hadn't caused any harm to the baby," Kagome explained, careful as she chose her words as to not reveal anything she didn't want to.

"That's perfectly understandable," The woman nodded, then turned her storm grey gaze towards the hanyou, "Will you please step outside sir."

"Hell no!" InuYasha exclaimed, tightening his grasp on his mate's hand.

"Can't he just stay?" The miko questioned, looking between her mate and the doctor, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine," Dr. Haru sighed, standing from her seat, her white 'doctor coat' swaying gently as she walked, "But he has to stay out of the way."

"Feh," The hanyou snorted, releasing his mate's hand and folding his arms across his chest.

"Now would you please have a seat here Ms. Higurashi," Dr. Haru requested, walking towards he bed.

Kagome nodded and followed, climbing up onto the bed and sitting atop the wax like paper.

"Now can you tell me how long you have been with child?" The woman questioned, pulling a needle from a drawer and removing the sterilizer.

"About a week or so," The miko replied, eyeing the needle with distaste.

"And you're mate is what?" The doctor continued with her questions.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," Kagome admitted, turning her gaze towards her mate who was watching the doctor very intently.

"What type of demon is he," The doctor clarified, taking the woman's arm and puncturing it with the needle, drawing a small amount of blood in order to do some tests, "I understand he has a concealment charm on but being Sesshomaru's brother he has to be at least part demon."

"He's half dog demon," Kagome winced as the needle pricked her arm.

A low warning growl escaped from the hanyou's lips as he watched his mate harmed by the doctor.

"It's all right InuYasha," Kagome said, trying to reassure her mate.

The growling lessened but he kept his gaze locked on the other woman.

"I imagine you know that the pregnancy will be shorter than normal women right?" Dr. Haru questioned, looking towards the young miko.

Kagome nodded, "But I don't know how much."

"I guess around three months or so," The woman explained, "Now I need you to raise your shirt so I can so a sonogram."

Kagome complied it the doctor's request, and lifted up her shirt and pulled her jeans down a bit to expose her lower stomach.

Dr. Haru then began to place a gel like substance on the woman's stomach and then took the extension of the sonogram machine and ran it over the exposed area. In no time the miko and her mate were able to see the first sign of their baby.

"Looks to me like it's going to be a boy," The doctor mused, watching the couple stare lovingly towards the image of their baby, "But it's too soon to know for sure."

Tears began to well up in the miko's eyes as the doctor fixed the machine to make a copy of the image so she could print it out. Once it was finished and printed, Kagome held the first picture of her and InuYasha's baby.

"It's beautiful," The hanyou whispered, looking at the fuzzy sonogram image.

Upon closer inspection the couple noticed two small triangular objects forming at the top of the young one's head.

"I think he's going to have your ears," Kagome commented, turning towards her mate and handing him the image.

"I think you're right," InuYasha agreed, taking the image in his concealed clawed hands and inspecting it carefully.

The first picture of his pup was in his hands, and as of now it was perfectly healthy. The world had turned around for him, he had a mate, and pup on the way; his family. InuYasha was the happiest he'd ever been, just standing there next to his mate and pup.

The hanyou came to a resolution, he would protect them both in the times ahead, more so than ever. He would not put his family in danger, or in harms way. No, he'd die before that happened, that was for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well I have to admit that I honestly thought that I was gonna get more chapters done this week, it being spring break and all. Unfortunately I've had to get up at 5:00 for Behind The Wheel class…stupid class change…but anyway it's something that needed to be done. I** **would also like to point out to all of those reading this on AnimeSpiral that Sesshomaru did NOT give Seiji permission to be ALLY's Mate….it was Mia who he gave permission to, so because of all that I'm giving you all the pairings so you don't get confused.**

**Sesshomaru-no one (previously Rin)  
InuYasha-Kagome **

**Sango-Miroku **

**Shippo- no one **

**Koji-Artemis **

**Kane- Bakari**

**Chiri- Naito**

**Ally- Soshi**

**Mia-Seiji **

**Yumiko- Kisho**

**That's all the important ones….I hope that clears things up.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked the chappie! There was a little foreshadowing towards the end of the chappie there…and the clues I gave you should narrow the people down to give you a pretty good idea of "who will not make it out alive," well I don't wanna give it away! Remember 5 reviews or no update! Hope if you all had spring break this week or soon that you all take a break and rest and relax!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Responding To Reviews**

PrincessAnime: I'm glad you enjoy the story, it's ment to be funny but still Romantic at the same time…did that sound weird? Anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and remember that Mia is Sesshomaru's Kid, not ally.

inuobsessed: Thank you for reviewing! I want to also thank you for constantly reviewing, you're the only one on AnimeSpiral who had reviewed for almost every chapter if not every chapter….and for that I thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and remember that Mia is Sesshomaru's kid, not ally…was that confusing? I mean because you both on Spiral said that you were glad he said yes to be Ally's mate…but anyway...you were surprised? He's a father after all you know….got to be concerned for his daughter.. I guess it didn't have an important part of the story, it was just a filler/funny bit…I've wanted to have something like that happen to Sesshomaru since the 1st story and I just never got around to it. I also want to thank you for reviewing…you have been one of the ones who has been here since the very first chapter of the 1st story and I want to thank you for helping me and giving me advice all the way through.

TotallyLost: Thank you, Thank you :takes bow: I'm glad to hear you like it…in all honesty I think I've come a long way since the first couple chapters of His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him.. Considering that I started that one in 8th grade…but I have to admit I owe a great deal to my Advanced Writing Teacher…she helped me a lot.

Cassandra: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it! N.A.V.Y stands for Never Again View Yaoi (Yuri if you're a guy) and A.R.M.Y stands for Always Read More Yaoi (Yuri if you're a guy). It's strange what you'll come up with when you're bored.

snow-leopard-demon24: glad to hear you like it! I want to say thank you also for being the 100th reviewer for thank you!

Inuyasha05: glad you enjoyed it! And I hope you liked this one and will continue to read my stories!

phoenix-hazel363: Glad you enjoyed it! I hope you saw the resemblance in Yumiko to Artemis… She is her mother's daughter after all…had to give her some similar characteristics…and of course it had to be the homicidal ones…lol.


	16. Chapter XV

**_Chapter XV: The Sword Made To Protect_**

The young woman sat atop the small stool next to the cordless phone placed in the hallway, her violet eyes never moving from the black object.

"Come on Ally," the female voice said from behind her friend, the woman leaning against the door frame of the hallway that would lead to Western Lord's study, "You've been staring at that thing since we got back. He'll call when he can and I'm sure you won't miss it, I promise."

"You don't get it Mia," Ally snapped, tearing her gaze from the phone, guilt evident in her tone, "It's my fault that he's in trouble…it's my fault his daughter and he are in danger; on the run even and there's nothing I can do to help."

Mia sighed, closing her amber eyes as she thought, "I've said this before, it's not your fault. We were doing our job and got information, Naraku must have been after him for something before this."

"Takara's only eight Mia," Ally spoke through gritted teeth, her hand's gripping the material of her sweater tightly, " She shouldn't have to be put through stuff like this, she's just a child."

Mia opened her eyes, she knew what her friend was getting at.

"We'll make sure Riku gets back to her Ally," Mia assured the distressed woman, "She won't loose her father, I promise."

Ally sighed, her grip loosening and her gaze returning to the black object, "I don't want her to go through what I had to go through."

"I know," The hanyou said, crossing the small space to her friend and placed a supportive hand upon her shoulder, "Come on, you can take the phone with you if you want but you need to get your mind off this. My father now knows and he's going to help us."

The young woman nodded, reluctantly leaving her post next to the phone, picking up the said object and followed her friend into the kitchen,

* * *

The large house had been some what quiet the whole day, most of the occupants off doing their own things. The group of girls now sitting around the kitchen table however, were a different story.

"Oh My God!" Came the shriek of a young as she saw the small black and white image, the women around her doing much the same.

"Calm down Sango," Kagome said, a smile upon her face as she watched her friends.

"But it's so cute Kagome," Sango replied, looking fondly at the first photo of her friend's baby.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" The young Hanyou quested, taking the picture from the demon slayer when it was handed to her.

"I have Bakari," The miko answered with a nod, "Though I don't know if InuYasha has yet."

"I bet you he's had names picked out even before you two met," The wolf commented with a wink.

"I think we should have a baby shower," admitted the older woman beside the miko, her deep hazel eyes locking with her daughter's.

"That's a great idea," Kagome agreed, hesitant at the idea.

"There's a 'but' in there isn't there?" The wolf questioned, looking slightly down at the idea of not having the party for her friend.

"I'm afraid we won't have time Artemis," Kagome answered, turning to her mother and the wolf across from her, "Naraku could strike any moment now, what's to say he won't while we're celebrating?"

"She has a point," Artemis agreed, leaning back as she thought over the possibilities.

"Oh," Ms. Higurashi sighed, "I can remember when Kagome and Sota were born, that was the most wonderful experience of my life."

Artemis and Bakari nodded, both having given birth themselves and agreeing with the older woman…well, in appearance she was older anyway.

"The only thing I'd change though," Artemis began, her lips drawing into a smirk, "Would have been to have Koji do the actually birthing. Man…even as a demon giving birth was a pain."

"True," Bakari agreed, her golden eyes darkening slightly at the memory, "It hurt like hell, I can't imagine what it would be like for a human."

"Much the same I'm afraid," Ms. Higurashi explained, shaking her head.

The miko sat there quietly, a look of slight horror upon her face.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kagome thought, "Though, to give birth to InuYasha and my baby, it's well worth it."

The slayer saw her friends terrified expression and wanted so badly to comfort her friend, yet, she felt the same way. A hand went to her stomach as she thought about it, the pain she would endure when the baby came…would it honestly be as bad as they said it would be?

"He doesn't know yet either," The slayer thought, closing her chestnut eyes, "Should I?"

The sent of distress wafted to the young wolf's nose and she looked towards the young woman, both looking terrified at the idea.

"Don't worry," Artemis tried to assure them, "It doesn't last that long, and after that you can make InuYasha wait on you hand and foot."

"I hate being a woman," Kagome admitted jokingly, "I mean, we have to go through PMS and Menopause and guys don't. The world is always against us."

"But women are so much better than men," Bakari commented, looking towards the miko, "I mean we got off the Titanic first, didn't we?"

"I suppose," Kagome agreed.

"Our boyfriend's clothes make us look elfin and gorgeous," Artemis added, "Guys look like complete idiots in ours."

"We can hug our friends without wondering if she thinks we're gay," The young southern ruler offered, entering the room from the hallway, "We can even hug our friends without wondering if WE'RE gay."

"We can talk to people of the opposite sex without having to picture them naked," The young hanyou added, following her companion into the room.

"There are times when chocolate really can solve all your problems," The slayer said, feeling slightly better about the situation.

"We have enough sense to realize that the easiest way to get out of being lost is to ask for directions," Ms. Higurashi commented, adding to the growing list.

"I guess we are better," The miko laughed, her worries and doubts quickly dashed, "So where have you two been?"

The young woman and hanyou paused their movements, having been reaching for a chair as they answered.

"I had to pull Ally away from the phone," The hanyou replied, "She's been staring at the thing for almost the whole day."

"I have good reason to Mia," Ally shot towards her friend.

"Uh," Artemis said, confusion evident in her eyes, "Did we miss something?"

Ally turned, giving her attention to the young wolf, "What do you mean?"

"You seem angry or something," Artemis commented, taking the small image from the Eastern Ruler and handing back across the table to the miko.

"She's just frustrated and worried," Mia corrected, turning sympathetic golden eyes towards her friend.

"What happened?" Kagome inquired, her hazel eyes locking with the woman's troubled violet ones.

"Riku's been attacked by Naraku," Ally explained, "I've been waiting for him to contact me. I guess I'm just worried is all."

"That's good reason to be," Bakari agreed, becoming worried as well, "If Naraku's involved it's never good."

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Ally admitted, folding her arms atop the table and resting her head upon them.

"Did you tell Sesshomaru about it?" Kagome questioned, "He could help."

"I told him just a few moments ago," Mia answered, "Though he said he didn't know what he could do to help. Father told me he'd send out a few spies he knows to look for Riku but didn't guarantee anything."

The miko nodded, "Well, what else can we do?"

"You, nothing," Artemis explained, "The rest of us will go out looking."

"Why can't I go?" Kagome asked, hurt that her friends would exclude her in such an important matter.

"InuYasha would have our heads," Artemis said darkly, her eyes sliding out of focus slightly at the vision of her mate killing them on the spot, "And I don't know about any of you guys but I have no wish to be skinned alive by that hanyou."

"Agreed," The other three young women replied.

"Sorry Kagome," Sango said, genuine hurt in her tone. She had no wish to leave her friend, her sister more like out of the fight, though the slayer knew it was for the better.

"You guys are so mean," Kagome stated simply, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to imitate her mate.

The wolf laughed, "Nice try Kagome."

"We won't be long," Ally added, standing from her seat and heading towards the door, followed by the rest of the search party.

"Just promise me if you run into Naraku or those two with him you'll stay away and come strait back," Kagome said to the retreating group, her tone stern and serious.

"We promise," The group answered in unison before leaving the house.

"Wait," Mia said, turning to the miko, "Have you seen Seiji today?"

"He went to see Totosai," Kagome replied, "I'll tell him where you are if he gets back before you all do."

"Thanks," Mia said, turning and heading after the rest of her companions.

Kagome sighed upon hearing the heavy wooden barrier close, the soft patter of foot steps leaving the house fading into the distance as cars roared to life and left the grounds.

"Don't worry Kagome," Ms. Higurashi said, comforting her daughter, "I'm sure they'll be all right."

"I hope so," Kagome replied, "I sure hope so."

"Why don't you go see InuYasha," The older woman suggested, "I haven't seen him around for awhile and I'm starting to get worried."

Kagome thought over what her mother had said, and yes, they hadn't seen him for a while.

"That's strange," Kagome said, agreeing with her mother, "He should be around here somewhere."

The young woman stood from her seat and headed towards the room she shared with her mate, then continued to search for the missing man.

Ms. Higurashi sighed, things were starting to get more dangerous, she could tell.

A soft knock came to the door to the kitchen. Standing up the older woman crossed the room and opened the door, the female demon entering it with her arms full of bags.

"Sorry it took me so long," Hana apologized, struggling to place all the groceries upon the counter, "I had a lot to get."

"That's all right," Ms. Higurashi replied, closing the door and following the young woman, "Can I help?"

"If you like," Hana answered, "I'd appreciate that."

"Not a problem," The older woman said cheerfully, reaching for a bag and pulling out the supplies, helping to put them in their correct places.

* * *

The hanyou was lounging in a rather tall tree out in the garden, his silver hair swaying slightly in the wind. The jeans and t-shirt he wore making him uncomfortable, having been accustomed to wearing his loose haori and hakama pants. His amber eyes scanned the horizon from his perch, the sense of impending danger thick in the air around him.

"You sense it too, do you?" questioned the wolf from under the tree occupied by the hanyou, his azure eyes looking expectantly towards the man.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, looking down towards the demon, "What of it Koji?"

Koji shrugged, walking closer towards the thick trunk of the oak and resting his back against the bark, "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy."

"You don't have to worry about going," InuYasha retorted, "You all ready are."

"Ha Ha," Koji shot sarcastically, glaring daggers towards the arrogant hanyou, "Very funny."

"What could it mean though?" The hanyou inquired, the feeling making him uneasy.

"I'm not sure," Koji replied, "Could mean a number of things."

The hanyou sighed, the triangular appendages atop his head moving towards the sound of approaching foot steps.

"Good afternoon Koji," The young woman greeted, reaching the thick tree the young lords were at.

"Good afternoon Kagome," Koji replied, nodding his head towards the young woman, "What brings you out here?"

"I was looking for InuYasha," Kagome answered, "Have you seen him?"

"Right up there," Koji said, pointing above them to the branch the hanyou currently rested on.

"Oh," Kagome responded, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Koji commented, stretching his arms above his head and started to walk back towards the house.

"What cha' up to?" The young woman questioned, gripping a branch above her and started to climb up to her mate.

"Thinking, why?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing the young woman; watching her attempts at reaching him.

Sighing, InuYasha climbed down to a lower branch to make it easier on the young woman.

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome admitted, reaching him and made herself comfortable on the branch next to him; swinging her legs contently, "I just hadn't seen you since we got here and I was worried."

"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air," InuYasha replied, turning his gaze towards her, "How about you?"

"I'm good," Kagome answered, a smile on her face, "Everyone's so excited about the baby."

"And they should be," InuYasha stated mater of factly.

Kagome shook her head at her mate's comment, "And why is that InuYasha?"

"It's our pup isn't it?" The hanyou replied, "Enough said."

The sound of laughter rang through the hanyou's head like a chorus, his mate finding amusement in his statement.

"Sometimes I can't believe you InuYasha," Kagome laughed.

"And why's that wench?" InuYasha questioned playfully.

"You can be so cocky sometimes," She replied, clutching her hands to her sides as they started to hurt from the laughing.

"So do you," The hanyou shot back, watching his mate.

"Technically I can't," Kagome replied, a mischievous glint creeping into her eyes, "I don't have that body part so I can't get 'cocky'."

"That was wrong Kagome," InuYasha commented, narrowing his eyes towards the woman as he shook his head, "so wrong."

Kagome just continued to laugh, oblivious to the foreboding feeling her mate was feeling.

"What's wrong?" The miko inquired, her laughter settling down as she noticed the worried look upon her mate's face.

"It's nothing," InuYasha lied, crossing his arms across his chest, averting his gaze from the young woman.

"It's not 'nothing,'" Kagome corrected, leaning forward; gripping her branch tightly as she crossed the distance between the two limbs to be closer to the hanyou, "I know you too well to know it's not nothing InuYasha."

"I just have a bad feeling," InuYasha admitted, his gaze returning to his mate, "satisfied?"

"What's the feeling about?" The miko questioned, concern apparent in her hazel eyes.  
"I don't know," her mate answered, closing his eyes, "That's the problem."

The hanyou's eyes snapped open as extra weight was applied to his lap, his mate having moved from the branch beside him to rest in his lap.

Kagome situated herself in her mate's lap, the man's strong arms encircling her waist as she let her head rest on his tone chest, the loud beat of his heart calming her and giving her a sense of reassurance.

"It's going to be all right," She whispered, wrapping her arms around the young man and squeezing gently.

"Everyone keeps saying that," InuYasha said darkly, "But what if it's not?"

"Here we go with the 'what ifs'." Kagome sighed sarcastically.

"But what if…" The hanyou tried to say, only to be interrupted by his mate.

"Don't think about it InuYasha," Kagome said, raising her head to nuzzle he hanyou's neck with her nose, "Just relax."

The warmth of his mate's breath upon his neck sent chills down his spine, her aura washing over him and calming his soul. Even with out her miko powers she was still able to calm him, and that amazed him. To be honest, everything about the woman currently nestled in his arms amazed him. She was truly wonderful.

"You know the new moon will be here soon," Kagome commented, closing her eyes as she rested contently in her mate's arms.

"Yeah, I've been watching for it," InuYasha replied, tightening his grip on the young woman.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Kagome questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Huh?" The hanyou replied stupidly, not understanding what his mate had asked.

"Have you thought of names for the baby yet?" Kagome clarified.

"Yes, why?" InuYasha asked.

"No reason," the woman replied, leaning closer into her mate's embrace, "Just wondering."

"You're strange," The hanyou commented jokingly.

"You think so do you?" Kagome inquired, a yawn escaping her mouth, "I'm not the one with the ears."

"I thought you liked my ears," InuYasha teased, smirking into his mate's hair.

"I do," the young woman replied tiredly.

"Okay," InuYasha whispered, "Get some rest."

Kagome nodded, already halfway asleep as she snuggled even closer into her mate, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Check Mate," The young demon cheered, his arm shooting into the air victoriously as he moved his knight up two spaces and over one, placing the other man's king in danger.

The man's florescent eyes scanned the game board before leaning back in defeat, "That's the tenth time today you've done that."

"Just takes practice," The demon smiled, clearing the board and setting it up again, "I'll even let you go first this time Kane."

"Oh how generous of you," Kane replied sarcastically, leaning forward again and moving a pawn up two spaces.

"What are you guys up to?" questioned he young man upon entering the room, his bright azure eyes looking between the frustrated ruler and the arrogant young demon.

"Just kicking Kane's butt in chess," The demon replied, a bright smile upon his face as he then smirked towards the Eastern Ruler.

"I can plan a strategic battle, conquer a whole land and even help take down the world's most evil of demons," Kane began, narrowing his eyes towards the game board in dislike, "yet I can't beat Soshi in a stupid game of chess."

The wolf laughed at his friends comment as he crossed the room and patted the demon's shoulder lightly, "You just have the worst of luck my friend."

"I get to pick the next game," Kane stated, watching Soshi carefully, making a mental note of where he moved his pieces.

"Sure," Soshi replied, "What game did you have in mind?"

"War," The wox (AN: no that's not a spelling error it really is wox-see 1st story for explanation) replied simply, moving his queen to the right; diagonally.

The wolf laughed from his now sitting position next to the pair, almost falling from the padded stool as he heard the statement from his friend.

"What's so funny about that Koji?" Soshi questioned, a bit taken aback by the Northern Rulers actions, "It's just a card game."

"You don't get it," Koji answered, trying to convey his thoughts in between fits of uncontrollable laughter, "The last time I played 'war' with Kane, we actually went to war."

Soshi's eyes went wide as he turned his ginger gaze towards the demon before him, "You're not serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kane replied, trying to keep his tone calm and convincing.

Soshi paled, he had no intention in going to war with the experienced ruler, nor anyone for that matter.

"I was only kidding," Kane chuckled, enjoying tormenting the young man, "Geeze can't you take a joke?"

"You have no sense of humor, you know that," Soshi stated, moving a rook towards the ruler's king.

"I think I'm quite funny," Kane countered, "Don't you think so Koji?"

"Hilarious," The wolf replied, watching the pair before him with a look of amusement upon his face.

"I'm glad you found amusement in that," Soshi snapped, glaring daggers towards the demon.

"We get our kicks where we can," The two rulers said in unison.

Koji turned and looked at Kane, Kane doing the same. As soon as florescent crimson met azure the two burst into fits of laughter, not a moment later the pair were rolling around on the floor, clutching their splitting sides.

Soshi shook his head disbelievingly as he thought to himself, "Those two must be high or something."

The demon looked over the game board in front of him. Picking up his queen he moved it forward two squares so that it was now directly in front of the opposing king.

"Check mate," The young man said smartly, pushing himself back from the table and stretching before making his way out of the room.

"Hey," Kane managed to call as his laugher subsided, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving," Soshi replied, stating the obvious.

"I thought we were going to play war?" The demon replied, giving the young man a slight pout.

"I think you should play with Koji," Soshi suggested, a smirk upon his face, "I think he would prove to be a better partner."

The pair currently resting on the floor looked dumbly towards the demon by the door before the light bulbs in their heads lit up; both narrowing their eyes towards the man.

"That wasn't nice," Koji stated, sitting up so his back was pressed against the small couch positioned behind him in the room.

"No it wasn't," Soshi responded, turning and heading out of the door, "Was it."

Kane peered around the corner, checking to see if his former opponent was out of ear shot yet.

"Well," Koji inquired, looking towards his companion; both of them now over their spontaneous fits of laughter.

"I like him," Kane admitted, turning his attention towards the young ruler, "He's okay."

"Good," Koji replied, a sigh escaping his lips, "He's got good logic, I'll give him that much."

"Plans ahead," Kane added with a nod, "More than I can say most people here do."

"True," The wolf agreed, "Though what they don't have in smarts they make up in brawn."

Kane nodded at the statement, "True."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment or two until the young wolf questioned the mixed breed.

"Have you seen Seiji today?" Koji inquired.

"No, why?" Kane answered, giving his friend a questioning look.

"Don't know, just wanted to see if he wanted to spar with me," Koji admitted with a shrug, pulling himself to his feet.

"Hey, Koji," Kane said, following his friend's lead and rising to his feet, brushing off some dust and dirt that had colleted on his pants, "Want to go out and play war?"

The young wolf smirked towards his companion, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Sure, but if Artemis finds out she'll kill me."

"Well then she won't find out, will she," Kane mused, patting his friend on the shoulder before heading towards the weapons room to gather his sword.

"I like the way you think my friend," Koji informed, hurriedly following his companion and gathering his sword as well, then headed out to the training field to practice.

* * *

The main search party had split up, Ally and Mia heading back to Riku's home to try and see if there was anything the pair had missed.

"I didn't see anything seriously out of the ordinary the last time we went," The hanyou said, turning to look at her friend currently driving down the highway to their desired location.

"Sometimes you miss even the obvious things," Ally replied, scanning the signs on the side of the road, the large green backgrounds making the white letters a distinctive and easy to see.

"But we pretty much turned everything over," Mia argued, trying to convince her friend to turn around and search somewhere she knew they might find results.

"Have you ever been to the beach to look for shark's teeth or shells?" The young woman inquired. Spotting the sign that told their exit was next. She merged into the turn lane and prepared to exit the highway.

"Yeah," Mia replied, puzzled as to why her friend would ask, "Why?"

"When you go, do you look for the smaller teeth or shells?" The young woman continued her interrogation.

"Yes, but I don't see why this is so import…" Mia tried to explain until she was interrupted by her friend.

"If you are so concentrated at trying to find the small things," Ally explained, "When you come across large; more obvious things, you completely miss them. It's the number one rule you need to remember when you want to hide something important?."

"What?" The hanyou questioned, "Lock it up in a safe?"

"No stupid," Ally snapped, "Hide it in plan sight, make it obvious."

"Oh," Mia replied, turning her attention to look out the window at the passing scenery.

The two continued down the road in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. They had almost reached their destination when the sound of a high pitched ring caught the pair's ears, the small object vibrating loudly in the console beside the two.

Ally's hand shot from the wheel of the car to the phone, picking it up to see who was calling from the caller id.

"Don't you answer that while you're driving," Mia warned, giving her a cold glance.

The young woman's eyes darted from the caller id to her friend.

"Don't you dare," Mia repeated, glaring at the woman beside her.

"Fine then," Ally answered, taking a quick look over her inside shoulder and swerving sharply to the shoulder of the road. Once she'd gotten the car somewhat safely parked on the shoulder, she quickly flipped open her phone and promptly answered the call.

"Hello," The young woman said, awaiting the young man's reply from the other end.

"Hey," The young man greeted, "Sorry I wasn't there when you came by, I had a slight problem to take care of."

"Slight problem my ass Riku," Ally cursed, "Naraku attacked you! That's no slight problem. How stupid are you?"

"I take offence to that," Riku retorted, "I don't feel questioning my intelligence was necessary."

"I want to talk to him too," the hanyou stated, trying to reach for the phone.

"So where are you now?" Ally questioned, ignoring her friends attempts at obtaining the phone.

"I can't tell you," Riku replied quietly, "Just in case."

"I understand," Ally answered with a nod, then asked, "Can you hold on one moment?"

"Sure," The young man said, pausing for a moment.

The hanyou beside the young woman had been staring at her unwaveringly, obviously having somehow inherited her uncles "puppy dog pout." Mia looked towards her friend, her amber eyes as wide as dinner plates, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly; a soft whine escaping her.

"I'll put it on speaker, how about that?" Ally inquired, eyeing her companion; placing the cell phone onto it's holder on the dash board, pressing the speaker option on the menu screen.

"Thank you," Mia said, smiling brightly towards her friend.

"You act like such a baby sometimes," The young woman commented, then turned her attention back to the caller, "You still there Riku?"

"Yeah," The man replied, "Still here."

"How's Takara?" The hanyou inquired, concerned about the small child.

"She's fine," Riku answered, "A bit shaken up but that's to be expected."

"We're glad you two got out all right," Ally added, "I saw your message."

"Thought you would," Riku admitted, "I gave you enough clues."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ally sighed, eyeing the phone as the pair communicated to the man in hiding.

"I have to hurry this up," The demon informed, a slight urgency to his tone, "The two who attacked us were the assassin and her partner. They wanted to know the location to which you all were currently staying. I told her I didn't know. Anyway I was able to find out some of what their next plan of action is going to be."

"Really," The hanyou cheered, "You go Riku!"

"Yes, well," The demon stuttered.

"Just let him finish please," Ally requested, pleading with her friend.

"Sorry," Mia mumbled, sinking deep into her seat.

"Anyway…" Riku continued, "The assassin; Suisei I think her name was, said something about making the miko's worst nightmare a reality. I hope that means something to you."

Ally sat there, eyes wide as she stared at the phone, jaw slack.

"Are you okay?" The hanyou questioned, reaching over and gently shaking her friend's shoulder.

"We've got to get back," Ally whispered, then snapped out of her trance, "Did they say when?"

"No," Riku replied, "But I imagine that it will be soon."

"Thank you Riku," Ally said, reaching a hand out to grasp the phone, "You've been a huge help."

"Anything I can do to help," Riku said honestly, "I need to go now, I'll be in touch soon though."

"I look forward to it, keep yourself safe," Ally replied, flipping the top of the phone down so it ended the call.

"What do you mean we need to go?" The hanyou inquired, having no idea about how severe the situation they had been placed in was.

"InuYasha and Kagome are in trouble," Ally answered, placing the phone down in the console and turning the key in the ignition; the engine roaring to life.

"What do you mean Ally?" Mia repeated, her friend was making no sense, "How is uncle Inu in trouble?"

"He's going to turn demon," The young woman said, her voice grave; violet eyes darkened and unwavering as she locked her sight onto the road ahead of her, "He's going to attack everyone."

"No," The hanyou gasped, a hand going to cover her mouth.

Ally simply nodded, never once taking her eyes off the road. They had to get back to that house; if Suisei had her way with the hanyou, then it was all over. The group wouldn't have to worry about fighting Naraku; they would need to be more concerned about the enraged demon; their companion turned against them.

* * *

The young man arrived at the house he'd called home for almost 400 years. Turning the knob he made his way inside and towards the back of the house which he knew the old man he was in search of was.

"You wanted to see me Totosai?" he questioned, his short ebony hair moving ever so slightly as he shut the door to the smith behind him, the light from the molten metal and fire making his navy highlights more apparent.

"Yes," The sword smith replied, reaching behind him and pulling a rather long katana, "The sword Lady Mia requested commissioned is finished."

"Thank you for all you've done," The demon thanked, bowing deeply before his mentor.

"I think she'll be needing that soon Seiji," Totosai commented, returning to another weapon he'd been working on, "I also took the liberty of preparing one for you. It should be in the case in the first room from the front entrance."

"Thank you sir," Seiji repeated, bowing once more before turning around and promptly exiting.

The demon walked down the hall, looking over his master's handy work with the sword he had originally been commissioned to make. The sheath had a silver dog engraved into the black of the solid wood, the hilt an amazing gold with black bindings. Placing a clawed hand upon the hilt he attempted to draw it, only to have his hand painfully shocked due to the barrier placed around it.

"Another great sword of the fang huh?" Seiji said to himself, turning the sheath over in his hands to inspect it.

Written in crimson letters around the lip near the hilt was the word "protection."

"What could he have planed for this one?" The demon thought, reaching the room he'd been told to go to. Opening the door he walked in, the large wooden weapons cabinet catching his eye. Walking to the left of it, he spotted the chest the old smith had spoke of. Crossing the room he reached the chest, lifting the light lid and peering inside. Seeing a long sheathed weapon, he pulled it out; examining the sheath as he did with the previous sword.

There on the lip was the same engraving.

"What did he use?" Seiji wondered, "I don't recall him ever taking one of my fangs."

The cool cherry wood chilled his fingers as they gripped the blade's cover. Carefully he placed the weapon at his hip, then pulled the sword out. The blade scratched the sheath lightly as the blade was released from it's confinement.

The deep navy of the blade caught his eye as he turned it over and inspected the lethal weapon. The hilt was a raven black with silver bindings. Silver engravings caught the young demon's attention as he turned the blade over; once again revealing the symbols for "protection."

"I wonder what this sword is capable of," he said sarcastically, nodding his head in approval towards the weapon, "Though it's definitely one he made. His fine craftsmanship simply can not be copied."

Seiji sheathed the sword, slinging his soon to be mate's weapon over his shoulder.

"Well," He sighed, crossing the room once more and leaving the large house, "better be leaving."

The demon left, looking back once more at the home he'd once had and saying his good byes to the three eyed cow which had made it's way around to the front. Climbing into his car he started the engine, pulled out of the drive way and made his way back to the Western Lord's home, his new home.

* * *

The majority of the search party had returned well before dinner, the three young women and the miko's mother sitting once again around the kitchen table, Ms. Higurashi having finished helping to prepare the evening meal.

"I think we should throw Kagome a baby shower anyway," The slayer admitted, directing her statement more towards the young woman's mother, "She deserves it."

"it's a good idea I agree," Ms. Higurashi agreed with a nod.

"But you have to admit Sango," The wolf added, "that she is right; what if Naraku decided to attack right in the middle of things; we'd be defenseless."

"I take that as an offence Artemis," The young Eastern Ruler commented narrowing her golden eyes towards the wolf, "This house is far from 'defenseless'."

"I understand that Bakari," Artemis replied, "However we have to consider Kagome and the baby. What would InuYasha do if we allowed her to be injured."

"Well, first he's hang you up by your wrists, then probably cut open your stomach; pull out your guts and put them in a bowl," The monk offered as he entered the room, quoting some of the threats the hanyou had issued.

"Thank you for that lovely visual Miroku," Bakari said, her face a slight shade of green at the thought of seeing her guts sitting in a bowl before her.

"Any time," Miroku replied, a bright smile upon his face as he pulled one of the chairs from beneath the table and sat down, "So what are you all talking about?"

"We want to have a baby shower," Sango answered, looking towards the monk uneasily.

"But the baby's not even born yet," Miroku said, a bit confused at the statement, "How can you give it a shower?"

"No you idiot," Artemis sighed, shaking her head towards the monk, "It's a party where people celebrate when someone's going to have a baby."

"Oh, right," Miroku mumbled, trying to be a positive contributing to the conversation, "So why don't we have one for Lady Kagome?"

"Because we're too concerned about Naraku attacking," The hanyou replied, the fire red triangles atop her head twitching at the sounds of the birds outside the window.

"I'll put up sutras," Miroku offered, "That way it'll keep him out for a bit, or slow him down if he does show up for us to get Lady Kagome to a safe place and be armed."

"That's a good idea," Ms. Higurashi agreed, her deep chestnut eyes locking with the monk's violet ones, "Will it work?"

"I assure you milady," the monk said with a slight bow of his head, "My sutra's have never failed before."

"It's true," Sango commented, reassuring the older woman.

"Well then it's settled," Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully, "We'll have it tomorrow."

Artemis shook her head as the rest of the small group chatted amongst themselves about what should be done the next day. Pushing quietly from the table; she stood up and headed towards her and Koji's room to await the call for dinner.

"I have a bad feeling about this," The lunar wolf mumbled, turning the knob to the room, "Very bad feeling about this."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chappie! I think that it's about to start picking up in action soon…one of the climactic battles is about to start….so I don't think it'll be too long until the end. Have you all noticed that His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him was about a little over 97,000 words and this one at chapter 14 was a little over 96,000...wow…it's long! …well anyway I hope you liked it and remember 5 reviews or no update!**_

_**Sammy-Sama**_

_**Chapter XVI: You are always there for me and so you give me the courage to stand alone.**_

**_The women throw Kagome a baby shower, yet it doesn't go as planed. When they're attacked one of them is harmed, another taken. Who does this assassin plan to take? Will they ever get their missing comrade back? And what will happen to the one captured and will the night of the new moon have any effect in this? Find Out Next Time!_**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Author's Note**

**Well, I hope you all remember the little "vision" Kagome and InuYasha and now Ally have been having during the past two stories…because it's going to come into play in this chapter :wink:wink:nudge:nudge: anyway...I don't want to give too much away ! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: You Are Always There For Me And So You Give Me The Courage To Stand Alone**

The small group awoke early the next morning, quietly and quickly sneaking out of their rooms; thankful that the Western Lord had stayed at the office through the night. They snuck into the kitchen, meeting up with the older woman to discuss the final preparations.

"Are we all here and accounted for?" The young ruler questioned as she moved the roll of papers from her hand to under her arm, her violet eyes scanning the clump of people, "When I call your name please say present and then take a seat at the table."

"Do we have to Ally?" The young man questioned, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Yes Soshi," Ally replied cheerfully, "Now let me see…Soshi?"

"Present," The demon replied, walking over to the table and having a seat.

"Bakari?" The young woman called, looking for the young hanyou.

"Present," Bakari answered, raising her hand and making her way to the table.

Ally continued to scan the group, every so often looking down at an invisible list in her hand and checking the names off with an imaginary pen.

"Sango and Miroku?" She questioned, then nodded as she heard their replies,

"Mia?" Ally continued, violet locking with aggravated gold.

"Present," The hanyou mumbled, crossing the room to take a seat next to the young slayer.

"Not a morning person?" The young woman commented toward her friend, a brow arched upwards.

"Not a morning person," Mia confirmed, folding her arms atop the surface of the table and resting her heads in her temporary pillow.

"Right then," Ally sighed, then continued down her imaginary list, "Artemis?"

Silence followed the question.

"Artemis?" She repeated, looking around the corner for the missing woman.

Out of a room down the call came the mate of the said demon, the young man tripping over his shoes as he tried to make it into the kitchen. Straitening he came to stand before the young woman.

"Good morning madam," the young man said, giving the young woman a mock salute, "Reporting to duty."

"Quit playing around Koji," Ally replied, looking warily towards the man's childishness, "Where's Artemis?"

"She can't come," Koji answered with a shrug, "Said something about needing to stay here."

Ally nodded, figuring it was better not to ask; if the wolf wanted her to know, she would have told her.

"More or less," Ally concluded, walking to join the group around the table, "the knights of Queen Ally's square table are accounted for."

"ha ha," The hanyou mumbled as her friend took the seat across from her, "Very funny."

"Any who…" The young woman said, taking the rolled papers and spreading them out upon the table to reveal several maps with routes outlined in different colors.

The young ruler eyed the maps, amusement in her violet eyes as she then turned her gaze towards her friend, her voice holding an edge of seriousness.

"So that's why you're such a grouch this morning," Ally stated towards the hanyou before her, her friend raising her head to meet the woman's gaze, "You spent all night color coding these maps."

"Your point?" Mia snapped, her golden eyes glaring dagger towards the young woman as she ran a clawed hand through her tussled hair in a vain attempt to straiten it out.

"I mean there's go to be at least ten different colors here," Ally explained, "What did you use?"

"What I always do," The hanyou answered, puzzled at her friends question, "highlighters…why?"

"Haven't I told you," Ally laughed gently, "You have a serious problem Mia…honestly…I don't know why you feel the urge to use so many highlighters."

"I like colors," Mia replied, tired of the conversation; it was after all the same one she heard every time she highlighted anything in a color other than yellow.

"You do know that yell…" Ally began before the hanyou interrupted her.

"That yellow is the only proven color to help you remember stuff," Mia finished, "I know, I know. Now lets get on with this before everyone gets up and my father comes back."

"Well fine then," The young ruler replied, mock offence in her voice as she turned towards the older woman in the group, "So what's the game plan Ms. Higurashi?"

"Well, Souta's off at friends house since yesterday working on a project; so we won't have to worry about him getting to Kagome," Ms. Higurashi informed, "All we need to do is finish preparations before InuYasha or my daughter catch on."

"InuYasha's really no concern," Ally commented, "He's about as perceptive as a rock."

"Uncle Inu just has selective observing skills," The hanyou retorted, defending her uncle.

"What ever you say Mia," Ally sighed, "Okay, so here's what we need to do then."

Ally pulled the larger of the maps to the center of the table, pointing to an orange highlighted building, "Now, Koji and Bakari; you guys need to get baby clothes and presents…stuff like that."

"Right," The two nodded.

"Okay, Miroku," Ally continued, her violet gaze locking with the monk's, "You need to place those sutra's around the yard, leave no tree unmarked."

"Understood Lady Ally," The monk replied.

"I shall assist the monk," Came the voice of the older man as he hobbled into the room.

"I shall be honored for your help," Miroku added, in truth he knew of Kagome's grandfather's spiritual capabilities and knew he'd slow him down, however Miroku would grin and bare it.

"Anyway," Ally said, recovering from the interruption, "Sango and Soshi, you two need to go out and get cake and balloons and things like that but remember it is a baby shower; Soshi will help you find what you need."

The two nodded in understanding.

"You and I will hang around here with Ms Higurashi and keep Kagome and InuYasha busy," Ally finished, directing her statement towards her friend.

The hanyou nodded, leaning back in her chair she awaited the popping noise as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Well you all know what to do," Ally said, eyeing the group around the table, "Chop chop."

The group looked towards their partner and then headed out to do what they were assigned, determined to get nothing wrong, to make the grounds safe and party great for their friend.

* * *

**(Author's Note: That whole thing with Ally and Mia about the highlighters…was an inside joke…hope you go it Alison )**

* * *

The young demon carefully cracked open the large heavy oak door, poking his head inside the spacious house. His Navy eyes scanned the room thoroughly before opening the large barrier completely. Taking a few steps inside he turned and closed the door behind him, resting his back flat against the wood; the clank of wood against wood following.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Commented the young woman currently curled up in the velvet arm chair by the front door, "So, where were you Seiji?"

Seiji tensed, startled by the sudden noise, "Oh Mia, what are you doing up so early?"

The demon looked quickly from the window next to him to the clock on the wall, puzzled as to why the young woman was up before seven.

"I've been up all night helping Ally and waiting for you," Mia replied, standing to confront the man, "You had me worried sick you know."

"I'm sorry," Seiji apologized, crossing to stand in front of the young woman, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "I had to get something from Totosai."

"What?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing the two objects the young man had brought with him.

"Here, this is the sword you had forged," Seiji said, slipping the weapon from his shoulder and handing it to the woman.

"Wow," Mia gasped, taking the sword into her hands, looking over the detail of the sheath. The silver engravings catching her eye against the ebony of the wood, "This is amazing."

"I thought so too," Seiji agreed with a nod.

"Can I draw it?" The hanyou asked uncertainly, unsure of what would happen.

"Of course," The demon laughed, "it's not booby trapped or anything."

Mia nodded, slipping the weapon in between her belt as she drew the sword. A clawed hand went to the gold hilt, her small hand fitting perfectly over the bindings. The sound of metal scratching against metal was emitted from the sheath as the sword scraped against the interior of the sheath.

The two stood there in awe, the blade it's self beautiful beyond all compare. The blade had been sharpened to a lethal level, sure to cut anything in it's way. It's ebony color shined brightly as the light from the overhead lamps shined on it. The couple watched as the hanyou turned the blade over, the same engravings as the young demon's sword present on the young hanyou's.

"That's just…" Mia whispered, totally at a loss for words, "amazing."

Seiji nodded, unlike his engravings, the young hanyou's sword's had the effect that they were actually inside the blade itself; instead of merely engraved into the surface.

The hanyou ran a hand over the top of her blade, her eyes widening, "The symbols are inside…how'd he do that?"

"I'm not sure," Seiji admitted, "Guess I haven't learned all the tricks after all."

The young demon watched as the woman sheathed the sword and then continued to marvel over the details on the sheath.

"Now's as good a time as any I suppose…" he thought, then gained the young hanyou's attention, "Mia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," The hanyou replied, looking questioningly towards the young man, "What about?"

"Not here," Seiji added, motioning towards the hall that would take them to the room the couple shared.

Mia nodded, following the young man into the room and took a seat on the soft bed, waiting for him to continue.

"I know this is kind of sudden," Seiji began, crossing the room to take a seat next to the young woman, his navy eyes locking with her curious golden ones, "But I need to ask you a serious question…and don't laugh when I ask you; okay?"

"Okay," Mia replied, thinking she was ready for any question the young man could throw at her.

"Okay," Seiji began, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Mia answered, slightly hurt and confused; why would he ask something like that?

"Are you willing to stay with me," Seiji continued, watching the woman carefully, "forever?"

"Yes," Mia replied, looking lovingly into the man's navy gaze, "I always have and always will…you mean so much to me Seiji."

Taking a deep breath the man finished, "Will you be my mate, Mia?"

Her amber eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, her jaw going slightly slack in shock, "I…I…"

"I'm sorry," Seiji said quickly, loosing his resolve and turning away from the young woman, "I had no right to ask."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she replied, "No Seiji, you had every right to ask."

Seiji turned around slowly, not sure as to what the young woman meant.

A bright smile formed on the young woman's face as she beamed up at the young man before latching her slender arms around his neck, nuzzling the man affectionately before answering, "Yes Seiji, I will be your mate."

"Oh Mia," Seiji whispered, wrapping his arms around the young woman once more, his nose going to nuzzle the top of the woman's head, taking in a deep breath of her sweet honey sent, "Thank you."

"No," Mia corrected, "Thank you."

"For what?" The man inquired, confused by the woman's statement.

"Thank you for asking me," Mia clarified with a smile as she snuggled into the man's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mia," Seiji replied, a sigh of relief escaping. Things were looking better, nothing could bring them down. A party was planed for that day, and happy times in store. But little did these happy groups know, that evil was lurking around every corner.

* * *

The hanyou rolled over, his arm going to fall over the figure beside him; his finger tips connecting with something soft and furry. Cracking open a molten eye he peered over the form of his sleeping mate, making sure she just hadn't move in her sleep. Nope, laying curled into a small ball next to the sleeping woman was the young kitsune, his tail wrapped around his small body.

Picking up the small demon by his bushy tail, the hanyou narrowed his eyes, whispering harshly, "What are you doing in here Shippo?"

Wiping the sleep from his large emerald eyes, the young kitsune replied, "What does it look like InuYasha? I was sleeping, got a problem with that?."

"With you sleeping, No," InuYasha answered, turning to lay on his side away from his sleeping mate, dropping the kitsune down upon the bed, "It's where you choose to sleep I have a problem with."

"But I always used to sleep with mom and dad," Shippo argued, "And besides I never get to spend time with Kagome anymore."

The hanyou sighed, raking a clawed hand through his silver tresses, "You'll get to see a lot more of here when we go after Naraku."

"What do you mean?" The kitsune implored, "You mean she's not going with you?"

"Course not," InuYasha whispered sharply, looking down at the small boy, "Why the hell would she?"

"She's your mate," Shippo replied, "I just figured you'd want her with you is all."

"It's not that I don't," InuYasha argued, trying to make sense of his logic to the kit, "It's that it's not safe."

"When has it ever been safe when it concerns Naraku?" Shippo questioned, pulling his legs under him to side Indian style.

"Never," The hanyou answered, "But that's not the point."

"It's because she's carrying your pup?" The kitsune asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Exactly," InuYasha said, lifting the small kitsune from the bed and placing him gently on the floor, "Now get out of here and go bother someone else."

"Meanie," Shippo whined, sticking his tongue out at the hanyou childishly before dashing across the room and slipping through the cracked door.

"Man," InuYasha sighed, falling back against the bed, closing his eyes, "What am I going to do with that kit?"

"Treat him like one of your own," The raven haired girl resting beside him answered, opening her hazel eyes to look towards her mate, "Just like you've been doing."

"Awe," The hanyou whined playfully, turning onto his side and wrapping a hand around the young woman, "Do I have to Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, smiling softly towards the young man, "Is it truly that hard?"

"You have no idea," InuYasha laughed closing the small space between him and the young woman, "Can't we just make him stay in Miroku and Sango's room?"

"Now you know that's not fair," The miko scolded, leaning closer towards her mate, capturing the young man's lips with her own, "They have a life too ya know."

"Yeah, I know," The hanyou replied, flopping back onto his back, "Do we have to get up now?"

"Nope," Kagome answered, turning onto her side and resting her head upon her mate's shoulder, "We can sleep for a bit longer if you want."

"Good," InuYasha yawned, closing his amber eyes once more, a contented sigh escaping his lips, "Cuz I don't feel like getting up right now."

"Neither do I," Kagome yawned, snuggling deeper into the young man's shoulder, "Neither do I."

* * *

The young demon watched the slayer intently, his ginger eyes full of amusement, "Do you know which one to get?"

The slayer turned her frustrated auburn eyes towards the demon, glaring daggers towards him, "You know I don't. I thought Ally sent you with me so you could help me Soshi."

"No," Soshi corrected with a smirk, "She sent me to play match maker."

"Oh, joy," The slayer sighed, turning her attention back towards the many shelves of cakes before her, "And why does she feel the need for you to do that?"

"Because it's plainly obvious what's happening between you and Miroku, Sango," Soshi stated, walking up behind her and reaching over to pick up a large white cake with pink and red flowers on it.

"It is?" Sango said uneasily as she thought, "How'd they find out about that?"

"You love him," the demon continued, "We just don't understand why you don't hook up."

"They'll find out eventually," The faded voice sounded in the slayer's head, "You should at least tell Miroku before he finds out the hard way."

"Shut up," Sango argued with herself, "If he knows, will that change anything? No, it will only cause him to be forced to stay with me and I won't do that."

"But he loves you," The voice argued, trying to knock some sense into her conscious self, "And if you don't see that you're as dense as InuYasha."

"Hey," Sango warned, "I'm more observant than that hanyou."

"Then tell Miroku," The voice ordered, "Or you'll regret it later."

"Fine," Sango sighed, snapping out of her argument as she watched a hand wave furiously in front of her face.

"Hello?" Soshi questioned, waving his hand frantically before the young woman, "Earth to Sango, anyone home?"

"Yes Soshi," The slayer replied, pushing the cart ahead of her to head down the next row, "What else do we need?"

"Plates and napkins," The demon answered, eyeing the young woman, "You okay?"

"Fine, why?" Sango implored, turning to look back at the young man.

"You seemed out of it," Soshi admitted, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," She snapped, turning back to the task at hand.

"Fine then, geeze," The young man sighed, beginning to zone out, "just trying to help."

Grabbing the last remaining items they needed, she looked back to the man behind her, "Ready, lets get out of here."

"Agreed," Soshi replied, directing the young woman towards the check out and paying for the items they'd collected.

* * *

"Damn it," The young woman cursed, slamming her fists against the stone walls; her voice echoing around her.

"What's wrong Suisei?" The young man questioned, his concerned jade eyes looking the woman over carefully.

"I thought they were going to split up and look for Naraku," Suisei admitted, resting her forehead upon the cool stone wall, her fists tightening, "But they're all going to stay at the house."

"And the problem with that is?" The young man asked slowly.

"The problem is Toshi," The assassin replied, turning towards her companion, "The whole household will be there! Do you have any idea of how much fire power they have?"

"So what?" Toshi shrugged, "We've fought most of them before haven't we? And besides, you yourself said our plan couldn't fail."

"Now I'm not so sure," Suisei said, unclenching her fists and slid down the wall to rest on the floor, "One we get him though, all will go according to plan."

"I still don't see how you intend to get him to come with us," Toshi admitted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, his gaze landing on the woman slumped on the floor.

"Oh, trust me," Suisei said, her voice calm as her gaze wandered over towards the corner, "Once I do what I need to, he'll be willing to do anything."

The young man followed the assassin's clear blue gaze; landing on the giant glass tank set in the corner of the room.

"What do you have planed for that?" The demon questioned, his brow furrowing in thought.

"In two days it will be the night of the new moon," Suisei informed, standing from her position on the floor and brushing off the dirt she'd collected, "Which means our little hanyou will be mortal."

"Oh," Toshi replied, a smirk forming on his face, "I understand what you plan to do."

"Yes my friend," Suisei smiled maliciously, "And for that fire, the only fuel is self hatred and depression."

"Mate against mate," Toshi nodded approvingly, "that should be fun to watch."

"So should brother against brother," The young woman replied, the statement holding underlying meaning.

Her companion nodded, apparently not getting the hidden meaning. Toshi left the room, heading to his own to prepare for the days events. They would need to get a few things ready if they were to continue with their plans. Two weeks, two weeks remained until the dead line; the days ticking down quickly.

Suisei watched with a mix of amusement and contempt as her companion left the room.

"You don't think I know do you Toshi?" The woman questioned softly, the voice bouncing off the stone barriers softly, "Didn't think I'd find out about your brother. Well, as you agreed; brother against brother will be very amusing indeed."

With a wicked smile upon her face the woman left the room, heading towards the office of her employer to inform him of the next step to their plan and then to head out to finish their job.

* * *

The sun had risen above the horizon, the array of colors dissipating as the bright orb ascended into the 8:00 position. The young man accompanied by the older man walked around the edge of the grounds, checking the perimeter and placing sutras to form a strong spiritual barrier.

"I don't see how you're a monk," The old man commented, eyeing the young man before him, "Miroku, was it?"

The monk in question turned, his violet eyes locking with the priest's chestnut ones. Miroku stood there before a giant oak tree, a sutra in his right hand, the beads clinking together as he plastered the slip onto the tree. The young man had not changed into the traditional garb he'd been so fond in wearing those few years ago and now stood in a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeve, thick black shirt.

"Yes, my name is Miroku," The monk replied, "And honestly I'm hurt that you'd feel I was unqualified to secure the perimeter or even question my spiritual status."

"I was just saying," the man added, "You don't feel that strong to me."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he turned to go to the next tree and continue his fence of sutra's and string

"I guess they were right," Miroku thought, "he is about as spiritual as InuYasha. If he can't tell I'm a monk with strong power then he'd about as useful as that old exorcist we met at demon's head castle."

The two continued their way around the massive stretch of land, making sure that no tree went unmarked.

They had reached the house with only a few more sutra's to add. The older man looked at their work wearily.

"I'm not going to entrust my granddaughter's safety in the hands of this inexperienced young man," The old man thought, looking to his side and making sure the monk wasn't watching him. Once he was certain that Miroku's attention was else where, he reached up and pulled off the sutra the monk had placed, replacing it with one of his own.

"There," The man thought, "Now that's better."

"Well, I think that's it," Miroku commented, eyeing his handy work, "As long as none of these backfire we should be okay."

The two nodded and then proceeded back into the house to aid with anything else that still needed to be tended to.

* * *

In no time at all, the groups had returned to the house and had reported to the elder Higurashi and the two reporters.

"Okay, we set up the tables and stuff out side," Ally said, going over anything else they needed to have ready, "Did you two get the cake and party stuff?"

"Yes," Sango and Soshi answered, holding up the required objects for the young ruler's inspection.

"Okay, go ahead and put on the table out back," Ally instructed, pointing towards the back door in the kitchen, "Hana is all ready out there to help ya."

"Okay," Soshi nodded, carrying the cake around back, followed by the young slayer with the utensils and plates and such.

"Moving on then," The young ruler continued, "Koji, you guys got the presents?"

"Yes captain," Koji replied, walking forward with his small pile of presents.

"Let me guess," Mia commented, eyeing the young lord's handy work, "Couldn't find anyone to wrap those?"

Koji looked down towards his hand wrapped packages, "What I thought they were well done?"

The small packages had been wrapped to say the least, clearly showing the wrappers skill in the art.

"I told him to use my paper," Bakari admitted, shaking her head towards the young lord, "But he said he didn't want them to look the same."

"Why would yours be better?" Mia questioned, looking towards he young hanyou.

Bakari balanced the packages in one arm and rolled the left over paper out onto the table top, showing the small group the grid lines that had been printed on the opposite side.

"Slick," Ally nodded approvingly, "Very clever."

"Thank you," Bakari beamed, rolling the wrapping paper back up and awaited further instructions.

"Okay, just take those out back and Hana will tell you where to put them," Ally said, continuing, "Is the barrier placed?"

"Yes Lady Ally," The monk nodded, "The whole perimeter is secure."

"Thank you," the young ruler said, then paused for a moment, "Then all that's left is to get everyone out there."

"I'll go get Seiji, Artemis, Kane, Yumiko and Kisho out side," Mia volunteered.

"I'll get InuYasha and Kagome once you get the others out," Ms. Higurashi added, the two heading down the hall.

"This is going swimmingly," Ally commented, heading for the back door herself.

The small object in her pocket vibrated annoyingly, the item having been put on silent.

Stopping, her arm mid stretch for the door she diverted the path her arm was taking to extract the phone from her pocket. Seeing the name on the id she answered, "Hello?"

"Ally," Came the muffled response, the static on the line making the exact response uncertain.

"Riku?" The young woman questioned uncertainly, the young man replying almost instantly, however she was unable to understand him.

"Riku you are going to have to call me back," Ally informed, heading out side, "I can't hear you over the static."

Silence followed the statement.

"Riku?" She questioned, crossing he grounds.

Hearing no response she shrugged, flipping the phone closed, "Guess the line died."

The young woman walked towards the tables, helping with the final preparations and set up.

* * *

Watching as the other occupants of the house left for the grounds, Ms. Higurashi knocked gently on her daughter's door.

"Kagome, dear?" She questioned, unsure of the two were up or if they were engaged in other 'activities.'

"What is it Ms. Higurashi?" Came the gruff voice of her daughter's mate.

Hearing the young man, she softly cracked open the bedroom door, poking her head inside, "You need to get up, Ally needs you two out in the back yard."

"What for?" Kagome questioned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Ms. Higurashi lied, pulling her head from the door, "But she said she needs you ASAP."

"Okay," Kagome replied with a yawn, "We're coming."

"All right dear," The older woman called, closing the door behind her.

"She's lying you know," The hanyou commented once he was sure the elder woman was away from the door and out of hearing range.

"I kind of figured," Kagome admitted, turning to face the door, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, "But I suppose we need to get up anyway."

"You're right," The hanyou mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head, "I hate it when you're right."

"I know you do," The miko laughed gently, pulling the blanket from over her mate's head and exposing is bare chest, the chilly air in the room sending chills up his spine.

"That wasn't nice," InuYasha snapped, sitting up and standing as well; walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a heavy sweat shirt.

"How else would you get up?" the young woman inquired, walking to a dresser on the opposite side and grabbing a pair of jeans as well, pulling a light t-shirt out and a heavy jacket from off her desk chair.

The two quickly discarded their night time attire and slipped on their new clothes, walking to the door and slipping on their shoes; InuYasha not to willingly.

Once they had changed, the couple made their way out of their bed room, heading for the back door.

"If this is a trap, you're going to pay for it later," The hanyou smirked, looking down towards his mate.

"Deal," Kagome replied, turning the door knob and exiting the house, heading unsuspectingly towards the group in the yard.

* * *

"Okay, you all know what to do?" The young ruler questioned, making sure their new members to the party group understood what to do.

"Yes, it's not that hard," The wolf stated with a yawn.

"Look alive Yumiko," Ally sighed, "Honestly, it's a party after all."

"How about I wake you up this early and see how you like it," Yumiko shot, shooting daggers towards the young woman.

"It's 10:00, Yumiko," The wolf's mate commented, "It's not early."

"Shut up Kisho," Yumiko growled, turning her attention back towards the house, "Their coming."

"Okay guys places," Ally warned, scanning the group placed around the yard and hidden, "Now"

* * *

The couple made their way through the grounds, looking around them and taking in the morning life going on around them. The two neared a small clearing some distance from the house and paused for a moment, the tables that had been set up coming into sight.

"What's going on?" the miko questioned, unsure of what was planed.

"Now!" the two heard as balloons were released, the pink and blue air filled objects floating to the sky above as the group jumped from their hiding spots.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted in unison as the couple neared the clearing.

"Oh my," Kagome gasped, a smile forming upon her face, "Oh you guys, you didn't have to do all this."

"We know," Mia replied, handing the young woman a piece of cake, followed by Ally with a cup of fruit punch.

"But we wanted to," Ally added, smiling sweetly towards her friend, walking over to place a hand on both their shoulders, "Well, don't just stand there. This is a party after all."

The miko smiled gratefully toward her friend, then grabbed her mate's hand, dragging him towards the other's chatting and talking amongst themselves.

"This is a bad idea," The young Northern ruler whispered, coming to stand beside the young Southern ruler.

"Not this again Artemis," Ally sighed exasperatedly, "We've been over this, nothings going to go wrong, we've made sure."

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Artemis questioned darkly, "Are you willing to bet Kagome's life and that of her unborn child on it?"

"If anything goes wrong," Ally replied seriously, "I'll take full responsibility for it."

"That's good to know," Artemis said, her grey eyes turning a darkened stone color, "I'm surprised you haven't felt anything Ally, I've had a bad feeling for days."

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's gas?" Ally laughed, joking around with the wolf.

"I'm in no mood for your antics, "Artemis shot, "You and Koji just don't understand how serious this can be."

"I'm sure we don't," The young woman stated, leading her friend towards her uncle and his mate, "But like I said everything's taken care of."

Artemis sighed, frustration getting to her, "This isn't just a simple case of 'crying wolf' Ally; this is a serious matter."

And oh if they had believed her, so many things could have been prevented if the group had only taken the advice heeded by the wise wolf. But then again, lessons are better learned the hard way, aren't they?

* * *

The assassin searched through the dense forest, her tight shirt snagging on a few thorn bushes and causing thin red lines to flaw her pale skin.

She hissed at the constant sting and looked back to her companion, "I hope that there's an opening in this stupid barrier or I'm going to loose it."

"If the monk did this, which I think he did," The young man behind her replied, "Then we may not find an opening Suisei."

"Way to think on the negative side there Toshi," Suisei commented, following the lines, the thin strings glowing a soft blue.

"There," The hanyou said, pointing towards a small tree near the rear of the house, "That sutra isn't' active, lousy security there."

"That doesn't make any sense," Toshi replied, his brows furrowing, "If Miroku did that, there wouldn't be any flaws."

"You sound disappointed," Suisei accused, eyeing her companion.

"Just cautious," Toshi corrected, pushing his way through the thick underbrush, "We going?"

The young woman nodded, slipping through the break in the barrier and dashing to a near by tree, leaping up into the high branches, the young man following close behind.

"See anything?" Toshi inquired, his dark green eyes scanning the group below.  
"Well lookie there," Suisei smirked, her gaze landing on the black sports car pulling up the drive way, "That eliminates the task of hunting him down."

"Who?" Toshi implored, turning to look in the direction his companion was looking, his gaze landing on the vehicle as well.

"This should be fun," The young woman added, ignoring the demon's question as she raised her palm, blowing gently as sharp pieces of ice began to form. Chanting one of her many spells, the projectiles began to glow a deep blue and then shot from her palm down towards the people gathered below.

"Lets see if they can fight one of their own," Suisei added, watching as the man emerged from his car and headed into the clearing.

* * *

The young demon slammed his phone down into the console before cursing, "Damn it Ally."

The man's jade eyes burned with determination as he floored the gas in his black sports car, trying everything he could to make it to the young Western Lord's house to warn the fighters there. Seeing the long driveway, he turned sharply into it and sped down the long stretch to the house. He was risking so much to save these people, risking his own life and that of his child, but in his eyes, it was worth it.

The small car skidded to a stop as he slammed on the brake, swinging open the car door and jumping out and scanning the surrounding area. Following the sounds of the people currently in the small clearing. Taking of at a brisk run, he headed as fast as he was able towards the unsuspecting group.

"Ally!" The man shouted, waving furiously towards the young woman.

"Hey Riku!" The young woman called back cheerfully, "What did you need?"

"Get everyone out of here!" Riku shouted towards the group.

"What's wrong?" The young woman inquired, though her question was answered soon enough.

From somewhere high atop a near by tree came a storm of razor sharp blades aimed directly for the group below.

"Everyone duck!" the Eastern lord barked, shielding his mate as he crouched down, everyone doing much the same.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, covering the young woman with his body as the projectiles made contact with his exposed back, "Stay down and when you can get inside the house."

"But what about you?" The miko implored, her habit of caring for others more than herself taking hold.

"Don't worry about me," the hanyou hissed, the blades sinking into his skin then began to melt slowly due to his body heat, "Worry about yourself."

"I can't leave you," Kagome argued, tightening her grip on the man above her as another round of blades came towards them.

"For once Kagome, care about yourself more than me," InuYasha growled, "If not then worry about our pup."

"Fine InuYasha," The miko replied, defeated and hurt.

"Finally wench," InuYasha joked, standing up once the blades had stopped, "Now go take cover."

The young woman nodded, running over to join her friends as her mate stood before the now visible assassin.

Kagome ran towards an overturned table, jumping over the top she rolled behind it, much like what you'd see in an old war movie. Looking to either side of her she saw the young southern ruler peeking around the table, glaring at the northern ruler. The young hanyou beside her on the phone trying to talking to some one.

"Hello?" Mia questioned, having dialed the number to her father's office.

"Hello this is the Law office of Mr. Kamori," Came the response of the secretary, "How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Kamori," Mia replied hurriedly.

"He's in a meeting," The woman responded, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm his daughter," Mia growled, "Please inform him that there is an emergency at home and he needs to get here."

"What type of emergency?" The woman questioned.

"A big one!" Mia barked, "Damn just tell him."

With that the young woman flipped her phone closed and held her head in her hand.  
"Damn these stupid people," she sighed looking beside her, "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "for now anyway."

"Ally, what the hell are you doing?" The hanyou questioned, eyeing her friend waving frantically towards one of the groups behind the upturned table, most of the fighters engaging in combat with the demon.

"I'm trying to get him over here," The young woman hissed, "I'll kill him."

Finally gaining the attention of the person beside the slayer, he hurriedly made his way over towards the three ducked behind the table.

"What is it Lady Ally?" The man questioned, his violet eyes looking questioningly into her enraged ones.

"What the hell did I tell you?" Ally seethed, grabbing the monk's collar, "I thought you set up a barrier?"

"I did," Miroku said defensively, "Honest. Mr. Higurashi was with me, he'll tell you."

"My grandpa was with you?" Kagome questioned, sighing, "That's the problem then."

"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" The monk inquired.

"He probably switched sutra's on you," the miko explained.

"See, I knew something like this was going to happen," Ally sighed, "That damn priest poser."

"We can't worry about that now," Mia commented, eyeing he fight occurring around them, "We have bigger problems to worry about."

The group looked around, two separate battles going on at once.

"No," Ally whispered, her heart clenching in her chest, "Soshi"

* * *

Suisei smirked towards the group before her, the Northern and Eastern rulers as well as their offspring and the hanyou stood before her.

"Well, you all think you can defeat me?" She sneered, watching the group before her.

"we've fought worse," InuYasha growled, "You're no competition."

"You think so do you?" the young demon questioned, throwing another round of daggers towards them.

"Don't you have any other tricks?" The hanyou inquired, jumping high in the air to avoid the attack, "This is going to get old fast."

The assassin caught the soon to be southern lord trying to make a move towards her.

"Toshi," She called, "Take care of him."

The said man following his companion gaze, smiled before heading off to do battle with his new opponent.

"Come on," Koji hollered, gaining the young demon's attention, "Lets get this over with."

"Impatient are we?" She questioned, aiming another attack towards the hanyou.

"Just eager," the wolf replied, launching towards the demon, claws extended.

"InuYasha," The young wox called, "Hit her with your sword."

"I can't," The hanyou admitted, "I left it back inside."

"Shit," Kane cursed, "Can you go get it?"

"I'm not going to risk Kagome's safety," InuYasha replied, jumping towards the assassin once her back was turned towards him.

Sensing someone behind her, Suisei knocked Koji away from her with a quickly formed ice ball, then turned towards her upcoming opponent.

Seeing the hanyou approach her she waited until he was with in arms distance then made a grab for his wrist, the young man beginning to glow a deep blue.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to jump in front of weapons?" Suisei questioned, her hand glowing a dark blue as a weapon began to form, "Especially if you didn't know if they were cursed or not?"

"Damn you," The hanyou growled, pain searing through his body as the demon leaned closer towards him.

"You're a monster," The demon stated, releasing the hanyou's wrist and plunging the clear sword into the man's chest before jumping back a few feet.

"I'm not the monster," InuYasha barked before crouching down, a clawed hand going to grasp his chest.

"We'll see InuYasha," Suisei commented, watching the young hanyou change.

InuYasha held his breath, somehow he was loosing his control over his body, though he knew not why.

"What did you do to me?" The hanyou questioned, whining as he moved to look up at her, his eyes beginning to bleed red.

"I simply released what yearns to be free," The demon replied, "The beast with in you."

"No," InuYasha gasped as he fell from his crouched position to his knees, then to the ground, fists pounding on the slightly bloodied grass as the pain coursed through him; his demon blood taking hold.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Now the names here may get a bit confusing cuz It's pretty much just Toshi and Soshi)**

* * *

"Long time no see, huh Soshi?" The young demon questioned, facing off against the young man.

"Not long enough I'm afraid Toshi," Soshi replied, watching his opponent warily.

"Oh, now is that anyway to treat your brother?" Toshi questioned, an expression of mock hurt upon his face.

"You stopped being my brother the day you left mother," The young man explained, holding his ground before the man who was once his brother.

"Now that hurts Soshi," the assassin commented, lunging towards the unarmed man, "That hurt real bad."

"Good," Soshi snapped, side stepping and missing the blade of the dagger, the weapon slicing his side.

The young man clenched the wounded area, taken aback by the force of the hit.

"I'll honestly be surprised if you make it through this fight," Toshi commented, watching the young man before him, amusement dancing across his face.

"And why's that?" Soshi implored, staggering a bit.

"Because that dagger is poison tipped," Toshi replied, a smirk forming on his face, "Lethal doses were applied to it."

"Damn you," Soshi hissed, his vision beginning to blur.

"Soshi!" The young southern ruler called, running towards the wounded man.

"Stay there Ally," Soshi shouted, his ginger eyes pleading with the distraught woman, "Protect Kagome."

Reluctantly the young woman complied with the demon's request, returning to her guard position.

"Awe how sweet," Toshi sneered, smirking towards his brother, "Little girl needs to come to her brave knights rescue."

"I don't need her help," Soshi responded, Standing as strait as his wounded body would allow, "I can do this on my own."

"And see, here's where your problem has always been," Toshi pointed out, taking a few tentative steps toward the man, "You act big but you can't back it up."

Soshi watched as his brother lunged towards him once more, dagger posed at the ready as he tried to dodge the attack.

Toshi smirked as he faked the soon to be ruler out, turning at the last second he lunged the dagger deep into the man's back, surely puncturing his heart if not some other near by vital organ.

"You'll never learn Soshi," The demon spoke softly, his voice harsh, "I will always be better than you, always have been, always will."

With that he pulled the dagger from the man's back, his opponent falling to the ground with a sickening thud only to lay motionless.

* * *

The wind whipped violently around the clearing, causing the dirt and small rocks to be lifted from the ground; the hanyou crouched in the center being wrapped in his own dark aura. The deep blood color surrounded him, howls of pain and frustration escaping him as they tore from his throat; unable to keep his inner beast at bay any longer; blood pooling at the hanyou's feet from the many injuries he'd sustained.

Once the violent storm had calmed, the dust settling; the horrific sight was clear for all to whiteness. There stood the now demon InuYasha, his eyes the usual florescent crimson. Two purple, jagged stripes stained the young man's cheeks.

The young miko watched, a mixture of horror and shock written on her face. Her mate had turned demon, that much was plainly obvious; however this time it felt different. She no longer felt herself connected to the young man, though in the past she'd had the very same feeling; the young woman had always known deep in her heart that he would revert back. Now however, was different. No longer did she feel the warming, comforting feeling of his presence. The young woman looked deep into the demon's blood shot eyes, trying to find some semblance of her mate, however what she saw terrified her beyond all end.

The demon stared at her, crimson eyes locked with deep hazel as he sized her up. The miko looked concernedly towards the hanyou-turned-demon. His transformations were some what expectable, his demonic features seen before; however, they all knew this time was different. This time, the florescent eyes stared back at them, the lack of the forest green pupils giving him the impression of someone who had their soul taken.

Her breath caught in her chest as she walked closer towards the crouched man, watching as his body went stiff as he watched her approach.

"InuYasha," She whispered, trying to sooth the man enough to get him to calm down, "Please, just relax."

A low, menacing grown tore from the demon's throat; threatened by the advancing woman.

"Why does she feel so familiar?" The rough voice questioned, the thoughts floating around inside the demon's head, "It feels as though I shouldn't harm her…but…I don't know why."

"InuYasha," The miko repeated, stopping less than a foot before the slumped demon, falling to her knees to be at his level, "Do you know who I am?"

The low growls ceased as the demon cocked his head to the side, studding the woman before him. A perplexed expression crossed his face as he leaned forward and took a few tentative sniffs of the strange woman's scent.

"That smells like my scent," The youkai thought, his lips turning downward slightly as he frowned at the statement, "But that would mean that she was my mate…wouldn't it?"

"Yes," a soft, faded voice replied from the back of the demon's mind, "Don't hurt her."

"Why not?" The demon questioned, trying to gain the needed answers from the voice, "If she is my mate, she has defied my orders and has put pup and self in danger."

"It's not her fault," The voice argued, the tone proving that it was a male's voice, "She was only trying to help us."

"Yet she's in danger," The demon retorted.

"Kill her," Came the stern voice of the assassin, driving off the faded voice from the demon's mind.

"No," The faded voice ordered before it completely disappeared, "Don't hurt Kagome."

"Kill her now," The woman's voice repeated, clearly she was tired of playing around.

The demon pulsed, his body once more surrounded in his now dark crimson aura. The young woman before him looking worriedly into his eyes. She had seen, if now for the briefest of moments, she'd seen a slight golden tint in his eyes. Maybe it had just been a trick of her imagination.

"InuYasha?" the miko questioned softly, closing what little space was between them as she laid a hand upon the distressed man's shoulder.

"No," The demon unknowingly whispered, "Don't hurt Kagome."

The said woman looked puzzled, "InuYasha, what's the matter?"

The demon growled menacingly before his two clawed hands clenched themselves to her arm, the sharp lethal claws digging into the woman's soft skin. InuYasha's eyes began to glow an unearthly crimson, the edges tinged with black.

"InuYasha," Kagome gasped, wincing from the pain caused by the ten sharp needle like claws, "Stop…Please."

"He can't hear you," Suisei commented, amusement written across her face as she watched the scene unfold.

"This is going according to plan," The young woman thought, "Good, we'll be out of here shortly then."

The miko raised her hands to gently grasp her mate's arms, placing her small palms over her mate's larger hands. Concentrating, Kagome tried to sooth the hanyou trapped inside the prison of his own body. It was clear that her mate had willingly transformed and she knew that even if he was in this form-especially now- he wouldn't harm her.

"Please stop this," The young woman pleaded softly with her captor, "I know you don't want to do this InuYasha."

The demon emitted a low warning growl to the couple approaching him from behind, "Stay out of this."

"No," The young man challenged, "We can't allow you to hurt Lady Kagome."

Kagome gasped in surprise, the pain from the claws in her arm removed only to be replaced by the now soreness of her bottom upon being pushed roughly to the ground. Her hazel eyes looked up towards her mate, pools of deep brown swimming with hurt and confusion.

Her mate gave her one more look, then turned his back on her; crouching down in an offensive stance towards the approaching threat.

The young man placed his staff before him defensively, the young woman beside him preparing to launch the large weapon behind her.

"We don't want to fight you InuYasha," The young man said, eyeing his friend carefully, "Please don't make us."

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome called, "Don't do it, just run away."

"I'm sorry Kagome," The young slayer replied, a mixture of hurt and uncertainty in her deep chestnut eyes, "we have to protect you, seeing as your mate can not."

Kagome watched as if the world had gone into slow motion. The enraged youkai launched himself from the ground, jumping high into the air only to land just behind the couple before her. Miroku had spun around, putting his staff out in a vain attempt to protect the woman beside him. InuYasha brought his claws down upon the slayer's exposed back, blood seeping through her skin tight clothing from the four gashes in her back.

Sango fell to the ground, bringing her boomerang behind her to protect the exposed area. Miroku swung his staff towards his comrade, the metal point just barely missing the demon's body as he moved away with inhuman speed.

The demon charged towards the couple once more, both clawed hands out to his sides as he then brought them down towards the couple. Eight bright yellow lines flew through the air, each one connecting with their intended targets.

Tears welled up in the young miko's eyes as she watched her friends fall. At the last second the slayer had removed her weapon in an attempt to protect the monk. The attack flew towards them, cutting the monk's staff clean in half and slicing his body. Sango tried to shield them yet was slow in doing so due to her back; the attack hitting her front, cutting deep gashes into her abdomen and legs. The two fell to the ground with a sickening thud, blood beginning to pool around them.

InuYasha smirked down at the job he'd done then turned his attention to the distraught young woman.

Kagome started at her mate, the man she knew wasn't capable of harming those he cared about. Turning her attention from the approaching demon to the young assassin standing off to the side she said, "Make him stop."

"What ever do you mean?" The demon replied, mock innocence upon her face.

"You're controlling him," Kagome accused, rising from the ground and stood defiantly before the opposing woman, "Let him go."

"Have you ever wondered if this is what he truly wants?" The woman replied, her crystal eyes searching the miko, the woman's hazel eyes acting as a window to her very soul.

"He doesn't want that any more," The miko answered, her fists clenched; nails piercing her delicate skin, "He's happy the way he is."

"Yet he didn't fight me when I ordered him to kill your friends," Suisei argued.

Kagome paused for a moment, mulling over the possibilities.

"And he won't fight me when I tell him to kill his mate," The woman continued, a smile snaking it's way across her face, "To kill you."

The miko's eyes widened as she felt four sharp claws slice through her back, the sensation of knives ripping through her skin causing her to fall to the ground.

The demon stood there, her blue eyes watching the miko's brown ones closely.

"What's this?" She thought to herself, her lips falling downward into a frown as she watched the young woman.

The assassin had expected to see anger and betrayal in the young woman's eyes, expected to feel hurt by her mate's turn on her. Yet, the only thing she saw in her eyes was hurt and defiance. She was hurt at what the demon had done to her mate, and she was unwavering in her belief that her mate would never harm her intentionally.

The young miko fell to the ground, knees buckling from the pain; both physically and emotionally. Hazel eyes closed as a sigh escaped her lips as she turned around to meet the now golden eyes of her mate.

"See what you've done InuYasha," Suisei called from across the clearing, a smirk forming across her face at the hanyou's expression. Yes, he had fallen for it.

"Kagome…no," the hanyou whispered, falling down to his knees, now level with his mate as he gathered the injured woman up into his arms, "What have I done…"

"It's now your fault InuYasha," The woman replied, her voice soft as her eyes started to close, "everything will be all right."

"No Kagome," The young man pleaded, "Don't go…don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you InuYasha," Kagome assured the man lovingly as she reached for one of the hands holding her and placed the larger palm upon her abdomen, "We'll never leave you InuYasha."

The hanyou watched as the young woman nestled in his arms closed her eyes, the deep knowing hazel of her irises now hidden from sight.

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, shaking the woman gently trying to get her to wake, "No…Kagome…"

No response came from the woman, her chest barely rising and her heart beat slowing; the blood flowing from her at an alarming rate.

"Come with me InuYasha," Suisei said softly, waving over her comrade to join her, "We'll help you."

"No," The hanyou growled, turning his amber gaze hatefully towards them, "You made me do this."

"Did we InuYasha?" Suisei countered, smiling towards the young man, "Or is it what you wanted?"

InuYasha looked down at his mate for the final time. Leaning his head down he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips; then gave her abdomen an affectionate rub.

"I love you," The hanyou whispered lovingly, his eyes landing on the peaceful face of his mate, "Both of you."

He laid the young woman down upon the soft grass, then stood to face his opponents, baring his fangs towards the demons.

"Remember Toshi," The assassin told her companion, "We want him alive, he'll be less resistant to attack so be careful."

"Understood," The demon replied as he took a few steps towards the hanyou, ready for the oncoming attack.

Slowly the hanyou launched himself towards the demon, his golden eyes never leaving their lock with the man's jade ones. Bringing his claws down upon the man he slashed towards his chest, the hanyou's will to fight steadily leaving him.

Toshi side stepped to avoid the attack, slipping behind the hanyou he raised his hand then brought it down hard on the man's neck, causing him to loose consciousness.

InuYasha wavered slightly, turning around quickly to see what had attacked him. Suddenly his head began to swim, a fuzzy; light headed feeling over came him as darkness began to could his mind. The young man staggered towards his mate, his eyes going in and out of focus.

The last thing the hanyou saw before he lost consciousness was the sight of his mate; a slight smile upon her face as she was over come in the peace full unconsciousness, blood seeping from her quickly. The man knew the chances of his mate surviving were small, and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha whispered as his knees gave out and his body fell forward, gravity going to work, "I've failed you once again."

He knew he'd harmed his mate, and it disgusted him that he could do nothing to prevent it. The hanyou had watched every event and action his demon for had done. Seen him attack his friends, then turned his deadly claws against his mate. He'd killed his family and all that held value to him.

"I truly am a monster," The hanyou thought, darkness finally taking over him, "Only a monster would harm his pack."

And with that, the hanyou allowed the darkness to take him; his will to fight no longer present as the image of his wounded mate permanently imprinted itself into his mind, to haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well wasn't that just plain sad….Damn…note to self: don't watch any more sappy love stories: anyway…I hope you all liked it…well not so much liked it but will now stop reading it….it's going to pick up I promise you. Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that updates may be a bit unpredictable for a while because my computer has now become the family computer until we can get that one fixed…and I don't know about you but anyone who writes FanFics…do you enjoy your father reading your story over your shoulder? I know if my dad read this he'd freak out and send me to counseling….he's so protective…and stupid…but anyway…you all know the drill…5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**_Chapter XVII: Sometimes The Only Thing You're Looking For, Is The One Thing You Can't See_**

**_What does Suisei plan to do with InuYasha? Will he make it out alive? Will he get to see Kagome again? Will he ALOW himself to see her again? Are Kagome and the others going to make it? Answers to these and many others in the next chapter of You Are Everything To Me!_**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Author's Note**

**Well here's another chapter…yay! I just wanted to let you all know of two things:  
1. In this chappie there may not be as much "happiness" as you al were expecting but I assure you it will get better! And some fluff going on-hope you like it Alison**

**2. SOL's (Standards of Learning) are upon me once again…and for those of you who have them year after year you know what a pain in the butt they are…well my school board has decided that they are going to prolong the agony of it all over about 2 weeks…now it's going to take us 2 weeks to do these things where it's been taking us 4 days to do it in the past…stupid adults…grrrrr…so I just wanted to let you know that for the next two weeks the updates may be a little off or late…okies thank you.**

**Anyway…on with the Fan Fiction!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Sometimes The Only Thing You're Looking For, Is The One Thing You Can't See**

The group once again; with the exception of the wounded members, sat quietly in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping beyond all hope that their friends were going to make it out okay.

The young southern ruler, distraught and depressed, but most of all ridden with guilt sat in the chair closest to the nurses desk. She had watched the man she cared for go up against his brother, and was now in critical condition. The woman had been looking for something to keep her mind occupied for the past six hours, ever since Sesshomaru had pulled up to the house with about a half dozen ambulances.

Turning to see what the others were doing, her violet eyes connected with averted stone grey ones, the rage and sorrow burning thought them evident. The young woman sighed in frustration as she clenched her eyes tight, balling her hands into fists as she said through clenched teeth, "I didn't know Artemis."

"That's a lie Ally, and we both know it," The young wolf replied darkly, never once meeting the young woman's gaze, "I told you, I told you all. But you don't listen, you never do."

"We had no idea this could happen Artemis," The young demon's mate stated, his azure eyes swimming with concern for his mate and comrades.

"I told you Koji," Artemis repeated, doing her best to hide unshed tears that threatened to fall, her rage giving way to sadness, "Ally, you had visions about this; you knew what could happen. I would have thought you all would have enough sense to know that when Naraku's involved we can't take things lightly."

"We understand that Artemis," the Eastern Lord said, "And yes we didn't listen to you, but this isn't all our fault."

"You're right," The wolf agreed, "Most of it is Naraku's. But you all should have known better. Maybe not the pups, but you Kane; you should have known."

"And I did," Kane replied sadly, "Yet we did everything we could to protect them. We took all the precautions to insure their safety."

"Oh well excuse me," Artemis said exasperatedly, "The next time I need protecting I sure as hell am not going to rely on a fake priest to help make a damn barrier. You all don't understand how serious this is."

"Of course we do Artemis," Mia said softly, her amber eyes faded with exhaustion, "But they're strong people, and I'm sure they'll be okay."

"No, I don't mean about that," Artemis explained, shaking her head, "Naraku's captured InuYasha; what do you think Kagome's going to do once she wakes up, huh? And the new moon is in two nights, if he's got InuYasha, god knows what he'll do to him and if he sees him in his mortal form it's all over."

The group was silent, the thought having never crossed their minds.

"What do you propose we do about this?" Bakari questioned.

"We hunt down that bastard and get our friend back," the wolf answered, closing her eyes, "That's it; plain and simple."

The group fell back into yet another awkward silence, each not knowing what to say; or do for that matter that would help their friends. A short time after the argument between Ally and Artemis, a tall young man burst into the waiting room; the white door nearly flying off it's hinges.

"Is she all right?" Came the man's worried voice, his crystal blue eyes darting around the occupants of the room in search of the woman in question.

"I told you not to just barge in!" The woman accompanying the young man shrieked upon entering the room, her trademark pigtails flying about wildly as she shook her head.

"Took you long enough," The wolf muttered, glancing towards the new addition, "What kept you when we needed you Koga?"

The prince narrowed his eyes towards the opposing wolf, "Those stupid things of Sesshomaru's will tell you when he needs help but not where… and with out my jewel shards I can't exactly arrive in time to help as well."

"Well excuse me Speedy Gonzales," Artemis snapped, "That is no excuse. You could have shown up sooner to see how she was, did that ever cross your dense skull?"

"Lord Koji," Came the pant from the new addition to the ever growing group as the couple leaned against the door frame, "I'm sorry…we couldn't stop him."

"That's quite all right Taru," Koji replied, shaking his head towards the young wolf, "I'm sorry I had to have you two watch him anyway."

"It was no trouble," The female wolf beside Taru added, striating up and walking closer towards he young man and his mate, bowing slightly, "Lady Artemis, Lord Koji."

"Good to see you as well Shiizu," Koji stated, giving the young wolf a small smile.

The couple nodded and walked across the room; there being no chairs left the two settled for a small spot in the corner next to the nurse's desk.

"What happened exactly?" Shiizu inquired, looking around the tense room.

"Well, it all started when somebody…" Artemis began before her mate cut in.

"Naraku's minions attacked us," Koji explained, "Four of us were injured and one taken."

"Who was taken?" Taru questioned, trying to pick out the one fighter missing, "No…it wasn't…"

"I'm afraid so," Kane replied, closing his florescent eyes.

"You all look exhausted," Ayame commented, directing the statement towards the main group, "You should all head home and get some rest."

"We're not going to leave until we hear how they are," The young wolf commented, her light grey eyes locking with the woman's bright emerald ones, the wolf's head resting on her mate's shoulder.

"I can understand how you feel," Ayame added, "I too am worried for the one's beyond those doors having been helped greatly by Sango and Kagome; however you all in the current state your in will do no one any good."

"We all feel the same Ayame," Bakari replied, turning her golden-orange gaze towards the wolf, "And we're all stubborn."

"Knowing how Artemis is, I'm not surprised," Ayame admitted with a sigh.

Silence fell once again over the now larger group huddled around the waiting room, everyone on edge; waiting to hear any news about their comrades beyond the nurse's desk doors.

* * *

"You sure do keep us busy Lord Sesshomaru," The young doctor commented, pulling the files of the people the young lord had requested, "And you always seem to bring in people who are so banged up." 

"Hazards of the job I'm afraid," The demon replied, his hard golden gaze locked on the woman before him, "So, how are they Akiko?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not to sure," Akiko answered, waking across the room and flipping a light switch; the panels upon the wall lighting up instantly. Pulling the negative photo's from the folders she placed them upon the panels.

"Why aren't there four sets of x-rays?" The young lord questioned, noting that there had been x-rays done for his brother's mate, the monk and southern lord.

"You mean the young woman?" Akiko asked, turning her storm grey eyes towards the young man.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied.

"She's being prepped for them as we speak," the doctor informed, "While doing the preliminary exams we found evidence that she may have been pregnant so we did some tests and she came up positive. And as I'm sure you are aware we can't perform regular x-rays on a woman who may be pregnant for fear of harming the child."

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, just staring at the x-rays presented to him.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Akiko questioned the young lord.

"No, I was not aware that the young woman was with child," Sesshomaru admitted, "My brother's mate however I was."

"Well, from the looks of the young woman's injuries on the surface, " Akiko replied, "I seriously doubt the child will survive."

"What about the miko?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking towards the woman's x-ray.

"She didn't suffer any serious injuries except the ones on her back," The doctor answered, pointing towards the black and transparent photos, "However I would be careful of her back, if her wounds don't heal right, or she does something extremely strenuous it could harm her spine."

"Understood," Sesshomaru said, "What about the others?"

"The man the woman came in with has suffered injuries much like her," Akiko explained, "Though he has a broken arm as well. The young man who'd been poisoned has been treated for the venom and suffered with a major stab wound to his chest. Other than that they all should be fine; all in stable condition."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied, bowing slightly.

"It's not a problem," Akiko said with a smile, "Just here to help."

Sesshomaru turned and headed for the door, stopping once he placed his had upon the door knob. The young demon turned towards the young woman who was currently removing the x-rays from the panels.

"Will the others be able to go in and see them now?" He questioned.

"I don't see why not," Akiko replied, "Just make sure you have them sign in first."

Sesshomaru nodded, then continued on his way back to the waiting room, closing the wooden door behind him.

* * *

The young lord entered the waiting room, almost instantly bombarded with questions. Some days, even the great Sesshomaru wished his companions were human, the lack of superior senses would allow him to slip by them undetected. 

"How is she?" Came the soft, questioning voice of the lord's daughter, her golden eyes watching the young demon expectantly.

"The miko and pup she carries should be fine," Sesshomaru began, addressing the group in the room, "Soshi and the monk and slayer should be fine in time as well."

Collective sighs of relieve sounded around the room, each occupant glad to hear of their companions conditions.

"However," Sesshomaru continued, his tone becoming serious, "The slayer's child is in critical condition, they don't know for sure if it will make it."

The group stared at the demon, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"She's pregnant?" The southern ruler question, her voice constricting; making it hard for her to speak.

"Yes," The demon lord replied, "You all may go in and see them if you wish."

They all nodded, each going up to the desk and sighing in.

"Let her go in first," Koji whispered to the remaining members of the group as Ally headed towards the room she knew Soshi was located in, "She needs time alone anyway."

Everyone nodded, dividing up between themselves to head into the rooms the monk, slayer and miko were being kept.

* * *

Unfocused hazel eyes fluttered open, the sound of sobs mixed with the dampness of her gown having woken her up. Once her vision had returned she scanned the room, a few people were sitting in chairs around her bed, each having an expression of relief upon their faces. 

Looking down, the young woman's gaze was met by a head of fire red hair, the small kitsune clutching her hospital gown tightly in his small fisted hands.

"Shippo," The miko asked softly, earning the small boy's attention as his large emerald eyes lifted to look at her, "you can let go now."

"Oh Kagome!" Shippo cheered happily, releasing the girl's cover only to latch himself around her neck, "I was so worried about you."

Somewhat painfully the young woman wrapped her arms around the young boy, whispering softly in an attempt to sooth the distressed young kitsune.

"I'm all right," Kagome said softly, "Nothing bad happened."

Once the small boy's sobs had been reduced to mere sniffles, the young miko turned her attention away from the kitsune and towards the rest of the group currently occupying her room as well.

"What happened to the others?" Kagome questioned, her hazel eyes locking with serious grey.

"Miroku and Sango sustained some pretty bad injuries," Artemis began, not knowing just how to put what she needed to say to the young woman, "They don't know if Sango's baby will make it."

"She was pregnant?" Kagome questioned, a look of complete shock and horror upon her face, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"We're not sure Kagome," Koji continued, "But it's in pretty bad shape."

"Soshi will be fine as well," Bakari added, not wanting to be the one to have to explain to the young miko what happened to her mate.

Kagome sat there for a moment, trying to process everything she'd been told. Her friend was pregnant, and she hadn't told her; now her baby's life was in danger. A hand drifted down atop her lower stomach, a sickening feeling overcoming her.

"What about my baby?" Kagome inquired, "Have you heard anything?"

"The doctor said it should be fine also," Koji replied, a soft smile upon his face, "It didn't suffer too much harm so no serious damage was done."

"That's good to hear," Kagome sighed, closing her eyes momentarily in relief before opening them suddenly, "How's InuYasha?"

The room became deathly silent, each member other than the young miko having their head down slightly, gaze averted.

"He didn't…no…" Kagome gasped, fearing the worst.

"Why don't you guys step outside for a moment," Artemis offered, standing up and heading over towards the wounded miko.  
"I'll go see if I can find out anything about Sango's baby," Bakari thought aloud, "You want to come too Shippo?"

The young kitsune nodded and followed after the retreating group. Once the soft sound came from the door, signaling the barrier had closed and the rest of the group had left; the young wolf sighed, turning her grey eyes towards the miko.

"We're not sure how InuYasha is," Artemis admitted, crossing over and taking a seat at the edge of the young woman's bed, "Suisei and Toshi took him with them when they escaped. We all tried to get him back but we were more concerned about you and the others."

Tears welled up in the young miko's eyes, the news of her mate suddenly casting a feeling of emptiness over her, the feeling as if something was missing.

"We have to get him back," Kagome stated, pulling her self into a sitting position, wincing as she stressed the four gashes in her back.

"Careful," Artemis scolded, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, "Don't stress yourself."

The young woman looked around the room, in search of something.

"What is it?" The wolf questioned, watching the woman intently.

Seeing the object she'd been in search of, she pointed towards the opposite wall and asked, "Can you grab that for me Artemis?"

Nodding, the woman followed the miko's gaze and crossed the room, pulling the calendar from the wall and handed it to the young woman.

"Thank you," Kagome said, scanning down the page until she found the correct day. Finding the day on the calendar, the young woman dropped the object into her lap, both hands going to her head as the tears she tried to hide began to spill over her cheeks.

Tear-filled, determined hazel eyes stared into the Northern ruler's stone grey ones, "I need to get out of here."

"Are you crazy?" Artemis asked exasperatedly, "You need to rest and be taken care of, those wound's on your back are pretty serious you know."

"Do you not know what tomorrow night is?" Kagome questioned, shoving the calendar into the young wolf's face, "Do you?"

Her expression softened at the miko's question, of course she knew; that was one of the reason's she fought with Ally not too long before.

"I understand your worried about him," Artemis began, trying to persuade the young woman to see reason, "But you in this condition will do no good. Will you be able to help him if you find him?"

"I can't just sit here," Kagome sobbed, shaking her head violently as she corrected, "I won't just sit here."

Artemis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger she questioned, "Will it make you feel better if I told you we were all ready planning to go look for him?"

"Honestly?" Kagome continued to cry, "No."

Stress and frustration began to bubble to the surface of the young wolf, she was tired and on the brink of exploding.

"Please Kagome, just see reason here…" Artemis began, trying to keep her calm.

"How can you tell me to see reason Artemis?" Kagome tried to shriek, only her voice came out in a choked squeak, "My mate is in the hands of Naraku! He needs help! InuYasha will be turning human tomorrow night and I will be damned if I stay here and let others go and search for him."

"I know that Kagome," Artemis growled, her resolve completely deteriorating, "I was put in much the same situation before if you will recall, I know what you're going through all right."

The young woman bowed her head, tears starting to lessen.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, "You're right."

"No," Artemis sighed, ashamed at herself for having taken her frustration out at the young woman, "I'm not."

The young woman looked questioningly towards the wolf, watching as mixed emotions passed before her stormy grey eyes.

Kagome was about to question her friend about what she'd said when pain shot through her chest. Lowering one of her hands from her head, the miko clutched at her heart, trying to suppress the pain that seemed to originate from there.  
"Kagome?" the young ruler questioned, trying to see what was wrong with the young woman.

Images began to pass quickly before the young woman's mind until she was now looking around a dark room, the assassin standing before her. Kagome tried to close her eyes, tried to run away, tried to demand to know where the woman had taken her mate; only she found she couldn't move. Then she heard the voice of the man she'd longed to see.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Came the rough voice of the hanyou.

"You'll just have to see," Suisei replied, passing her ice sword from her right hand to her left, then back again, "right now though, I'm going to have a little fun."

Kagome felt as the hanyou tried to block the attack, only to find out his arms had been restrained, his body chained to the wall.

Siring pain spread through the hanyou's body as the weapon was impaled into his stomach.

"Why aren't you fighting back InuYasha?" Suisei questioned, watching the hanyou intently as she raised her weapon once more, "They're simple chains, easy enough for you to break out of."

"Why fight back," The miko heard her mate's voice echo around her, "There's no point."

Pain filled her once more as the sword was once again stabbed into her love's body. When the hanyou looked down she noticed the pool of blood forming around him, knowing that if his wounds did not heal in time they would kill him, especially if they didn't before tomorrow night.

"Kagome!" the young woman heard the shouts from the wolf and shook her head, her hands clutching the bedspread tightly as she panted, sweat coated her body.

"Kagome are you all right?" Artemis repeated, eyeing the woman worriedly.

The said miko raised her head, horrified hazel eyes locked with her companions worried ones, "I saw him."

"Saw who?" Artemis replied, puzzled, "InuYasha?"

Kagome nodded, "And he's hurt, Suisei keeps attacking him and he's bound to the wall."

"How do you know?" The wolf implored, curious as to why the young woman knew this about her mate.

"I don't know…" Kagome began as a memory came to her mind.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

"You saved me from my greatest enemy Kagome." InuYasha said softly, "You saved me those years ago from my self, you showed me that being a hanyou isn't a bad thing. You accepted me for who I was and not what I was. When Artemis had cast that spell, it had been you to stop my demon side and bring me back. Now Kagome, I'll try my best to save you from those horrible dreams, I'll make sure you're safe."

Tears fell down the young woman's face as she gazed up into the hanyou's eyes, now so full of love. Kagome nodded, unable to say anything.

InuYasha pulled the woman as close as he could to his chest, keeping in mind not to crush her.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, her tears subsiding, "I just want you to be with me, I don't I don't want you to ever go."

Understanding filled the hanyou, he knew what he could do, knew what would reassure the distressed maiden.

"Do you truly love me Kagome?" It was just a simple question, though he knew he had to know.

"Of course I do InuYasha, I do and always will." Kagome responded, her voice full of love and compassion.

InuYasha pulled away slightly, gently kissing the skin of her neck, going down to the area where her neck and shoulder met. Pressing down, he kissed the area. Opening his mouth, he gently pressed his fangs into the young woman's flesh, drawing two drops of blood from where he'd made his mark.

Kagome gasped, feeling the pain from the action, the feeling of two needles puncturing her startled her and made her gasp in surprise and pain.

Slowly he licked the wound, the two punctures healing almost instantly, only leaving two small marks, the only proof that there had ever been an injury.

"We're mates now Kagome." InuYasha said lovingly, his eyes matching his tone as he looked into the young woman's eyes, now matching his own, "I will never leave you Kagome, and now we'll be able to tell where each other is, and if their in pain. You will feel what I feel, and I you. Bound now until the end."

Kagome looked at the man she'd fallen in love with and whispered, pulling herself once again to the safety of the man's warm embrace, "I have no regrets InuYasha. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He said, tightening his grip around the young woman, never again would he leave her, never again would he go after another.

**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**

"He said before," Kagome explained, "That because we're mate's we're bonded, that we'll know how each other's feeling."

Artemis nodded, it made sense anyway; well to some degree. She'd never heard of anything quite like this however.

The pain subsided, leaving a sickening; foreboding feeling in the bottom of the young woman's stomach. Determined hazel eyes once more looked towards her friend as she said, "I'm going to go after them. Now either you're with me, or you're not."

Artemis looked at her friend for a long time, the gears in her head turning as she thought over the situation. Then, with a heavy sigh she replied, "How can I help?"

Kagome smiled softly towards her friend as she leaned over and gave the wolf a small hug, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Artemis sighed, patting the woman's back, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get me a few things," The miko answered, pulling away from her friend and looking around for a pen and pad of paper. Seeing on lying on the bedside table she reached over and plucked them up, scribbling some items she may need onto the paper.

"There's a yellow bag in the closet of our room," Kagome added, handing the list to her companion, "It should be big enough for you to stuff everything in."

Artemis nodded, taking one last glance towards the woman in bed before she stood and turned to leave, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," She replied, turning her attention to the window, the small sliver of moon hanging high in the sky, "I need to find him."

The young woman nodded, turning around she headed for the door and exited the room, resting her back against the wood of the barrier.

Grey met azure as she turned her gaze down the hall towards the waiting room.

"What's the matter?" The young lord inquired, seeing the distress in his mate's eyes.

"Come on, we have to get some things," Artemis replied, handing her mate the list the miko had written for her.

"What's all this for?" Koji questioned, eyeing the list.

"Kagome's going to need that," Artemis answered, continuing on her way to the front of the hospital, ignoring the puzzled looks she was receiving from her fellow comrades.

"Why would she need this stuff?" The man questioned, following his mate out of the building.

"Because she'd getting out of here tomorrow and going after InuYasha," Artemis replied, turning and locking her gaze with her mate, her eyes becoming hard and serious, "And we're going to help her."

"Sesshomaru will kill us if he finds out you know," Koji commented, walking slightly behind the young wolf as she entered the parking lot, searching for their car.

"That doesn't matter," Artemis stated, "We need to find him Koji, we have to."

"All right," The wolf sighed, surrendering to his mate, "I'll help, but If he goes to kill us you can't say I didn't tell you so."

"Agreed," Artemis said, finding their car and unlocking it. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. With the young man seated and buckled in, the two took off for the young lord's house; the house the group had been sharing for the past couple of days.

* * *

The young woman sat quietly in her love's room, her head resting in her arms folded atop his bed. The sounds of the beeping of the heart monitor and the gentle intake and release of air from the couple's lungs echoed around the room. 

Feeling someone grip his arm tightly, the young man opened his eyes slowly, ginger gazing upward towards the ceiling. Looking to his left he saw the top of the young woman's head, her fiery chestnut hair falling over her shoulders and some onto the bed. Gently he lifted his right hand and placed it upon the woman's head, stroking it softly.

At the extra weight having been applied to her head, the young woman awoke, puzzled violet orbs looking into the man's now smiling face.

"Soshi," the woman whispered, violently wiping at her eyes, "You're okay."

"I'm fine Ally," Soshi replied, watching as the young woman before him tried to erase the evidence of her tears, having been crying not long before he'd woken, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ally replied, her voice full of guilt, the guilt she tried to keep hidden; but to no avail.

"You're not," Soshi stated, placing a hand to the woman's cheek, "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," Ally admitted, a batch of new tears pouring down her cheeks in silver ribbons, "It's all my fault."

"Why do you say that?" the demon questioned, eyeing the young woman.

"Because I didn't listen," The woman replied, hiding her face in her folded arms, "I didn't listen and it got so many hurt."

"It's not your fault Ally," Soshi stated, narrowing his eyes towards the distraught woman, "You couldn't have seen that coming."

"And you want to know what's wrong with what you just said," Ally retorted, raising her tear stained face, "I did see it coming, as did Artemis. Yet I did nothing to stop it and I got three of our friends hurt and one captured."

"Some things are just meant to happen," Soshi offered, trying to explain to the woman that it wasn't her fault for the past occurrences.

"You getting hurt was 'meant to happen'?" Ally sobbed, eyes alit with fire.

"So I got hurt," Soshi shrugged, a hint of laughter in his tone, "Big deal. I'm a big boy; I got over it."

"That's not the point Soshi," The woman shouted, completely and utterly frustrated with herself.

"Well what is the point Ally?" Soshi questioned, looking towards the young woman.

"I love you damn it," Ally whispered, averting her gaze from the young man.

"Well, that's not the way I was expecting that to come out," Soshi replied jokingly, scratching the back of his neck.

Ally glared towards the young man, anger towards him sparking.

"That's all you have to say?" She inquired.

"Course not," Soshi answered, sitting up-though the movement was painful- and leaned over, wrapping both arm around the young woman's head, earning the young woman's arms wrapped around him as well.

"I love you too, Ally," Soshi whispered into the woman's hair, nuzzling the top of her head gently until her sobs subsided, "Everything will be all right."

Ally nodded, gripping the man even tighter.

After a few moments, Soshi asked, "Who was hurt?"

"Sango, Miroku and Kagome," Ally replied, lifting her head and standing, she lifted her self up onto the young man's bed and perched herself on the edge, "And InuYasha was taken."

"What could they want with him?" The demon inquired, thinking over the reasons for having abducted the hanyou, "I mean it would probably be a burden to have that dirty mouthed hanyou cursing at you day in and day out."

Ally laughed softly, still not completely happy about what had happened, though the reassurance from the young man did help.

"See, there's the Ally I know and love," Soshi commented, "You should laugh more, it suites you better."

The young woman smiled gently towards the young man, her eyes so full of love towards the young man who'd saved her and stolen her heart.

"I love you so much Soshi," Ally whispered, leaning over to rest her head on the young demon's shoulder.

The demon wrapped his arm around the young woman, holding her tight as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Will you be my mate Ally?"

The woman sat there for a moment, a combination of shock and amazement over taking her. When she finally found her mouth was able to work she replied, "Yes Soshi, yes I will."

With that she turned in the man's grasp and latched herself around Soshi's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Glad to hear it," Soshi laughed, embracing the woman tightly, holding her so close to his chest he could feel her heart beat.

Ally sat there for a few moments, just content in staying in the young man's arms forever. Her head rested against his chest, the rhythmic sound of his heart beat lulling her to sleep. In no time at all, all the days frustrations had disappeared as the young woman fell asleep, leaving all the troubles and events behind her as the peaceful darkness over took her.

* * *

The young hanyou wandered the halls in search of her companion's doctor, the small kitsune waking dangerously close to her leg that she had to be careful of she'd step right on top of him. After about the 100th time the hanyou almost trampled on the kitsune's bushy tail that; had you not known he was a kitsune you wouldn't know it was there having been concealed by the charm. 

"Okay Shippo," The hanyou sighed, kneeling down and opening her arms, "Come on I'll carry you the rest of the way."

The kitsune nodded, grateful at having been carried the rest of the way.

"Thanks Bakari," Shippo said, making himself comfortable in the woman's arms.

"No problem," Bakari replied, looking around for a nurse or doctor.

Seeing a young woman in the traditional white lab coat all doctors wore she called to the doctor, "Excuse me."

Stormy eyes turned around to meet golden ones, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for doctor Akiko," Bakari answered, "I'm a friend of the her patients."

"Oh yes," The doctor replied, "I'm doctor Akiko, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything more about my friend Sango's baby," Bakari admitted, "We're all very concerned."

"Well, I just got the tests back and it's chances look good," Akiko replied, a soft smile spreading across her face, "As long as your friend doesn't do anything too reckless the baby should be fine."

"Thank you," Bakari said, bowing slightly.

"Sure," Akiko responded with a nod, "I'll keep you all posted about any developments if you'd like."

"Oh yes," The hanyou said happily, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," Akiko assured, "Well, if you'll excuse me I have some other people to attend to."

"Oh, sorry," Bakari replied, turning from the doctor and heading back the way the two had come, "Why don't you go and tell the others in Miroku's room."

"What about Sango and Kagome?" The kitsune questioned, his emerald eyes looking questioningly into the woman's golden ones.

"I'll handle Kagome," Bakari answered, "I think it would be wise to let her explain things to Sango. It will be better that way."

"I understand," Shippo nodded before jumping from the woman's arms and dashing off towards his friend's room.

"Rash little kit," Bakari commented to herself as she headed for the miko's room to inform her of the developments.

* * *

The small group had gathered around the monk's bed, the young man having awoken was now in deep conversation with the people around him. 

"It's good to see you again Koga," The monk commented, his violet gaze locking with the wolf's deep blue gaze.

"I thought you and the mutt could use some help," Koga shrugged, eyeing the man currently in bed, the plaster barrier over his left arm preventing the limb from doing any moving, "Though I think you guys can't go one fight with out almost killing yourselves Miroku."

"We had to do it," Miroku replied honestly, then a though occurred to him, "How's Sango?"

"She'll be okay," The young northern wolf answered, sending her mate a questioning glance.

Her mate's florescent eyes stared back, understanding her silent plea, "Why don't you go get us all something to eat Yumiko."

Yumiko nodded, "Good idea Kisho. What would you all like?"

"What ever you can find is fine," Kisho replied, looking to each of the members in the room for objections.

Seeing no disagreement, the young wolf headed for the door.

"Whoa," Yumiko said, surprised at having the door pushed open violently as she went to reach for it, "What it Shippo."

"Sorry," The kit replied, darting over towards the wox, "I've got good news!"

"What is it Shippo?" Kisho inquired, eyeing the kitsune carefully.

"The baby's going to be okay!" Shippo exclaimed happily, throwing his small arms into the air.

"Lady Kagome's baby was harmed?" The monk implored, directing his question towards the small boy.

"No," Shippo replied, turning from the young man he was currently perched on, the silent pleas of the young man going completely unnoticed, "Sango's."

The wolf prince put a hand to his forehead before commenting, "Smooth one."

Miroku sat there, stunned, "You mean…she was pregnant?"

"Yeah," The kitsune said uneasily, "Isn't that great?"

"Shippo I think you should leave for a bit," Ayame suggested, standing to open the door for the small boy.

"Awe," Shippo whined, pouting as he crossed the room towards the door, "I never get to stay for the important stuff."

Ayame laughed gently, "You will when you're older."

"I'm 150," the kitsune argued, "How much older do I need to be?"

"About 700 more years," Ayame replied, gently nudging the small kitsune out of the room and closing the door, turning back to the conversation before her.

"Why didn't she tell me?" The monk gasped, hurt crossing his face.

"That's something you'll have to ask Sango when she's better," Kisho answered, looking sympathetically towards his friend.

"I'll tell you why she didn't tell you," Ayame said sternly, "It's because you have to go and flirt with ever woman you meet that's why. She doesn't know where your loyalties lie."

"But I care for her," Miroku argued, "I care for her a lot."

"Have you told her?" Koga questioned.

"Maybe once or twice," The young man replied, thinking over all the times he'd expressed his feelings, "I asked her to marry me once."

"What did she say?" Ayame inquired, taking her seat next to her mate.

"Yes," The monk answered, "But that was a long time ago."

"She probably still feels that way," Kisho offered, "But you now have a bigger responsibility."

"I know," Miroku sighed, completely overwhelmed, "I now have a family to look out for."

"A family," The monk thought, a small smile gracing his lips. Never would he have thought that one day he would have a family; so sure was he that the dreaded cursed wind tunnel would do him in long before he ever got the chance.

"Here you guys go," Yumiko announced, entering the room and tossing everyone-with the exception of the monk-a bag of chips and a soda, "Now don't open those right away."

"We know," Kisho commented, watching his soda can intently, making sure it wouldn't explode.

"Did you guys know that Artemis and Koji left about ten minutes after seeing Kagome," Yumiko questioned, taking her seat next to the son of the Eastern rulers.

"No," Koga answered, "Why is that?"

"They're going to go get Kagome's things," The wolf replied, turning towards the young prince, "She's going to go after InuYasha."

"What happened to InuYasha?" The monk inquired, not having seen the end of the fight had kept him out of the loop.

"He was taken by Suisei and Toshi," Ayame responded, her bright green eyes serious.

"It's even worse than I thought," Miroku thought, "If Naraku's involved, and he has InuYasha imprisoned close to the night of the new moon; it could be trouble. No, it is trouble."

"We have to find him," Miroku informed, his voice stern.

"We know," Yumiko added, "we're planning on searching the city for Naraku's hide out."

"He'll be in the same house he was in before," Miroku said, looking towards the young wolf.

"How do you know?" Kisho inquired, curious as to why the monk would know something like that.

"The house disappeared," Miroku began, "He just moves his hideouts around, never having to worry about finding a new one or masking the sent."

"Just like his castles," Koga commented with a growl.

"Exactly," the monk replied, "That will make things a bit easier I think in the long run."

* * *

The young slayer opened her eyes, the deep chestnut orbs darting around the room as if she'd awoken from a nightmare. Seeing the figure of her friend sitting next to her, a soft smile upon her face; the slayer relaxed. 

"How are you feeling Sango?" The young woman questioned, a sigh of relief escaping her at seeing her friend conscious again.

"I'm fine," Sango answered, "How's Miroku?"

"He suffered from a broken arm and a few scrapes and bruises," The miko replied, "Nothing he hasn't endured before."

"It's good to see you're okay Kagome," the slayer admitted.

"Thank you for protecting me," Kagome added, "Though you shouldn't have put your lives endanger."

"'lives'?" Sango questioned, her tone uneasy, "What do you mean Kagome?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" the miko inquired softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sango denied, turning her gaze from her friend, knowing if she kept eye contact with the young woman she would be unable to keep her resolve.

"I don't know how much you know about my time," Kagome began before correcting herself, "Our time I mean; but there are ways we can check and see if a woman is pregnant. Sango, tell me the truth."

"I didn't think he would accept me," Sango whispered, turning her guilt filled eyes back towards the young miko, "I didn't want him to feel as if he was forced to be with me."

"Who, Miroku?" Kagome questioned, "That's so stupid Sango."

"Why do you say that?" Sango snapped, narrowing her eyes towards her friend.

"Because he loves you," Kagome laughed, amused at her friend's predicament, "I mean honestly, come on couldn't you see it?"

"Considering what happened…" Sango began softly, a hand going to rest atop her lower stomach, "I had a feeling, but I wasn't totally sure."

"Well he does," Kagome assured her friend, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, "And he always will, I'm sure of it."

"Kagome," Sango said sternly, "What happened to InuYasha?"

The young miko sunk back in her chair, head slightly bowed, "He was taken."

"I'm sorry Kagome," The slayer apologized, raising her hand to her mouth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," The miko replied, "It's not your fault."

"I'm going to help you find him," the young woman stated, determination flaring in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome said, stern hazel eyes burning into determined chestnut, "You are going to say here and get better."

"But…wait," Sango began, "How are you going to get out of here?"

"Artemis and I are busting out of this joint," Kagome said rather comical at that.

The slayer laughed lightly, "Just be careful, all right."

"Aye Aye mon Capitan," Kagome replied, giving her friend a mock salute.

The two burst into fits of uncontrollable giggles, the pair just happy to have time to spend together. Some sister bonding time if you will.

* * *

The arctic blade with drew from the man's side, blood coating the edge of the materialized weapon. 

"That's quite enough Suisei," Came the cold voice from the door frame warned, eyeing the damage the hanyou had done to the other.

"Awe," Suisei replied, feigned disappointment in her voice, "But I was having so much fun too."

"You need him alive don't you?" the demon commented, his crimson eyes watching the woman before him intently.

"You're no fun Naraku," Suisei sighed, thrusting the ice blade into the cracks in-between the stone blocks of the floor; the sword beginning to melt upon being released from the assassin's grip. The blade having completely melted into water, causing the blood coated on the frozen blade to mix with the crimson liquid already present, spreading the fluids across the floor.

The hanyou bound to wall refused to move, refused to even attempt to defend himself.

"you've broken his spirit," Naraku commented, a hint of amusement in his tone as he turned to leave, "That will do for now."

"Understood," Suisei replied, bowing slightly then motioned for her companion to come closer, "Help me move him Toshi."

"What do you have planned?" Toshi questioned, pulling the key from his pocket and unlocking the chains binding the hanyou to the stone wall. Once the chains had been released, the hanyou fell to his knees, no response other wise came from him.

"You think he's out of it?" Suisei inquired, eyeing the young man.

"Probably," Toshi replied, then repeated, "So what do you have planned?"

"Something along the same lines as what my father did," Suisei answered, holding her hand flat before her; palm up, "I'm going to use my powers to my advantage."

Toshi shouldered the hanyou's arm over his, pulling him up so he could move him to where his companion wanted him. The young man's jade eyes watched the young woman intently, watching as a small solid sphere formed in her palm.

"Put him in there," Suisei ordered, pointing towards a clear container off in the corner of the room, "It's been spelled so he can't break out of it."

Toshi nodded, dragging the unconscious man into the clear cell, walking through the seemingly frozen ice, "Now what?"

"Now," Suisei replied, "We wait."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Dun Dun Dun! The plot thickens! Well…are you guys okay…no crying right? Well…I think this chappie was kind of slow and "fillerish" but I had to do it…but I think you all will enjoy the chappies to come! Anywho…you all know the drill, 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter XVIII: One Must Desire Something to Be Alive**

**Will they be able to find out where InuYasha is? Will they be able to save him? What will Suisei do? And where are they going to move Inu to? Will InuYasha be able to survive the night of the new moon? Or will his mate be able to find him and come to his rescue? And what about Sango's baby? Find out next time!**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Author's Note**

**Something came to my attention in a review last time that I now realize if forgot to mention…well I don't know how many of you have been to the hospital (probably at least one of you) but most of the time they'll make you go around in a wheel chair-to avoid injury and a law suit-so that's how Kag's got around to Sango's room and yes because of the baby the pain will be gone faster unless she aggravates it-the wound I mean. Well I also have a little sneak peak type thing for you as far as the 3rd story goes… okay you know how in the last chapter Kagome was able to see and feel what Inu was seeing/feeling…well like I said many chappies before it's because of them being mates right? Well here's a few math problems for you okay...you ready?**

**1 pregnant Kagome + mood swings bad ass miko**

**Bad ass miko + ability to transfer feelings she's going through to mate one sore hanyou**

**Last one:**

**1 pregnant miko in labor + transfer abilities + mood swings ?**

**If any of you can figure it out I shall dedicate the next chappie to ya! Good luck!**

**And another quick thing is that everyone is coming together so much is because there's a lot of loose ends...the only ones left are Miroku and Sango but I'm going along with the series so in a way they've all ready confessed….if you all remember after the whole demon woman village episode where Miroku asks Sango to marry him...too cute! Well anyway on with the FanFic!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: One Must Desire Something to Be Alive**

The couple entered the house, walking down the long hallway to stand before the large oak door of the room belonging to the young hanyou. The young woman reached out a tentative hand as gently laid it upon the knob of the door, twisting it slowly as to not produce any sound.

"What are you being so careful about?" The young man questioned, eyeing his mate curiously.

"I don't want to wake anyone up Koji," the young woman answered, holding a finger to her lips once she'd finished speaking.

"Who else is here Artemis?" Koji whispered, following his mate quietly into the room.

"Well, Hana and the Higurashi's are still here," Artemis replied, currently looking for a light switch on the darkened wall.

"Don't you think they'd be happy to hear about Kagome's condition and the others?" Koji inquired, squinting his eyes as the young woman flipped the switch and the light came on, the brightness blinding him for a moment.

"We'll leave a note," Artemis said, looking around the neat and orderly room, ignoring the distinctive sent that plagued all the items around them as she crossed the room and stood before the open closet, peering inside she searched for the yellow bag the miko had spoken of.

The young wolf stared at the room before him, his azure eyes widened in shock as he took a few tentative sniffs of the air in the room.

"What did they do in here Artemis?" The demon questioned, covering his sensitive nose, "And why doesn't this affect you too?"

"Oh, I don't know Koji," Artemis replied, her tone muffled by the sounds of shuffling from the closet, "What would you do if we were alone in our room and you didn't think anyone would here us? And the reason why it doesn't affect me is because that's what our room smells like after we do that…but you wouldn't know because you're asleep for so long afterwards."

"I just can't believe they did _**that** _though," Koji sighed, then smiled slyly towards his mate, "That's got to say something about the way you behave then huh Artemis?"

"Just shut up and grab Kagome's bow and quiver Koji," Artemis snapped, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Fine, fine," The wolf replied, slumping his shoulders and shuffling his feet towards the door to collect the items his mate requested he get.

The two searched around the room for the items the young miko had listed for them, making sure not to leave anything behind.

Stuffing the last item he'd been looking for into the now over full bag, the young demon asked, "Okay, so what else do we need to get?"

"I think that's it," Artemis replied, "Here, take a look."

Handing over the slip of paper, the wolf scanned down the page, mentally checking off the things they had gathered.

"It's like she thinks she's going camping," Koji commented, eyeing the paper curiously, "I mean, why do you think she wanted rope? Now I mean extra clothes and bandages makes sense but rope?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Artemis responded, shouldering the now heavy bag and started for the door, "I think that's it."

"I think you're right," Koji replied, making a final scan of the room. As the wolf began to make his way to the door, a glint of something metal caught his attention. Turning to see what it was, he said, "Or not."

Turning around, Artemis questioned, "What do you mean Koji? What did we forget?"

"We didn't forget anything," Koji answered, gripping the weapon in his hand and turned to show his mate, "It's what she forgot."

"Oh," The young woman replied, noticing what her mate had in his grasp, "Yeah, he may need that."

"Thought so too," Koji agreed, slipping the fabled fanged sword through the top flap of the bag and continued out of the room after his mate, "Don't for get the note."

"I wont," Artemis whispered, carefully making her way into the kitchen to get some paper a pen.

Upon entering the large room, the wolf spotted one of Ally's many pads of paper and a pencil lying atop it. Walking over towards the table, she picked up the pencil and scribbled down a quick note. Reading over it to make sure she was satisfied with it, Artemis tore it from the pad and placed it on the refrigerator, pinning a magnet over the piece of paper to prevent it from falling.

"Done," The woman stated, turning and heading quietly for the front door.

"Koji?" The woman questioned, having made it to the front door and noticed her mate had disappeared.

"Be quiet Artemis," Koji whispered, turning the corner from the hall the two had just come from, "you'll wake everyone up."

"What did you get?" Artemis asked, curious as to why her mate was now carrying an additional duffle bag.

"Thought the others may need their weapons too," The wolf replied, his azure eyes locking with his mate's grey ones, "Seeing as how Sesshomaru's got Miroku and Sango's weapons, and Seiji's got his and Mia's; I figured Kane and the others would need theirs too."

"Good thinking," Artemis agreed, "You got ours too right?"

"Yep," Koji answered, "Now we're ready to go."

"Then lets boogie," Artemis said happily, stepping out into the darkened yard, the sun just beginning to rise from the horizon; the first rays of light filtering through the dense foliage of the woods around the house.

* * *

The young man stood before the door of the apartment owned by one of his closest friends. He knocked gently on the wood before opening it, a small body instantly slamming into his as two small arms wrapped themselves around the man's neck. 

"Daddy!" The child cheered, tightening her grasp on the young man.

"Whoa," The man said, hugging his daughter back gently, "Calm down Takara."

"She's been moping around here for days Riku," A young man commented, his lavender eyes watching the two with amusement.

Riku smiled down at his daughter before addressing the young man, "Thank you for watching her for me Ronan."

"No problem," Ronan replied with a shrug, "She's a good kid."

Riku nodded, kneeling down to set the girl on the floor, "But I'm going to need you to watch her for a bit longer for me."

"I didn't think it would take you this long to get your job done Riku," Came the comment from a young woman as she entered the room.

"I didn't think so either Akira," Riku added, "But I'm almost finished."

"I thought you were finished, Daddy," Takara whined, "When are we going to go home?"

"In just about two days," Riku replied, giving his daughter a soft smile, "Why don't you go play, I need to talk to these two for a moment."

"Okay," Takara said happily, running off to a room somewhere in the back of the apartment.

"It's that serious huh?" Roman questioned, watching his friend intently.

"I'm afraid so," Riku sighed, "I think I may have found the location of Naraku's hideout but I'm not sure."

"I'm sure you'll find him," Akira said reassuringly.

Riku nodded before asking, "may I use your phone?"

"Sure go right ahead," Ronan answered, "You know where it is?"

"Yes," The man replied, "Thanks."

Ronan nodded as the man passed and walked into the kitchen, taking the white phone from the wall and dialing the needed number.

Riku waited for a moment before the phone was picked up on the other end, the owner answering.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Sesshomaru," Riku answered, he was going to check and see if the demon lord had heard anything. With any luck they could track him down and get their comrade back before sundown.

* * *

The young Lord leaned back in his chair, his golden eyes closed as a frustrated sigh escaped his parted lips. He'd returned from the hospital to go over his files on the appearances Naraku had had in the past, trying to pin point his location from clues he'd found. 

"He's in the same house, we know that," The demon said to himself, rubbing his forehead soothingly, "But that doesn't tell us where the damn thing is."

"He likes secluded areas," Came the soft voice of a young woman.

His molten eyes snapped open to see the translucent form of his mate looking over the papers littered atop his desk, trying to read them upside down. He caught sight of a second figure slightly behind his mate, it too looking over the papers upon his desk.

The second figure looked familiar, the woman's deep navy kimono intensifying the brightness of the woman's piercing light blue eyes. Her sand colored hair fell loosely over her shoulder as she bent over to read the notes he'd taken.

"It's good to see you again Rin," The young lord whispered, watching his mate intently, then turned to address the woman beside her, "And you as well Lady Tori."

"Good to see you too, Lord Sesshomaru," Tori replied with a soft smile, straightening her composure and bowing slightly before the young lord, "We've come here to lend you some help."

"I don't think there's much you can help with," Sesshomaru admitted, his eyes closing, "Unless you know where Naraku's hiding."

"Well we do," Rin replied, her deep hazel eyes watching her mate, "But we can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru questioned, opening his eyes to stare at his mate, an expression of disbelief upon his face.

"We're not suppose to interfere Lord Sesshomaru," Tori explained, her crystal blue eyes full of pain, "If we could we'd gladly tell you exactly where he was and what he's planning."

"Unfortunately all we can do is give you clues," Rin added circling around the large oak desk to stand beside the young demon.

The young Inu-youkai watched as his mate scanned over the images his informants had taken, watched the two look over his notes as if looking for something.

"I can tell you that all your information is correct involving possible targets and locations for his hideout," Tori commented, pointing towards a sheet of paper, indicating the possible addresses for the new location of the demon's strong hold.

"And this here," The young woman said, directing the young lord's attention towards an aerial shot of a large clearing somewhere towards the east of the city, "Is the perfect size for all of Naraku's needs."

The young lord smiled, a small smile mind you, but it was a smile none the less.

"You two have helped a great deal," Sesshomaru stated, looking between each of the now smiling women, "Thank you."

"It has been our pleasure Lord Sesshomaru," Tori replied, her cerulean gaze locking with the young lord's golden one, "Thank you for looking after Ally for us."

"I made a promise to Sayo before he died," Sesshomaru said simply, "I gave him my word."

"And you have more than honored it," Tori added gently as her form began to faded, "Thank you, but I must now take my leave."

Sesshomaru nodded, then turned his attention back to his mate.

"I have but little time left and much to say, " Rin informed, her tone serious.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned, signaling for the young woman to continue.

"It is going to be a fierce fight ahead Sesshomaru," Rin began, "Your father and I are worried."

"You've talked to father?" Sesshomaru gasped, eyes going wide.

Rin nodded, "He's very proud of you both, despite your younger years you've both turned out to be great people."

Sesshomaru nodded, amazed at the fact that his mate had spoken with his father.

"Though it makes sense I suppose," Sesshomaru thought, "The dead can communicate among each other, so why couldn't Rin and father."

"But there's more," Rin added, her form beginning to disappear as she spoke hurriedly, "the fight's not over Sesshomaru-Sama,"

The young lord looked questioningly toward his mate, not understanding what she meant by what she said.

Seeing the demon's expression Rin clarified, "Your father gave you two your swords to keep you from fighting. Yet he also gave them to you to insure you would look after one another. Would he have wanted his son to be taken from this world just as his life was turning around? There is much that needs to be done in the time ahead and you will find him a valuable asset."

He still didn't entirely understand what his mate meant.

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes Sesshomaru," Rin sighed, her appearance almost completely gone, "Be careful."

Sesshomaru nodded then leaned back into his chair, the sun just beginning to seep through the curtains of his office. To night would be the new moon and they needed to find his brother before the sun set; luckily though with the new information gathered, that would make their job a whole hell of a lot easier.

The phone rang, alerting the young lord to a call as he reached over and grasped the annoying object in his clawed hand.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Sesshomaru," Came the voice of a young man on the other end, "I've heard a few rumors of where Naraku is, have you heard anything substantial?"

"He's in that clearing about twenty miles from the east side of Tokyo," The demon answered, "It's the one that was investigated a few months back because of suspicious purple smog covering the ground."

"I know where that is," The man replied, "Thank you, I'll head out there right away."

"Riku," Sesshomaru said, "Tell the others of his location."

"I will if they're there," Riku agreed,

"Why wouldn't they be?" The demon lord questioned, not knowing the alternate plans the group had made.

"Kagome's going after InuYasha," The man responded, "They may not be there by the time I arrive."

"Understood," Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll do it myself."

"All right," Riku replied with an unseen nod, "I'll head over there directly then."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "Do it with caution however."

"Oh I know," The demon commented, "I have to go now Sesshomaru, I'll see you as soon as I get there."

"Fine," The demon stated, hanging up the phone; a sigh escaping him.

"These people are just too rash," He sighed, standing up and gathering his needed materials then headed for the elevator to take him down to the parking lot and to his car.

* * *

The monk slipped quietly into the next room beside his, the sun casting enough light around the room for him to see. Closing the door behind him, he made his way across to the chair beside the hospital bed, the young woman resting soundly before him. 

The young man sat in the unoccupied chair, his troubled violet eyes watching the woman before him. Thoughts of the slayer had plagued his mind for most of the night, preventing him from falling asleep.

"I wish you were awake Sango," The monk thought, "I really need to speak with you."

As if to comply with the man's silent wish the young woman began to stir, her hazel eyes fluttering open. Her gaze landed on the young man as she looked around the room.

"Miroku?" Sango asked groggily, pulling herself into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Miroku admitted, "I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" Sango questioned, hoping that Miroku hadn't been told of the child she carried with in her, then again, luck had never been on her side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The monk inquired, "Am I truly that bad of a person?"

The slayer's eyes widened, "No Miroku, you're not a bad person…it's just that…I was afraid I guess."

"What would you be afraid of?" Miroku asked.

"I was afraid that if you knew then you'd feel bound to me," Sango admitted, averting her gaze from the young man, "Or that you'd leave."

"I would do neither of the two," the young man informed, his voice tinged with hurt, "I love you Sango, nothing can change that."

"It was stupid okay," Sango said, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "I understand that okay."

The monk rose from his spot in the chair to situate himself on the edge of the young woman's bed. Gently he lifted his right hand and placed it on her shoulder, leaning the young woman into him as he then moved to wrap the arm around her.

"It wasn't stupid Sango," Miroku whispered, his voice understanding, "It's no ones fault but my own for the way you acted, I haven't been the most trusting person have I?"

The young slayer cried into the monk's hospital gown, the tears soaking the light blue cloth as she fisted it up into her hands.

"I think you're going to make a great father," Sango choked between sobs, slightly comforted by the monk's actions

"You do, do you," Miroku mused, laughing slightly at the thought of being a father.

"What's so funny?" Sango questioned pulling away from the monk, her sobs reduced to hiccups.

"I just never thought I'd be a father," Miroku admitted with a smile as he gaze down lovingly at the woman in his arms, "I was sure the curse would kill me first."

The young woman smiled half heartedly at the monk as she thought, "We need to defeat Naraku to lift the curse, and we need to do it soon."

The monk sighed contentedly as he held the woman who'd stolen his heart in his arms.

A knock came to the door and Sango answered, "Come in."

The young wolf stuck his head in the room, his azure eyes dancing with amusement.

"I couldn't find Miroku in his room so I figured he was in here," the man explained with a grin, "Though I didn't think you guys were getting frisky in here."

"We were doing no such thing," Miroku corrected, "What do you need Koji?"

"Artemis wanted to know if you two were coming with us," Koji replied, stepping into the room with the duffle bag in his hand.

"Of course we are," Sango answered, "she shouldn't have needed to ask."

"Well here then," Koji said, digging around in the bag and handing the two the extra pair of clothes he'd grabbed for them, "put those on and come on out to the waiting room."

"Where's Kirara?" The slayer inquired, the thought of the absent demon coming to her mind.

"She's out in the car," Koji replied, "I couldn't bring her inside."

The two nodded and quickly changed clothes, Miroku going into the bathroom to change where as Sango stayed in the room.

* * *

_The young woman watched the scene before her in slow motion; watched as her comrades gathered around the fallen hero. With in the group she could see herself, two large ebony wings protruding from her back, as well as two from her mate's._

_"Don't you die on me," came the mournful cry from the center of the group._

_Nearing the clump of people, she watched with fixed horror as the fallen man before her began to gasp for breath, his normally silver hair caked with his won blood._

_"No," The woman whispered, turning to see how her future self was reacting. The woman before her did nothing, just stood there and grieved for the young man whose life was being taken._

_"I have to do something," she said, closing her eyes tightly, trying to escape from the dreadful scene before her, "I have to keep this from happening."_

_"You mustn't tell anyone Ally," came the voice of a young man, the soft and gentle tone familiar to her._

_"But why father?" Ally cried, her tear filled violet eyes opening to lock with the violet orbs of her father._

_"Because this is how it must be," Sayo answered, nearing his daughter, "You mustn't interfere."_

_The young woman looked around her, looking for the scene she'd previously been in only to find it replaced with the scenery of the castle she'd grown up in; the kingdom to the south._

_"I don't want to see another one of my friends hurt," Ally sobbed, "I can prevent this, I know I can."_

_"And if you do you will be compromising a greater event," Sayo replied, his tone becoming stern as he stood before his daughter, "If you try and save him you will risk hundreds more lives than is necessary."_

_"They're my family," The young ruler argued, "I have to protect them. If I know what is to happen I can tell them and help prevent it."_

_"And if your mother had told me that she was pregnant and that she would die I would have left her at the castle," Sayo stated, "Had that happened we probably wouldn't have defeated Naraku the 1st time chances are you wouldn't be alive."_

_"I just don't know what to do," Ally admitted, her shoulders shaking._

_Sayo sighed, wrapping his arms around the distraught young girl he pressed her to his chest._

_"I know you want to help Ally," Sayo whispered, kissing the top of the woman's head lovingly, "but you just need to let it be, things will work out don't worry."_

_Ally nodded reluctantly, "I love you dad."_

_"I love you too Ally," Sayo replied, tightening his grasp on the young woman, "Just be careful; okay."_

_"Okay," Ally answered, raising her head she locked eyes with her father._

_The tall man looked down at her, a loving smile upon his face as he embraced her._

_"I'm proud of you Ally," the young woman heard before the scene before her ebbed to black._

The young woman awoke to the gentle shaking from her mate and the knock at the door.

"Come in," Her mate called, his ginger gaze returning to look down at the young woman, "You up yet Ally?"

"Yeah, sorry Soshi," Ally commented, moving to sit at the edge of the bed instead of lying across the man's chest where she'd fallen asleep.

"Good you two are up," Bakari said, entering the room, "Koji brought you a change of clothes Soshi; we're getting every one rounded up and heading out of here."

The young man nodded, "Thank you Bakari, give Koji my thanks as well."

"Will do," The hanyou replied with a smile, "Now you two get ready to go, your weapons are out in the car."

"All right," Ally answered, slipping from her spot on the edge of the bed to stand beside it, stretching out her cramped mussels.

"Well I'm going to get some breakfast," Bakari added, "I'll grab you guys some too."

"Thank you so much," Soshi replied as the Eastern ruler left the room.

Ally bent over to stretch out her back, after hearing a satisfying pop she stood back up, "Ah, much better."

The young man in bed laughed at his mate's antics, "Did you sleep all right last night?"

"Why do you ask?" Ally inquired, turning her violet gaze to rest on the young demon behind her.

"You were tossing around in your sleep," Soshi explained, "And crying a bit too."

"Just a bad dream is all," Ally replied with a shrug, not wanting to worry the man with the details.

"If you say so," The demon added, reaching around to the back he untied the gown and slid it off, the blanket over his lap moved slightly as he threw the temporary covering to the floor, exposing his choice in underwear.

Ally's face redden as she watched the young man practically strip before her, his tone chest now exposed. She was about to turn around in embracement when the young man's boxers caught her eye and she almost fell to the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Soshi questioned, pulling the t-shirt over his head and slipping his arms through the holes.

"You're boxers," Ally managed to say between fits of laughter, "have rubber duckies on them."

"Your point," The demon stated defensively, "It was laundry day and I happen to think they're cute."

At that the young ruler burst out into another fit of laughter, "What ever you say man."

Soshi watched as the young woman turned and with some coordination problems left the room he was occupying, her laughter uncontrollable.

"Well it's true," Soshi mumbled, getting from the bed and slipping the pair of jeans Koji had provided him onto his body, pulling the added belt through the loops to secure the pants.

* * *

Artemis entered the room the miko had been placed in, "Kagome, you awake?" 

"Yes," The miko replied from her sitting position in a chair by the window.

"What are you doing?" The wolf questioned, eyeing the young woman curiously.

"I'm trying to see if I can feel or see InuYasha's aura," Kagome replied with a sigh, "But it's not working."

"We need to figure out how to get your miko powers back too," Artemis commented, "maybe even before we go after InuYasha."

"No," Kagome stated, "We need to get him back first, we'll deal with my problem later."

"What if you need them to help InuYasha?" Artemis tried to reason, "I mean Naraku's the one who took him and the one who sealed your powers away. You have nothing to fight with."

"I'll manage," The miko began, placing a hand on her stomach, "besides I've got someone here to help me."

"And protect don't forget," The wolf reminded, crossing the room to the miko and placing her bag beside her, "Koji also grabbed the Tetsusaiga, we thought InuYasha may need it."

"Thank you Artemis," Kagome said as she opened the bag and searched around for her clothes.

"Just remember something Kagome," Artemis warned, her stony eyes locking with the woman's deep hazel ones, "Naraku loves to manipulate people and if he catches you he'll do the same. Believe only ½ of what you see and never what you hear; do that, and he can't harm you."

"I'll remember that Artemis," Kagome reassured, "Thank you."

"We'll split up and get you inside the house," Artemis explained, informing the miko of the plan, "Once inside you're on your own."

"I understand," The miko replied, slipping on a pair of loose jeans.

"All right, I'll leave you to change," the demon said, "come out to the waiting room when you're done."

"Okay," Kagome answered and finished changing as the woman left the room, the wooden barrier closing shut.

* * *

The four injured fighters emerged from their rooms, each raring and ready to go and kick some serious ass. 

Miroku followed after Sango, being careful not to get his cast caught in the door.

"How are you two doing?" Sango questioned, spotting the young miko and demon ahead of her.

"Bout the same as yesterday," Kagome replied, shooting the slayer a mischievous look; having seen the monk's arm wrapped around her waist moments before.

"How about you Soshi?" The miko inquired, turning her attention to the demon beside her.

"Fine thanks," he answered, heading into the waiting room.

The slayer quickened her pace and caught up with her friend, pulling the young woman to the side as the monk passed.

"What?" Kagome questioned, looking curiously at her friend.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Sango implored, her tone never raising above a whisper.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You gave me 'the look,'" Sango explained, "Now Miroku's going to be perverted all day long."

"What look?" The miko was completely dumbfounded.

"The look," The slayer repeated, emphasizing the 'the.'

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Kagome admitted, trying to escape her friend's grasp.

"Come on you two," Koji called, having finished helping to fill in the four's release papers, "Unless you plan to give us a reenactment of the girls gone wild commercials we don't have any time to waste."

A loud slap was heard and the young wolf was whacked in the head by his mate, "I swear I don't know what to do with you."

"Well you didn't have to do that Artemis," Koji complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Artemis sighed, "We ready to go?"

Everyone nodded, the over crowded waiting room began to bustle with activity as everyone began to move.

"You all know what to do," Kane said, raising his voice in order to be heard, "Go ahead and move out, it's going to take us about half a day to get here. Sango and Miroku your stuff is out with Sesshomaru."

Rounds of okays and all rights were heard as the group moved out and headed towards their modes of transportation, each prepared for war.

* * *

The young assassin headed down the hallway, making her way towards the large oak door of the demon's office. Knocking loudly she said, "Naraku I need to talk to you." 

"Come in Suisei," The demon replied, waiting for the woman to enter.

Suisei entered the room, closing the oak barrier behind her, "I have some important developments for you."

"And what would they be?" Naraku questioned, his crimson eyes watching the demon before him expectantly.

"The group is on it's way here," Suisei informed, her crystal blue eyes dancing with excitement, "They'll be here in about half a days' time."

"Have all the preparations been met?" The demon inquired.

"Yes sir," Suisei replied, "We'll have our job done before the deadline."

"Very well," Naraku commented, "Go ahead and wait for them, but don't let your guard down."

"Understood sir," the demon answered, turning around and heading out of the office to her room.

"Well, looks as if they'll be here sooner than I had anticipated," Naraku sighed, thumbing though an old book that had been placed atop his desk, "Let the games begin."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Kind of short and yet another filler type chappie but next chapter is where it really picks up and is almost all action and fluffy kind of…but there's just too much to say to get ready for the next chapter. The next one however is to be a rather long chapter…already it's about 15 pages. I imagine that there are only going to be about 4 to 6 chapters left of this story…maybe…I'm not completely sure yet but do not fear! I've all ready started the 3rd one so as soon as I post the Epilogue I'll post the 1st chappie of the next one. Remember 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter XIX: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn; Is to Love and Be Loved in Return.**

**The gang finally arrives at Naraku's hide out and penetrates it. Will they be able to find InuYasha? Will Kagome be able to save him? Will he be able to escape the prison he's been put in before his air and time runs out? Find out next time!**


	20. Chapter XIX

**Author's Note**

**Here's another chappie! Poem used for scene transitions is by Kevin Lawrence…titled _The Moon_**

**I would first like to apologize for the last chapter… I know it wasn't one of my best ones but I've just been under SO much stress with these stupid education board members it's just not even funny…and I've had to share my computer with my family for the past couple of weeks so that has slowed me down even more…so I'm sorry that it wasn't the quality that you all expect from me and I assure you that this one-I'm hoping-will be much better. Later in the chapter there is reference to the 1st movie…so if you haven't seen it I highly recommend you do! and for those of you who haven't seen the 4th movie or were waiting for it to come out in English before you got it I have good news! According to the 4th movie comes out in English/dubbed on August 1st! So keep a look out! Anywho…on with the FanFic!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIX: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn; Is to Love and Be Loved in Return.**

The group had made it to the supposed hide out of the elusive demon, after much delay however. After the elder Higurashi had awoken and read the note the young wolf had left her, she had then immediately gotten on the phone and called for her daughter. Mix a frantic worried mother in with weekend rush hour traffic and that's enough to rattle even the strongest of minds.

The many cars pulled off to the side of the road at the beginning of the long, winding drive way, everyone clambering out as if they'd been crammed into a clown car.

"Took you guys long enough," The young wolf commented from atop her motorcycle, "Thought you all got lost."

"How much of your fuel did you use Yumiko?" Her father questioned, his azure eyes looking curiously towards her.

"Not much," Yumiko replied, dismounting the vehicle and shouldering her quiver and bow, tying her blade to her waist, "I did however use a hell of a lot of nitrous."

"And you guys wondered why I wouldn't ride with her," The young wolf's mate commented, his florescent orbs looking warily towards the-more or less-possessed motorcycle.

"I was under the impression that we had no time to waste," Yumiko replied, "It's not my fault you were going so slow Kisho."

"All right children," Artemis interrupted, sarcasm lacing every word as she ceased the fight the two quarreling mates were getting into, "We don't have time to waste so don't pick a fight with each other."

"Yes mother," Yumiko said, reaching behind her to the seat of her bike, pulling a spare weapon currently safely secured to the back of the seat off and tying it to her waist.

"Are we all ready to go?" The Eastern Ruler questioned; securing the large onyx blade to his back.

"I think we're all here and accounted for," Ally responded, looking around their group and counting as she went.

"There's one more on his way," The Western Ruler stated, his golden eyes locking with the young woman's violet ones as she passed over him.

"Who?" The woman questioned, eyeing the Lord curiously.

Her question was answered however as a black sports car sped up the long dirt road and came to a sudden stop before them. The man previously driving the vehicle as if he was in competition in the Daytona 500, climbed out; his short raven hair was tussled about his head as his jade eyes darting around him as he pulled his weapons from the passenger seat.

"Sorry I'm late," The man apologized, waking swiftly to stand beside the group.

"Just happy you made it at all Riku," Ally replied.

"Now are we all here and accounted for?" Mia questioned, turning to her friend.

"Yes I think we are," Answered the miko as she grasped her bow tightly, so tight her knuckles began to turn a pale white as she made her way down the long drive way to the house her mate was being kept prisoner in, "Don't worry InuYasha, we'll get you out. Just hang on just a little bit longer."

* * *

**_It was a night of starless skies_**

**_as I watched_**

**_the fickle reflection of the moon_**

**_on the cold black lake._**

**_Just as our lips were about to meet_**

**_I caught a glimpse of my reflection_**

**_in the twinkle of your eyes._**

* * *

"Naraku!" Called the young woman as she watched the tall demon stride through the entry hall of the large mansion; heading towards the large mahogany double doors.

"What is it Suisei?" Naraku questioned, turning his resilient crimson gaze behind him to the employed assassin. He noted she was armed and prepared to fight the large group just outside the front doors.

"I needed to know how much longer the spell was going to last on the miko," Suisei panted, bending over slightly; placing her hands on her knees to steady herself as she caught her breath.

"As long as nothing happens to the incantation on the parchment I gave you," The demon replied, "The spell should hold until you release her from it."

"Understood," The assassin said, straightening her composer; her pale blue hair shifting slightly with her movement, "Toshi come on!"

"Hold your horses," The young demon shouted, his emerald eyes full of annoyance towards his companion. The two had never been on the best of terms, but you couldn't argue with the results of the work they did together, "I had to get ready first."

"You take so long to get dressed," Suisei commented, smirking towards her partner, "Makes me think you're actually a girl."

"Shut up," Toshi replied, glaring towards the young woman, "Lets just get this over with so we can get out of here."

Naraku smirked towards the couple behind him as he placed his hands on the sturdy doors as he thought, "If you two think your just going to leave here after this is done, you're sadly mistaken."

With one strong push, the heavy slabs of wood were parted, the sight of the enemy on their front lawn exposed. They were ready to fight, and fight they would.

* * *

_**A dark anxious shudder filled my heart**_

_**and I knew my soul couldn't have**_

_**your reflected image**_

_**inhabiting its space.**_

_**You would have stopped to admire**_

_**the extraordinary brilliance**_

_**of my eyes**_

_**if they had allowed the subtle reflection**_

_**of your beautiful face.**_

* * *

The group reached the main area of the yard, no more than 50 feet from the house itself.  
"You all know what to do?" Kane questioned, turning towards the members behind him.

They all nodded in turn as they-some more sarcastically than others-recited their given jobs.

"Ayame, Yumiko, Kisho, Riku, Ally, Soshi, Mia, Seiji and I will go after the assassin and her partner," The wolf prince replied.

"That leaves the rest of us with Naraku," The slayer continued, "And getting Kagome inside of course."

"Right," The demon nodded, pulling the giant sword from his back, "Lets get started then.

At that the double door swung open, each member of the group drawing their weapons and aiming them towards the opposing threat.

"Shippo," The miko whispered quickly, "I want you to go over to Miroku and ask him if he has any extra sutras with him."

"What for Kagome?" The small kit implored, his large sea green eyes looking up to her questioningly.

"I have an idea on how to make my arrows work," Kagome answered, "But you have to hurry."

"Okay," Shippo replied, hopping from the woman's shoulder and dashing through the mass of people towards the monk.

The miko watched as the small demon she'd taken in as her son made his way over towards her friend and hop onto his shoulder. She saw the monk turn and give her a questioning glance before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stack of papers and handing them to the kitsune. The small demon rushed back to the young woman and resumed his previous position upon her shoulder.

"Here they are," The kitsune said happily, glad to do anything to help his 'mother', "He was a little confused at why you needed them but he had some to spare."

"Thank you Shippo," The young woman replied as she pulled a few arrows from her quiver and securely wrapped the sacred charms to them before returning them to the container on her back.

Knocking an arrow to her bow, she took one final glance around the group before turning her deep hazel gaze towards the demons before her, her eyes alit with fury and determination as she spoke, "Naraku, what have you done with InuYasha?"

"Now, you should know the answer to that question," The demon replied, eyeing the young woman. A glint of gold caught his eye as he spotted the weapon tied to the woman's bag.

"Suisei," rang the dark voice in the assassin's head; however, turning towards the demon beside her she noticed his lips weren't moving, "You need to retrieve the sword from the miko. If the half-breed is reunited with it this will be all over."

"Yes sir," Suisei replied, returning her attention towards the group as the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air caught her attention.

Kagome watched the three before her, the trio seemingly preoccupied. Lifting her bow she aimed an arrow straight for demons and released.

The group behind the miko watched in awe as the projectile flew true through the air, the shaft consumed in an unearthly glow as it sped towards their enemy. The arrow sliced through the air; for a moment everyone in the field held their breath, waiting and watching as the weapon neared the demon. All hope was shattered as the arrow neared Naraku and collided with his barrier, disintegrating the wooden projectile.

"How was she able to do that?" Suisei questioned, eyeing the young woman curiously as she lifted a hand to make sure the parchment in the pouch at her waist was still there.

"She used one of the monk's sutra's," Naraku answered, then chuckled as he turned towards the young woman who'd attempted to strike him down, "Very clever, much like something Kikyou would have done."

If Kagome wasn't mad enough now, she sure as hell was now. The demon before her seemed to be the only one not to get the memo that she was Kagome, not Kikyou. The young woman was so tired of being compared to her incarnation, she was not a copy but her own person. Just because she had the same powers as she priestess doesn't mean she is the young woman; even though their resemblance was uncanny.

Fury flared in the young woman, clouding her judgment for a moment as unknowingly to the young miko; her eyes flashed a deep crimson. The demon before her had taken her mate, threatened their lives countless times, and compared her to the woman who'd she'd competed with for so long. If that wasn't the cause of her hatred towards the demon, it was the shear fact that he had eluded death too many times.

"Calm down Kagome," Came the gently voice of the young demon slayer as she placed a comforting hand on the miko's shoulder, "Getting angry will do you no good. And if the demon blood within you takes control we may not be able to help you."

Taking a deep breath Kagome turned her head towards her friend, visibly calming down, "I know Sango, I shouldn't get upset but…"

"I never said you shouldn't get upset," Sango interrupted, a slight laugh to her voice "By all means, unleash hell on the demon. However, do it when we get InuYasha back so he doesn't have anything to hold over your head."

Kagome nodded, turning determined, collected hazel eyes towards the evil demon's crimson ones as she knocked another arrow.

"Give us InuYasha back Naraku," Came the demand of the northern ruler as his sword was drawn, his body in an offensive stance; the demon's mate beside him glaring menacingly towards the demon as she reached behind her to her seemingly empty quiver.

"If you want him back so bad," Naraku taunted, "You'll have to get past me first."

"It's your funeral," growled the Western lord as he darted forward, advancing towards the enemy.

The group split up accordingly, the mates of the Northern and Eastern rulers as well as the young demon slayer holding back, staying behind to aid the young miko.

"We have to get Kagome inside as quickly as possible," The young wolf commented, her stony gaze never leaving the opposition as she reached behind her for her empty quiver, an arrow appearing. Knocking the weapon to her silver bow she aimed it for Naraku and released the projectile.

"I understand that Artemis," Sango replied, bringing her boomerang up to block an assault of ice spears aimed at them by the young assassin, "We just have to wait for an opening first."

"I have an idea," The hanyou said, her short fox ears swiveling atop her head, alert to any danger that could befall the small unit.

"Go ahead Bakari," Artemis responded, signaling the young woman to continue.

"We need to get them away from the front doors," Bakari explained, noticing their opponents had closed the doors behind them, "If we can do that then Sango can break through the doors from here and we can cover Kagome enough to get her inside."

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome agreed, raising her bow and firing an arrow towards the demon who'd posed as a student the day she'd lost her powers.

"I'll get Koji," Artemis stated, as she began to communicate to her mate.

"Koji," the demon heard his mate's voice in his mind as he launched another attack at Naraku.

"What Artemis?" Koji questioned, sending his silent response to his mate.

"You guys need to get him away from the door so we can get Kagome in there," Artemis said.

"Okay, I think we can manage that," Koji replied, falling back away from the demon slightly, gaining the attention of the rest of his group.

"What's the matter Koji?" Kane inquired, watching his companion move away from the fight.

"We need to get him away from the door," The wolf answered.

Kane nodded as he signaled for the rest of the unit to fall back slightly. Luck was seemingly on their side as Naraku began to follow them, shooting tentacles towards the many attacking him.

"What?" Naraku questioned, amusement lacing his tone, "Scared?"

"Of you?" The Western Lord growled, sending another wave of energy towards the demon as he moved back, "Never."

"Perfect," Artemis whispered, watching as her mate and his companions lured Naraku away from the doors, "Okay guys lets move."

"Shippo I want you to go hide," Kagome told the small demon as she began to make her way towards the house with her friends.

"But I don't want to leave you," Shippo whined, tightening his grip on the young woman's shirt.

"Please Shippo," The miko pleaded, desperation in her voice, "Do this for me."

Reluctantly the small kitsune nodded, hopping from the woman's shoulder he darted into the underbrush of the trees and foliage encircling the front lawn.

The four fighters continued to advance towards the doors, blocking attacks and sending their own as they went.

"And where do you think you all are going?" Implored the young assassin, her crystal blue eyes watching the group with amusement.

"As if we'd tell you," Bakari shot back, raising her swords in a defensive stance as she cursed under her breath. The hanyou saw the other group hurriedly trying to catch up with the demon they were battling, the woman having so abruptly changed targets.

Suisei advanced towards the young miko in the center of the unit, ignoring the glares and threats directed towards her as she neared.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" She taunted, a smirk coming to grace her lips.

"I don't think I can, no," Kagome replied, aiming an arrow towards the woman, "I know I can."

"So confident are we?" She replied, stopping a few feet from the four.

A low growl ripped from the wolf's throat as she secured her bow to her back in favor of drawing her sword, the metal scraping against the sheath.

Suisei smirked, raising a hand she conjured a sword of her own, the weapon made of solid ice, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Artemis and Bakari launched themselves towards the demon at once, each summoning their power from their weapons. Streaks of read and white shot across the ground as their blades were slashed through the air, their attacks aimed for the assassin.

With speed only a demon could possess the woman circled around the group, avoiding the attack and heading strait for the miko. Wrapping a slip of paper around her hand to prevent the fabled sword from burning her, Suisei griped the weapon tightly and pulled it from it's palace in the miko's bag. Once she had the sword, the demon took a few leaps back, a triumphant smile upon her face as she was soon surrounded in a small storm of sharp ice spikes.

Kagome watched in slow motion as the demon dodged the attacks of her friends and made a b-line strait for her. For a moment the woman seemed to disappear, her location unknown to the miko until she felt something being removed from her bag. She spun around quickly only to find the demon standing a few feet away, her mate's sword in hand and a lethal wall of spikes swirling around her.

Raising her bow once again, the miko aimed yet another arrow towards the demon, pulling it back as far as she was able.

"Do you honestly think you are able to defeat me now?" Suisei laughed as her body began to fade, "It's so funny the way a mortal mind works."

That was it, the final straw. With determination blazing in her eyes the miko released the arrow, praying that it hit before the demon disappeared. Kagome watched as her weapon neared the demon, a particularly large ice-spike knocking it slightly off course, the arrow piercing a small pouch at the assassin's side and pinning it to the ground; the cloth bag instantly consumed and purified.

The four watched as the assassin disappeared, a look of annoyance and anger upon her face as she glared towards the group before she escaped.

"We have to get InuYasha out now," Sango stated, pulling her weapon back and launching it towards the large double doors. The wood splintered, the doors reduced to nothing more than wood chips as the large demon slaying weapon returned to it's master.

Kagome looked to her companions, giving them a grateful and determined smile she took off towards the door. Dodging a few attacks aimed towards her, she made her way up the steps to the house, taking the marble ledges two at a time.

"I'm coming InuYasha," Kagome thought as her feet reached the top of the stairs and she began to make her way into the main entrance of the building, following where her heart lead her, trusting her instincts to lead her to her mate, "I'm coming."

* * *

_**In the hollowness of my body and soul**_

_**there were no dark deep pools of mysterious waters**_

_**behind my frozen gaze.**_

_**An absolutely mastered nothingness**_

_**uncompromising in its will**_

_**to have your image**_

_**completely erased.**_

* * *

The hanyou sat in his prison, an impenetrable nothingness shrouded him. He felt weak, which isn't surprising since he'd been put through such rigorous beatings. Whether the more brutal of the forms were from his own metal bashings or the wounds inflicted by the assassin he didn't know. The only sounds were the steady and even breaths the young man inhaled and exhaled.

_"Don't worry InuYasha, we'll get you out. Just hang on just a little bit longer."_

He could have sworn he'd heard the sweet sound of his mate's voice just then. Though, the hanyou brushed it away as simply his mind playing tricks on him.

"I don't deserve her," InuYasha whispered to himself, "I don't think I ever did."

"What do you mean?" came the soft nagging voice of his conscience.

"I'm just a lowly half-breed," The hanyou explained, "I wasn't able to control myself and I attacked my family…my pack."

"But it wasn't your fault," The voice argued, "You were being controlled, you had no choice. Kagome will understand and I'm sure she'll feel no different towards you."

"That's not the point!" InuYasha growled, his fangs bared in pain and frustration.

"Well," his mind said softly, "What is the point then?"

"The point is that it could happen again," The young man replied, "I don't want to loose her…I don't want to be alone. And if I was unable to control my demon blood and turned my claws against her I could kill her; I just couldn't live with that on my shoulders."

"If she did something like that," The voice began, working his argument around a memory, "I mean if she attacked you would you forgive her?"

"Kagome would never attack me willingly though," InuYasha answered, thinking over what his conscience had said.

"Willingly, no," his conscience agreed, "But if I do remember she was controlled when she did it."

"What are you talking about?" The hanyou questioned.

"When Kagome was being controlled by Menomaru," the voice explained, "And attacked you; didn't you forgive her?"

"I didn't have to," InuYasha replied, "There was nothing to forgive. She had no control over her actions."

"Finally!" came the cheer from the back of the man's head, "He realizes it! You couldn't control yourself just as Kagome couldn't. It's no a matter of Kagome not forgiving you; it's a matter of you forgiving yourself."

The hanyou sat there in awe, "Can that be it?"

"What else could it be?" His conscience questioned, "She loves you and always will. The problem is that you're just to thick headed and stubborn to see it! You're always first to blame yourself for things that are out of your control."

"But I still hurt her," InuYasha countered, running out of ammunition for his argument.

"There's just no hope in this is there?" the voice sighed as it began to fade away, "it doesn't matter if you ever agree with me or not, she'll still forgive you. I only hope you will see that it's not your fault."

The voice disappeared from his mind, leaving him to ponder over the internal argument he'd just had.

"I guess I am going crazy," InuYasha whispered, "Hearing voices inside my head and all."

The hanyou once again sat in silence, sinking deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. A sound came from the opposite side of the large wooden door across the room, the knob of the solid barrier turning as the wood was pushed forward.

The door swung open, the tall thin form of the ice demon entered into the room, her light blue hair swaying gently. She entered the room, tossing something across the room; the object collided with the stone of the wall and fell to the ground with a clatter. Sauntering over towards the imprisoned hanyou until she was just in front of him, she knelt down, and tapped tauntingly on the glass.

"Awe, what's the matter little puppy?" She questioned mockingly.

The only response she received was a low, menacing growl.

"Now that's not very nice." She stated as she waved her finger in front of the hanyou, pain searing through his body, "Now the puppy will have to be punished I suppose."

"What are you going to do?" InuYasha questioned, his tone harsh and threatening, "Hit me with a newspaper."

"Nope." She chimed, her crystal blue eyes locking with the hanyou's gold ones, "Where would the fun be in that?"

InuYasha just continued to glare at the young demon, a low growl erupting from deep with in his chest. He tried again to free himself, the ice chains that had been placed around his wrists numbing his hands, he knew that if he couldn't get free soon there'd be permanent damage done. As he thrashed about, trying to pull himself free from the wall, still confused at how the seemingly fragile glass looking wall could hold him and his bonds, preventing his movements, his eyes came across his sword, no more than a few feet across from him. Though, he came to realize that he'd have to break through the barrier first.

Looking out the nearby window he spotted that in no more than ten minutes he'd be human, then he was in real trouble.

"Well I need to go." Suisei said simply, waving a hand at the confined demon. As she stood and walked over towards the door, she pulled down a lever.

InuYasha watched in amazement as the iron bars at the top of the tank moved, the ceiling opening up.

'Is she letting me go?' the hanyou thought, then looked over towards the demon.

Suisei's lips pulled up into a malevolent smirk as she raised her hand again, the room temperature dropping once more.

InuYasha paled, he was in trouble, he was sure it had to be below zero now.

With one final smirk, Suisei left the room.

InuYasha eyed the opening for a moment, then pulled on the chains. They seemed to be long enough to allow him to get up to the opening, but there was only one way to find out.

As the hanyou was about to jump up to where the bars had been removed, water began to spill into the tank. It came down in a heavy flow until the tank had been up to his chest, then it began to slow, yet continued to pour in. the water was coming from two gaps in the tank, not from the main hole its self.

If he could hold off, and reach the main one before he froze to death, then he had a chance. He struggled to get free, the water now above his head, though because the chains were so long, the water simply pushed him forwards. The hanyou choked and gagged on the water as it began to rise, some managing to enter his mouth. The small problem if his hands being bound behind him prevented the man from successfully propelling himself to the surface.

His legs kicked with what little strength he had left, his demonic powers draining rapidly as the final light from the sun descended below the horizon. A strong pulse began to shoot through the young man as his hair began to fade from it resilient silver to a solid raven, his distinctive demon characteristics beginning to be replaced with human ones as his claws began to recede into normal finger nails. Frigid water began rush into his ears, the canine appendages disappearing and forming normal human ears at the side of his head.

"Oh shit," InuYasha whispered, although he felt the movement of his lips he was unable to hear the actual sound, his voice having been drowned out by the steadily falling water.

He was in trouble, no human could withstand such a drastic water temperature such as he was in now. Having been put in a similar situation before he knew what would happen if he was in here for too long. Though, that day the hanyou had jumped into the water from the 40 foot drop to save the woman he loved; and that he did. Now it seemed that fate was trying to torment him in the same ways; either that or the sick means of torture was passed down from father to daughter, one couldn't be too sure.

_**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**_

"So you're InuYasha, I've been searching for you." Yokoro said as he continued his approach to the pair of humans, forming his own sword out of solid ice. The air had become almost 30 degrees below freezing and he knew that any human couldn't stay out in this degree of cold much longer before they succumbed to the effects..

"Answer the question." InuYasha said protectively.

"You need not know my name half breed," Yokoro said, "Only that Naraku will put an end to you." Then he began to run, closing in on the two at a quick pace.

"Kagome, RUN! He's an incarnation of Naraku!" InuYasha yelled as he blocked Yokoro's ice sword attack with his Tetsusaiga, which wasn't doing very well because it wouldn't transform for him.

"Right." Kagome said as she ran off into the woods.

"You shouldn't have told her to run, but I do love a chase." Yokoro taunted as he slashed InuYasha's side with his sword. The wound was deep and InuYasha had to kneel because of the pain. Yokoro took his chance and ran toward the retreating miko and grabbed a hold of her and then the two seemed to lift off the ground as a thick black cloud formed beneath them and they rose high into the air.

"InuYasha help me!" Kagome shouted to the injured man.

"Kagome…"InuYasha called, wincing from the injury but pulled himself up and ran after her, "Hold ON!"

InuYasha ran after Kagome, determined not to let her out of his sight. The cold temperatures had mad ice sickles stick to the tree branches and they poked and pierced his exposed skin as he ran through them following Kagome's kidnapper. About Five minutes later he caught up with them only to stair in horror. There he stood on a cliff over looking the river a good, forty or fifty feet down which was now covered in a thin layer of ice and hardening by the second. There mere feet in front of him was Kagome and the man who'd taken her. She looked so scared, she had a right to be, she was floating about two feet from the edge of the cliff and fifty feet from the river below. Then with an evil laugh the man let go of Kagome as she fell from the cloud.

"InuYasha!" She yelled as she plummeted to the icy-water covered below. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she tightened her grasp on the white shirt of the one who was trying to save her and shut her eyes for the impact below.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you no matter what." InuYasha said moments before they came in contact with the ice below. InuYasha managed to turn so he took most of the blow, as he hit almost every bone in his body shattered and they smashed through the layer of ice entering the freezing water below, his grip loosening from Kagome.

_**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**_

"_I'm coming InuYasha_," he heard once again, the woman's melodious voice ringing like gentle bells in his head, "_I'm coming_."

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha whispered, his vision beginning to burn as his body went numb from the cold, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**_All that remained was_**

**_a black hole_**

**_sucking everything in_**

**_to disappear forever_**

**_leaving no trace_**

**_but fingerprints on my skin._**

* * *

The sound of her feet pounding against the hard stone of the floors of the lower levels of the house echoed in her hears; her heart hammering against her chest so hard it seemed as if it would explode from her chest.

"I've got to find him," The woman repeated over and over to herself, pleading with her tired legs to continue on to find the man confined somewhere in the mansion. Hope escaping her as she turned down yet another similar winding corridor, the maze of halls sending her circling around the same paths she'd all ready taken.

After passing the same spot for the seemingly 100th time, the young miko halted her search, her hands clenching into fists at her sides as a frustrated sigh ripped from her throat.

"Where are you?" She sighed, looking desperately down the winding; endless halls.

A weak, yet familiar feeling began to pulse through the young woman. Warmth flooded her body; the power tugging on her very soul.

"Kagome," the said miko gasped, the familiar female standing just before her, her faded figure dressed in the traditional garb of her profession, "You need to use your powers to find him."

"I understand that," The miko argued with the presence, "But I don't have them anymore…they were sealed by the two working for Naraku."

The woman before the young miko shook her head, her long ebony hair tied low at the back of her neck shifting with the motion, "You released the spell on them when you shot the pouch containing the incantation, you simply needed to activate them again."

"How do I do that?" Kagome implored, the urgent feeling to find her mate coursing through her once more.

"You already have," The faded form replied, her deep hazel eyes locking with her rivals, "the need to find InuYasha is what set them free. You are the only one who can save him Kagome; as you've proven so many times before."

Kagome stood there in awe, never would she have thought the woman before her felt this way.

"You need to hurry," The woman warned softly, the translucent figure beginning to disappear; returning to where it had come, "You need to get to him before it's too late."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and tapping into her weak powers, instantly feeling the feeble presence of her mate her powers were able to find; yet it was enough to lead her in the direction of the young man. Opening her eyes, the young miko dashed down the hall to her right, coming to a large oak door.

Reaching out a hand to grasp the handle she took in a deep breath, turning her gaze back to the spot she'd seen the apparition a few moments before.

"Thank you for everything Kikyou," The miko whispered before twisting the door knob and entering the rather spacious room, searching the interior for any sign of her mate; and finding what she'd been looking for.

* * *

**_All the love you had in you_**

**_would have perished_**

**_in my nothingness_**

**_till you yourself_**

**_would have been left_**

**_unimpressionable and cold._**

* * *

He'd managed to reach the top of the tank, the water's surface no more than two or three feet below the rim of the four solid walls. InuYasha had no idea how much longer his human body could take being in this frigid water.

Hope swelled in his chest as he made one final attempt at jumping through the top of the tank. He made it to the top, ready to jump out. The only thing he'd achieved was to collide with a thick layer of ice. He was trapped, there was no way he was going to make it out of this one.

InuYasha fell into the water, hopelessness over coming him.

As he began to sink back to the lower levels of the container, the artic water solidifying into ice; his body only managed to sink about 3/4ths of the way down before it came in contact with the newly formed ice.

"I'm going to freeze to death," He thought to himself, "I'm just going to float around in here until I become a ice-cube."

InuYasha kicked off against the ice below him, rocketing back up towards the surface of the water. A familiar presence over came him, the warmth it emitted comforted his soul. He knew only one person who had this effect on him.

Raising his dull auburn eyes upwards, he was immediately locked in a staring contest with his mate, the young miko above him pounding on the solid ice above him, salty silver ribbons flowing freely down her cheeks as she tried to free the young man.

Love filled the young man for a split second. The young woman whom he loved had come to help him; his mate forgiving him. However, the question still remained: could he forgive himself?

* * *

_**I pushed you away and ran to the dark**_

_**seeking solace in the shudder**_

_**of the reflected moon**_

_**magnetic in its radiance**_

_**on the chill and poise**_

_**of the cold black lake.**_

* * *

Kagome ran into the room she felt her mate in, it was faint but she felt it. The room was dark, hard to see in, though little light did shine from a large square hole in the floor. Making her way towards it, she looked down, horrified at what she saw.

There in this large tank was her hanyou, the water level so high that he was now at the top, only his face seemed to be above the water, and in a matter of minutes there'd be no air.

Kagome looked down into his face, his auburn eyes devoid of all emotion, his soul completely broken.

"InuYasha!" she screamed, though the hanyou seemed unable to hear her.

"InuYasha PLEASE!" she tried again, sobs wracking her body as she began to pound on the ice.

InuYasha's eyes turned to her, and for a moment flashed with love, but as soon as they did they were emotionless again.

Kagome saw him mouth, " Pull lever down here."

Nodding, Kagome ran down the side stairs that were located in the room, knowing that if she didn't hurry, her mate would die.

Kagome got into the room just as the last couple of inches of air space in the tank was gone, watching as her mate gulped in as much air as he could then submerged into the frigid water.

Frantically she searched around for the lever her love had instructed her to pull. Seeing the said pole mounted in the side of the wall, she dashed over towards it and was able to make out what the inscriptions said next to the "settings."

Kagome was able to read the first two notches that had been cut in the metal: Water and Drain.

Pulling the lever so it would, hopefully, drain the water out, she watched as the liquid did indeed begin to leave the tank. To her horror however, it was only to drain the first small amount of water from the frigid container.

Her deep brown eyes turned toward her mate, seemingly suspended in the freezing water. The man's auburn eyes gazed down at her, seeing all the pain and hurt that was now present in the pools he'd always seemed to get lost in. The hanyou now human's ebony hair swayed gently around him as he struggled to free himself from the chains, though his attempts proved to be futile.

Kagome ran over towards the thick glass, placing a hand on it and concentrating, trying with all her will power to summon her miko powers once more, trying to save the man who'd done the same countless times.

A small white glow began to surround her, seeping into the glass. Just when the smallest of hope flooded the young woman, blue sparks erupted from the surface of the glass, propelling her backwards and into the nearby wall.

InuYasha watched in horror as his mate was thrown backwards, colliding with the opposite wall.

'No…Get up Kagome!' InuYasha thought, not daring to open his mouth and release what little of the precious oxygen he still had.

He sighed mentally in relief when the young woman stood, though on feeble legs, she still stood.

The miko picked something up from the hard floor, and limped towards the confined man, she knew he only had mere seconds before his air ran out.

InuYasha stared at the young woman, his eyes widening as he saw what she held in her hand; Tetsusaiga. What also caught his eye was the small stream of blood running down her left arm. Had she collided with the sword's hilt when she'd been propelled from the glass?

InuYasha turned his gaze to lock on hers, watching as she tried again to break the glass. He struggled against his bindings, successfully gaining her attention.

Kagome raised her determined gaze to his broken one, watching as the hanyou simply shook his head, pleading desperately for her not to attempt in saving him again.

Tears began to well up in the young maiden's eyes as she placed both hands on the glass and said, hoping that the man confined inside could hear, "InuYasha, I'm going to try something, just hold on."

With that she headed towards the stairs from whence she'd come, disappearing in the darkness.

'I'll try Kagome, but I don't know how long I can keep this up.' InuYasha thought, his lungs burning with the lack of much needed air, the water towards the bottom of the large tank all ready beginning to freeze, if his body fell into that level, he'd become part of the giant ice cube.

* * *

_**With heavy eyelids**_

_**tired of tears**_

_**I pleaded you to walk away**_

_**and leave me to the vacancy**_

_**I had perfected.**_

_**If you had seen your reflection**_

_**in the mirror of my eyes**_

_**you would have understood**_

_**that all the beauty you admired**_

_**was your own and not mine.**_

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could up the dark stair case, the fabled sword of the fang secured to her trademark yellow back pack.

She entered the room and ran toward the square hole in the floor, now covered with ice. She reached around her shoulder and pulled out an arrow, wincing slightly at the pain throbbing through her left arm with the action and raised it above her head, aiming towards the ice; driving down hard into the ice below, channeling all the miko energy she could summon into the projectile.

'If my miko powers alone were rejected, maybe my arrows will work.' the miko thought as she hacked away at the ice below.

The water had begun to leak from the tank, though the man below was much too weak to fight against his restraints anymore, now relying on how long he could hold his breath in the freezing, artic water, or by some stroke of luck develop gills with in the next twenty seconds. The evolutionary development however was not very likely.

Kagome watched as the last of the air the man had left escaped from his lips, forming large air bubbles at the surface, seemingly mocking the now drowning man.

The young woman began to sob once more, tears streaming down her face as she watched the man's skin pale, his eyes close and his limp body begin to sink to the freezing level of the water.

"No! NO!" Kagome screamed, unknowingly causing her arrows to glow an unearthly white, "I WILL NOT LET YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

With her last statement, she brought the arrow down as hard as she could against the solid ice she'd been chipping away at, successfully causing it to collapse; bits of ice falling all around the descending man.

Shrugging off her back pack, she dug around inside the contents of the pack and pulled out the rope she'd had Artemis pack for her while she'd been in the hospital. She knew she'd need it.

Hurriedly she scanned the room, looking for anything she could tie it to. Seeing a heavy looking chair about 2 ½ feet from the hole, she went over to it, securing the rope tightly to the leg of the heavy piece of furniture.

Dragging the rope so it went to the edge of the tank, Kagome dropped what was left of the line into the water, watching as it only sank about four feet under. That would be enough, or at least she hoped it would anyway.

Wasting no time in shedding her shoes or any article of clothing, taking a deep breath, she dove into to the freezing water. The liquid soaking through her clothes-of course, having worn not a single article that was water proof- causing the deep gashes in her back to burn, making her to flinch.

Diving down to where her mate was now in a state of suspended she hooked an arm through one of his own, both being chained behind him. Kagome kicked off against the ice that had formed, silently thanking whoever was up there that her mate hadn't descended so low as to be frozen.

The young woman broke through the surface, gasping for air as her lungs burned. Her deep brown eyes cast a glance to the man she'd pulled along behind her, worry etched in her features.

'I have to get him breathing again.' she thought, swimming the small distance she needed to in order to reach the rope she'd dropped into the tank, 'Then I'll get these chains off him.'

Kagome secured the rope around the man's waist, preventing his head from submerging below the water once more.

"InuYasha, please open your eyes." Kagome pleaded, gently rubbing a hand against the man's pale, cold cheek.

Tears poured down the woman's face as she leaned against the man, getting as close as she could to try and transfer her body heat into the ever depleting source the man had. Taking a deep breath, Kagome pressed her lips firmly against his and released the air with in her, causing his chest to puff out, filling his lungs with air trying to jump start the now dormant organs.

She leaned down, the water numbing her body as she pressed her ear to the man's still chest. It was faint, but she was sure she could hear the his heart beat. That was a good sign indeed. Though, his chest refused to rise.

Pulling her self up again, she repeated her previous steps, trying to get the precious gas into the man's body. After what seemed like the 100th time, InuYasha began to gag and sputter, the frigid water leaving his lungs as he tried to replenish the deprived organs with what sustained them and kept them functioning.

The weakened man opened his dazed auburn eyes, after a moment focusing on the woman before him, rivers of tears pouring down her face.

"Kagome, you need to get out of this water." InuYasha ordered, worried that the young woman would die if exposed to the icy water for much longer.

"Not with out you." Kagome said, her voice defiant and full of determination. Before the man could argue, she'd submerged into the water once more, diving down only low enough to get behind the man and try and release him from his bindings.

Wrapping her hands around the chains of ice, her fingers tightly wrapped, she concentrated, trying to free her mate.

The young man waved his arms around violently, preventing his mate from getting a good hold on the chains.

Confused and hurt, Kagome rose to the surface, her head bobbing above the water, teeth starting to chatter slightly.

"What's the matter?" The miko questioned, her teeth making quiet tapping sounds as they hit one another; the action caused by the ever growing cold seeping into the woman's body.

"I told you to get out," InuYasha answered, his voice seemingly detached as he averted his gaze from the young woman before him; risking life and limb to save him.

"I'm not going to leave here with out you InuYasha," Kagome whispered lovingly, "Come on; let me help."

"No," The man stated simply, closing his eyes as he tried to slip out of the rope.

"Why?" Kagome implored, tears welling up in her deep hazel orbs, "Why won't you let me help you? You're my mate and I need to get you out of here."

"I'm not your mate," InuYasha replied, his voice eerily calm.

"What?" The miko choked, hurt at the man's words; the tears she'd tried to keep contained falling down her face in silver ribbons.

"I nearly killed you Kagome," The young man said, his voice revealing how he felt inside, the shame and torment he'd been mentally going through, "You and the pup."

Her mate floated before her, haggard and worse for wear. It was now clear that he'd not only suffered physically from Suisei's torture, but mentally from his own guilt.

Scooting closer toward the wounded man, Kagome placed a chilled hand upon the young man's cheek.

"InuYasha, look at me," Kagome said, her voice no more than a whisper.

InuYasha opened his eyes, the deep auburn pools flooded with hurt, guilt and sorrow.

"That wasn't you who attacked us," The miko whispered, "I love you InuYasha, and I'll be damned if I leave you here."

"I don't deserve it Kagome," InuYasha whispered, trying to push the woman away, "Just get out of here before you freeze to death."

"No," Kagome replied defiantly, "If you refuse to let me help you, then we'll all stay here together. You, me and our baby. I know what you're feeling InuYasha, I've been in the same position before; but if you think that sending us away will protect us and make us happy you're wrong. I can't live with out you."

The man sighed in defeat, slumping down in submission.

Smiling gently, The young miko dived below the surface, her fingers almost completely numb; making it hard to securely grasp the icy chains. Once again, white light surrounded her, only this time it came much easier and faster. In a mater of moments the chains had been broken and the young woman's head bobbed above the surface.

"Can you move?" she questioned.

InuYasha nodded, trying to move his numb body.

"I can pull you up." Kagome offered.

"You can HELP me up." InuYasha compromised, seeing that there was no way he'd get up on his own.

The two pulled on the rope, helping each other to get out of the freezing water; though it had been difficult due to their numb limbs, they'd managed to pull themselves up and out of the tank.

The couple fell to the hard wood floor, sopping wet and freezing, their bodies unmoving; aside from the gently rise and fall of their chests. Glancing towards the man laying beside her, Kagome watched as his body began to tremble uncontrollably; amazingly he hadn't caught hypothermia. Slowly, the miko pulled herself across the short distance to her mate, pressing her body firmly to his, resting her head upon his chest in an attempt to warm his body. InuYasha wrapped is arms around the young maiden, trying to return some of the body heat she'd lost.

The two laid there for quite some time, tired and cold; yet happy to be back together, and glad that they'd been able to find each other in time.

The young man smiled softly before darkness once again clouded his mind, "I Love you Kagome…I don't think you will ever know how much you mean to me"

* * *

_**But turning back to gaze at you**_

_**unmoved by the nothingness I feigned**_

_**something stirred within me**_

_**and made me stop**_

_**for one last time**_

_**and I recognized the love**_

_**I had no strength to kill.**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Well they got Inu back…and he's alive! Aren't you guys so happy with me J…I think there may be 2 more chapters (or one long one) as well as an epilogue left to this story…just to let you all know…well you all know the drill, 5 reviews or no update!**

_**P.S: The answer to the question for the math problem from last chapter can only be answered in the 1st chapter of the 3rd story….guess you guys will just have to wait and see…huh.**_

**Sammy-Sama**

**Chapter XX: I Realize You're Afraid…But You Can't Reject The Whole World**

**With Ally's power completely unleashed, what will the need to revenge the southern rulers cause her to do? Will she be able to prevent the outcome of the fight, or will she do as her father told her? When the sun comes up and InuYasha and Kagome join the fight, will they be able to help? And will Soshi and Toshi be able to work things out, or will their hate and past cause them to destroy each other? Find out next time!**


	21. Chapter XX

**Author's Note**

**Another chappie hot off the presses for you all! .…I wanted to let you all know that later on it may be a bit confusing and slow or filler-ish with the part between Soshi and Toshi but I needed to clear a few things up. There isn't I don't think (as of right now) a great deal of action in this chappie but all of next chapter is action! Action! action! Just to give you all the heads up there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter on how many chapters are left in the story…and that will be the final count okay….well anyway, on with the story!**

**SammySama**

* * *

**Chapter XX: I Realize You're Afraid…But You Can't Reject The Whole World**

"I have a bad feeling about this," The young man admitted, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame; his golden-brown eyes looking out over the large meadow to something he could not see.

"I do too Naito," The young woman replied, coming from somewhere near the door by the large barn located to the right of the house, "Even Kage is getting restless. You don't think it could have something to do with Naraku do you?"

"It honestly wouldn't surprise me Chiri," Naito answered with a sigh, "I think we should go help."

"What can we do?" Chiri questioned, her voice raising to somewhat of a slight shriek, "We can't fight! The only thing we'd do is get in the way."

Naito paused in their argument for a moment, thinking over the choices the two had.

"Did Ally take her weapons with her the last time she was here?" The young man questioned, looking down towards his mate.

Chiri's eyes widened, "I don't think she did."

"Well then go get them from the shed," Naito replied, moving from the door frame where he was previously resting and heading down towards the large barn.

"What are you going to do?" The young woman inquired, eyeing the young man as he headed from where she'd just come.

"I'm going to get Kage ready," The demon answered, "He'll take Ally her things and help if they need it."

"All right," The healer said, turning and running off in the opposite direction from her mate; towards the shed where they kept the weapons.

* * *

The young slayer watched as her friend ran towards the large building only to disappear beyond the demolished doors.

"She'll find him, don't worry," Artemis said softly, reassuring the worried woman.

"Oh, I know Artemis," Sango replied, turning her attention towards the battles a little ways away from them, "Shall we?"

Artemis and Bakari nodded, the three of them heading towards the fighting, determined to end this war that has been going on for over 500 years.

* * *

The large demon flew high above the battle field, his crimson orbs looking tentatively through the fighters in search of is mistress. Spotting the young fire haired woman he began his descent, landing a few feet behind her.

The young ruler turned around upon hearing the sound of something large collide with the ground behind her, her violet eyes widening at the sight of the demon.

"Kage?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?"

The demonic horse trotted up to the young woman, nuzzling the hand she placed upon his nose as he reached her. Leaning down, he exposed the objects on his back as the enormous fire wings receded.

"Did Naito and Chiri send these to me?" Ally asked, taking the throwing knives and sword she'd used in practice from the demon's back.

The demon answered with a loud whinny and a nod.

"And this is Soshi's?" She continued, pulling the extra sword from its spot upon the demon's back.

Once more Kage nodded.

"Thank you," Ally said softly, patting her companions long face, "You're a big help."

Kage gave the woman a short snort at the attention before lifting his head, his attention directed towards the brush across the clearing and to one particular bush, its branches shaking uncontrollably.

"Will you go look over him for me Kage?" Ally questioned, laughing gently at the small kitsune who was trying his best to hide, "I think he's a bit scared."

The horse nodded before swiftly making his way towards the bush and concealing himself as well in the foliage.

"Soshi," Ally called, signaling the young man over towards her.

"What is it?" her mate questioned, his ginger eyes watching her curiously as he approached.

"Thought you might want this," She replied, handing the weapon to the young man.

"Where'd you get this?" Soshi inquired, eyeing the sword in the woman's hand.

"Naito and Chiri sent it with Kage," Ally answered, handing the blade over to the young man, "I suppose we forgot our weapons."

"How could we have forgotten?" he asked, shocked.

"I have no clue," Ally laughed, "Come on, it's starting."

Soshi nodded, turning his attention back towards the demon before them as his brother crossed the grounds towards them.

* * *

The battle field echoed with war cries and the clanking of metal against metal or in some cases metal slicing though flesh or wood. The constant buzzing of the enemy's poisonous insects surrounded the clearing, waiting for the young monk to unleash his weapon so they may be of some use.

"You all think you can beat me do you?" Naraku laughed, his crimson eyes scanning the group before him, the same faces he'd fought 500 years ago, "A bunch of demons, a hanyou and a couple of humans; two of which are wounded. Your odds are slim."

"That doesn't matter," The lord of the northern lands shouted, "We have faced worse odds before and survived."

"I'm sure you have," Naraku replied, his tone sarcastic as he sent another wave of tentacles towards them.

"We need a plan," Koji commented towards his companion as he leapt back to avoid the attack, the Eastern Ruler nodding in agreement.

"The only problem is we don't have enough man power," Kane replied, looking around at the condition of their group, "Miroku has a broken arm and the only weapon he's got now is his sutras and wind tunnel. Sango is still wounded and now pregnant, the only hope I think we have is if InuYasha and Kagome show up soon."

"Kagome's made it inside safely," Artemis informed her mate upon regrouping with the main fighters.

"Then it hopefully won't be too much longer until they get out of there," Koji said, watching their opponent while they came up with a plan, "The only thing we can do is hold him off long enough for those two to return."

"Artemis," Koji began as he sent the silent request to his mate, "Watch out for Sango for us will you."

"Of course I will," Came the faded response of the young lord's mate.

"All right," Sesshomaru announced, readying his sword for the next round of attacks, "Ready?"

A unison of 'yes's chorused around the group as they all took offensive stances and prepared to launch their attacks.

"You don't need to watch out for me Artemis," the slayer commented, watching as the young wolf moved slowly towards her, "You either Bakari."

"We're going to defend you Sango," The hanyou answered, turning her attention briefly towards the young woman, "Whether you want it or not."

"We understand how you feel," Artemis replied, knocking another arrow and releasing it towards Naraku, "But we're your friends, and that's what friends do."

Sango smiled gratefully towards the two as she drew back her boomerang and let it fly towards their enemy, "Thank you."

The two simply smiled in return before firing another round of attacks towards the demon.

"Koji!" came the warning from the young wolf prince as he hacked away at another root like tentacle, "Watch out behind you."

The young lord turned around just in time to block an attack by the projectile, slicing it in half.

"Thanks Koga," Koji replied, before sending another streak of power towards Naraku.

"No problem," Koga answered, continuing to slice the roots sent towards him.

"You all are fighting a senseless battle you know," Naraku commented, watching as none of the fighters were able to get with in fifteen feet of him, "All I'm simply after is the jewel. Give that to me and this could all be stopped."

"But the jewel disappeared when InuYasha made his wish," The monk replied, sending sutras towards the projectiles, "It's gone."

"I'm surprised you weren't the first to figure it out monk," Naraku sighed, disappointment in his tone, "I thought you'd be the one to know as to where it went, I know if figured it out easily enough."

"What are you talking about Naraku?" Sango shouted, "We all know once the jewel has granted the holders wish it disappears and is never seen again."

"No," The demon corrected, "That's only if it's a pure wish."

A root managed to snake it's way around the group and position itself behind the fighters. Aiming for the young northern wolf, it launched itself towards her.

Sensing the threat too late, Artemis couldn't fully avoid the weapon, the root piercing her leg.

"Damn," She cursed, dropping her bow to apply pressure on her injured leg.

"You okay Artemis?" Koji called, worry lacing his tone.

"Fine," the young woman replied, standing once more and aiming her bow, though she leaned a little off to the side as to not put too much weight on her leg.

"Are you saying my brother's wish wasn't a pure one?" Sesshomaru inquired, leaping over the demon and making a slash towards his back only to meet with more roots.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Naraku answered, narrowing his malevolent gaze towards the western lord, "And can anyone tell me where it goes once the wish has been made and it doesn't disappear"  
"It goes back to it's protector," Miroku replied, "But Kagome doesn't have it, she hasn't sensed it for a long time."

"Did she sense it for the many years it was within her?" the demon questioned.

"You mean it's inside her again?" Artemis gasped, now understanding what the man was getting at.

"The job of protecting the sacred jewel is passed down to the next powerful miko," Naraku informed, "In this case, a half breed crossed with a miko."

The group froze, the demon wasn't necessarily after Kagome herself, but the child she carried with in her.

* * *

_The young woman watch her two children play around their hut, her twin boys wrestling each other to see who was stronger._

_"Come on you two," She called, a light laugh in her tone as she watched the eldest of the two tackle the other, "That's enough for today. Come on inside and eat dinner."_

_"Can we just finish this, please?" The smallest pleaded, his short ebony hair tussled from the fight; his ginger orbs locking with his mother's clear emerald gaze, silently continuing his plea._

_"Yes, please?" The small boy's elder brother questioned, looking towards the young woman with pleading, jade eyes._

_"Oh, I suppose," Their mother sighed. One she could handle, but when they both pleaded together, they were just too cute to say no._

_"Kohana!" the young man called as he sprinted over the hill and ran down towards his mate and children, "Get the boys inside!"_

_"What's the matter Hiroshi?" Kohana questioned, watching as her mate ran towards them._

_"They're coming," Hiroshi replied, his russet orbs full of panic, "Get away from here."_

_The young woman had no time to react as the sky above them was filled with bright orange lights, giving the clouds an unearthly glow. Fire began to rain down upon them as sharp projectiles falling from the ball of fire above them._

_"Toshi!" Kohana called, fear lacing her voice, "Soshi! Run! Get away from here now!"_

_The two children looked at each other, startled and unsure of whether to obey their mother or not. Suddenly the two were lifted from the ground, their small bodies gently dropped behind some low shrubbery at the edge of the meadow their hut was centered in._

_"Yow two need to run to the nearest village and hide out there," Their father ordered, his expression grave as he faced his two sons, "We'll come and get you when it's safe."_

_The two reluctantly nodded, turning around and ran for their lives towards the nearest village about a mile away; never once looking back._

_"Do you think we should have really left," Soshi questioned, his small legs beginning to wear out as they continued to run._

_"We do as were told," Toshi replied, the village coming into sight, "We're almost there."_

_The small boys entered the village, looking around for the headman or someone who might take them in. They reached the center of town, both scared and unsure of the people around them._

_"Demon!" The two heard, the frightened young maiden having spotted the young boy's brother's ears, their pointed tips poking out from beneath his ebony hair._

_"Go find the headman Soshi," Toshi ordered urgently, trying to aid his brother as two large men came towards them, "Ask him to stay in the village for a bit. You'll be safe here."_

_"What about you?" Soshi questioned, his small ginger orbs welling with tears as he watched his big brother flee from the village._

_"I'll come and get you when it's safe," Toshi replied, repeating what his father had told the both of them, "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."_

_The small child watched as his brother ran from the village, leaping into the surrounding forest and out of sight._

_He never saw his parents again; after about a month of waiting for their return he ventured out from the safe confines of the village in search of them. When he'd made it to the hut he'd grown up in horror and sorrow flooded him._

_The hut had been completely burned to the ground, the sent of blood still lacing the air as the wind blew by, the crimson from the said liquid staining the blades of grass that would be cleansed with the next rain. His parents had died protecting him and his brother, they wouldn't return to him._

_His brother had disappeared as well; the small boy had gone looking for him not long after only to be attacked by a demon near the castle of the Southern Ruler. That's when he'd meet Chiri and Naito and where his whole life had changed._

_For years he searched for his brother and for the one responsible for his parent's death. And each question came to the same answer; the very demon they now fought had murdered his parents in order to gain the shard of the sacred jewel they'd found. The young man would get his revenge, and if he had to he'd fight his own brother. He had a mate to protect now, and he'd be damned if she was harmed._

****

"Leave him to me Seiji," Soshi said darkly, narrowing his eyes towards his brother, his aura turning a dark navy as it swirled around him.

"You sure?" The Inu-youkai questioned, eyeing the young demon curiously.

"Yes, you and the others head after Suisei," Soshi answered, a set of ebony wings forming from his back, the ends tinted with a faded navy.

"All right," The youkai replied, motioning for the others to follow him as they charged towards the assassin.

"Well little brother," Toshi smirked watching the young man before him transform, "You honestly think you can take me on and win? You never could before."

"I have more to protect Toshi," The young man's brother commented, "Back then I was but a child, I've grown up and have gotten a lot stronger."

"I'll be the judge of that," Toshi stated, launching himself towards the young man, his sword drawn and aimed towards the man's chest as he slashed out at the demon before him.

"What's the matter?" Soshi taunted, blocking the attack sent by his brother and pushing the man back with such force it pushed him back around twenty feet, "Got to strong for you?"

"No," Toshi replied, his jade eyes clouded with amusement, "You're just the same as you've always been Soshi."

"And how do you figure that?" The young man inquired, raising his blade in an offensive stance, preparing the launch his own attack towards his opponent.

"You would never use your full strength when we fought Soshi," The young man's brother explained, amused jade eyes watching his opponent intently, "I just figured it was because I was your brother, but watching you in the village I realized it was just you."

"You've always been to soft," He commented, thrusting his sword towards his brother, jamming the blade in the man's shoulder.

A hiss of pain escaped the young man as his weapon clattered to the ground, his hand going to press against the wounded shoulder.

"Have I Toshi?" Soshi questioned, pain crossing his face as his brother slashed through one of his enormous wings, "Or have you just been so dark and hateful that you need to find the faults in others to make yourself feel better."

"Shut up!" The demon shouted, anger flashing though his eyes, "You don't know anything."

"Oh, I think I do," The young man replied, "You're jealous because I was able to find a home and you weren't aren't you? It's not my fault that I look more human than you do even though neither of us have human blood with in us."

"That's not true," Toshi argued, lying to his brother and himself.

"It is Toshi," Soshi corrected, "Because of your demonic features and the fact that your powers had surfaced at the time, you were unable to stay with me in the village. You regretted leaving me there that day didn't you? You were jealous at the fact that I had found a home and you hadn't and probably never would. I didn't want to leave you alone, yet you forced me."

"And had I taken you with me you would have died," Toshi shouted, "Though now I see it's a wonder you haven't already. I figured you'd be able to get stronger there, learn how to defend yourself better but no; you lowered yourself to the human's level and became soft."

Realization dawned on the young man; his brother did originally hate him and humans…it was because of how they treated him. Much like the Inu-hanyou no doubt.

Toshi shook his head, what his brother spoke of was true. He did indeed feel that way, jealous at the fact that because of his features he was discriminated against. But hasn't it always been that way? That's continued for centuries. The demon couldn't let what his opponent was saying to cloud his judgment; Suisei had taught him that.

"I think it's ironic," the demon commented, temporarily halting the fight with his brother as he leaned against the hilt of his sword, "the names mother chose to give us I mean. I may look like you but that's where are similarities end."

"She had great things planed for us," Soshi explained, "And I think she'd be disappointed in us to see where we got today."

"It doesn't matter," Toshi shook his head at the young man's comment, "They were murdered and taken from us, their killer never brought to justice."

"The only reason he hasn't is because you protect him," Soshi replied darkly.

"What do you mean?" Toshi questioned, eyeing his brother.

"Naraku killed them," The young man answered, "You've just been to clouded to realize it."

"You're wrong," The demon snapped, lifting his weapon and advancing towards the young man once more.

"I honestly wish I was Toshi," Soshi thought sadly as he did nothing to defend himself against his brother, "I honestly wish I was."

* * *

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Suisei commented, entering the battle field once more and assessing the damage done in her absence, "Just have to get rid of these pests."

Forming yet another sword, she aimed it towards the ground, the blade glowing a light blue as it send ice across the grass, freezing the emerald blades as it headed towards the rear of the group.

So concerned were they about watching out for her return and fighting against Naraku, they never saw the layer of ice spread towards them until it had locked them in place.

"What the hell," The young Inu-youkai cursed, trying to move yet found his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Miss me?" The assassin questioned, eyeing the group with amusement.

"No actually," Seiji replied harshly, trying his hardest to pull his legs free, the ice continuing to move up his legs the more he struggled.

"Seiji stop!" his mate shouted, her tone demanding, "the more you move the faster the ice travels."

"How observant you are," Suisei said, walking closer towards the imprisoned group, "Yet you couldn't see the ice coming towards you."

A growl ripped from the young hanyou's throat as she glared daggers towards the demon, her amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"Just as stubborn as your uncle," She commented, taunting the young hanyou as she tried to lash out at her, "You should take your own advice and stand still."

"Wait till uncle Inu gets here," She threatened, stopping her thrashings, "He'll take care of you."

"Will he now," Suisei mussed, her crystal gaze locking with angered amber, "Seems like I was the one previously taking care of him. You should have been there; watching as I sliced him, his broken spirit not allowing him to fight back. Quite sad really."

"You monster," Mia snarled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Maybe," Suisei replied, "But aren't all demons?"

"Koga and Ayame aren't," Mia answered, pointing towards the two demons behind her, "Neither are Yumiko, Kisho or my father."

"What about Artemis?" Suisei inquired, turning her attention towards the wolf's pup, "Would you consider her a monster?"

"Of course not," Yumiko replied, her stormy eyes turning towards the assassin, "Why would I?"

"She murdered someone in cold blood," Suisei said, making her way towards the wolf, sticking her blade into the ground as she leaned against the sword, "wouldn't you consider that a monstrous act?"

"Never," Yumiko spat darkly, "Not when the one killed is an incarnation of Naraku."

The assassin glared darkly towards the wolf's comment, "Why does that matter?"

"Because all of Naraku's incarnations are controlled by Naraku," Koga answered, trying to hack away at the ice with his sword, "Even you."

"I'm no incarnation," Suisei argued.

"From what I've gathered," Riku continued, "You have a spider shaped scar on your back, do you not?"

"I do," the young woman agreed.

"Then you are part of Naraku," Kisho stated, "That's just as bad."

"I think the worst combination of parents you could have and traits in one being," Koga admitted, his blue eyes locking with the assassin's pale ones, "Is a human mixed with Naraku. I'd feel sorry for any offspring of that demon."

"So what if I am part of Naraku, and what if I am part human," Suisei said, "Does that make me any less worthy to live?"

"No," Mia answered, her amber orbs softening ever so slightly, the ice almost up to her waist, the cold starting to take effect, "It's because of what you've done in your life that makes you less worthy."

"How dare you," Suisei snapped, raising her blade from the ground, aiming the now glowing weapon towards the hanyou.

Seiji watched in horror as the demon sent a blast of power towards his mate, himself unable to protect her.

"No," he whispered, watching as the attack came closer and closer towards them.

"Wind Scar," They heard the call as five flashes of power followed, slicing the ice and blocking the attack sent towards the imprisoned hanyou; the young woman falling to the ground.

"Mia," Seiji whispered, gathering the young woman into his arms protectively.

"I told you," Mia stated softly, glaring towards Suisei, "I told you he'd come."

"Doesn't matter," the assassin said, turning her attention towards the hanyou, "He just doesn't know when to quit."

* * *

Ally watched from the sidelines as her mate was beaten and assaulted time after time by his own brother. It just didn't make any sense to her why someone would attack their own flesh and blood; and quite frankly it pissed her off.

Once again the blade of the young man's brother was brought down upon him, blood spattering and staining the luscious green grass.

"Stop it!" The young woman shouted, running towards the injured man, standing in front of him in an attempt to shield him, "Stop this nonsense."

"How sad Soshi," Toshi taunted, eyeing the young woman with annoyance, "You're not strong enough to fight me so you have your mate help you? And she's not even a half-breed, no she's lower than that."

Ally glared towards the man, sure the words had hurt her but she'd get over it. There were more important matters to take care of now.

"Ally, get away," Soshi ordered, his voice hoarse and tired from the fighting.

"I will not Soshi," Ally replied, never once taking her gaze off the man before her, "I will not sit back and watch as you get killed."

The young man's ginger eyes softened at his mate's words. Finally, for the first time since he'd lost his parents he'd found someone who loved him; and someone he loved just as much.

Shaky legs supported him as he stood, one of his enormous wings broken due to the fight. Taking a few tentative steps forward, he moved to stand just beside the brave young woman.

"I don't want to fight you Toshi, I honestly don't," Soshi admitted, his voice sincere.

"That's a shame," Toshi replied, "Because you're going to have to."

With that, the young demon launched another attack towards the two, brining his sword down upon the young ruler.

A gasp escaped the young woman's throat as her mate pushed her out of the way, taking the hit aimed for her.

Rage over came her as she watched the two continue fighting, her eyes narrowed towards the man attacking her mate.

"I need to help him," She thought, determination flooding her as she regained her composure, "I need to help him beat this, but what can I do?"

She thought for a moment, what could she do? She had no significant powers to fight with. A thought came to her as she remembered what Chiri had said when she was younger.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

_"You need to focus Ally," The young healer commented, working with the small child as she tried to attack her, "Pretend I'm the enemy and have hurt you."_

_"But I know you wouldn't hurt me," The small child replied, confusion crossing her features, "And I wouldn't hurt you anyway."_

_"There will come a day when you'll need to fight Ally," Chiri said, her expression softening, "You'll need to fight or loose the one you love."_

_"Why Can't we all just get along?" Ally questioned, too young to understand that there will always be people who wish to harm others._

_Chiri smiled at the young one's innocence. She had yet to whiteness the sorrow that plagued the world and no matter how much she wished she couldn't; there will come a time where the young child will be hurt and there would be nothing to prevent it._

_"There are people who just live to harm others Ally," Chiri answered, taking a defensive stance once more, "Now come one, fight me."_

_Anger began to overcome the small child, her aura warping and twisting around her.  
"I don't want to fight!" She shouted, her hands balling into fists at her sides._

_"Very good Ally," Chiri commented, nodding towards the child._

_"What?" She gasped in surprise, her aura returning to normal in the confusion._

_"Just remember," Chiri said softly, "That your power will awaken when it is needed. When the time comes, release it, don't hold back."_

_The small child nodded dumbly, unsure of what she'd done._

**.:.:. End Flash Back .:.:.**

Tears began to well up in the young woman's eyes, her anger and frustration getting the better of her.

_"Just let it go Ally,"_ Came the soft voice of her father as a warm sensation blanketed her, comforting her and helping her to choose the right decision.

She nodded as her dark violet aura swirled about her, seemingly concentrating on one spot on her back. As the winds died and her aura settled, her form became visible, two large ebony wings flapped a couple of times on her back, getting use to the feel of the air around them.

Her now indigo orbs narrowed towards the two before her, her flaming hair whipped around her violently; the sun now beginning to rise giving the tresses the effect as if they were on fire. She would help her mate fight, then she'd get revenge on the monster responsible for murdering her mother. Ally was determined to stop the fighting once and for all; or die trying.

* * *

Her hazel eyes fluttered open, a slight pain coming from the young woman's back. Once she'd fully awoken, her vision focusing on the resting man beside her as she pulled away gently, laying a hand on the wounded man's shoulder and shook him gently.

"InuYasha," She said softly, "You need to get up, come on."

"Damn," InuYasha hissed, "Watch the shoulder Kagome."

"Sorry," The young miko gasped, withdrawing her hand as if she'd been burned, "I didn't mean to."

Auburn eyes opened to find worried, concerned hazel merely a few inches above his own. A small smile graced his lips as he carefully-minding his wounds- lifted himself into a sitting position and captured the young woman's lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're forgiven," the young man whispered.

Kagome smiled lovingly towards the man who'd stolen her heart. If anyone had asked her what she'd bee doing with her life…this is defiantly not what she would have said. I mean, how many people would have the chance to have their life changed by an old ancient well that took you back 500 years in the past?

Minding the young man's wounds, she snaked an arm under one of his, helping him to rise to his feet. The two slowly made their way through the maze of corridors and into the main entrance, the young miko halting their movements upon entering the large opening.

"You need to promise me something InuYasha," She said softly, watching through the large bay windows as the sun began to rise, the first rays of the day landing on the man beside her as his body began to pulse.

The young hanyou tensed as his transformation began, his claws and fangs returning and demonic strength. Closing his eyes he waited for the final changes to occur; his human ears disappearing and reforming into the canine ears atop his head that his mate adored so much. His hair lightening to his normal shining silver as his eyes opened to once more reveal the molten orbs that had captured the young woman's heart.

"What is it?" The hanyou questioned, testing his legs as he stood on his own.

"I need you to promise me you'll be careful," Kagome replied, worry filling her deep hazel pools.

Lifting a clawed hand he placed a finger under the woman's chin, making her look into his face.

"I promise Kagome," InuYasha answered, his amber gaze loving and soft, "I'll do all I can to stay with you, you and our pup."

Kagome smiled once again at the young man's words. He'd changed so much in the years she'd known him. The young hanyou had gone from rough and hating the world to somewhat trusting and loving.

The young miko would probably never know it was because of her, the way she'd healed his hear; the job her incarnate claimed was hers. Yet, the late priestess would never be able to help the young hanyou the way he needed for one simple fact. What he needed more than anything was to be loved, something the priestess could never do.

The hanyou's expression hardened slightly at the sent of blood that wafted towards him, a hand going down to grip the hilt of his sword. Slight panic crossed his features at the absence of the blade.

"Oh, here," Kagome said, reaching around her and pulling the sword from her bag, "You may need this."

"Thanks," InuYasha replied, a his lips forming a smirk, a fang peeking out from his mouth, "Ready?"

The young miko nodded, pulling her bow from around her shoulder and drawing an arrow, knocking it in place, "Ready."

"Wait," The hanyou said before he darted out to the fight, "How did you get your miko powers back?"

"Lets just say all that archery practice did me no good when it came to aiming," The young miko said cryptically, "And I had some help from an unlikely ally."

InuYasha shook his head towards the young woman, "Will you ever just give me a strait answer?"

"Probably not," Kagome laughed, turning her attention towards the large hole before them that once supported two large oak double doors.

Tying his weapon to his waist he turned to his mate, leaning down he captured her lips one final time before turning towards their exit and running out side.

The young woman stayed back for a few moments, making sure the way was clear as to not run right into an attack as she entered the battle field.

As she crossed the marble floored room and darted down the steps to join her companions, she couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen, something bad. The uneasiness gnawed at her stomach as she pulled back the bow string and launched an arrow towards the assassin, the projectile growing an unearthly pink.

"Everything will turn out all right," Kagome told her self reassuringly, "Somehow, someway it always does."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, what did ya think? I bet you all are like…what? No Killing Naraku action? What the hell? Well you're just gonna have to wait and see what this author's got in store for you all! Lol.. Well I just wanted to give you all the 2 chapter end mark. There will only be 2 chapters left: Chapter XXI: Fortuna Suffragante (Latin to English: With Luck on Our Side) and the Epilogue: You Are Everything To Me. But have no fear! Like I've said there will be a 3rd story! So with that I bid you a-do. Remember 5 reviews or no update! And if you all like this story...check out the AU to this story done by my bud The Lion's Roar; it's a real good Fanfic so far!**

**SammySama**

**_Responding to Reviews:_**

**Bedard: yep...suspense….I love the stuff! I thought the last chapter was going to be longer too…but oh well…seems these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'll try and make the next one as long as I can.**

**phoenix-hazel363: to the MAX huh? SWEET! Thanks for reviewing and hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**DemonGirl11: I'm glad…I felt the other one just wasn't what you all were use to reading from me… but stress and over working will do that to ya. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rachel: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you will continue to read this one and go on to the 3rd one as well as check out some of my other stories!**

**TotallyLost: --Takes bow-- thank you … thank you. At the beginning I didn't know how well I would be able to write fluff moments but as I went on I thought they weren't too bad. But to any FanFic author here's some advice : Have fluff and get more readers. It's true! So many stories with fluff get more reviews!**

**Inuyasha05: glad your enjoying it! There isn't that much left of this one so I hope you'll be one of the first ones to review the 3rd one when I post it! Keep a look out!**

**Cassandra : well thanks! Why wouldn't they have fluff? Married couples have fluffy moments too ya know. And besides…it just wouldn't be right not to have those two have their moments would it…**

**_P.S: for those of you who are Reading my story "Deep In The Darkest of Nights; The Future Unfolds," do not fear I have not stoped the story I have just been too busy to really work on it…don't worry I am currently in the middle of finishing up the next chapter…thank you._**

* * *

**Chapter XXI: Fortuna Suffragante.  
(With luck on our side.)**

**The fight with Naraku has come. Suisei and Toshi are taken care of. How will Soshi feel afterwards? What will the outcome of the fight be? Will we find out who will fall on the good side? Who the vision was about? Find out next time!**


	22. Chapter XXI

**Author's Note**

**Well…here you guys go! The last full chappie of the story! Unless you count the epilogue of course…there's a part later on that if you have seen the movie "Monty Python and the holly grail," You will get it...and there's a bit of star wars too…and the flash back latter on is actually a short fiction I wrote for competition that didn't make it; sad to say; but I just fixed it up a bit….thought it would be a bit funny….anywho…on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter XXI: Fortuna Suffragante.  
(With luck on our side.)**

"Are you all right Mia?" The hanyou questioned, crossing the grounds towards his niece.

"I'm fine Uncle Inu," Mia answered, looking up towards the older hanyou from the arms of her mate, "She didn't have time to hurt us."

"Good," InuYasha sighed, thankful the pup was all right. Extending a clawed hand down to the young hanyou he pulled her to her feet, her mate following.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Mia whispered, her amber eyes full of relief.

A small smile graced his lips as he ruffled the young woman's hair, "it'll take a lot more than that to do me in."

Mia smiled, taking a few steps towards her uncle and circling her arms around him, "I know."

A light dusting of pink began to form on the hanyou's cheeks as he wrapped an arm around the young woman he'd help to raise as she was older.

"Awe," the assassin commented mockingly, "How adorable. Such a sweet moment."

"You need to shut up," Mia barked, her molten eyes narrowing towards the hanyou before her.

"I have to go help the others," InuYasha whispered, moving away from his niece, "Can you guys handle things here?"

Mia nodded, pointing towards the rest of the group, "I think we can handle it."

"Just don't let the mangy wolf have all the fun," InuYasha said, a slight laugh to his tone as he did so. With that he took off towards the main problem the group faced and to a place where he could watch over his mate.

"Ready for round two?" The wolf questioned, her stormy eyes sweeping the group before landing on the assassin.

Suisei smirked at the fighter's determination, "If you think you can take it."

Her sword began to glow it's unearthly blue before ice started for form yet again, the solid spikes forming and once again surrounding her in a protective wall.

"Ready to see what these can do?" Seiji inquired, drawing his sword from his waist.

Mia nodded, doing the same. The two stood there, the heir to the west taking a defensive stance where as her mate was in an offensive one.

"Be careful Seiji," Mia whispered, her amber orbs locking with the man's navy ones.

"Don't worry Mia," Seiji replied, his eyes and tone soft, "I will."

"Now don't go being too reckless now Yumiko," the wolf's mate commented, holding his ground, his two swords in front of him defensively.

"I promise I won't Kisho," Yumiko sighed, "Scouts honor."

"I'll hold you to that," Kisho replied, narrowing his florescent eyes towards the young woman.

"You do that," Yumiko said, pulling her blade from it's sheath, "Are we going to stand here all day?"

"Of course not," The wolf prince answered, his sword all ready drawn, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," Ayame replied, "Let's just get this over with Koga."

"Um," Riku muttered, raising his hand in the air questioningly, "Is this a bad time to admit that I have never actually fought before?"

Yumiko and Mia looked towards the man skeptically.

"You can't be serious," Yumiko stated, a hand going to her forehead.

"I am," Riku replied, "I just gathered information, I never did anything physical other than that."

"Well then just do as we do," Koga added, pushing off the ground and launching himself towards the assassin.

"Thought you guys were going to talk all day," Suisei commented, sending a wave of spikes towards the group, most of them aimed at Koga.

"No such luck on your part I'm afraid," Ayame added, dodging the ice and following her mate.

Once the group had gotten past the ice it was only a matter of keeping the hanyou occupied long enough for her to be unable to cast any of her spells. If they could do that then they were in the clear.

* * *

Naraku watched as the wind scar cut through the ice holding the fighters in place. The hanyou darted across the field to get to the shaken young woman. He knew the miko wasn't too far behind and his suspicions were confirmed as an arrow came speeding towards him, it's pink glow surrounded the projectile.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two had survived the ordeal or not," The evil hanyou smirked, putting up a barrier to block the purifying arrow.

"You more than anyone Naraku should know we'd be after you eventually," the miko shouted as she ran towards her companions, coming to a halt beside the slayer.

"It's good to see you both made it out of there all right Kagome," The demon slayer said, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from her brow, the sun driving off the cool night air which served to cool the fighters before the end of winter winds began to chill them to the bone; many of them having forgotten to prepare for the season's weather.

"We almost didn't," Kagome admitted, shaking her head, "InuYasha can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Agreed," Sango replied, turning her attention back to the group as the hanyou rejoined the fight.

"What did we miss?" InuYasha questioned, turning to his northern companion.

"We've been pretty much waiting for you to arrive," Koji answered, "We can't get past his tentacles if our life depended on it and he keeps putting up barriers."

The hanyou nodded, gripping the fabled sword he possessed in both hands before letting loose another wind scar as the enemy sent more tentacles their way.

"Lets pair up and attack him that way," InuYasha suggested, "We'll see if that works."

"Sounds like a plan," Koji agreed, looking expectantly towards the Eastern Lord, "Kane?"

"I suppose if I have to," Kane sighed, moving closer towards the wolf, "The others will have to pair up as well, though I don't know if we'll have an even number."

"If not we'll have Artemis alternate weapons," Koji informed as he moved towards his mate and filled her in on the course of action.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha called, catching the young lord's attention, "You ready?"

"When ever you are," Sesshomaru replied simply, brining Tokijin before him defensively.

"Okay guys, get ready to go," The hanyou shouted, closing his eyes ; concentrating on his blade as the fang began to fade into a crimson color. Once the blade had fully changed, determined amber orbs opened to lock with amused crimson as he lifted the weapon above his head and brought it down in full force towards Naraku. A red streak made it's way towards the hanyou, effectively eliminating his barrier.

"Go!" Koji shouted, signaling for the group to attack.

Arrows were shot towards Naraku, ridding the fighters of the annoying tentacles and trying to lessen the number of insects around.

InuYasha dodged assault after assault from their opponent, finally managing to get within five feet of him and brought his sword down upon him.

"Bastard," The hanyou hissed as he watched the man before him 'pull himself together.'

"I figured you would have known by now that you can't harm me that way," Naraku taunted, feeling the slight pain of another blade being driven into his back, "And lord Sesshomaru, such a dishonorable way to attack your enemy."

Both Inu's growled at this, tempers wearing thin.

"But then again," Naraku continued, stretching out his arm as his fingers began to transform into the roots he was so famous for using, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a stupid half-breed."

With that five root like spikes were shot in the hanyou's direction, moving too fast for him to avoid.

A painful scream ripped from the young man's throat as the objects pierced his chest, four out of the five almost hitting major organs with the fifth one puncturing his lung. He was thankful now that the sun had risen and his demonic powers had returned, he would heal a great deal faster; however he had to still worry about blood loss due to the fight with Suisei he had yet to heal from.

He fell to the ground with a thud, unable to resume fighting until the pain ebbed slightly and he could once again regulate his breathing. He just hoped that the others could watch his back for him until he was able to get up.

* * *

Ally calmed, her wings coming to rest behind her as her dark indigo orbs locked with her mate's opponent's jade ones.

"The fighting will stop now," She stated slowly, "Or I will make it stop."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Toshi replied, eyeing the young woman before him curiously.

Drawing her sword and bringing it before her, she kicked off the ground, her wings helping her to glide over the blades of grass. As she neared the young demon, she increased the distance between her and the ground and brought the weapon down upon the young man.

"You need more practice little girl," Toshi taunted, ducking down quickly and catching the young rulers leg with his blade, "That was a rookie mistake."

Hissing slightly with the pain Ally turned around, landing gently on the ground.

"Well, it was worth a try," She thought as she once again prepared herself to fight.

A mischievous smirk played across the young demon's lips as he brought himself up to his full height, concentrating on his weapon to create an exact replica of his brother's blade.

"Let's see if you know my brother as well as you think you do," Toshi mused, closing his jade eyes, his aura swirling around him as he began to morph to take a different form.

There, standing before the young ruler was an identical copy of her mate. Though at the moment it was easy to tell the two apart due to the fact she'd watch the man change and knew his position; however that all changed as the demon turned his back towards the young man, lashing out towards the injured combatant.

Pulling his own blade in front of him, Soshi was able to block the attack, the two circling each other; something the young man shouldn't have done.

"Ally just get away from here," The Soshi look alike ordered, locking his ginger eyes with the young woman's indigo ones.

Confusion plagued the young woman as she watched the two demons go at each other; feeling the need to help yet hesitant to do so. What if she attacked the wrong one?

Soshi's gaze landed on the woman before him, he could understand why she was so confused. Oh why, oh why hadn't he marked her that day. They would have had a bond to connect them and this whole situation could have been avoided.

"No," Soshi thought, correcting him self as he shook his head, "True love needs no bonds. She'll be able to tell, I just know it."

"Just trust your self Ally," Soshi assured the young woman, locking his gaze with hers.

Toshi watched the couple with contained amusement, enjoying the trick he'd employed upon the two.

"I'll take care of him Ally," The demon replied, "Don't worry."

Ally eyed each of the two, looking deep into their eyes, the windows to their souls. She couldn't tell, it was sad but true. This demon before her was truly a shape shifter to be able to match their aura's so precisely. The only thing she could think of was to test the two, then she'd be able to defeat Toshi and help the others.

Closing her eyes she thought of the one thing she could ask that the real Soshi would be able to answer. A smile spread across her lips as she opened her light eyes, watching the two before her carefully.

"When you were injured Soshi," Ally began slowly, "When you came to save me. How were your wounds able to heal so quickly?"

Soshi smiled towards the young maiden, that was a question he could answer. Limping towards his mate, the young demon leaned forward, capturing the young woman's lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

"Correct," Ally breathed, beaming as she looked into the ginger orbs of her mate.

A growl of frustration escaped the demon as he returned to his original form, his jade eyes narrowing towards the couple.

"That just goes to show," The young ruler said, sticking her tongue out childishly, "You can't beat true love."

"I have before," Toshi corrected, making one final attempt to injure the young maiden.

Soshi stood firm before his brother, determined ginger locking with blazing jade.

"I'm sorry Toshi," came the young man's forlorn tone, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you and you chose this path to walk."

The demon ignored the comment made by his brother and simply continued to charge, running right into the extended blade that was brought up at the last possible moment.

Soshi watched in shame as his brother's body fell to the ground, a mixture of relief and confusion crossing his deep green pools.

A true, appreciative smile formed on the young man's face as his jade orbs dimmed before closing; his body falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"I'm sorry Soshi," Ally said, her tone comforting; however holding a slight whimper to it as she placed a gentle hand upon the man's shoulder.

"I am too," The young man replied, looking down into the young maiden's face, covering her hand with one of his slightly larger ones before turning away from the fallen form of his brother, "Come on we need move away."

Ally nodded, the two moving away from the fallen form of the young man's brother, coming to stand at the edge of the forest to rest and heal. The couple continuing to watch the two fights at hand, willing and ready to jump in and lend aid when ever it was needed. A smile lingered on the couple's face, a feeling of victory surging through them: one down, two to go.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, trying to gain the hanyou's attention, "Get up, come on!"

Looking to make sure that Naraku was preoccupied before she darted off, she turned to Sango.

"Sango, can you watch out for me while I go to InuYasha?" the young miko questioned, her eyes pleading with her companion, the woman she looked to as a sister.

"Sure thing," Sango replied, launching her boomerang towards a small group of low flying insects; Kirara taking out a good number of them as well, "Okay go ahead, I'll cover you."

"Thanks," Kagome whispered gratefully. Gripping her bow as tight as she could to quell her nerves she took off at a brisk run, determined to reach the fallen hanyou.

She was able to make it almost the whole way to him, he was with in ten feet of her before the young miko felt something snake around her waist and coil itself around her body.

"InuYasha!" She screamed before her mouth was covered, her feet dangling about four feet off the ground as she was pulled towards their enemy.

All fighting halted as all eyes widened. Naraku held the young miko in front of him, using the young woman as a shield. They couldn't attack him while he had Kagome, there was too much of a risk in hurting her or the baby.

"I have what I want," Naraku commented, eyeing the young woman in his clutches, "And no one here will fight for her? No one wants her back?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's deep hazel eyes as she looked helplessly towards the fallen hanyou, silently pleading with him to get up and help her.

"Please InuYasha," She mentally screamed, sobs beginning to cause her body to tremble, "Please get up! Help me."

The hanyou heard his mate's plea ring through his ears, he needed to get up; needed to help her. Shaky legs supported the wounded body, his breathing having yet to regulate.

"Put her down Naraku," InuYasha ordered, his molten orbs alit with fury though his voice coming out as nothing more than a hoarse choke.

"And if I don't?" Naraku taunted, teasing the hanyou before him.

InuYasha glared towards his opponent, he knew he couldn't do anything while he had Kagome; only she could free herself at this point. But, how to get her to do so? He'd have to make her mad…though he was sure he'd regret it later. The more he thought over the options, the more he needed to find a better solution.

One outcome would be-which was the one he wanted-would be for her to get so angry she released a blast of miko energy; which she was known to do. Or she could loose control of the demonic blood with in her; that would not be good.

"I have to take the risk," InuYasha sighed mentally, regret filling his eyes as he stoned his continence and faced his mate.

"I don't see why you don't fight him yourself Kagome," InuYasha choked out, his eyes darkening, "Are you honestly that weak?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, eyes widening towards the young man.

"What's he talking about?" The young miko thought, tears running down her face, confusion swelling in her deep hazel eyes.

"I mean I'm tired of saving your sorry ass every time you get into trouble," InuYasha clarified, "You can get out of this one yourself."

Anger flared in the young woman, her aura glowing a pure white as it seemed to be charging up.

"That a girl," InuYasha thought happily before continuing his instigating; knowing the one true thing that would anger-or hurt-her enough to lash out at them, "Maybe I should have chosen Kikyou instead of you. she was after all a hell of a lot stronger than you are, wench."

That did it, fury blazed in the young woman's eyes as she seemed to let loose the bottled power with in her.

"Are you insane?" Koji gawked. Had the hanyou finally got knocked off his rocker?

"Just watch," InuYasha hissed towards the wolf, watching as his mate let go of her control and her power surged through the demon; effectively releasing her from his hold.

The moment the young miko was released, her body falling towards the ground the hanyou was after her, catching the young woman in his arms and darting back to the safety of the group.

"Clever," Koji commented softly, watching the hanyou dart past him.

"I have my moments," InuYasha replied hurriedly, going to the rear of the group to stand next to Sango, kneeling down and placing the distraught and enraged woman on the ground before him.

"Get away from me," Kagome seethed, betrayal written across her face.

"I didn't mean it Kagome," InuYasha sighed, trying to regain his breath he'd lost having run back and forth, the damaged organ simply not up to the task it had to endure, "It was the only way I could think of for you to blast him with your miko powers."

"You could have just told me to do that you know!" She shrieked, jabbing a finger into the man's wounded chest, causing him to wince, "Sorry…"

"InuYasha," Kane called, about to attack the wounded Naraku, "Sit this round out and recoup, you can have a go next time."

"Feh," He replied, never removing a hand from his sword's hilt as he caught his breath, alert for any change in the path of the battle.

"Let me help you," Kagome offered, shrugging off her backpack and pulling out her first aid kit.

"No," InuYasha answered, shaking his head, "Naraku could attack any moment and I need to be ready."

"He won't get through to us," The young miko commented, "I put up a barrier so he can't touch us."

"Fine," Came the hanyou's defeated tone as he quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head for his mate to inspect the wounds.

Seeing the man's bare chest, the young miko was able to assess the extent of the damage and not just the recent wounds Naraku had inflicted. Gashes and cuts from Suisei were still some what fresh, the red and pink lines crossing over the hanyou's toned chest.

With gentle and steady hands only seen in those who have tended to the wounded before, the young woman rapped the hanyou's chest in gauze; making sure to cover every injury.

"Thank you," InuYasha whispered once his mate had finished tending to him.

Kagome nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful."

Amber eyes softened as he pulled the young woman into a gentle embrace, his head resting atop hers, "You too."

The young miko nodded again, "I will."

InuYasha pulled away, pulling himself up to stand and looked off towards where his companions were fighting, "I need to go."

"Then go," Kagome replied, rising to stand beside the young man.

With one last look towards his mate, the hanyou took off to reenter the fight, still wounded but healed enough to fight.

* * *

The small group continued to battle with the ice demon, giving it all they had.

"Why can't we get these things to work Seiji?" The young hanyou questioned her mate, concentrating on activating her weapons power.

"I don't know," Seiji admitted, bringing his blade down upon the newly formed barrier of ice, "But there has to be a trick to it."

"Like Uncle's?" The young woman inquired, her brow furrowing as she thought.

"Yes," The Inu-youkai replied, leaping back and turning towards his mate, "What in the world are you doing Mia?"

"Concentrating," Mia answered, her amber orbs closing as she tried to unlock her sword's secret, "Guess we should have done this before now, huh?"

"That would have been best I think," Seiji said, casting a glance towards the assassin as he watched over the young hanyou.

"Come on," Mia thought, silently pleading with the blade, "I need to protect everyone, please work…come on."

As if to comply with her wishes, the ebony blade began to glow an unearthly ruby.

"You did it Mia," The young demon commented.

"Oh my god," the hanyou gasped, turning towards the young man, a slight laugh to her tone as she began to made sizzling and swishing sounds, "Use the force young padawan."

"What did you do?" Seiji questioned, watching his mate with a mix of awe and fascination.

"I just thought of protecting everyone and it reacted," Mia replied, beaming at the young man, "Go ahead, try it. Use the force."

The man simply shook his head at the young woman's antics; she had defiantly been watching too much TV…or spent too much time with Ally. Which one, he could be too sure.

Closing his navy eyes he concentrated, silently pleading with the weapon to allow him to protect the young woman and others of his group, following the same steps the young hanyou had taken.

Just like his mate's sword, his own blade began to glow a deep ruby, the power radiating off the two weapons in waves.

"Ready to kick some serious ass?" Mia inquired, eyeing the man beside her expectantly.

"Ready," Seiji smirked, jumping back into the fight.

"You do know your attempts are futile?" Suisei asked, her crystal eyes falling lazily over the group of fighters.

"Why do you say that?" Koga replied, taking another swing at the ice barrier, chipping away at the solid sheet of water.

"Because I'm simply too powerful for you all," Suisei stated matter of factly.

"Oh really," Yumiko snapped, bringing her blade down upon the wall of ice, causing the divider to crack, "Don't you know that the good guys always win in the end."

"Maybe," The assassin agreed, "Yet what price are you willing to pay to achieve your goal?"

As the young hanyou said that her barrier broke, the spell she'd cast broken as well.

"Now that you two are finished playing with your toys," Kisho said, directing his comment towards the young heir to the west, "care to demonstrate what they can do?"

"Once we figure it out," Seiji replied, trying to cause some sort of attack to form, "we'll be happy to."

"If you ever manage to get the attack off that is," Suisei argued, raising her blade to release another wave of her ice spikes. Though just as she was about to begin her incantation, a sharp pain seared through her arm; the end of a throwing knife protruding from her pale skin.

"I got her…" Riku trailed off, excitement gleaming in his emerald orbs.

"Lucky shot," Suisei shrugged, the pain apparently noting to the half demon.

"Good try though Riku," Mia commented, smiling gently towards the demon.

Riku sighed, "Oh well, stick to what you know I suppose."

The clouds above began to darken, the wind around the clearing beginning to strengthen and chill the beings amidst the grounds strait to the bone.

* * *

The young demon looked up, watching with worried crimson eyes as frozen rain pleated them.

"Yumiko," He spoke quickly, "I want you to go take cover somewhere."

"Why?" The demon questioned, eyeing her mate curiously.

"It's about to get very dangerous and I want you out of the way," Kisho replied, his gaze locking with the young woman's grey orbs, love and concern etched in them.

"I thought I made it clear to you all those years ago," Yumiko sighed, "That I wasn't going to leave you."

"For once will you listen to me," Kisho snapped, "It's not like it was back before we got together, back when we were partners; now you have to listen to me."

"Why?" The young woman inquired, an edge to her tone, "Because you know what's best?"

"Because I love you," Kisho whispered, "And if you died I would be able to live with my self."

"Like I told you," Yumiko stated slowly, the memory flooding her, "We go after and protect our own."

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

_The sun began its descent below the horizon, the sky exploding with an array of amber, crimson and pink. The remaining light filtered through the trees of the dense forest, casting shadows on the ground and the luscious grass on the edge of the land surrounding the wooded area, the land untouched by the pollution of industries._

_A figure perched itself high on a high branch of a tree it had taken shelter in, it's gray eyes scanning the small, yet well guarded village below. Moving to position itself in a more comfortable spot, it snagged the arm of the outfit it'd been wearing in the process, causing the black material which had been so tight it'd formed somewhat of a second skin, to tear and produce a small cut from where the branch had snagged it._

_A light hiss escaped their lips as a hand went to grasp the arm that had been injured._

_The gray gaze returned to the village, the thin material over the person's mouth, concealing the lower half of their face rippled as they spoke._

_"Where are you?" They questioned, the tone of the voice giving away that the figure was indeed a young woman._

_The gentle spring breeze blew through the forest, making the leaves of the trees fall from the branches and glide to rest on the emerald blades below the high limbs. The young woman glanced out towards where the sun had set, taking a deep breath she whispered, "I guess it's now or never."_

_Locking her sights on one of the particularly tall buildings, she pushed off from the tree; landing on the ground with the grace of a cat. With motions as fluid as water, the young woman pulled a dagger from her boot and dashed across the short distance of clearing to reach the wall surrounding the village. Pressing her back against the wooden logs, she inched her way around the wooden barrier and stealthily snuck around to the side entrance._

_"Did you hear something just now?" Came the rough tone of one of the guards standing watch._

_"No, why?" Replied his partner._

_"Thought I heard someone," The man answered with a shrug, "Guess it was nothing."_

_"I think you're paranoid," Stated the second man._

_"To each his own," was the guard's answer._

_The young woman ducked low and kept inching around to the opening in the wood, trying as hard as possible to go unnoticed, the dark shadows providing excellent cover for the woman, and her fluid movements helped prevent her from being detected._

_"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," Came the voice of a young man who stood atop the wooden wall, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."_

_"Why would I not come?" The woman questioned, turning her grey eyes to lock with the young man's unearthly burgundy ones, "I've come to take back what was taken from me."_

_"Taken, what ever do you mean?" The man said in mock innocence, tapping a finger to his chin in thought, his loose black garb swaying slightly in the light breeze._

_"Don't give me that Yasuo," The woman sneered, narrowing her eyes towards the irritating man, "I want to know where Kisho is."_

_"My, my Yumiko, I hadn't known he was captured," Yasuo said, an expression of feigned shock upon his face, "Let me assist you in finding your lost companion."_

_"I'm sure you could help me considering your group was the one to take him," Yumiko replied, inching slowly away from the man and towards where the opening in the wood would be._

_"I don't think so," Yasuo said, leaping down from his spot atop the wall, drawing a short sword from his waist, "You shall not pass."_

_"And why ever not?" Yumiko questioned sweetly, "Is there something among the huts you wish to hide?"_

_"Perhaps." The young man replied vaguely._

_"I have little patience and time to waist on scum such as yourself," The young woman spat, her temper wearing thin and her desperation in finding her companion escalating. In the blink of an eye, the young woman had drawn another dagger from the opposite boot and lunged towards the man before her. Metal clanked against metal as the weapons locked, each in a stalemate for power._

_"One would think that a meek little woman would be no match for a practiced fighter such as myself," Yasuo taunted, his unearthly eyes never wavering from the young woman's._

_"Well you know what they say," Yumiko started, "It's not the size of the dog in the fight; but the size of the fight in the dog."_

_"And how true that is," Yasuo agreed, closing his eyes for a moment and nodded, "However, brute strength still overpowers logic in most cases."_

_Pushing the woman back, Yasuo advanced, thrusting his sword towards the young woman's heart._

_Predicting his movements, Yumiko dodged the attack, rolling on the ground so she could stand up behind her opponent. Just as the man was turning around, the young black clad figure crouched low to the ground, bringing her legs around she managed to knock the man off his feet._

_Struggling to his feet, Yasuo halted his attempts to upright himself as a boot collided with his back, the heel digging into the vulnerable skin. The man yelped as a sharp pain ran up his spine, all the way to his head, making the nerves in his eyes burn._

_"What did you do?" He questioned, the heel having been removed from his back, he was now curled into a tight ball, trying to ebb the pain._

_"You've been injected with a mild poison," the demon warned, "I suggest you not move too much or it will spread."_

_The young woman left the man writhing on the ground, light whimpers and whining emitting from the wounded man. Setting her sights on the tall building once more, she weaved between the huts, concealed by shadows and made her way towards the entrance._

_With her cat like agility, Yumiko was able to infiltrate the building her companion was being confined in undetected. Creeping up the immense stair ways, she came to large wooden door which, had she not had been trained to take in every detail of her surroundings, she would have missed the small square hole cut into the door; iron bars preventing anything from getting out._

_"Kisho?" she whispered, only loud enough so if her partner was indeed inside the room, he would respond._

_"Yumiko, that you?" The man questioned from the other side of the wooden barrier._

_"Yeah, are you chained up?" The woman inquired, trying to get all the facts to asses the situation._

_"No, the bars and locks are the only thing keeping me in," Kisho replied, his tone growing soft, "You shouldn't have come."_

_"And why not?" Yumiko asked, sheathing a dagger and using the other's blade tip to word at dismantling the hinges of the wooden door._

_"You could have been killed," The man tried to reason, coming to stand before the door, both hands grasping the iron bars, "What would I have done then?"_

_"Move on," Was Yumiko's simple response, successfully managing to work one of the hinges loose and started to make quick work of the other._

_"I can't do that," Kisho admitted, the man's face now visible through the barred window, his crimson eyes gazing lovingly towards the young woman on the other side of the door._

_"It's a dangerous game we play," Yumiko explained, halting her attempts at freeing her companion, placing a hand up to the bars to grasp one of his larger ones, "We do dangerous missions and save people every day; yet we're not suppose to go after one of our own?"_

_"No," Kisho replied, "We're not."_

_"I'll remember that next time then," the demon scoffed, "I'd like to see you get yourself out of here."_

_The young woman returned to lessening the hinges. After no more than five minutes the door was free from one side and swung loose only to crash against the wall on the opposite side._

_The young man ran out of the room he'd been confined to and embraced the young woman, his strong arms wrapping protectively around the petite frame of the woman._

_"You're so stupid Yumiko," Kisho said softly, "Though I wouldn't want you to change."_

_"I'm not the one who got captured," Yumiko replied, her tone defensive, "We need to get out of here before the guards come."_

_"Agreed," Kisho said, grasping the young maiden's hand tightly in his larger one._

_The two made it out of the building and darted to the side entrance and through the hole in the wall. Slipping past, the couple noticed the limp figure of the man who'd attacked the female of the two, unconscious and breathing. Satisfied that not much harm had been done, and the two were reunited, they made their way silently through the dense woodland back to their home concealed in the shadows._

**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**

Kisho sighed in defeat, he knew his mate was right, that she wouldn't leave him. Looking towards the young woman who-much to his dismay-took after her mother more rather than her father, his eyes full of love he said, "Okay, fine."

"Knew you'd see it my way," Yumiko smirked, the freezing water causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"So, what are we going to do about this," Kisho questioned, pointing a finger towards the young assassin.

"Wait and see if Mia and Seiji can get a hold of their power," Yumiko answered, "The only chance we have is a full on group attack."

"Okay," The young demon agreed with a nod, "Do you think they can?"

"I sure as hell hope so," The woman replied watching with a hopeful look, her lips turning up into a smile, "Then again, I think they all ready have."

* * *

The young hanyou growled in frustration, her amber eyes hardening as she choppily swung her weapon around, trying to form some sort of attack.

"I swear," Mia growled towards the sword, "You're about as useful as a toothpick."

The comment earned the young woman a shock as the sword's barrier sent a low voltage energy spike through her.

"I don't get it!" She shrieked, "I've tried everything! Why don't you work?"

"You need to believe in it," Came the gentle voice of a young woman, the presence sending a comforting warmth though the young hanyou, claming her soul.

Mia did not know whom the voice belonged, though she thought she had an idea; only one person could have an effect such as this on someone.

"What do I need to do?" She questioned, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Calm yourself," the voice knowingly said, "Focus all your energy on protecting the others and the sword should react. Same as the one with your mate. You both have the same inscriptions on the blades do you not?"

"We do," Mia agreed.

"Just let the power flow through you," the young woman said, the voice fading as the presence receded, "Trust the blade you hold and it will do you no wrong and keep you safe."

"Thank you," Mia whispered, grateful for the assistance from the outside force, "Mother."

"You're welcome," echoed the vice as it disappeared.

Molten orbs caught sight of navy ones, currently transfixed upon their opponent.

"Seiji," the young hanyou called, motioning for the young man to come to her.

"What is it Mia?" He inquired, panting slightly from the nonstop fighting.

"Concentrate on protecting the others," She informed, taking her own advice and beginning to do so, "The power will flow and aid you."

"And you know this how?" The man asked, a brow arched as he watched his mate.

"I had…some help," Mia replied vaguely, her sword beginning to glow brighter and brighter.

"All right," Seiji sighed, following the young woman's example; his blade glowing as bright as hers, "Ready you guys?"

"Definitely," Yumiko answered, raising her weapon and bringing it down; a pure white streak flowing from the tip.

Kisho nodded, slashing his own sword towards the assassin, a burgundy wave heading towards the enemy.

The two Inus doing the same, their attacks combining as they headed towards their opponent; creating the ultimate attack.

* * *

Suisei watched, wide eyed as the paths of energy flowed towards her; unable to erect a barrier in time the attack effectively hit its target. Pain shot through her as her body was caught in the onslaught.

The attack had started off simple, four separate lines of power all headed towards her; easy enough to avoid. What she hadn't anticipated was that they would all combine to form one large power. The force that had initially hit her had resembled the backlash wave that the Inu-hanyou used on multiple occasions, the only variation being in it's color.

The swirling red and gold fletched vortexes advanced towards her at speeds rivaling those of a large twister, her death inevitable. Winds combined with surging power ripped through her, nearly tearing limbs from her body, blood spattering the ground beneath her. In a last attempt to cause damage she unleashed the most powerful spell she knew, sending four large ice balls into the air before her life had ended.

"I'm sorry father," Suisei whispered, her eyes dimming as the winds began to slow, the attack weakening, "I wasn't able to avenge your death."

Her crystal blue eyes closed, her body falling to the ground limp and motionless.

* * *

The group of combatants watched as their attack sped towards the enemy. Relief washing over them at the sight of the fallen demon, though as soon as they saw the four hovering spheres, fear began to grip them with an iron hold.

Koga watched the orbs with caution, trying to figure out what they were about to do. As soon as the spheres began to break, he warned the others.

"Every one get down!" He shouted, leaping over to shield his mate, Kisho and Seiji doing the same; Riku simply taking cover where he could.

The clear blue balls began to crack, shards of ice shooting out in every direction, effectively embedding pieces into the exposed bodies of the fighter's mates.

Seiji hissed as the shards ripped through his back, many going as deep as to come threateningly close to some vital organs.

"Are you okay?" Mia inquired, her tone laced with concern as she looked up into the man's pained navy eyes.

"Fine," he winced, blood beginning to run down his back and fall to the ground around him, "It's only a flesh wound."

"You're going to be my black knight are you now?" Mia laughed, gently easing her mate off of her. Looking around, her amber eyes assessed the damage done. Mostly everyone was injured due to one form of another of attacks; that was to be expected.

"You guys okay?" Seiji called, earning nods from Yumiko, Kisho, Ayame and Riku, the young wolf prince staring off toward the main battle, the young demon's question going unnoticed.

"Koga?" Ayame said, shaking her mate gently, "What's the matter?"

The wolf's cerulean gaze looked from his mate's emerald eyes and back to the fight. Something just didn't feel right, there was an uneasiness to it. A scent lingered in the air, the faint smell growing stronger with ever attack on the evil hanyou; yet the aroma seemed to be misplaced, as if it shouldn't be there.

Ayame's eyes widened, her emerald orbs locking with her mate's, "Do you sense that Koga? What is that?"

"Yes," The wolf said gravely, "The air reeks of the stench of death."

At that, everyone's heads snapped towards the battle, watching with batted breath as the fighters continued their onslaught against the enemy; knowing that one of them wasn't going to make it out alive.

* * *

Blood caked much of the ground, the combatants growing tired with each swing of their weapons, each draw of their bows. They'd been fighting virtually nonstop, the young hanyou taking most of the hits; though they had been able to get a few good, well aimed attacks in on Naraku they had indeed weakened him slightly.

"Getting tired are we, InuYasha?" Naraku taunted, placing another barrier between himself and another wind scar.

"Damn you," the hanyou growled, crimson liquid flowing freely from the many wounds he'd obtained from the battle, the amount of blood lost was reaching a critical amount.

"You need to stand down brother," Sesshomaru ordered, trying get the stubborn hanyou to return to his mate and rest of a bit.

"No," InuYasha argued, raising his sword for one final attack, "This ends now. I will not rest until he is dead."

Their odds were looking slim, Miroku had been taken out; now unable to fight with out using his wind tunnel and Sango had to watch over him. Artemis had been wounded, obviously not as fast as she normally would be but that was to be expected. He was certainly not going to risk Kagome's life or that of his pup in this fight; so that left only himself, Sesshomaru, Kane and Koji and maybe some of the others if they got finished in time.

The young demon lord had watched the small unit behind them defeat Suisei, their combined attacks proving successful in brining down the demon. From past experience that what had worked before.

"We need to think this through first InuYasha," Koji reasoned, looking towards his comrades and mate, "We'll do it just like last time; with the exception of Tori and Sayo that is."

The hanyou nodded, readying his fabled sword before him; the large weapon causing him to sway under it's weight.

"Artemis!" Koji called, gaining his mate's attention, "You and Kagome ready your arrows. Sango you have Miroku place sutras on your boomerang and launch it as hard as you can when I tell you to."

"Okay Koji," Artemis replied, pulling her bow from her back and sheathing her sword, motioning for Kagome to aim an arrow as well; Sango doing as instructed.

"Kane you get ready," The wolf ordered, his own blade glowing a steady gold, "you too Sesshomaru."

"Once the girls go, we'll launch our attacks simultaneously afterwards," The Northern Lord instructed, "InuYasha being last to go."

"Understood," Kane replied, readying himself, his other two companions doing the same, nodding in comprehension.

Once he was sure they were all ready and positioned he gave the first signal, "Artemis go."

The young wolf nodded, releasing an arrow as Kagome fired hers; the young slayer launching her boomerang towards the enemy. Nodding towards the other three around him, they began to release their own attacks; the wind scar following close behind.

The group watched as their attacks charged towards the hanyou, hope flooding each one as the power impacted the barrier, the young miko's sacred arrow shattering the pink, tainted shield. Blinding white light erupted from the collision, dirt and dust picking up and clouding their vision.

Tired, warn and beaten they awaited the debris to clear; breath caught in their chests as they awaited the outcome. Was Naraku truly dead now? Would they finally be able to go on with their lives?

Deep hazel eyes watched as a darkened figure still stood among the haze of dirt, a sickening feeling overcoming her.

"Something's not right," Kagome mumbled, squinting her eyes to make sense of the form beyond the haze, gasping at what she saw, "He couldn't have…"

* * *

**Author's note**

**There you have it! Chappie 21 for ya! I'm posting the epilogue as well so soon because I felt so mean for having you guys in SO much suspense so you know the drill! I require a total of 10 reviews (5 per chapter) before I post the 3rd one so those of you who review for every chappie don't forget the epilogue!**

**SammySama**


	23. epilogue

**Author's Note **

**Well, here's the last bit of "You Are Everything To Me." I hope you all have enjoyed it! There will be a third story coming soon, I may take a break and work on my other's more, all depends on what you all think should happen…anywho, hope you enjoy this last bit! Please don't let the last bit confuse you…it will make more sense by at least the end of the next one…thank you.**

**Oh, and the poem used for the scene transitions is called "The Journey," By Kevin Lawrence**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Epilogue: You Are Everything To Me**

The tension became unbearably thick, as every member standing, even those who had fallen yet refused to admit defeat held their breath; awaiting the outcome of the fight they'd currently been locked in. The dust settled around the darkened city, the inhabitants having reseeded into hiding to escape the onslaught from the evil hanyou.

Shocked gasps rang through the now cleared area as they looked upon the aftermath of their combined powers and attacks. There, hovering no more than ten feet above the ground was Naraku, protected in an impenetrable barrier, one which even proved too strong for the fabled steel fang to pierce. The hanyou taking refuge however, had not escaped unharmed, on the contrary he sustained fatal wounds; having had his body almost totally torn to shreds.

Standing the closest to the fleeting hanyou, were his greatest enemies; unable to prevent the evil beings escape.

"This isn't over," Naraku taunted, "Far from it."

The sphere of a barrier continued to rise until it was almost touching the clouds. As soon it was barely visible, the hanyou was encompassed by his noxious miasma and vanished, just as he had done many times before.

To say the group was pissed would be an understatement. Tattered and beaten to the point of near death and exhaustion; they'd been put through hell and back and never seemed to get a chance at a quiet life.

"That's it!" The young hanyou shrieked, her voice revealing how truly infuriated she was, a hand going to her right shoulder; gingerly pressing down upon the deep gash, "We did all that and he just got away?"

"Damn it," The young Southern Ruler cursed, her ebony wings folding behind her back as her mate helped support her, the blood having stopped flowing from the injury on the woman's leg.

"Be careful Ally," the woman's mate warned, moving one of his own wings to circle around her, trying to support her more.

"I'm not the one we need to worry about Soshi," Ally replied sullenly, her indigo eyes locked with the small group slightly ahead of her, "We haven't seen all the death in store today I'm afraid."

Soshi followed his mate's gaze with his own ginger one, locking on to the Western Lord, the monk, demon slayer, twin tail, kitsune, hanyou and miko, his eyes darkening as the foul stench of death began to seep into his nose.

"Maybe I was wrong all along," Ally admitted, her voice shaky and laced with sorrow, "Even though her knight came, she doesn't get a fairy tale ending. They over came time to be together, fate shouldn't deny her of the happy ending she deserves."

"Perhaps, it will be all right in the end," Soshi offered, trying to console his mate.

"I hope so," Ally said, her eyes turning to her friend, the miko unaware of how seriously her mate was injured, "For Kagome's sake if nothing else."

* * *

**Here we sit, waiting for time always in line.  
There is no end, only the journey.**

* * *

The Lunar wolf sheathed her sword, the majestic onyx blade sliding easily into the sheath. Her grey eyes turning stone cold as her gaze turned towards her 'pack,' a forlorn expression upon her face. 

Through everything they'd been through, they'd grown close, much like a family; it would be hard to move on with out each other. The demon scanned her surroundings, taking in the sight of the assassin's mutilated body and the Southern Lord's brother's body. The young woman began to sway slightly, the extreme loss of blood finally taking its toll on her.

An arm encircled the demon's waist, pulling her weakened body towards a strong chest.

"You need to rest Artemis," her mate scolded, "There's no need for you to do any more."

"You're wrong Koji," Artemis hissed, her clawed hand moving to clutch her side, the slash Naraku had delivered still refused to close, "Where's Yumiko and Kisho?"

"Over there," Koji replied, pointing his index finger towards the bickering couple. Apparently Yumiko had refused the offer her mate gave to aide her, the clothing of the wolf stained a deep crimson.

The two stopped their argument, Kisho having caught something on the gentle passing wind. Both demon's turned towards the Northern Rulers, their expressions matching that of Artemis'.

"Is he…?" Yumiko whispered, her stormy eyes full of concern for the injured hanyou.

"I don't know," The older wolf replied, "I just don't know."

* * *

**Where we stand, we're never sure, so insecure.  
And in the end, only the journey.**

* * *

The young demon exterminator aided the young monk as he limped towards their gathering comrades. Both having an expression of worry and sorrow across their tired and battle scared faces. They had seen too much death in their life time; having come originally from the 'warring states era' it's was a common occurrence. Though it was always a different story when it came to one of your own.

"Why does it have to end this way Miroku?" the young woman questioned, her small feline jumping to perch itself atop her shoulder, gently nuzzling the young woman's neck comfortingly.

"I have a feeling it's not over," the monk admitted, some how he just couldn't grasp this as the end, it couldn't be; "I don't think it's over Sango, the fates wouldn't be so cruel to one such as InuYasha. He's had to endure enough in his life time."

"Miroku's right," the young demon offered, his jade orbs locking with the slayers deep chestnut ones, "I mean, look at all he's done. He deserves a chance to live the life everyone is entitled to."

"What about us?" Sango inquired, "The family we lost. Will we ever have a life like we were meant to have? Will we ever have a chance to be happy? Will you Riku?"

"Over the years I've found that with ever turn in life there are rewards and consequences, much like there is with everything," Riku explained, his eyes giving him a look of all knowing, "I choose to take the road less traveled, pave my own way so there is no telling for me. However, it is true you've lost your family. I think just about everyone here has, with the exception of Kagome. But in loosing your family Sango, have you not gained another?"

She thought for a moment. He was right, she had gained another family and just like her first one members were dying and that tore her to pieces.

"I'm just tired of all the senseless blood shed," Sango admitted, her head bowed as they stood with the others.

"Aren't we all," Miroku nodded, his violet eyes casting glances around to his comrades before closing, "Aren't we all."

* * *

**There we go; working, trying, hoping, sighing.  
But in the end, only the journey.**

* * *

The young female hanyou stood next to her mate, herself having sustained little injury was currently tending to the fallen demon. She watched her uncle intently, something about him just didn't seem right, though she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Come to think of it…" she thought, looking around to all her friends coming to stand around them, "Why does everyone look so sad? Sure Naraku escaped but some good came out of it too."

The woman's amber eyes turned towards her father and as soon as she looked into his normally placid face, never showing any sign of emotion, she was terrified. No longer did the demon lord support his barriers, his emotions now clearly visible on his face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, her tone hushed.

"InuYasha is pretty banged up," the man laying prone on the ground answered, his navy eyes locking with her own, "He's not in good shape Mia."

Tears began to water in the hanyou's eyes as she turned her attention back to her uncle. Upon closer inspection she could plainly see the blood which stained his normally bright red haori a deep crimson. She could see the light puddle of blood the man was currently standing in, his blood.

"No," the hanyou gasped, tearing her gaze from her unstable uncle to land on her father's tall figure, "Father, what does this mean?"

"I have my doubts he'll make it," The demon replied gravely, his molten gaze darkening, "He's lost too much blood."

Currents of silver fell down the woman's cheeks as she turned away from the disheartening scene before her, "No, he can't…he just can't."

The injured man painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, wrapping two strong, bloodied arms around his mate as he began to rub soothing circles on the woman's back.

"Shhhh," He whispered, "Everything will be okay Mia."

"I'm just so scared Seiji," Mia choked, her voice barely audible, "So very scared."

* * *

**Who we meet alters the way we see each day.  
But in the end, only the journey.**

* * *

The three stood, they were far enough from the battle field to remain undetected, yet close enough to be able to see and hear everything that was going on. 

The two adults watched as the group before them began to gather around the soon to be fallen hanyou, tears making their way to the young woman's eyes.

"Shhhh," The young man said softly, wrapping an arm around the young woman's waist as he looked down towards her, "Everything will turn out all right."

"I know," The woman replied, her voice choked with sobs, "It's just every time I think of this it hurts…just imagine the pain in seeing it again."

"I understand," The man nodded, then turned to look towards his daughter, her golden eyes alit with horror.

"I had no idea," The youngest of the three whispered, her molten orbs turning to lock with her father's, "I had no idea that the stories were true…that all this time people were fighting over me."

"Not you essentially," The young man replied, his own amber gaze softening towards his pup, "but what you carry."

The young woman nodded, turning her attention from her distraught mother and father whom was comforting her; to the battle field before her…to where the story she'd been told countless times as a child had begun; to where her parent's very own Fairy tale began.

* * *

**When we run; looking to race, striving for place.  
Still, in the end, only the journey.**

* * *

"That bastard," The hanyou seethed, his breathing labored as he leaned against his fabled sword for support, "not again." 

The hanyou growled deeply in spite of his serious injuries. He cursed that damned Naraku, Suisei and Toshi. Had the last pair not interfered then he wouldn't have had a problem.

A sharp pain seized the man's chest, the sensation of his heart being crushed becoming too much for the hanyou to handle. His knees buckled from the pain, his vision blurring and slipping in and out of focus as he collapsed to the ground. The young man began to cough violently, afterwards trying helplessly to regain the much needed air to his deprived organs.

Hearing the violent fits coming from her mate, the miko turned to asses the damage done. As soon as her deep hazel eyes landed on the wounded hanyou, they widened exponentially as she ran towards the valiant fighter.

"InuYasha!" The woman called loudly, patting her mate's back gently; trying to help him even out his breathing.

"Ka…go...me," InuYasha wheezed, unable to replenish the air to his lungs.

"Lye down," Kagome instructed, trying to lay the hanyou down on his back, resting the man's head in her lap.

The young man's amber eyes looked up into the worried and frightened eyes of his mate; his silver, blood stained hair fanning around him. A small stream of blood began to ooze from the hanyou's lips, his eyes loosing focus once more.

"You've got to stay with me InuYasha," Kagome ordered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, the corners of which starting to burn, "You can't leave me…leave us…"

InuYasha's eyes suddenly closed tight, a spasm overcoming his body as another wave of pain shot up his spine. Once the feeling had passed, he opened his molten eyes and stared up at his mate once more, a look of regret and sadness upon his face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," The hanyou whispered, slowly taking a hand and resting it on the young woman's cheek, "I'm so sorry."

Silver ribbons began to flow down the miko's face, the currents landing on her beloved's cheeks, sobs now wracking her body as she choked, "You have nothing to be sorry for…you kept your promise."

Her mate managed a half hearted smile as his hand fell to rest on the woman's now slightly showing stomach, "I did, didn't I."

Kagome nodded vigorously, ebony tresses flying wildly about her head.

InuYasha smiled up at the woman above him, putting all the emotion he had left into it, conveying just how much this woman meant to him; trying to tell her that no matter what, she would always have him by her side, forever.

"I love you Kagome," The hanyou whispered as the fire in the young man's eyes dimmed, the once blazing amber irises becoming dulled as they closed. Never again would the young lord see his mate, feel her lips against his or the gentle touch in which she use to tend to his wounds.

"I love you too InuYasha," Kagome whispered sadly, collapsing atop the hanyou's chest, her body quivering with uncontrollable sobs.

The skies were a dark ash color that day, even the clouds morning the death of one of the greatest warriors to the world. A gentle rain began to fall upon the battle field, mixing with the saline tears falling from the members gathered in the area.

They mourned for the people lost, those lost over 500 years ago and those lost that day. They grieved for the father who would never see his son, and for the son who would never know his father. Oh how the hanyou had thought his life was perfect, finally he got what he rightfully deserved. A loving mate and family at his side.

The rulers of the four territories of Japan stood with their mate's around the fallen lord and his mate, each grieving for the passing of the brave hanyou, praying silently for the man's peaceful journey beyond the world of the living. The monk and slayer stood quietly next to the distraught miko, trying to find comfort in each other at the loss of their friend, and the kitsune trying to find comfort for the loss of yet another father. The pack of wolves bowing their heads respectfully, the prince having never been anything like a friend to the fallen hanyou bowed honorably. Not for the stupid mutt who had saved his weak butt on several occasions, but for the grand warrior he turned out to be.

The Lord of the Western Lands raised his face towards he heaven's, is ember eyes searching the sky, letting the cool rain wash over his face. The image of his mate smiling down at him began to form in the clouds and what she'd said to him the day before rang through his head.

_"It's not over Sesshomaru-Sama," the faded voice of Rin informed, "Your father gave you two your swords to keep you from fighting. Yet he also gave them to you to insure you would look after one another. Would he have wanted his son to be taken from this world just as his life was turning around? There is much that needs to be done in the time ahead and you will find him a valuable asset."_

"I now know what you meant Rin," Sesshomaru whispered, his voice barely audible.

The only sounds one would have been able to hear, had they been anywhere near the battle ground, would have been those of the rain pattering as it collided with the surrounding buildings and rubble, as well as the wracked sobs from the mourning pack around the hanyou. Yet, if you listened, and I mean really listened, you could just barely hear the clank of metal hitting metal; the great healing fang trembling violently against the young Lord's waist, the demon in turn placing a clawed hand upon the hilt and drawing the blade, the metal scraping the inside of the sheath as it was removed. The blade began to glow a unearthly blue as it was used to vanquish an unseen enemy and restore the light to a torch once extinguished.

* * *

**What we see in our mind's eye soon makes us cry.  
So in the end, only the journey.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, there's the end to another story in this trilogy….do you all hate me for what happened? Did you all get the whole torch thing? I was so happy when I thought of that…thought of it myself :puffs chest out with importance: so proud of my self :smiles: well anyway… wrote this a while ago, even before the story was done…lol...I go SO out of order. Well anyway I just wanted to thank all of you who read this and give a big thanks to InuObsessed on AnimeSpiral and Hearii-sama here on for following me from all the way from the 1st story…they've reviewed and given me SO much advice and comments I just wanted to thank you…and to thank all of you who reviewed because with out you there would be no updates! Okay well if you all want to find out what happens next check out the last story in this long line of stories called Omnia Vincit Amour- Love Conquers All you guys need to have 10 reviews before I post the next story…because I post the last chappie and epilogue so soon... anyway…hope you all enjoyed this story and will continue on our favorite hanyou and his friend's journey as they finally defeat Naraku. Thank you. This is Sammy-Sama over and out.**

* * *

**Omnia Vincit Amour- Love Conquers All**

**_Summary:_ _A Life Lost, Now Regained. Naraku's escaped for the last time, the group's willingness to go to the ends of the earth in order to bring him down will cause them to once again wind up in the world where their adventure began. With the birth of Kagome and InuYasha's child comes the threat of the Shikon no Tama once more. In order to protect the jewel they now must protect what they hold dear, yet when Naraku gets his hand's on it, what will they do to get their child back? Old friends reunite and come together once again to put a stop to the greatest evil the world has ever seen._**


End file.
